Luna Angelico
by irene del valle
Summary: CROSSOVER ORIGINAL X CCS X SM X SAINT SEIYA X CANDY CANDY X MITOLOGIA VARIOS. ROMANCE Y MISTERIO... QUE PASARA...
1. Chapter 1

**Bajo la luz de la luna...[Sakura&Yue]**

¡Hola a todos!  
Pues, como nadie ha publicado un fic sobre clamp aún, pues pense en escribir uno, que será sobre Sakura & Yue. Ojala les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Aquí les dejo el primer cap...

...

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

...

Capitulo I  
Un nuevo sentimiento: el dolor

El hermoso atardecer iluminaba la ciudad de Tomoeda. Los árboles con su majestuosidad y elegancia bailaban al compás del viento; las flores de cerezo con su hermosa fragancia que dejaban en el aire, tornaban aquel lugar ameno y apacible. A lo lejos, en medio del bosque, una joven de cabellos castaños corría sin rumbo fijo, sin importarle nada más; intentando calmar su dolor y de terminar con su pena que en ese momento la ahogaban más y más.

En su intento por desaparecer y olvidarse de ese tenebroso sentimiento que la invadía, tropieza con una roca y se lastima el tobillo. Cae rendida en el suelo a causa del dolor, con el corazón destrozado y sin nadie a quien recurrir. Sin saber que hacer, sola y desorientada, intenta buscar una manera de salir del bosque y continuar su recorrido, pero al intentar nuevamente caminar y sin lograr equilibrarse, resbala y cae estrepitosamente al suelo, agravando más su torcedura. Comenzaba a caer la noche y la hermosa muchacha seguía allí sin recibir ayuda. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, aparece a su lado un hermoso ángel de mirada serena.

-Yue...-dice la hermosa joven sorprendida y al mismo tiempo feliz de que la encontró.

Éste se acerca a ella y examina el tobillo de la muchacha con cuidado para no lastimarla. La toma entre sus brazos para poder llevarla y se alejan del lugar.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-decía serio y muy angustiado por su maestra.  
-¡Perdóname!-decía avergonzada y triste como una niña.- No quería preocuparlos...-decía entre sollozos.  
-Mi deber es protegerte y velar por ti-decía el ángel mirándola a los ojos y demostrando un sentimiento nuevo que empezaba a florecer en sus adentros.  
-¡Gracias!-decía la joven esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Me alegra saber que estas a mi lado, Yue-decía rendida y quedando profundamente dormida en brazos de su guardián.

El hermoso ángel en ese instante experimento un sentimiento distinto y a la vez tan ajeno a él. Aquellas palabras que habían salido de aquellos finos y delicados labios y que le habían dedicado durante tanto tiempo una mirada dulce y tierna cada día desde el momento en que la conoció; provocó en él una inmensa felicidad que ni él lo podía contener. Al llegar a la casa de la joven, todos preocupados esperaban noticias de la flor de cerezo. Touya divisó a lo lejos al ángel con una delicada joven en brazos. Kero no se encontraba con él ya que estaba en la casa de Tomoyo por unos días, así que Touya era el único que sabía de la desaparición de su hermana. Preocupado a verla en ese estado corrió hasta su encuentro.

-¡Pero…¿Qué le pasó?-decía enojado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por su hermana.  
-Sólo se torció el tobillo-decía sereno-Y se quedó dormida. Esta exhausta-dijo al fin.  
-¡Pronto! ¡Llevémosla a la habitación!-dijo tomándola en sus brazos y adentrándose en el interior de la casa.

Subieron a la habitación de la joven y le curaron las heridas que tenía. Colocaron compresas de hielo para bajar la hinchazón de la torcedura y la dejaron dormir. Touya fue acompañado por Yue hasta la cocina y le preguntó por lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Fue ese mocoso, cierto?-decía con furia.  
-Es algo privado entre ella y su prometido-dijo el ángel intentado evitar la discusión.  
-¡¿FUE POR CULPA DE ESE?! ¡POR SU CULPA SAKURA ESTA ASI!-decía alterado y casi despertando a su hermana.  
-No hagas mucho ruido. Vas a despertarla-decía aún serio y volviendo a su forma temporaria.  
-¿Cómo pudo ese mocoso hacerle esto a mi hermana? ¡Lo voy a…-y antes de continuar fue interrumpido por Yukito.  
-Creo que no deberías inmiscuirte en la relación de ese chico con tu hermana-intentando calmarlo-Se que es difícil para ti, pero tu hermana ya no es una niña, ella tiene 23 años-dijo este haciéndolo entrar en razón.  
-Odio cuando me haces esto Yuki, y lo peor es que tienes razón-dijo él cruzándose de brazos.  
-Lo mejor es dejar que la pequeña Sakura solucione sus problemas ella sola-decía este caminando rumbo a la sala.  
-¿Ya te vas?-decía dubitativo.  
-Si. Tengo cosas pendientes en casa. Cualquier cosa, me avisas sobre el estado de Sakura, ¿de acuerdo?-decía con su habitual sonrisa.  
-¡Claro! No te preocupes, yo te aviso. ¡Gracias por todo Yuki!-dijo este carraspeando.  
-Debes agradecer a Yue. El fue quien encontró a Sakura-dijo sonriendo.  
-Si es cierto-dijo este apenado.  
-Mi otra identidad dice que la protegerá siempre. Que no te preocupes por eso-decía Yukito con su hermosa sonrisa.  
-¡Muchas gracias!-decía sinceramente agradecido con ambos.  
-Siempre cuidaremos de la pequeña Sakura. No te preocupes. Nos vemos Touya-decía saliendo fuera de la casa.  
-Si, adios.-dijo este caminado en dirección a las escaleras para ir a ver a su hermana.  
Al llegar a su habitación encontró a su hermana despierta y sentada en la cama. Touya la miraba preocupado, pero no quiso aturdirla mucho con lo sucedido.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-decía serio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
-¡Si!-decía tratando de simular una sonrisa.  
-¿Quieres cenar?-decía preocupado y un tanto enojado por lo sucedido con su hermana.  
-No tengo hambre-decía triste y sin ánimos.  
-Monstruo. Debes comer-decía enojado-Me extraña que un monstruo como tu no quiera comer.-dijo en tono de burla.  
-No tengo hambre. Gracias Touya-dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

Su hermano al ver el rostro de preocupación reflejado en ella comprendió que quería estar sola y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo…

-Sólo avísame si necesitas algo. No quiero que hagas esfuerzo-y salió de la habitación.

…..

Yukito había llegado a su casa comer un buen bocado de comida mientras intentaba entender a su otra identidad que se sentía inquieta. Algo extraño sucedía en el interior de aquel ángel alado, que con su presencia iluminaba la más oscura noche.  
Su falsa identidad entendía que le inquietaba el estado de su ama y que necesitaba verla, aunque sea unos instantes.

-¿Quieres verla, cierto?-dijo cuestionando a la luna.  
-No es correcto que vaya-decía dubitativo.  
-Entiendo. Estas confundido-dijo éste ante la duda del ángel-Pero no es incorrecto que quieras verla. Eres su guardián-dijo tratando de animarlo un poco.  
-Pero…  
-Ve a verla. Sé que ese es tu deseo-dijo Yukito entendiendo la reacción de este.

Extendió sus alas a lo largo y emprendió el vuelo junto a su maestra. Mientras que la hermosa joven se preguntaba porque razón le sucedía todo aquello, se reprochaba a si misma por haber sido tan ilusa.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso Shaoran?!-decía entre sus llantos ahogados y tristes-¿Acaso fue mejor hacerme sufrir durante tanto tiempo? ¡¿Por qué?!- decía deprimida y sola con el dolor en su corazón y sin entender la razón de haberla dejado de amar aquel joven de mirada castaña.

Flash Back…

La pelicafé esperaba la llegada de su amado, que después de tanto tiempo, había regresado al país. Aunque las noticias para la joven no irían a ser demasiado buenas para ella.  
Él llegó hasta el parque del Rey Pingüino para darle la dura y triste noticia a la muchacha. Al llegar allí la vio sentada en uno de los columpios, se acerco a ella y esta la recibió con un caluroso y dulce abrazo.

-¡Shaoran!-dijo ella abrazándolo con ternura.  
-Hola Sakura-decía éste un poco distante en sus palabras.  
-¿Sucede algo?-decía preocupada.  
-Necesito decirte algo muy importante-haciendo pausa para tomar valor-Sakura, lo nuestro no puede continuar.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-decía aún sin entender.  
-Sakura, yo…-haciendo pausa nuevamente-yo…ya no te amo-dijo al fin.

La joven de mirada verde como la esmeralda no podía creer lo que oía, no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Perdóname!. Se que es difícil todo esto para ti. También lo es para mi-decía triste y mirándola con pesar.  
-¡Pero…pero…¿por qué? ¿Acaso estas enamorado de otra?-decía con la voz hecha pedazos.  
-S..si-decía temeroso-Por esa razón te he citado en este lugar-decía él serio y triste al mismo tiempo.  
-Entonces supongo que ya no hay nada más que decir-decía esto mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de su escondite. Y sin poder decir o articular palabra, la hermosa joven fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Espera Sakura!-decía intentando detenerla, pero prefirió dejarla sola-Algún día entenderás porque paso esto. Creo que aún no lo has visto-dijo el joven de mirada seria y se marchó de aquel lugar.

Fin Flash Back…

En medio de su llanto apareció la carta de la esperanza. Ella la tomo entre sus manos y le beso en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por estar aquí—decía esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Y luego cada una de las cartas la vino a rodear a ella tratando de animarla y hacerla saber que no estaba sola, que les tenía a sus fieles amigas.

-Gracias mis queridas cartas. Gracias por animarme-dicho esto todas fueron a parar en sus manos y la carta del sueño se colocó frente a ella.  
-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien-le decía la carta a la joven-¡Pronto entenderás lo que está oculto!-y dicho esto volvió al libro junto con sus demás amigas.

Antes de que ésta le cuestionarle algo más siente la presencia de alguien. En su intento por saber de quien se trataba observa a su ángel que se adentra en la habitación de la joven. Ella lo observa sorprendida y sin saber que decir. El guardián admiraba a su maestra tan frágil e indefensa, además de estar triste y desolada. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y no dejarla escapar de sus brazos, pero sabía que eso era algo imposible.

-Vine a ver si es que necesitabas algo-decía el guardián con su mirada serena e inexpresiva.  
-Muchas gracias Yue-decía contenta al verlo-Pero estoy bien. No te preocupes-decía agradecida la muchacha.  
-De todas formas me quedaré por si se te ofrezca algo-decía el guardián con su seriedad habitual.  
-Muchas gracias-decía regalándole una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que la embargaba.

Su maestra poco después quedó dormida, ya que le ganó en cansancio mientras que él quedaba en silencio admirándola y contemplando su dulzura, su calidez y su sencillez de mujer. Se quedaba pensando en el mal rato que había pasado horas antes y eso lo dejaba frustrado e impotente por no ser de ayuda. Quería protegerla de todo, para que nada le sucediera a ella, pero de momento, sólo podía ser su guardián y velar por sus sueños.

...

Capitulo II  
El apoyo por parte de sus seres queridos.

El alba traía consigo el hermoso aroma de las flores que se encontraban por doquier. En una hermosa mansión se encontraba una encantadora muchacha de cabellos negros admirando el amplio jardín de su casa y aspirando los aires de la mañana desde su balcón. Se disponía a visitar a su madre que se encontraba en la habitación descansando aún. Se coloca una bata y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir de allí un pequeño osito parlante se despierta y la detiene antes de abandonar el lugar.

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!-dijo Kero aún con pereza y fregando los ojos tratando de despertar.  
-¡Buenos días Kero!-regalándole una hermosa sonrisa como siempre lo había hecho.

Ante la mirada seria y preocupada del guardián, ella se queda mirándolo y le cuestiona por su reacción.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-mirándolo confusa.  
-Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé con Sakura y con ese mocoso. Pero había algo inconcluso en medio, algo extraño…-dijo meditando y tratando de recordar.  
-Es bastante extraño, ¿crees que sucederá?-dijo preocupada la joven de ojos amatista.  
-No lo se. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Sakura? Creo que le sucedió algo-decía preocupado.  
-¡Claro! Yo te acompaño, sólo espérame, me daré un baño y nos vamos luego. Pediré que suban el desayuno para ti-sonriendo al saber como era de goloso su pequeño amiguito.  
-¡Si! ¡Desayuno!-dijo feliz teniendo en mente un pedazo enorme de pastel.  
-¿De verdad crees que a Sakura le sucedió algo malo?-dijo recordando a su amiga.  
-No pienso precisamente que se trate de algo malo, pero creo que ella esta triste, me necesita-dijo Kero intentando no mortificar a la joven.  
-Entiendo-  
-¡Descuida Tomoyo! Sakura ha de estar bien, talvez sea sólo imaginaciones mías. Ve a darte un baño mientras desayuno así podremos verla para saber como esta-dijo animándola.  
-¡Si! No me tardo-y presurosa se retiro para asearse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la muchacha del servicio trajo una charola llena de golosinas para Kero, cosa que la extrañaba, ya que la señorita Daidoji no era de comer tantos dulces. Kero se escondió tras un florero para que no lo viera y en cuanto se retiro comenzó a devorar todo a su paso. Después de quedarse satisfecho y feliz por comer tanto dulce, Tomoyo terminó de vestirse y de quedar hermosa como siempre.

-¡Vaya! ¡Te ves muy guapa esta mañana!-dijo Kero sonriendo.  
-¡Muchas gracias! ¿nos vamos?-  
-Pero no has desayunado aún-dijo mirándola extrañado.  
-No te preocupes, comeré más tarde, aprovechemos que nadie no esta en los pasillos para irnos-dijo finalizando la conversación.  
-Si, vamos-

Se dirigieron a la salida y fueron en la limosina junto con sus guardaespaldas que la acompañaban a todos lados.

…

Por otro lado, en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, Sakura despertaba un poco aturdida y cansada por todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Su padre fue al trabajo angustiado por su hija más pequeña y como Touya sabía de la existencia de Yue le pidió para que la cuidara mientras terminaba de realizar el aseo en la casa. Sakura comenzó a desperezarse un poco, a pesar de estar agotada y con un poco de dolor en el tobillo; al divisar de apoco su habitación encontró a Yue en el mismo lugar, cuidándola y protegiéndola de todo. Se percató de que había despertado y se miraron por un instante en silencio. Él observaba a su maestra dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que le invadía en aquel instante. Admiraba su cabello castaño todo alborotado pero sin dejar de ser hermosa y elegante a la vista de uno. Ella se sentía feliz de saber que él la cuidaba en todo momento sin importar lo que ocurriese. Aunque no notaba el cambio que afloraba en el interior de su hermoso ángel, al menos podía percatarse que se preocupaba mucho por ella y eso bastaba para que la deje feliz por tal suceso.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Yue rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.  
-¡Buenos días!-dijo sonriendo sutilmente.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo con su habitual seriedad.  
-Un poco aturdida, eso es todo-dijo agachando la mirada e intentado esquivar la mirada profunda del apuesto ángel.

Se acercó a su ama junto a la cama y la mira con profundo pesar y preocupación.

-Sakura-dijo tomándola de la barbilla de manera casi inconciente y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-hay muchas personas que están preocupadas por ti, tu padre volvió y vino a verte mientras dormías y se sintió angustiado por su hija. ¡Ellos desean verte sonreír de nuevo, como la Sakura alegre que siempre has sido!-dijo clavando su mirada gris en los orbes esmeralda.

-Yue… mi querida marimachito y androgino hermosa , mi blanca aurora y mi luna … mi angel

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por lo que le había dicho en ese momento. Intento huir de la mirada tan profunda de él pero no logró nada, sólo se dispuso a contemplarlo entre la confusión que la embargaba con respecto a lo que sentía por Shaoran y lo que acababa de decirle. Mientras que Yue sólo buscaba ayudarla para que se reponga de lo que le había hecho aquel "patán" como él lo llamaba.

-Yue…yo…-decía con lágrimas que deseaban salir-yo no pensé que él me haría esto a mí…-dijo entre sollozos y dejando caer las lágrimas que la agotaban más y más.  
-Se que no es fácil todo esto, pero debes intentar reponerte sobre lo que ha sucedido. ¡Tu familia está preocupada por ti!-dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Sin más, Sakura se abalanza en los brazos de Yue aferrándose a él buscando consuelo en sus brazos, buscando apoyo y cariño. Este se sorprende de lo que hizo la muchacha y en medio de su confusión corresponde a su abrazo. El calor de su piel junto al suyo y aquellas lágrimas de dolor que derramaban sus hermosos ojos, su debilidad y su frágil pero grácil y tierna figura lo dejaban maravillados pero a la vez el cólera se apoderaba de su ser. El sólo recordar el culpable de que aquellas lágrimas aparecieran, lo dejaban molesto. Ella lloraba abrazada de él sintiendo protección y alivio a sus penas. Se separo un poco de ella y le seco el rostro empapado, acariciando su delicada piel de seda. Se miraban en silencio sin decir nada, como si sólo eso bastara para que se entiendan. Sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, de tenerla sólo para él todo el tiempo. Su mirada se perdía en la suya, la confusión se volvía a apoderar de su corazón. Él intentó dejar de pensar en ella, debía verla como lo que era "su maestra" y nada más.

…

Kero y Tomoyo llegaban en ese instante en la casa de Sakura, Kero se apresuró al encuentro de Sakura y fue volando hasta su habitación. Al llegar allí vio a Sakura llorando y Yue abrazándola. Ignoró el abrazo que le proporcionaba el ángel alado y vio a su ama llorando, cosa que lo dejó muy angustiado esa mañana.

-¡Sakura!-llamando la atención de ambos y separándose uno del otro.  
-¡Kero!-decía llorando. Este adoptó su forma original y lo miraba angustiado.  
-Sakura…-decía mirándola con pesar.  
-Te necesitaba…-entre la tristeza que se apoderaba de su corazón hecho añicos por el dolor.  
-Lo sé…-decía tranquilamente-Soñé contigo y sabía que estabas triste-mirándola y sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo fue recibida por su hermano Touya y con su habitual cortesía, se adentró en la casa. Le pregunto por Sakura y le dijo que estaba en su habitación que podía pasar a verla. Ella subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta. Yue la abrió, dejándola pasar. Al entrar allí vio a su amiga en aquel estado, con su tristeza y soledad. Ambos guardianes se retiraron para dejarlas asolas para conversar. Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga que estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida y sin brillo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucedió?-decía mirándola tan débil y ojerosa.  
-¡Tomoyo!-abrazándola-¡Shaoran...Shaoran!-decía abrazándola aún más fuerte y derramando más lágrimas.  
-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Sufrió un accidente?-decía sin entender lo que sucedía.  
-¡Shaoran ya no me ama!-decía la joven castaña hundida en su dolor y su sufrimiento.  
-Pero…como ¿si te amaba tanto? ¿Él te dijo que se ha enamorado de otra?-preguntando sorprendida ante tal afirmación.  
-Me…me dijo que esta enamorada de otra, por esa razón me cito ayer, para decirme que debíamos terminar lo nuestro-mirando hacia la ventana.  
-¡Lo lamento mucho Sakura!-abrazando a su amiga para consolarla.  
-¡¿Por qué me hizo esto Tomoyo?! ¡¿Por qué?!-intentando buscar una explicación a sus dudas.  
-¡Ya no te mortifiques amiga!, de momento, lo mejor es que lo olvides y olvides tu dolor-acariciando su sedoso cabello-Pronto encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti. Talvez el destino de ambos era vivir caminos distintos, separados-decía serena e intentando subirle el autoestima a su amiga.  
-Si…talvez…-mirando a lo lejos del cielo.  
-Se que estas confundida, pero debes reponerte-tomándola de las manos-hazlo por las personas que te quieren mucho Sakura. ¡Hazlo por ti misma y por mí! No quiero verte triste. Quiero que seas la jovencita que siempre has sido. La Sakura dulce, tierna, alegre y feliz. Quiero verte de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro y que te pruebes mis trajes que confecciono especialmente para ti. Por favor, Sakura, ¡No te lastimes más! ¡Hazlo por nosotros!-mirándola seriamente y rogándole para que la escuche.

Sakura se sentía dolida por lo que había hecho Shaoran de un día a otro. Sentía que su mundo le venía abajo y que no había nada que la podía animar. Pero tampoco podía ver preocupados a sus seres queridos y más si era por ella.

-Lo intentaré Tomoyo…-decía mirando a su amiga de hace tantos años.  
-Me alegra saber que tomaste esa decisión-dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a su amiga, animándola a seguir adelante.

Ambos guardianes estaban cerca de la casa cerca de un árbol tratando de no ser vistos por alguien más. Kero observaba a Yue que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucedió con Sakura?-sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.  
-Tuvo problemas con su prometido-dijo con cólera, pero intentando guardárselo para si.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Es por culpa de ese mocoso que Sakura esta así?!-comenzando a alterarse.  
-¡Tranquilízate! No conseguirás nada con ponerte nervioso, sólo la mortificarás más-dijo en tono serio pero bastante enojado.  
-¡Pero como se atreve a hacerle algo semejante! ¡Mocoso! ¡Me las pagará!-quedándose alterado, con la ira que lo ambargaba.  
-¡Ya basta!-dijo este deteniendo al guardián del sol. Este se calmo entendiendo a la luna y por respeto se detuvo.  
-Lo lamento, pero me molesta mucho lo que hizo, ¿quién se cree que es?-tratando de calmar los nervios.  
-Es mejor que dejemos a Sakura que solucione sus problemas con ese sujeto-dijo con fastidio.  
-¡Si, es lo mejor!-un poco cabizbajo.

Tomoyo logró calmar a su amiga y convencerla de que desayunara algo. Después de haberse repuesto un poco termino de asearse y se quedó a descansar en su cama (además de que estaba de vacaciones durante tres meses después de terminar la universidad) puesto que aún seguía con dolor en el tobillo y no podía caminar mucho.

-¿Cómo te sucedió esto Sakura?-intrigada por la lesión de su amiga.  
-Bueno yo…-dubitativa y temerosa de decirle-es que tropecé con una roca y me torcí el tobillo.  
-Pero aquí no hay muchas rocas Sakura-dijo mirándola confundida.  
-¡Jejeje!-quedándose colorada.  
-Sakura Kinomoto-sabiendo que había algo más en medio de ello.  
-¡Esta bien, esta bien!-dejando salir un suspiro-Cuando Shaoran…-haciendo pausa para poder continuar-Cuando él me citó para decirme…eso, pues yo ya no quería escucharlo más y salí huyendo de allí y me interné en el bosque que se encontraba en las afueras del parque-dijo con un tono triste.  
-¡Dios mío! Pero, ¿quién te encontró?-preguntando aún más angustiada que antes.  
-Yue me encontró y me trajo a casa-con la mirada iluminada al recordar el noble gesto de su guardián.  
-¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya encontrado! Ni Kero ni yo pensamos que estarías en peligro estando sola en el bosque-mirándola con melancolía y con pesar.  
-Descuida Tomoyo, estoy bien, todo gracias a Yue. Fue muy atento conmigo-esbozando una leve sonrisa.  
-El joven Yue es muy serio…pero es muy noble. ¡Ha estado muy al pendiente de ti!-dedicándole una sonrisa.  
-Así es, tanto que en la noche se quedó a cuidarme-sonriendo y con un poco de pesar.  
-¿De verdad?-preguntando para saciar su sed de curiosidad  
-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-mirándola confundida.  
-Sólo curiosidad-sonriendo sutilmente-Debo irme. Me pidieron que confeccionara un vestido de bodas para la campaña de mamá, así que iré a terminar mi trabajo. Vendré mañana en la tarde o talvez para la hora del té-dirigiéndose hacia la salida.  
-¡Claro! Saluda a tu madre de mi parte-  
-¡Por supuesto! Adiós Sakura, cuídate mucho por favor-dijo antes de irse.  
-Lo haré, ¡Adiós!-tratando de parecer natural.

Se quedó a descansar en su habitación y comenzó a pensar todo lo sucedido con Shaoran, pero el tan sólo nombrarlo le dejaba más triste, más sola. Minutos después Kero y Yue entran en la habitación de su ama para poder conversar con ella a gusto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?-mirando angustiado a su ama enervada.  
-Estoy un poco mejor, ¡no te preocupes Kero!-tratando de parecer repuesta.  
-¡No quieras ocultarme nada! Se que aún estas triste y yo quiero verte feliz, como siempre lo habías sido-intentando lograr que su ama recobre los ánimos.  
-Lo intentaré Kero, ¡gracias por preocuparte por mi!-abrazando al guardián del sol.  
-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti? Eres mi ama y además de ser mi amiga Sakura-mimándola para que se le pase la tristeza.  
-¡Muchas gracias Kero! Soy muy afortunada de tenerlos a ustedes dos, a ti y a Yue-abrazándolo y mirando a Yue para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Este lo miraba con su inexpresivo rostro, el cual por dentro se iluminaba con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con cada respiro y con su sola presencia. Cada vez más sus confusiones y sus sentimientos iban inclinándose de a poco hacia alguien prohibido, alguien que jamás podría mirarlo como un ser especial sólo como un amigo leal y como su guardián. Sus ojos se iluminaron con la sonrisa de aquella niña que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer en tan poco tiempo y la cual se volvió más poderosa y hábil con su magia. Aunque no quería volver a sostenerle la mirada a su ama, dirige su vista a la ventana para no confundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Ella comprendió al guardián. Sabía que la quería y la estimaba mucho, pero ignoraba los sentimientos que empezaban de a poco a salir a la luz.

-Mejor descansa, así podrás reponerte rápidamente-dijo la hermosa luna mirando en dirección a la ventana, estando de brazos cruzados frente a la cama de la joven.  
-Estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas, Sakura-dijo la imponente bestia a su ama.  
-De acuerdo, pero en la noche quiero que me lleven al parque del Rey Pingüino-anunció para sorpresa de ambos.  
-Pero Sakura, ¿para que quieres ir hasta allí?-intentando buscar una respuesta a su duda.  
-Hay algo importante que debo hacer-con la mirada triste y un tanto seria.  
-Esta bien, por ahora descansa, lo necesitas mucho-dijo la bestia del sello abandonando la habitación de la ojiverde.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejándola sola para que descanse. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a meditar sobre lo que le había dicho la carta sueño. Así que intentaría ver su futuro con ayuda de la carta, pero no sería tan fácil como ella pensaba, ya que muchos obstáculos se presentarían, los cuales sólo le traerían recuerdos dolorosos y tristes.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo III

Recuerdos

Pronto llegó la noche en la hermosa ciudad de Tomoeda. Aunque consigo traía la nostalgia y la melancolía de la hermosa joven que se ha vuelto más poderosa día tras día con la magia que aprendió a manejarla de la forma correcta. Se encontraba en su habitación descansando después de haber tenido un día largo cargado de emociones. Se sentía preocupada por muchas cosas y más que nada, por el hombre que robó su corazón desde muy pequeña junto con el amor que sentía por él y que fue creciendo al transcurrir el tiempo. En medio de sus cavilaciones un pequeño osito de peluche amarillo se adentraba despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido para ver como se encontraba su ama.

-Sakura…-dijo tratando de llamar su atención.  
-¡Perdón! No te vi entrar… ¿Sucede algo?-dijo su ama en tono un tanto triste y opaco.  
-Sakura…ya anocheció-intentando avisarle para marcharse al parque.  
-Ya veo…-decía agachando la cabeza.  
-Sakura… ¿Es tan importante lo que debes hacer?-viendo la tristeza que se apoderaba de su ama.  
-Si, así es…avisa a Yue que nos iremos, por favor. Me cambiaré mientras tanto-mirando por la ventana la oscuridad que cubría a la ciudad.  
-Esta bien, enseguida regreso-dijo el pequeñín y se marcho en dirección a la cocina dejando sola a su ama para que pueda cambiarse.

Mientras tanto, abajo en la sala de la casa de los Kinomoto, se encontraba Yue y Touya conversando sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Qué tal amaneció Sakura?-dijo en tono serio y a la vez preocupado por su joven hermana menor.  
-Ella se encuentra bien. Sólo necesita tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos-decía la luna con su habitual tono de voz.  
-Gracias por cuidarla en la noche-dijo el joven dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Siempre estaré al pendiente de ella-dijo con seriedad y firmeza en sus palabras.

En ese momento bajaba la bestia del sol siendo sorprendido por ambos que se encontraban en la sala. El joven de cabellos negros ya había terminado el aseo y mientras se quedó a descansar en la sala un rato junto con el guardián. Al divisar al "oso de felpa" (como el lo denominaba), lo observaba con recelo y enojo ya que a veces no se llevaban del todo bien con él (además de que ya conocía a ambos y Sakura le había revelado a su hermano y su padre de su existencia y de la magia que ella poseía).

-No pensé que estarían aquí-dijo con tranquilidad y mirando de manera asesina al joven de cabellera oscura.  
-¿Cómo está ella?...Oso de felpa-decía con sarcasmo y bajito lo último.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-decía desafiante y adquiriendo su forma real.  
-No has cambiado nada Kerberos-dijo la luna-Siempre perdiendo los estribos-dijo con arrogancia dejando a la bestia más exaltada.  
-¡No me provoques!-decía enojado casi a punto de explotar.  
-Siempre dije que eres un horrible oso de felpa, además de ser parlante-decía sonriendo por la reacción de este.

La imponente bestia se abalanzó encima del joven aplastándolo lo más que podía. El joven suplicaba por su vida que peligraba de momento hasta que la luna los detuvo.

-¡Ya basta Kerberos! Debemos irnos-decía enojado y un tanto preocupado por el joven que era torturado en ese momento.  
-Solo te salvaste por causa de esa luna antipática-dijo bajándose de encima del joven. Este suspiraba de alivio después de quitarse aquel peso de encima ya que lo estaba matando. Y articuló unas palabras antes de que se retirara de su vista.  
-Deberías…comer…menos…estas… ¡estas panzón!-decían en tono de burla y con los ojos desafiantes. Se giró éste como para lanzarle una bola de fuego e incinerarlo hasta que quedaran cenizas.  
-¡Eres un…-y fue interrumpido nuevamente por la hermosa luna.  
-Kerberos, se nos hace tarde…Debemos irnos-dijo dejando salir un enorme suspiro.  
-¡Es cierto! Vine para avisarte eso-dijo apenado y se giró haciá el joven de ojos cafés-Sólo te salvas por esta vez. ¡Pero me las pagarás!-decía esto mientras abandonaba la sala.

Antes de que se dirigieran a la habitación de su ama, éste los detuvo…

-¡Esperen!-dijo deteniendo en seco a ambos guardianes-¿A dónde van?-intentando averiguar lo que ocurría.  
-Debemos acompañar a Sakura al parque-dijo el guardián del sol-No te preocupes, no tardaremos-tratando de que el hermano de su ama no cuestionara más al respecto.  
-Esta bien…Cuídenla mucho, por favor-dijo en tono serio-yo estaré fuera y papá regresará muy pronto, así que le dejaré una nota avisándole donde estarán-dijo con seriedad y un tanto mortificado.  
-No te preocupes, la protegeremos-dijo el guardián de la luna a éste.

Y se retiraron hacía la habitación de su dueña.

Ella acababa de terminar de arreglarse (a duras penas, ya que no podía hacerlo bien de su tobillo) mientras en ese momento llamaban a la puerta.

¡Toc-Toc!  
-Pase…-decía con serenidad.  
-Ya estamos aquí, Sakura-dijo el sol.  
-Bien, entonces podemos irnos-decía con decisión en sus palabras.

Ambos guardianes asintieron con obediencia y lealtad ante las palabras de su ama. La bestia del sol la llevó en su espalda mientras que la luna los seguía detrás. Emprendieron vuelo y fueron en medio de la oscura noche hasta el parque. Touya había dejado la casa junto con una nota para que no se preocupara su padre ante la ausencia de sus hijos allí. AL llegar al Parque del Rey Pingüino, la joven pidió a su guardián que le dejará frente a uno de los árboles de cerezo que se encontraban allí. Se bajo de la espalda de su querido y leal amigo, tratando de equilibrarse lo más que podía. Se paró frente al majestuoso árbol y lo contempló con melancolía y tristeza. Lo acarició por un instante en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que había vivido allí durante su noviazgo con Shaoran Li. Ambos guardianes observaban a su ama angustiados. Hasta que por fin habló la hermosa castaña.

-Necesito que me dejen a solas un momento, por favor-decía seria y confusa a la vez.  
-¡Pero Sakura...-decía la imponente bestia  
-¡Por favor Kero!, estaré bien…descuida-decía al notar la preocupación de su amigo y guardián al mismo tiempo.  
-Mejor dejémosla sola un momento-dijo la luna-Lo necesita-comprendiendo la reacción de su ama.  
-De acuerdo-decía cabizbajo y alejándose del lugar. Su ama miraba con pesar a su amigo y agradeció a su guardián lunar por comprenderla.  
-Muchas gracias Yue-dijo regalándole una sonrisa agradecida por aquel gesto-no me tardaré mucho-dijo volviéndose hacía el árbol.

Este entendió a su ama y con su seriedad y tranquilidad tomó el mismo camino que su hermano. Ella intentaba entender lo dicho por la carta sueño, pero no comprendía lo suficiente. Ante su confusión salió la carta luz a su encuentro.

-Ten paciencia, aún debes esperar para saber sobre tu porvenir-decía con una dulce sonrisa la bella carta.  
-Pero yo…-decía titubeando-Pero es que necesito saberlo-dijo al fin.  
-Aún no es momento-dijo la carta oscuridad colocándose frente a ella-Si intentas apresurar las cosas, sólo la oscuridad se acercará a ti-dijo en tono preocupado y con firmeza en lo dicho.  
-¿Oscuridad?-en medio de su confusión-¿A qué te refieres?-decía angustiada.  
-Pronto una oscuridad aparecerá en tu camino-decía la carta luz.  
-Pero debes buscar la luz en tu interior-decía la carta oscuridad-No intentes apresurar los sucesos en tu vida, sólo deja que transcurran como debe de ser-dijo esto concretando las dudas de la castaña.

Al cabo de haber terminado esa conversación, ambas cartas desaparecieron de su vista. Una luz oscureció el árbol de cerezo dejándolo seco y sin vida por completo. La ojiverde intentó alejarse del árbol y tropezó cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Los guardianes se percataron de la presencia maligna y fueron a su encuentro presurosos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, del árbol apareció la figura de un hombre con un aura maligna que rodeaba su ser. Tomó a la castaña de sus manos y esta al instante desvaneció sin poder defenderse. Ambos guardianes intentaron detener a ese hombre, pero los inmovilizó apuntándolos a ambos con su báculo…

Continuará… Capitulo IV

Un enemigo peligroso

Ese extraño hombre de vestimenta discreta y oscura, sólo venía con un propósito muy importante. Tanto odio sentía aquel ser de las tinieblas, el cual quería recuperar lo que le pertenecia; tomó en sus brazos a una Sakura débil y sin fuerzas para defenderse en aquel instante. Sonreía malévolamente admirando la incapacidad y debilidad de los guardianes de proteger a su maestra. Ambos guardianes luchaban con encono y tenacidad por liberarse de aquel hechizo que le ha impuesto aquel hombre tan extraño.

_-Pero que pena me dan ustedes…Jamás creí que serían tan débiles para proteger a esta hermosa joven…-mirando a Sakura._  
_-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A SAKURA!-luchando con todas sus fuerzas el ángel alado._  
_-¡Jajaja!-burlándose-Si te crees tan capaz de proteger y ser un verdadero "guardián", al menos intenta liberarte…-_  
_-¡YA BASTA!-luchando de la misma manera el imponente león dorado-¡DÉJALA IR!-_  
_-Si crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejar ir a una hermosa mujer como ella, te equivocas…Además, ya me cansé de hablar con idiotas e incompetentes…-apoyando delicadamente a la joven junto al árbol para luego tomar su báculo, y elevándolo realizó un pequeño movimiento y los guardianes fueron a dar de lleno contra el árbol._  
_-¡Me…las pagarás!-levantándose para atacarlo._  
_-No te conviene hacer eso, porque puedo lastimar a una bella dama…-sonriendo al ver la debilidad de su contrincante._  
_-¡Ni…creas que…te la llevarás!-colocándose de pie Kerberos._  
_-Si es que no desean verla morir, mejor no intenten nada…-_  
_-¡No te escaparás con ella!-decía enfurecido Yue y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad para atacarlo._  
_-Deberías comportarte mejor ¡CONMIGO!-y al término de esas palabras lo inmovilizó por completo y el ángel sentía como su cuerpo iba debilitándose más y más dejándolo inconciente en medio del parque-La próxima vez ya sabes como debes comportarte conmigo…Yue-_  
_-¡Yue!-corriendo junto a su hermano para poder auxiliarlo-¿QUIÉN ERES? ¡CONTÉSTA!-_  
_-Pronto lo sabrás…-volviéndose y observando amenazante a Kerberos-¡No intentes nada, Kerberos! Eso no les favorecerá ni a ti ni a Yue…sólo complicarán las cosas…-clavando su mirada oscura en los ojos color miel._  
_-¡DEJA A SAKURA! ¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA TUYO!-observándolo fijamente a los ojos tratando de obtener respuesta._  
_-Te equivocas…ella tiene algo que yo quiero…-acercándose a la joven y tomándola de la barbilla-…algo muy importante…-_  
_-¡Ya verás!-lanzando una bola de fuego a su oponente._  
_-¡No seas necio!-esquivándolo con agilidad y expulsando su poder para atacar a Kerberos. En ese instante Yue despertaba lentamente un poco mareado por lo sucedido._  
_-Tú…-poniéndose de pie-… ¡No puedes llevártela!-con seguridad en sus palabras._  
_-¡Yue!-decía asombrado Kerberos, y ante su distracción fue atacado gravemente por aquel ser, dejándolo fuera de la batalla y con heridas de gravedad._  
_-¡Kerberos!-observando como su cuerpo recuperaba su forma temporal-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS BUSCANDO?!-_  
_-Lo que me pertenece…-tomando a Sakura en brazos, disponiéndose para marcharse de aquel lugar-…no intentes detenerme, porque ella será la que sufrirá más si intentan arrebatármela. Su deber es ahora luchar conmigo y demostrarme que es capaz de enfrentar sus propios temores…-_  
_-Pero... ¿de qué hablas?-sorprendido ante sus palabras._  
_-Pronto lo entenderás. Y mientras ustedes se recuperan, me llevaré a esta hermosa joya conmigo. Nos veremos en breve…Yue-_

Y una oscuridad envolvió al árbol de cerezo y desapareció adentrándose en el árbol y llevándose a Sakura consigo, dejando a los guardianes bastante mal trechos. Yue destrozado por perder a su maestra, la cual se encontraba en peligro en manos de un poderoso hechicero, no podía ni imaginar como lograrían recuperarla.

…

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y largos, se disponía a hacer una llamada, para saber como se encontraba su mejor amiga.

_-¡Ring-Ring!-sonaba el teléfono en la casa de los Kinomoto._  
_-¿Bueno? Habla Fujitaka-decía el hombre al otro lado del teléfono._  
_-¡Buenas noches señor Kinomoto! Habla Tomoyo Daidoji-decía con su habitual cortesía y delicadeza-¿está Sakura?-_  
_-¡Tomoyo! Lo lamento, pero Sakura salió junto con Kero y Yukito…-(ya que él sabia de la existencia de ambos guardianes y de que Yukito tenía otra identidad)_  
_-Entiendo…-decía preocupada-¿y no sabe a dónde fueron?-_  
_-Están en estos momentos en el parque…Creo que tenían algo importante que hacer…-pensando en su flor de cerezo._  
_-Iré junto a ellos… ¡Perdón las molestias señor Kinomoto!-_  
_-¡Descuida Tomoyo! Eres como una hija para mi y sé que aprecias mucho a Sakura como tu hermana…-haciendo pausa-….te pido de favor que me mantengas al tanto de la situación…-con tono de angustia._  
_-¡No se preocupe! Yo le informaré de todo…-_  
_-Gracias…-_

Fin de la llamada…

Fujitaka quedó pensativo e intentaba encontrar un motivo a la tristeza de su hija. Aunque sospechaba acerca de la relación de ella con Li, sólo esperaba a que su hija recobrara su calidez y nobleza.

_-Mi pequeña Sakura…-observando una de sus fotografías más recientes y junto a ella se encontraba la fotografía de su difunta esposa-Nadeshiko…cuida de nuestra pequeña, por favor…-pedía sonriendo a la fotografía._

…

La joven fue rápidamente a tomar su cámara de video para poder grabar las hazañas de su amiga. Recogió lo necesario y se marchó rumbo al parque. Aunque en sus adentros intuía algo, intentó alejar de ella esos pensamientos negativos. Al llegar al sitio de encuentro, toma su cámara y la enciende. Baja de su limosina el cual estaba repleta de guardaespaldas y camina en dirección al árbol preferido de Sakura. Al llegar hasta allí divisa a Kerberos con heridas de gravedad y adoptando su forma temporaria.

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Kero!-corriendo para poder socorrerlo-¡Kero, Kero!-angustiada al no obtener respuesta de su pequeño confidente. Lo toma en sus brazos para poder buscar a Yue y Sakura._

Observa como una sombra se acerca a ella y se vuelve para chocarse con la mirada entristecida y llena de furia de Yue. Ella angustiada cuestiona acerca de lo sucedido.

_-¡Yue! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Y Sakura?-decía cada vez más desesperada._  
_-Sakura…-haciendo pausa-ha sido secuestrada…-con un dolor agudo en el pecho al pronunciar esas palabras que resonaban en su mente._

Tomoyo al oír aquello, se desvaneció en ese preciso instante y soltó su cámara de video cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Yue la tomó en sus brazos y trato de reanimarla para que recobre el conocimiento. Como no logró despertarla, la llevó en sus brazos y se llevó consigo a Kerberos. Fue rápidamente hasta la casa de los Kinomoto y adoptó su forma temporal como Yukito. Llamó a la puerta con esperanza de que se encuentre Touya o Fujitaka en la casa. El padre de Sakura fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a Yukito con Tomoyo en brazos, inconciente, a Kerberos con heridas y varias lesiones en el cuerpo y a él con lesiones en el cuerpo al igual que la bestia del sol.

_-¡Yukito!-decía asombrado al ver tal escena-¡Dios mío! ¡Pasa, pasa!...Pero… ¿qué sucedió?-decía al ver a todos en ese estado._  
_-Nos atacaron…-con pesar y angustia._  
_-¡Recuéstala en el sofá!-corriendo rápidamente y buscando alcohol para despertarla a Tomoyo-Traeré el botiquín de emergencias para curar las heridas de Kero y las tuyas-y se dirigió rápidamente a una de las habitaciones contiguas al salón. Al encontrar lo que necesitaba fue junto a Yukito y los demás, comenzó a untar el alcohol con un pedazo de algodón para que Tomoyo pueda inhalarlo y así despertar._  
_-Toma…-pasándole el algodón y el botiquín -Esto es para Kero y esto para Tomoyo._  
_-Sí…-decía Yukito, curando a Kero (ya que la chica sólo se desmayo y el otro tenía heridas graves) y luego de terminar de curarlo y dejarlo descansar en el sofá que se encontraba junto, colocó el algodón suavemente bajo la nariz de la joven para que pueda despertar con el aroma fuerte._  
_-Uhm…-quejándose y despertando de a poco._  
_-¿Cómo te sientes?-decía Fujitaka, preocupado por la muchacha._  
_-¿Dónde…dónde…estoy?-levantándose lentamente y un tanto aturdida._  
_-Estás en la casa de Sakura…-decía Yukito angustiado y más culpable por tener que darle semejante noticia al padre de Sakura._  
_-¡Sakura!-decía perturbada la joven de ojos amatista recordando lo dicho por él antes-dime que no es verdad joven Tsukishiro…¡Por favor!-imploraba la joven llorando._  
_-¿Qué sucedió con Sakura?-decía Fujitaka al notar la preocupación y el llanto desesperado de la muchacha._

Yukito miraba a ambos expectantes, muy avergonzado e impotente de no haber impedido que capturaran a Sakura. Pero no le había quedado de otra más que decir la verdad. Se armó de valor y coraje y se dispuso a contarla.

_-Lo lamento mucho señor Fujitaka pero…la han secuestrado…-decía como si mil agujas se atravesaran en medio de su corazón._

Fujitaka quedó en un estado de shock emocional, mientras que Tomoyo lloraba muy angustiada por su amiga. Fujitaka no pudo articular palabra. Le habían arrebatado a su tesoro más preciado. Se escaparon unas lágrimas al saber que su hija se encontraba en grave peligro y después de unos minutos, quería saber lo que ha sucedido con su flor de cerezo.

_-¡Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-decía un Fujitaka hecho trizas ante la noticia._  
_-Fuimos atacados por un hombre, posiblemente un hechicero poderoso…-haciendo pausa y mirando con pesar y sentimiento de culpa-…mientras ella se encontraba frente al árbol de cerezo para aclarar sus pensamientos, aquel hechicero la dejó inconciente…-y en ese momento Yue sale a la luz, ya que tenía que hablar con el padre de su maestra para sentirse más tranquilo._  
_-Pero ni Kerberos ni yo logramos impedir que se lleve a Sakura…-mirando seriamente al padre de su ama y con mucha tristeza al no haber hecho lo posible por salvarla-Kerberos no tiene la culpa de nada. La culpa es mía, ya que le pedí a Kero que respetáramos su privacidad y le pedí que la dejáramos sola. Nos alejamos un poco de ella y en ese instante percibimos que una presencia maligna estaba cerca del lugar en que se encontraba. Luchamos bastante para poder alejar a aquel hechicero de ella, pero…no pudimos…no pude…-con la animadversión al recordar que llevaban a su esmeralda-…lo siento muchísimo señor Fujitaka, pero la traeré de vuelta a su casa, cueste lo que me cueste, ya que ese es mi deber, por ser su guardián-con decisión en sus palabras._  
_-No te mortifiques…se que has dado todo de ti para proteger a mi pequeña flor. Por esa razón estoy muy agradecido de que la cuiden mucho tú y Kero. Sé que pronto aparecerá sana y salva. Mi querida Nadeshiko la cuidará-decía secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo, intentando consolarse con las mejores palabras que tenía "tener paciencia y desear que todo salga bien"-Iré a preparar café-mirándola con las lágrimas y el maquillaje un poco escurrido a Tomoyo-No te preocupes, Sakura estará bien, te lo aseguro-secándole las lágrimas._  
_-¡Si!-intentando sonreír-Gracias…-mirándolo agradecida por el apoyo que le brindaba._  
_-¿Gustas un poco de café Tomoyo o prefieres un té?-tratando de que se reponga._  
_-Un té estaría bien…iré a ayudarlo con eso-levantándose._  
_-No te preocupes, sólo descansa y repone fuerzas. Enseguida regreso-sonriendo como si no hubiese sucedido nada._

Ambos jóvenes sólo pensaban en una Sakura que se encontraba en peligro y buscar la manera de que volviera a su hogar.

…

En un tenebroso lugar, en las afueras de Tomoeda, se encontraba un hombre de mirada perversa junto a una hermosa joven, la cual comenzaba a despertar lentamente.

_-¡Uhm!...-desperezándose un poco-…pero… ¿dónde…estoy?-decía angustiada al encontrarse en un lugar oscuro (al parecer una cueva) y sin saber cómo había llegado allí._

Justo detrás de ella se acercaba el hombre, con una capa antigua y con el símbolo del sol detrás y con insignias chinas. Tenía puesto una ropa de hechicero y traía consigo su báculo mágico. Sakura no notó su presencia, ya que estaba aún débil. Al ver que ha despertado, sonreía malévolamente.

_-Me alegra saber que has despertado…Sakura-_

Ella se asustó bastante al notar que no estaba sola y que no contaba con la ayuda de nadie en ese momento y menos con la ayuda de sus guardianes -_Capitulo V_

_El temor y la preocupación_

_Tratando de entender la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba aturdida y sola con aquel hechicero a quien jamás había visto en su vida, el temor de ella comenzaba a fluir y su rostro reflejaba el espanto ante la mirada fría de aquel ser a sus espaldas además de erizarle la piel de punta a punta. Giro rápidamente y se encontró ante el hechicero el cual observaba sus pupilas dilatadas por el susto que le había provocado._  
_Aunque trataba de calmarse y actuar rápidamente, se sentía demasiado débil como para poder huir de aquel tenebroso lugar. El poderoso hechicero sonreía saboreando lentamente su dulce venganza y de recuperar lo que estaba buscando. Tomó valor la maestra e intentó averiguar lo que estaba pasando, después de haberlo observado detenidamente, se percató de que no era una persona común._

_-¿Quién…quién eres?-preguntó esperando una respuesta-¿Qué es este lugar?-decía la azorada muchacha.__  
__-Soy Kioshi Tsugawa...-decía sonriendo y clavando su penetrante mirada en la muchacha-…Se que estás un poco aturdida y no sabes como llegaste hasta este lugar…-sonrió de nuevo-…pero de apoco lo comprenderás…dijo al fin.__  
__-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta este lugar? ¿Qué estas buscando?-gritaba histérica la pálida y débil mujer tratando de obtener respuestas del mismo. En ese instante sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba estático y sin poder moverse.__  
__-¡Ja,ja,ja!-se burlaba el hombre-…Es muy simple lo que quiero…son las cartas mágicas que posees y que las ha creado el mago Lead Clow hace varios años…-tomándola de la barbilla mientras ella intentaba apartar su rostro evitando que la tocara, pero era inútil, ¡no podía moverse!___

_Kioshi había realizado un conjuro para poder inmovilizarla a su antojo. La miraba desafiante y con repugnancia por lo que le había hecho, pero sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones. Aunque siempre fue muy distraída, esta vez, no fue tan difícil saber que era un poder maligno que rodeaba la aparente cueva en la que se encontraba y que no podía ignorar los asombrosos poderes de ese individuo.___

_-¿Cómo…cómo sabes eso?-decía desconcertada ante la afirmación del hombre.__  
__-Se mucho más de lo que tú piensas…se sobre ti, ya que no te he perdido de vista en ningún instante ni a tus guardianes…-mirando la cara de espanto que tenía Sakura.__  
__-¿Para qué nos vigilabas? ¿Qué quieres…?-decía inquisitiva-…Yo no poseo nada tuyo y nunca te he arrebatado nada…-tratando de digerir lo dicho por Koishi-… ¿cómo conociste a Clow? ¿Acaso lo conociste en el pasado?-__  
__-No te apresures mi hermosa cerezo…-mirándola con deseo de obtener sus poderes-…poco a poco sabrás como conocí al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…-sonriendo triunfante de saber que no podría escapar y de que sus guardianes no podrían encontrarla tan fácilmente-…se que eres dueña de aquellas cartas, las cuales deben ser mías…-decía tranquilamente el hombre.__  
__-¡Jamás te daré ninguna de ellas! ¡No eres merecedor de poseerlas!-decía ante la animadversión que se hacía más visible.__  
__-No pienses que será tan fácil escaparte de mí…-amenazándola.__  
__-Tú no eres una persona común…eres un hechicero, ¿verdad?-mirándolo a los ojos con desafío.__  
__-Eres muy hermosa, además de ser observadora…-acercándose y quedando a la altura de la joven-…pero no pienses que te será fácil derrotarme…-mirándola malévolamente-…ni siquiera tus incompetentes guardianes lograron protegerte de mi…-saboreando el sufrimiento de la maestra-…pero me divertí mucho con ellos…pena que sólo fue por un instante…-decían serenamente.__  
__-¡¿QUÉ!?-decía la joven a punto de romper en llanto-… ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué!?-decía imaginándose lo peor.__  
__-No te preocupes…les di una oportunidad de vivir…ya que si quería los podía matar en ese instante…-decía con orgullo y frialdad mientras la joven maestra lo observaba anonadada.__  
__-Pero… ¿qué te hice? ¿Por qué haces esto?-decía entre sollozos y dejando caer algunas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.__  
__-Descuida mi hermosa cerezo…-replicó el hechicero.__  
__-¡No soy de tu propiedad!-decía colérica ante las palabras tan desagradables que pronunciaba aquel extraño-... ¡Déjame ir!-dijo al fin sin poder siquiera moverse o hacer algo para liberarse del hechizo impuesto por él.__  
__-¡Eres muy perspicaz…! Pero esto es una prueba Sakura…que acaba de comenzar…ahora...-___

_Y al término de aquellas palabras comenzó a transformarse aquel lugar que tenía la apariencia de una cueva. Con algunos hechizos del mago, Kioshi comenzó a trasladarlos al verdadero lugar en que se encontraban…en la Torre de Tokio. Minutos después Sakura pudo divisar que se encontraban en la Torre, el lugar en el cual se había llevado a cabo el juicio final y las veces que soñaba con los sucesos que ocurrirían.___

_-Te parece familiar este lugar, ¿verdad?-decía el hechicero con tranquilidad.__  
__-Pero… ¿cómo?-decía dubitativa la azorada muchacha y en medio de sus pensamientos pensaba-"entonces…estuvimos ocultos… ¿estuvimos en este lugar ocultos todo este tiempo?"__  
__-Si, así es. Estuvimos aquí…-decía el hechicero respondiendo a su pregunta como si hubiera leído su mente.___

_Ella quedó asombrada ante la afirmación por parte de aquella persona que no tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser ni el porque deseaba sus cartas mágicas.__  
__Mientras, en la casa de los Kinomoto, Touya, Fujitaka y Tomoyo no se habían separado de los guardianes para saber como solucionar todo lo ocurrido con ellos. Aunque cuando Touya se había enterado de que Sakura fue secuestrada casi mata a Yue.___

_Flash Back…___

_Después de regresar a su casa, Touya se percató de que no había noticias muy agradables, y eso lo irritaba mucho. Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con la amiga de su hermana murmurando algunas palabras junto a Kerberos que se encontraba lastimado e inconciente. Junto a ellos se encontraba de pie Yue, pensando la manera de dar con aquel hechicero y de poder recuperar a su hermosa maestra. Al no encontrar a su hermana junto a ellos se había irritado aún más.___

_-Buenas noches…-saludaba a duras penas antes de alterarse aún más-¿Dónde esta el monstruo?-asombrando a todos.__  
__Tomoyo sólo agachó la cabeza con pesar al recordar a su amiga desaparecida y Yue lo observaba fijamente antes de responder a su pregunta-Sakura…ha desaparecido…-dijo al fin-…fue mi culpa que se la hayan llevado…-decía más culpable aún.__  
__-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaba asombrado e histérico-… ¿QUIÉN FUE? ¡¿CONTÉSTA CON UN DEMONIO?!-fijando su mirada en la espesa niebla de dolor del ángel.__  
__-Un hechicero aparentemente…nos tomó desprevenidos junto con Kerberos…-decía con pesar.__  
__-No fue culpa suya ni de Kero…-intervino la joven amatista-…ellos no sabían que esto sucedería…-clavando su mirada entristecida y pidiendo clemencia-…por favor joven Kinomoto…-decía Tomoyo intentando que se calmara el hermano de su mejor amiga.__  
__Miraba detenidamente a la hermosa muchacha que tenia la misma edad que su hermana, pero no entendía bien porque la obedeció (aunque fue muy difícil, ya que la muchacha insistió mucho para que se calme) y no volvió a juzgar a su amigo, aunque se irritó bastante y se desesperó por lo ocurrido con su hermana, intentó ser coherente y cuestionar lo sucedido a petición de la hermosa Tomoyo-¡Está bien!-suspirando resignado-…pero ¿cómo ocurrió todo eso?-mirando al guardián seriamente.___

_Y comenzó a narrarle lo ocurrido momentos antes y se dispusieron a pensar todos la manera de que Sakura pueda ser rescatada de las manos de aquel hechicero.___

_Fin Flash Back…___

_Después de haber pasado un día horrible, Kerberos se había quedado en la casa a descansar ya que su salud era muy delicada, mientras que Yue pensaba en su maestra, pero necesitaban la ayuda de alguien más en aquella misión…Eriol Hiragizawa.__  
__Les había comunicado a todos que iría junto a Eriol; aunque todos querían ir les convenció que era mejor que se marchara sólo ya que era muy peligroso que alguien más fuera con él. Necesitaban la ayuda de su antiguo maestro y amo que le pueda explicar quien era ese sujeto y porque razón se llevó a Sakura. Fue rápidamente junto a Eriol, que había regresado justo unos días antes a Japón con el objetivo de volver y quedarse definitivamente. Tenía un lujoso Penthouse el cual volvió a habitarlo junto con sus guardianes y su querida amiga Kaho Mitsuki. Aunque la reencarnación del antiguo hechicero ya se había percatado de lo sucedido.___

_-Yue…-decía el hechicero-…te estaba esperando…-mirándolo seriamente-…Se perfectamente que has venido por lo sucedido con Sakura…-sorprendiendo a su antiguo guardián.__  
__-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos advertiste que esto iría a suceder si tú lo sabías?-decía con ira reflejada en su ojos-Kerberos y yo estuvimos luchando contra aquel sujeto, pero no pudimos evitar que se la llevaran-decía más furioso aún-¿Qué estas tramando? ¡Sakura está en peligro! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes!?-gritaba más histérico.__  
__-Se que estás molesto conmigo…-sonriendo levemente con pesar a sus antiguo guardián-…pero esto tenía que suceder…-decía tranquilamente.__  
__-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-decía Yue-¿Tú estas detrás de todo esto?-clavando su mirada gris en los ojos azules del joven.__  
__-No…-decía encogiéndose de hombros-…esto lo ha tramado aquel hechicero…y estoy seguro que no dejará ir a Sakura hasta recuperar lo que desea…-__  
__-Eso nos ha dicho ese hechicero… ¿Pero qué es lo que busca?-__  
__-Magia…-dijo al fin.__  
__-Pero el posee un poder impresionante…-recordando como había lastimado a Kerberos y a él en parte.__  
__-No del todo…En el pasado fue un hechicero con poderes menos elevados…-__  
__-Pero… ¿Cómo puedo dar con él y recuperar a mi maestra?-__  
__-Su conexión a este lugar es mediante un portal mágico…-haciendo pausa y pensando-… ¿Recuerdas algún lugar específico del cual hayan sentido su presencia Kerberos y tú?-__  
__-Aquel árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el parque tenía un poder maligno…-recordando el árbol-…y cuando había escapado fue por ese lugar…-__  
__-Dudo que sea el árbol de cerezo, ya que un portal mágico puede tener varias conexiones…-decía mortificado el joven.__  
__-Al parecer no será un oponente fácil…-decía Rubymoon que se encontraba presente junto con la señorita Mitsuki y Spinel.__  
__-Creo que Sakura deberá atravesar un gran batalla con ese sujeto…-articulaba Kaho sin dejar de analizar la situación.__  
__-¿Tú lo conocías amo?-cuestionaba Spinel.__  
__-No logro recordarlo…pero se que no es un hechicero cualquiera después de buscar la manera de apoderarse de la magia de Sakura…-decía preocupado y lamentándose de no saber más sobre aquel hombre-…se que no descansará hasta lograrlo…-__  
__-Ya veo…-decía cabizbajo su guardián-…pero no debemos perderlo de vista, ya que les ha causado varios problemas a la maestra de cartas-__  
__-Debe haber una manera de encontrarlo…sus poderes los ha adquirido de alguna manera…-decía el antiguo hechicero.___

_Pero justo en ese momento sentían todos la presencia de ese hechicero que provenía de la Torre de Tokio. Los guardianes se apresuraron al encuentro de su ama, pero antes de irse Eriol les advirtió…___

_-Tengan mucho cuidado…-__  
__-No importa que tan fuerte sea…debo proteger a Sakura…-con seguridad en las palabras del ángel.___

_El hechicero sólo esbozó una sonrisa ante la preocupación de Yue y le brindó la ayuda de sus dos guardianes.___

_-Spinel y Rubymoon te acompañarán…-__  
__-Esta bien…-decía Yue y fueron en dirección a la Torre.__  
__-Cuídense mucho…por favor-decía Kaho que se encontraba junto a su amigo.__  
__-Descuida…estaremos bien…-decía Rubymoon a la mujer-…traeremos de regreso a Sakura…-___

_Y fueron rápidamente hasta aquel lugar para recuperar a Sakura. Al llegar en aquel sitio, Sakura se encontraba de rodillas junto a Kioshi. Yue miró a su maestra, la cual se encontraba aún anonadada por lo sucedido y observó la bulliciosa ciudad a su alrededor, pero Kioshi dijo…___

_-Creo que tienes visitas…-decía sonriendo de manera maliciosa-…además de que no han venido solos…-viendo a Spinel y Rubymoon.__  
__-¿Qué?-decía perpleja la maestra.___

_Miro a su alrededor y encontró a Spinel, Rubymoon y Yue. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se sintió feliz de volver a verlos y saber que estaba bien su guardián, pero al no divisar a Kerberos se preocupo bastante.___

_-¡Yue!-decía desesperada la muchacha recuperando de apoco la movilidad de su cuerpo.___

_Todos se acercaron al lugar en el que se encontraban ambos para apartar a Sakura de aquel hechicero. Pero antes de llegar junto a ella, en el descuido de todos los presentes, apareció Kioshi desapareció por unos instantes y apareció frente a Yue y lo hirió de gravedad en el pecho. El ángel ahogó un quejido de dolor tan intenso que casi lo deja imposibilitado de equilibrarse en los aires. Tanto Spinel como Rubymoon se sorprendieron ante tal atrocidad. La maestra de cartas sólo veía una escena de horror terrible que cruzaba ante su mirada verde.___

_-¡YUE!-decía aterrorizada ante la escena mientras los demás observaban a un Yue débil y sin fuerzas que comenzaba a perder sangre. Sakura había ido rápidamente a su encuentro saltando desde lo alto de la Torre y tratando de utilizar la carta vuelo, pero su magia era demasiado débil como para lograrlo. El ángel podía ver a su ama a lo lejos que caía desde lo alto e intentó ir a su encuentro a duras penas para alcanzarla.__  
__-¡Spinel, rápido! ¡Ve junto a Sakura!…-decía Rubymoon volando en dirección al hechicero para atacarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo el desapareció y fue de nuevo a su escondite y solamente escucharon sus últimas palabras.__  
__-Regresaré en el momento en que menos esperen…regresaré en busca de lo que debe pertenecerme, que no se te olvide…Sakura…-y luego ya no lograron oír su voz.___

_Yue hacía lo posible por alcanzar a Sakura a pesar de la herida que tenía. Trató de volar rápidamente y atrapar a su maestra, mientras Spinel volaba a toda velocidad intentando sostener a la muchacha, pero caía rápidamente y Rubymoon trataba de alcanzarlos. La aterrorizada muchacha seguía intentando utilizar su magia, pero no sucedía absolutamente nada. Cuando ya estaba por caer sobre el sólido pavimento, el ángel halado logró tomarla en sus brazos, para luego dejarla en tierra firme. Sakura se sorprendió bastante de que él la hubiera salvado, pero al notar la sangre que escurría sobre su atuendo blanco y mancharse gran parte de su ropa con sangre, las lágrimas se hicieron visibles. Ella la tomó en sus brazos mientras lloraba aterrada al verlo en aquel estado.___

_-¡Yue!-decía la maestra de cartas mientras las lágrimas delineaban su rostro-…estas sangrando demasiado... ¡debemos ir a un hospital!-inquirió presurosa.__  
__-No te…preocupes… ¿estás…bien?-preguntaba con serenidad, como si no le hubiera sucedido nada.__  
__Su maestra sólo asentía en silencio mientras sollozaba por ver a su guardián lastimado gravemente-…es mi culpa...¡Por mi culpa estás así!-lloraba aún más mientras Spinel y Rubymoon bajaban lentamente quedándose cerca de ambos.__  
__-¡No! No fue…tu culpa, yo estoy…bien-hablando cada vez más débilmente-…me alegra que estés bien…Sakura…-decía mientras un gemido soltaba su guardián y luego quedaba inconciente en sus brazos.__  
__-Yue… ¡YUE!-llamándolo desesperada por verlo así. Pero intervino Rubymoon.__  
__-Sólo esta inconciente…-mientras Yue recuperaba su identidad falsa-…llevémoslo al hospital. Avisaremos a Eriol de lo ocurrido…-mirando fijamente a la adolorida Sakura por lo que había ocurrido-…estará bien…no te preocupes…-tratando de tranquilizarla, la guardiana pidió a Spinel que cargara al joven y lo llevaran al hospital y junto con él fue Sakura.___

_Al llegar a un lugar un poco oculto para que no les puedan ver, los guardianes adoptaron sus identidades falsas, mientras Spinel fue a informar a su amo de lo ocurrido, Akitsuki y Sakura llevaron al joven para que sea atendido.__  
__Luego de haberse llevado rápidamente a la sala de emergencias, las dos jovencitas quedaron esperando fuera hasta que el doctor regreso después de mucho tiempo informándoles la gravedad del asunto…___

_Continuará…_anes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo VI

Los nervios de la maestra iban en aumento excesivo sin poder impedirlo. Aunque Nakuru trataba en lo posible de calmarla, ella sólo se sentía más y más culpable, recordando el rostro de su guardián al ser atacado. La espera en la recepción de aquel hospital se hacía cada vez más eterna. Ya habían esperado mucho tiempo hasta qye Sakura logró ver a Eriol, Kaho y Spinel que venían a apoyarla y saber más sobre aquel suceso tan desagradable.

_-¡Sakura!-decía la ex maestra de la joven, mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos-Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido…Salimos lo más rápido posible en cuanto Spinel nos informó de lo ocurrido-dándole su apoyo mientras ella se aferraba en sus brazos._  
_-¡FUE TODO CULPA MÍA! ¡YO DEBÍA ESTAR EN SU LUGAR Y NO ÉL!-decía ahogadamente hundiéndose en la desesperación._  
_-Eso no es cierto, Sakura…y tú lo sabes…-decía Eriol a sus espaldas, mientras la muchacha se volvió a verlo-…fue un accidente, además de que ese hechicero lo tenía todo planeado…-tratando de tranquilizarla._  
_-¡NO! ¡No es cierto!-decía sollozante-Sólo le causo muchos problemas a todos. A ti, a Kaho, ¡a todos!-cayendo rendida en el sofá que se encontraba allí._  
_-¡Por favor Sakura! No es así como tu dices-acercándose Nakuru y sentándose junto a ella-¿No crees que Yue se sentiría de la misma manera si estuvieras tú en su lugar?-mirándole seriamente a la joven-El estaría tan desesperado como tú y repitiendo las mismas palabras que nos has dicho…-esbozando levemente una sonrisa-El dijo que te protegería y que no le importaba quien sea su oponente-viendo la reacción de Sakura que cambiaba drásticamente, quedando en silencio ante la afirmación de la guardiana._  
_-Tanto Kerberos como Yue te protegerán siempre de todo, ya que te quieren mucho Sakura-_  
_-¡Yo también los quiero mucho y daría mi vida por ellos…!-decía con firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras._  
_-Lo sé, y se que harías eso y mucho más. Por esa razón quería que te des cuenta de que esto no es culpa tuya…-_  
_-Por eso estamos aquí-decía Kaho sonriendo._  
_-Para apoyarte en momentos difíciles-decía Eriol con su habitual afabilidad._  
_-Y que te des cuenta de que fue tan sólo un accidente del cual no tienes culpa alguna, ya que ese hombre te había secuestrado-decía Nakuru apoyando al igual que los demás._  
_-¡Muchas gracias!-decía aún con las lágrimas en el rostro-agradezco mucho que estén aquí…-esbozando una dulce sonrisa._  
_-¿No quieres un poco de té?-decía la reencarnación de Clow-Te ayudará bastante…-tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a la cafetería._  
_-Si…-decía la castaña, dejándose conducir por su amigo, mientras los demás esperaban noticias._

Momentos más tarde, en la casa Kinomoto.

-_¿Crees que la encontraron?-decía un inquisitivo Fujitaka._  
_-No lo sé…pero yo no estaré esperando más tiempo aquí sentado-decía un alterado Touya con una impaciencia visible._  
_-Pero hijo, ¿dónde piensas ir a buscarlos?-decía Fujitaka aún pensativo-Talvez ya no estén en la Torre-dijo al fin._  
_-¡Ay! ¡Ya no soporto tener que esperar tanto tiempo! ¡¿Por qué ya no regresan?!-perdiendo los estribos._  
_-Deberías tranquilizarte, seguro están todos bien…-decía Tomoyo con su armoniosa voz._  
_-Tomoyo tiene razón…ten paciencia hijo. Pronto tendremos noticias de ellos-colocándose de pie-Iré a ver como esta Kerberos (ya que lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones)…permiso…-decía subiendo las escaleras preocupado al igual que todos._  
_-Espere señor Kinomoto… ¿No quiere ir a descansar un poco?-decía inquieta Tomoyo, ya que no quería estar asolas con Touya-Así yo podré cuidarlo…-buscando una excusa para ir junto al guardián._

Fujitaka la observaba perplejo, y Touya aún más. Aunque la muchacha tenía razón, también se había percatado que se sentía algo incómoda con Touya. Fujitaka sonreía agradecido por el gesto de la muchacha, pero…

_-No te preocupes Tomoyo, estaré bien…-sonriendo amablemente-…puedes quedarte tranquila, yo me encargo. Cualquier cosa, me avisan si tienen novedades…-y subió las escaleras perdiéndose en los pasillos._

Tomoyo se resignó ya que no tenía otra opción. Aunque el hermano de su amiga era una persona muy seria, se sentía un poco…rara. Él solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y con el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

_-Disculpe incomodarlo…-decía Tomoyo aún inquieta (cosa que nunca le había sucedido con nadie) mientras Touya la observaba con su mirada penetrante-…pero ¿usted no se importaría si preparo té?-sonriendo amablemente._

Él la seguía observando detenidamente desde el amplio sofá, mientras ella le sostenía la mirada. Minutos después cerró nuevamente los ojos y dijo…

_-Tráeme una taza de té para mí también…-aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras Tomoyo lo observaba sorprendida y esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa._  
_-Está bien…-poniéndose de pie la ejecutiva y al mismo tiempo diseñadora de la empresa Daidoji-…estará listo en unos minutos…-y fue a la cocina mientras Touya la observaba detenidamente._  
_-*¿Qué me sucede?*-decía en medio de sus pensamientos-*De momento debo olvidar eso y saber que pasó con el monstruo*-suspirando levemente._

….

Después de haber tranquilizado a Sakura, y de decir a Spinel para que avise sobre lo sucedido con Yukito y Sakura; Eriol aún meditaba bastante sobre aquel misterioso hechicero. Kaho también se veía bastante preocupada.

_-¿Aún estas pensando en ese hechicero?-decía Kaho sacándolo de sus pensamientos._  
_-¿Eh?...Sí así es…-tratando de encontrar sentido a la ira de Kioshi-…aún no sé porque atacó de esa manera a Sakura y a sus guardianes…-observando a lo lejos-…pero deben estar muy alertas, porque es muy poderoso…-mirando a Kaho._  
_-Pero, ¿acaso no hay nada por hacer?-inquirió dudosa._  
_-De momento no sabemos que pretende hacer, pero no por eso podemos bajar la guardia. Sakura debe entrenar junto con sus guardianes y estar preparados para lo que se presente…-decía seriamente y tratando de encontrar una salida para aquella situación._

Justo en ese instante, llegaba el doctor después de haberle realizado una operación para suturar las heridas de Yukito. Aunque al parecer no tenía una buena noticia.

_-¿Familiares de Yukito Tsukishiro?-decía el doctor mientras Sakura daba un salto y Eriol contestaba._  
_-Nosotros estamos a cargo del joven Tsukishiro doctor…-decía la reencarnación del mago Lead._  
_-¿Cómo esta? ¿Se recuperará pronto?-decía desesperada la antigua Card Captor._  
_-Su estado es muy delicado. Tuvo mucha suerte de que esa herida no haya agarrado el corazón…-Sakura se quedó pálida al oír eso y el doctor prosiguió-…pero nos cercioramos de que no hubiera heridas en otras áreas del pecho. Suturamos la herida, pero esta muy delicado y respirando con un poco de dificultad, además de que necesita un donante de urgencia. Ha perdido mucha sangre además de ser muy escasa y rara. Es del tipo A negativo…-decía mirando a los presentes con seriedad._  
_-¡Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre doctor!-inquirió presurosa la joven de mirada esmeralda._  
_-¡Bien! Acompáñame para realizarte unos exámenes-decía aliviado al tener el donante para el joven Tsukishiro._  
_-Si…-decía dispuesta a todo para ayudar a su amigo y a la vez guardián._

_….._

Al terminar el té, Tomoyo fue nuevamente al salón en donde se encontraba Touya. Al llegar allí, podía sentir la mirada de Kinomoto sobre ella y viendo cada movimiento, como si ella fuera una criminal.

_-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quieres?-sonriendo amablemente-¿Una o dos?-_  
_-Quiero una…-mirándola desconfiado-mejor que sean dos…-decía seriamente._  
_-Aquí tienes…-alcanzándole la taza de té. Pero al hacerlo, Touya la toma de las manos sin soltarla._  
_-¿Qué…haces?-decía aturdida._  
_-Deberías descansar…-bajando ambos la taza sobre la mesa-estás agotada y débil…-mirándola seriamente y sin cambiar su reacción por un instante._  
_-No se preocupe…estoy bien-sonreía-además de que seguro pronto tendremos noticias de Sakura…-con fe en sus palabras._  
_-Estuviste todo un día y una noche aquí y sólo has ido a cambiarte de ropa y volver…además de que no has trabajado por las llamadas que has recibido-tomando un sorbo de té mientras ella la observaba detenidamente._  
_-Insisto…estoy b…-pero la interrumpió._  
_-Ve a descansar…se que no te querrás ir de la casa, pero al menos ve a dormir en aquella habitación…-señalando la ubicación del mismo mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía hacia ella._  
_-Pero…tú tampoco has descansado…-decía dudosa y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, siendo interrumpida nuevamente._  
_-Sólo hazlo…estaré bien-clavando su mirada en ella-yo descansaré luego._  
_-Gracias…-decía la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la habitación para luego disponerse a descansar._

Minutos más tarde llegó Spinel a la casa de los Kinomoto. Llamó a la puerta y apresurado Touya se dirigió hacia él mientras su padre bajaba las escaleras al oír voces en el piso de abajo y la joven empresaria salía de la habitación. Después de que el joven lo observó de manera…extraña, por el recuerdo de Kerberos, le dejo hablar.

-_Les he traído noticias…-decía el pequeño-Sakura se encuentra bien, pero a Yue lo han herido de gravedad y esta en el hospital en estos instantes…-mirándolo seriamente._  
_-¡¿QUÉ?!-decía asustado el hombre-¿En qué hospital están?-saliendo apresurado de la casa y tras él, Tomoyo lo perseguía junto con su padre que no alcanzó a oír lo dicho por el guardíán._  
_-Se encuentran en el hospital que esta a unas calles de la Torre de Tokio…yo seré su guía…-adentrándose en el auto._  
_-¡ESPERA!-decía Tomoyo subiendo a la par-¡yo también iré!-mirando la cara de sorpresa de Touya._  
_-¡Hijo! ¿Qué pasó?-decía Fujitaka que los alcanzó minutos después._  
_-Sakura esta bien, pero a Yuki lo han herido de gravedad-arrancando el auto con rapidez-quiero que te quedes con el horrendo oso de felpa...-mirando a su padre y suplicando paciencia._  
_-Pero hijo…-_  
_-Por favor…descansa un poco, te ves muy pálido…-sintiéndose culpable de no poder ser de gran ayuda._  
_-Vayan con cuidado…- suspirando resignado y acatando las peticiones de su hijo mayor._  
_-No se preocupe señor Kinomoto…le informaremos de lo ocurrido en cuanto estemos allí-decía la amatista tratando de que se calme un poco más._  
_-Muchas gracias…-sonriendo agradecido mientras el auto salía disparado de aquel lugar._

….

El doctor acababa de traer la exámenes donde constaba que Sakura tenía la autorización de donar la sangre al joven Yukito. El doctor la había conducido a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo, mientras su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente ya que no podía creer que haya sucedido aquello, y más aún, a la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo. Al llegar allí, pudo divisarlo. Se veía pálido, en un estado vegetativo que la desesperaba cada vez más, con varios aparatos a su alrededor los cuales informaban cada cambio que ocurría en su interior. El doctor daba las instrucciones a la enfermera mientras terminaban de recostarla en una camilla que se encontraba junto a la cama de Yukito y daba inicio a la transfusión. Después de terminar con lo suyo, la dejaron allí hasta que se extraiga la cantidad de sangre necesaria para que se estabilice el pobre hombre. Ella sollozaba observando tal escena y recordando toda aquella escena de horror.

-_Lo siento mucho…-con las lágrimas acompañándola en todo momento-yo no quería…no quería que te sucediera esto…-rompiendo a llorar de manera inconsolable, hasta que lentamente el joven adoptaba su apariencia distinta y aparecía Yue tras unas alas blancas como el algodón._

Lentamente el guardián de mirada plácida y apacible, abría lentamente los ojos y mientras, minutos después podía divisar a su ama en aquel instante. Se apresuró a sacarla de aquel océano de angustia, pero sus palabras no eran tan fáciles de articular como sus deseos de ayudarla.

-_No fue…culpa tuya, maestra-con dificultad para hablar por la herida ocasionada por Kioshi-mi deber era protegerte de todo mal…-sorprendiéndola repentinamente ante aquellas palabras._  
_-Yu… ¡Yue!-decía perpleja y a la vez feliz de oír nuevamente su voz-fue mi culpa...ese hombre no te hubiera hecho esto si yo…-siendo interrumpida por el ángel guardián._  
_-Yo estoy…bien…-ahogando un quejido de dolor-lo importante…es que estas…bien…-mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos-y no quiero…que te sientas…culpable por…esto…-mirándola con pesar._  
_-Yue…-_  
_-Prométeme…que no estarás triste…por favor- mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras esta se colocaba de pie y se acercaba lentamente hacia él y lo abrazaba delicadamente para no lastimarlo._  
_-Haré lo que me pidas, con tal de que no te alejes de mi lado y no me dejes sola…-decía sollozante la hermosa mirada verde que se posaba sobre la suya._

Al oír aquellas palabras, sólo se dejo guiar por su corazón, que le mostraba cada noche, bajo la luz de la luna la felicidad que se recreaba en su interior.

_-Nunca te dejaré sola…-como si su sonrisa se reflejara en su mirada-estaré contigo…siempre…-observando cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro._

Ella sonreía débilmente mientras el ángel secaba su rostro con sus tibias y calidas manos; ella lo contemplaba aliviada de oír esas palabras, como si sólo hubiera esperado esa respuesta de parte suya. Ante la intensidad de miradas que se cruzaban, ella acarició su frente tiernamente y prosiguió a recostarse a su lado mientras el sueño se hacía presente y la transportaba a otro mundo. El guardián, dichoso de verla allí, junto a él, se dejo llevar por el mismo sueño que tenía hace tanto tiempo, en el cual no existían barreras que lo separaran de su felicidad.

Continuará….

Capitulo VII

La soledad

Touya Kinomoto iba a gran velocidad por la carretera en tanto que la joven empresaria no dejaba de impresionarse por la manera desesperada en que iba el hombre. Spinel lo guiaba lo más rápido que podía, ya que iba demasiado a prisa y el pobre gato negro sólo se resignaba y trataba de no perder la paciencia. Ahora si que entendía a su amigo Kerberos cuando se quejaba de su persona. Al llegar allí, bajaron apresuradamente y Spinel (como siempre, entraba de manera disimulada para que nadie lo viera) mientras los muchachos iban rápidamente a recepción encontrándose con la señorita Mitsuki y el joven Hiragisawa.

_-¡Eriol, señorita Mitsukil!-decía Tomoyo feliz de haberlos encontrado después de tanto tiempo y preocupada por lo ocurrido-¿dónde esta Sakura?-observando en todo lugar tratando de divisar a su amiga._  
_-¡Kaho!-decía Touya sorprendido. Pero antes de poder preguntar por su hermana, se encontró con la señorita Akitsuki que regresaba recién de la cafetería._  
_-¡TOUYA!-decía la muchacha abrazándose a él-No te preocupes…Sakura esta con el joven Tsukishiro-sonriendo feliz de verlo mientras él suspiraba pidiendo piedad y Tomoyo junto con los demás tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza._  
_-¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Yukito?-decía Tomoyo preocupada._  
_-Esta muy delicado, tuvieron que realizarle una transfusión de sangre…-mirando seriamente a su amiga-Y Sakura fue la persona compatible con él…-mirando el rostro de sorpresa de Touya._  
_-¿Pero que tan grave es la situación?-decía Touya liberándose de los abrazos de Nakuru._  
_-Fue muy grave, casi fue herido en el corazón-decía Kaho-Pero descuida, el joven Tsukishiro estará mejor después de la transfusión-mirando fijamente al hermano de Sakura._  
_-Esa es una excelente noticia…-decía más aliviada Tomoyo-Fue de gran ayuda que Sakura fuera compatible…ya que de esa manera, no se agravaría más su estado…-decía con serenidad y con fe de que el mejor amigo de Sakura se recuperaría pronto._  
_-Me alegra saber que estará bien Yuki…-pensando en su hermana-Y todo gracias al monstruo…-sonriendo feliz de tener una hermana de corazón tan noble y dulce._  
_-Allí viene el doctor…-decía Nakuru llamando la atención de todos._  
_-Vengo a informarles que tardará en que regrese la señorita, ya que necesita mucha sangre el joven, pero con eso logrará estabilizarse y recuperarse. Aunque no será tan rápida la recuperación, por la herida tan profunda…estará sano en poco tiempo, y eso lo ayudará bastante-decía el médico con tranquilidad._  
_-Gracias por todo doctor…-decía Eriol cortésmente._  
_-Les mantendré al tanto de lo que suceda…con permiso…-retirándose para terminar su labor._  
_-Hablaré con mi padre un momento…-alejándose un poco el joven Kinomoto._  
_-Adelante…-decía Kaho con tranquilidad._

Al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, de manera automática Fujitaka lo contesta.

_-¡Hola papá!-decía del otro lado Touya._  
_-¡Hijo!-con voz afligida-¿cómo esta tu hermana y Yukito?-preocupado por la situación de ambos._  
_-Sakura esta bien, pero Yukito tuvo una herida de gravedad y le están realizando una transfusión de sangre para que se estabilice…-decía seriamente._  
_-Pero… ¿se recuperará?-decía desesperado y con los nervios de punta._  
_-Si…aunque tardará un poco, el doctor informó que se recuperará lentamente, pero la donación de sangre de Sakura...-interrumpiéndolo su padre._  
_-¿Sakura le ha donado sangre a Yukito?-decía aún perplejo._  
_-Así es…-sonriendo-Tiene un noble corazón…la educaron bien mamá y tú…-decía feliz._  
_-Tu también hijo…-compartiendo su felicidad-…tú has sido muy importante para Sakura cuando tu madre había muerto…la cuidaste mucho y me ayudaste a convertirla en la hermosa joven que es ahora…-agradeciéndolo._  
_-Gracias papá…-con un tono de voz más tranquilo-y por Yuki no te preocupes, estará bien…-decía aliviado._  
_-¡Qué buena noticia!-suspirando más tranquilo._  
_-Te llamaré más tarde…por cierto-haciendo pausa por sentirse incómodo ante la pregunta-¿cómo esta el oso de felpa?-tosiendo aún más incomodo al notar que iba pasando Tomoyo que se dirigía a la cafetería._  
_-Aún sigue inconciente…-con preocupación-despertará en breve…no te preocupes…-decía sonriendo al saber el carácter de su hijo._  
_-¡Que no estoy preocupado!-decía casi en un grito-te hablaré más tarde…-decía aún molesto._  
_-Está bien…adiós-dando por terminada la conversación._

En ese instante Kerberos abría lentamente los ojos mientras Fujitaka se volvió para ver como se encontraba.

_-¿Eh?... ¿qué…sucedió?-decía medio adormilado la bestia del sol divisando detenidamente el lugar._  
_-Estás en casa de Sakura…-decía esbozando una media sonrisa-¿cómo te sientes?-mirándolo seriamente._  
_-Sakura… ¿dónde…esta?-decía débilmente el guardián._  
_-Ella esta bien…ya está a salvo…-_  
_-Y… ¿Yue?-observando al padre de su maestra._  
_-Él estará bien…-sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no alarmarlo-…se está recuperando…-evadiendo un poco la conversación._  
_-¿Lo hirieron?-tratando de incorporarse-¿cómo…esta?-decía desesperado._  
_-No te muevas mucho ya que tienes varias heridas-calmándolo lo más que podía y evadiendo ese tema-hablaremos de Yue cuando estés en condiciones más favorables…aún estás débil…-dando por terminada la conversación._  
_-Pero…-interrumpiéndolo Fujitaka antes de que intente irse de allí._  
_-Descuida…tu hermano está en buenas manos ahora-sonriendo-está con Sakura en estos momentos, y no querrás angustiarla aún más, yendo junto a ellos en este estado…-_  
_-Está bien señor…-bajando la guardia por el aprecio que le tenía a su maestra._  
_-No es necesario que me digas señor…me siento viejo cuando me llamas así-decía con afabilidad-sólo llámame Fujitaka…-_  
_-Sí…-decía casi en un susurro, encogiéndose de hombros el guardián y sintiéndose apenado._

…

Dentro de la habitación 410 se encontraba una hermosa joven, junto a su guardián de mirada grisácea y de cabello plateado. Aún dolorido y débil, en medio de sus cavilaciones, los sueños que se avecinaban ante sí, solamente lo mantenía más desolado y triste. Aunque antes tenía a Clow y Kerberos, de todas maneras se sentía muy solo. Contemplaba a su ama que dormía plácidamente junto a él, tan tranquila y feliz.  
Se imaginaba su futuro estando ella al lado de un hombre que no fuera él. Pero ya no podía dejar de ocultar lo que sentía. La amaba y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. No podía evitar verla triste o verla llorar. Siempre quería verla feliz, sonriendo e irradiando alegría por doquier.  
Observaba su rostro radiante y feliz, como si su sueño fuera el más dulce caramelo que haya saboreado jamás en su vida. Se perdía en esa imagen tan frágil y tierna al mismo tiempo, mientras la alegría del guardián iba perdiéndose poco a poco y cayendo estrepitosamente en un pozo oscuro. Ella era la flor del paraíso, la flor mas hermosa que haya conocido. Pero debía mantener los pies sobre la tierra, ya que él era sólo su guardián y su deber era protegerla de todo.

_-*Si tan sólo pudieras darme un poco de tu amor, de ese amor tan dulce y noble que posees…*-en medio de sus pensamientos-*Yo sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…*-abriendo los ojos lentamente._

Y en ese instante despierta lentamente Sakura, observando a su ángel que se encontraba a su lado.

_-¿Te encuentras…bien, maestra?-inquirió dudoso el ángel plateado mientras ella le dedicaba una de sus más dulces y tiernas sonrisas._  
_-Si…-decía tranquilamente-¿cómo te sientes?-mirándolo aún preocupada y con pesar._  
_-Estoy mejor…y no te…preocupes-mirándola fijamente a los ojos-no te sientas culpable…ya que la culpa…fue…mía-decía quejándose un poco a causa del dolor._  
_-¡Eso no…-siendo interrumpido por su guardián, mientras este posaba lentamente su dedo sobre sus labios evitando que hable._  
_-Yo debí…protegerte-decía serenamente-Lamento mucho…que haya sucedido eso…te he…fallado…-decía con tristeza._  
_-No me has fallado…Por favor, nunca vuelvas a decir eso… ¿esta bien?-decía angustiada por lo que había oído._

El joven de cabellera plateada tan sólo asentía al notar su reacción ante lo articulado. Se culpo a sí mismo por haberlo hecho, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de alguien más que se acercaba rápidamente a la habitación y volvió a escabullirse en medio de sus hermosas alas blancas hasta poder adoptar su otra identidad. Su maestra se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, pero lo hizo justo a tiempo ya que el doctor ingresaba precisamente en ese instante para ver como iba evolucionando el paciente, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor encontrando a la joven junto a él. Ella quedó sin moverse por un instante hasta que el doctor habló.

_-Señorita...-decía un tanto incomodo ante la situación-creo que no debería de estar ahí…-notando como su rostro cambiaba bruscamente de color._  
_-Bueno…yo…-levantándose automáticamente de la cama y quedando roja como el carmín-lo lamento mucho doctor…-decía muy avergonzada._  
_-Se que quiere mucho a su prometido…-decía el doctor de manera sorpresiva ante lo presenciado-…pero no se preocupe, se recuperará muy en breve…tenga fe…-sonriendo a la azorada muchacha que se quedaba mirándolo aún con mucha pena y susto al mismo tiempo-De momento quiero que se quede allí, ya que esta débil. Volveré en un par de minutos mientras termino de atender a otros pacientes…-retirándose sin que ella le pudiera explicar siquiera algo más._

Aún seguía muy apenada por tal suceso y se sacudía la cabeza rápidamente tratando de recobrar el sentido común, pero luego se quedó pensando y recordando el momento en que se encontraba con Yue. Lo sintió distinto, como si él hubiese cambiado de un momento al otro en su manera de actuar. Yukito abría lentamente los ojos mirando a la hermana de su mejor amigo junto a él, aunque ella no se percató de que la observaba. Mareado y bastante débil recordó lo ocurrido mediante su otra personalidad, pero aún así intentó comunicarse con la distraída muchacha.

_-Sakura…-decía en un susurro haciendo que ésta diera un pequeño salto por tal sorpresa._  
_-¡Yukito!-decía emocionada al verlo despierto-no hables mucho…te hará daño esforzarte tanto…-sonriendo dulcemente._  
_-¡Gracias…pequeña!-decía débil y casi sin fuerzas._  
_-No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo la que debe hacerlo, por haberme ayudado junto con Yue a poder escapar de la temible presencia de aquel sujeto…-decía con pesar y culpabilidad._  
_-Me alegra que estés…bien…-decía cerrando los ojos por el extremo cansancio y esfuerzo realizado._  
_-¿Yukito?-decía la muchacha sin recibir respuesta-Mejor descansa, hablaremos cuando estés en condiciones…-acariciando tiernamente su frente._

La enfermera ingresó al lugar al notar que el paciente quedó dormido y junto con la ayuda de sus colegas terminaban de liberar a ambos jóvenes dando por terminada la transfusión y llevar al joven Yukito a otra habitación donde tendría mejores atenciones. Sakura al notar que lo llevaban los detuvo en el camino.

_-¡Esperen!-decía sin entender a dónde se dirigían-¿dónde lo llevan?-decía presurosa._  
_-Lo llevaremos a otra habitación para que lo vigilen las 24 horas…-decía la enfermera a cargo de Yukito._  
_-Ya veo…-decía entristecida._  
_-Puede retirarse cuando quiera…y no se olvide de reposar y alimentarse bien…-mirándola fijamente a los ojos-Ella te llevará hasta la recepción…-señalando a su compañera._  
_-Sí…-decía observando cuando llevaban a su guardián y amigo y la enfermaba la ayudaba a ponerse de pie para llevarla junto a sus amigos._

A pesar de haber visto a su guardián por unos instantes, aún quería permanecer a su lado y velar por sus sueños, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y se resignó ante la situación que se presentó. Pero los problemas no se acaban allí, ya que el misterioso hechicero seguía planeando muchas cosas para lograr su objetivo…

Continuará…Capitulo VIII

Recuerdos perdidos

La mañana lluviosa y melancólica rodeaba el hogar de un hombre abatido por sus emociones que no lo dejaban en paz ni siquiera un instante. Se acomodó en un amplio sofá para dos, dispuesto a leer un buen libro que le deleitara en aquel momento tan pacífico pero, por más que intentaba no conseguía centrar su atención en ello.

_-*¡Demonios!-decía en medio de sus cavilaciones-Yo debería estar con ella en estos momentos, pero...no me perdonaría jamás por haberla lastimado de esa manera…-poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia los ventanales de la sala…-Y lo peor de todo…es que aún la sigo amando…*_

Observando la lluvia apacible que limpiaban las verdes hojas de los árboles en primavera, su corazón seguía susurrando el mismo nombre cada instante…Sakura.  
La seguía amando, pero era un amor prohibido. Lo destrozaba por dentro, aunque evitaba a toda costa que los demás no se enteren de la situación a la que debía enfrentarse. El jefe del Clan Li se sentía impotente y sin poder siquiera mover una pieza más que estuviera a su favor y que pudiera darle la victoria anhelada contra el enemigo que lo acechaba tanto a él como a su hermoso cerezo.

_-*Debe existir alguna manera de poder ayudarla…La amo y la seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días…pero no puedo verla sufrir. La he dañado tanto rompiendo con ella y dejándola en ese estado…-cerrando los puños con fuerza-…debo evitar que ocurra una terrible desgracia…no puede suceder eso, ¡no puede!*-mientras decidido iba en búsqueda de unos documentos antiguos en la biblioteca._

Comenzó a recolectar los antiguos documentos y unos cuantos libros junto con pergaminos que se encontraba en su escritorio. Como jefe del Clan Li conocía los tipos de magia empleados tanto en Oriente y en Occidente, pero la magia de aquel hechicero no era nada ordinaria. Según las investigaciones que había hecho anteriormente, pudo encontrar un hechizo muy poderoso que provenía de un antiguo hechicero que estuvo en esa época y que había conocido al mago Leed. Al saber de la existencia del mago y del tipo de magia que empleaba, este hechicero había creado una muy distinta y muy poderosa que representaba tanto la luz como la oscuridad de la misma. La magia era una mezcla de los hechizos del oriente junto con el occidente, dando origen a la Magia de las Fuerzas Ocultas.

Aunque no era fácil la manera de manipularla, este hechicero practicó durante muchos años hasta lograr perfeccionarla completamente. Aunque en sus intentos casi pierde la vida (ya que era demasiada energía que controlar al mismo tiempo), logró con mucho esfuerzo manejarla correctamente. No había llegado a la perfección total en dicha forma como él esperaba, pero cumplió su cometido de poder utilizar ambas magias a pesar de las dificultades que se le presentaron en el camino. Tsu-yang, (nos referimos al hechicero) no tenía malas intenciones, solamente quería comprobar que podía utilizar la magia para mantener el equilibrio del universo. Clow se enteró de las prácticas de Tsu-Yang, quedando sorprendido ante sus habilidades en el manejo de dicha magia, ignorando los requisitos para lograr la perfección de la misma. Éste vivía en Japón antes de mudarse a Hong Kong, donde fue descubierto por otros hechiceros sobre sus habilidades, con las cuales fueron despertando la ambición por poseerlas.

Flash Back…

Clow después de haber oído acerca del Hechicero Negro (ya que de esa manera llamaban a Tsu-Yang), se cuestionaba acerca de la manera en que podía controlar tan hábilmente todo aquello. En medio de sus cavilaciones, sentado en su sofá de terciopelo rojo, se acerco lentamente una de sus creaciones.

_-¿Se encuentra bien amo?-cuestionaba la luna junto a él._  
_-Sólo estuve pensando…-mirando su amplio jardín-Que me parece sorprendente la manera en que pudo manejar todo ese poder…-esbozando una sonrisa-Ni yo lo hubiera podido hacer…-volviéndose hacia él para contemplar su rostro sereno._  
_-Pero tú eres el mago más poderoso que ha existido hasta ahora…-decía con tranquilidad._  
_-Al parecer ya no es así…-observando a su creación-Deberías ir con Kerberos, creo que tendremos visita-cerrando los párpados lentamente._  
_-Aún sigo pensando que no es así…-decía su guardián para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta._

El guardián lunar se retira sin hacer ruido dejando a solas a su amo, mientras éste esbozaba una media sonrisa ante la afirmación de Yue. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos observando como caían las hojas de los árboles dando inicio al otoño y pensando en sus criaturas a las cuales había creado. Minutos más tarde se acerca su otra creación para informar que acababa de llegar un hombre buscándolo.

_-Están preguntando por ti Clow…-decía la bestia del sol._  
_-Llegó más rápido de lo que había pensado…-decía seriamente el mago._  
_-Acaso… ¿ya sabías que vendría…?-decía sorprendido el león dorado._  
_-Sólo tuve la ligera impresión. Hazlo pasa, por favor…-sonriendo a su criatura con calidez._  
_-Sí…-decía un poco dubitativo para luego abandonar la habitación._

Minutos más tarde el gran Hechicero Negro se incorpora y se deja guiar por una de las criaturas para ir al encuentro del famoso mago. Al ingresar en la habitación lo encuentra al mismo de pie observando su amplio jardín.

_-Es un honor tenerlo en mi humilde morada…-decía cortésmente el mago Leed._  
_-El honor es mío…-haciendo reverencia ante él-Agradezco sinceramente que me haya permitido ingresar a sus aposentos…-decía el ya anciano hechicero._  
_-No era necesario tal reverencia…-decía sonriente el mago-Me siento muy complacido de haber recibido su visita…-ofreciéndole asiento._  
_-Se que ha sabido de la magia que he estado practicando durante estos largos años. Estuve en búsqueda de la magia antigua empleada en épocas anteriores a la nuestra…-mirándolo atentamente-Por esa razón he venido junto a usted, para que conserves contigo el origen de mi magia…Ya que me queda muy poco tiempo…-decía el hechicero dándole los pergaminos y los documentos que tenía en sus manos._  
_-Agradezco la confianza que deposita en mi…-decía seriamente-Y no se preocupe…estará a salvo conmigo su secreto…-tomando los documentos de manera agradecida._  
_-Debes evitar a toda costa que alguien se apodere de estos documentos, ya que si los estudias con cuidado, sabrás que para que la magia sea completa necesita de la más importante y especial de todas…-observándolo fijamente a los ojos-Que es la tuya joven mago…-viendo la reacción pasiva del mismo ante sus ojos._  
_-Jamás imagine el poder que uno necesitaría emplear para manejar toda aquella magia que has adquirido…-decía serenamente-Pero no pensé que necesitarías de la mía para lograr perfeccionarla…-decía el mago sin salir de su asombro._  
_-Has creado unas criaturas maravillosas…-sonriendo-Y todo ha sido gracias al cariño y afecto que les has proporcionado para que actúen solas y sean capaces de demostrar sus emociones ante los demás…-decía maravillado el anciano._  
_-Es cierto…-decía recordando a sus creaciones-Ellos tendrán la felicidad junto a la persona que amaran y a la que servirán durante muchos años cuando ya no esté para velar por ellos…-decía sonriente y feliz al saber quien estaría a cargo de sus hermosas criaturas._  
_-Y tú poder proviene de todo ese afecto que les tienes a ellos…-observando el horizonte-El cual lo hace tan poderoso y único en este mundo…-_  
_-Pero mi soledad me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora…-observando atentamente al anciano-Y creo que eso me impulsó a crear a esas hermosas criaturas mágicas, para que me acompañaran hasta el momento en que deba partir…-decía afablemente el mago Leed con un brillo especial en sus ojos._  
_-Ellos estarán en el momento en que los poderes oscuros serán desatados…-decía notablemente abatido y decepcionado el hechicero._  
_-Todo estará bien…-sonriendo-no te preocupes…-observando al anciano mientras este asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón._

Fin Flash Back

Shaoran no poseía todos los documentos de aquella época, ya que ni con la ayuda del Clan pudieron dar con lo más importante y eso lo dejaba aún más preocupado y abatido. En su intento de recolectar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, solo halló lo más básico. Aún le faltaba el más importante de todos ellos…el que revelaba el secreto de dicha magia. Si llegaba a obtenerlo, sabría la manera en que Kioshi emplea aquellos poderes y la manera de vencerlo. Su desesperación aumentaba ya que el hechicero logró que se separara de su cerezo, logrando con ello debilitar a la joven y cumplir su cometido. Aquella pesadilla se hacía cada vez más real y debía impedir de alguna manera que se interpusiera en medio de la felicidad de Sakura.  
Si continuaba de esa manera las cosas y Sakura no lograba impedir aquella batalla contra los poderes oscuros, ocurriría una terrible desgracia.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IX

La confusión

Había pasado ya una semana desde que el guardián lunar se encontraba en recuperación. Sakura se había quedado más tranquila al saber que le darían de alta al día siguiente. A pesar de que todavía no estaba en excelente estado, ya podía abandonar el hospital y seguir recuperándose desde la comodidad de su hogar. Esa mañana, Touya despertó más temprano que de costumbre y preparó el desayuno. Minutos después su padre bajaba para acompañarlo y poder preguntarle sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos.

-¡_Buenos días hijo!-decía Fujitaka sonriente._  
_-Buenos días papá-con un tono nada alentador._  
_-Touya…-llamando la atención de su hijo-¿Sucede algo malo?-mirándolo con preocupación._  
_-Creo que las cosas se complicarán…-decía suspirando pesadamente-Ahora que Yuki salga del hospital ese sujeto atacará nuevamente…-acomodando la mesa para que puedan desayunar-Y lo peor es que Sakura es su blanco…-decía angustiado._  
_-Se que te deja muy angustiado todo eso, pero tengamos fe en que no se complicarán las cosas…-recordando a su hija que se encontraba más animada._  
_-¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados!-decía exaltado-Sakura aún no puede manejar su magia como antes, le cuesta trabajo ya que el hechicero había absorbido parte de su ella…-mientras veía que lentamente su hermana menor se acercaba a él._  
_-¡Hija!-decía sorprendido su padre._  
_-No te preocupes hermano, no permitiré que los lastimen. No permitiré que le hagan daño a nadie más-con sus ojos brillantes denotando su firmeza y tenacidad, mientras su hermano la estrechaba entre sus brazos y su padre se unía a ellos._

Aunque no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Kerberos (el cual observaba la escena), se acerco lentamente a ellos mientras su maestra alzaba la mirada para observarlo.

_-¡Kero!-decía feliz la muchacha al verlo recuperado (ya que después de aquel accidente no podía ponerse de pie, o sea volar)._  
_-Sakura…-decía adoptando su forma original-Necesito pedirte un favor muy especial-mirándola a los ojos._  
_-Por supuesto, dime-atenta a escuchar su petición._  
_-Quiero que me lleves al hospital donde se encuentra el conejo de la nieve…-decía seriamente-necesito hablar con Yue-_  
_-Hoy iré a visitarlo y podemos aprovechar para verlo-acariciando tiernamente a su guardián-Se que te sientes culpable por lo que ha sucedido, pero quiero que sepas que lo importante es que no ha pasado a mayores…-obsequiándole una dulce sonrisa._  
_-¡Pero Sakura, yo…-siendo interrumpida por su interlocutora._  
_-Tú hiciste lo que podías y lo que estaba a tu alcance…-tranquilizándolo-Ya no te sientas culpable, porque me dejas muy triste cuando estás así Kero-mirando a su guardián, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella._  
_-Te ayudaremos en esto Sakura, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros…-sonriendo agradecido._  
_-¡Muchas gracias!-decía aferrándose a él muy feliz por aquellas hermosas palabras._  
_-Deberías alejarte de ella oso de felpa…-decía burlescamente el joven Touya-¡La vas a asustar!-sonriendo maliciosamente._  
_-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-decía bastante enfadado dispuesto a aplastarlo-¡Ya verás!_

Y de esa manera comenzaban de nuevo a pelear ambos, mientras Sakura y Fujitaka reían con enormes gotas sobre su cabeza olvidando las preocupaciones y disfrutando de la pelea de niños que se presenciaba ante sus ojos.

…..

Eriol seguía con las dudas y la desesperación por entender su pasado. Cada vez era más difícil de interpretar los sueños que tenía. Se encontraba en la biblioteca caminando en dirección a uno de los amplios ventanales para admirar la panorámica que le proporcionaba su nuevo y lujoso hogar mientras su mente viajaba nuevamente hacia el pasado intentando obtener respuestas sobre los sueños y aquellos sucesos con Kioshi.

-_¿Por qué no puedo recordar mi pasado?-se cuestionaba una y otra vez la reencarnación del mago Leed._  
_-¿Soñaste algo extraño nuevamente Eriol?-decía Spinel acercándose a él._  
_-Sí, así es…-decía bastante decepcionado al no recordarlo con exactitud-Lo más extraño es que volví a soñar con aquel anciano…-decía tratando de recordar el sueño._  
_-¿Anciano?-decía dubitativa Nakuru que apareció sorprendiendo a ambos._  
_-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-decía Eriol sonriendo y cambiando de tema._  
_-¡Ja,ja,ja!-reía la muchacha feliz al recordar lo que tenía preparado para hoy-Hoy será el día en que Kinomoto me acepte como su novia oficial, ¡ja,ja,ja!-decía entusiasmada y con ánimos de llevar a cabo su plan._  
_-Veo que todavía sigues luchando por su amor-decía Eriol con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza._  
_-Pienso que eres una testaruda y sin remedio de querer seguir insistiendo con ese joven…-decía Spinel con seriedad-Como siempre te seguirá evadiendo…-decía recordando lo sucedido aquella vez en el hospital._  
_-Pues ya no será así…-decía con los ojos brillando como dos estrellas-Estoy segura que caerá rendido a mis pies…-imaginándose la escena en blanco y negro mientras recibía un beso apasionado de su querido y hermoso Touya-¡Ah!-suspirando emocionada._  
_-Me alegra saber que estas feliz…-decía sonriendo alegremente ante la actitud de la muchacha._  
_-Pero tú Eriol estás muy preocupado…-decía sin perder de vista a su amo-¿Sucede algo malo?-decía observando a Spinel y volviendo su mirada hacia él._  
_-Los sueños que he tenido últimamente son muy extraños…-observando el paisaje- pero ese anciano me decía cosas que no logro entenderlas-decía perturbado._  
_-¿Y quién es ese anciano?-decía inquisitiva Nakuru-¿acaso era un amigo tuyo?-mirándolo sin entender mucho sobre su sueño._  
_-No pensé en esa posibilidad…-analizando aquellas palabras-Recuerdo que me había entregado algo muy preciado para él y al mismo tiempo algo peligroso si caía en manos equivocadas…-tratando de aclarar su mente y recordar nuevamente sobre su sueño._  
_-Mmm… ¿crees que sea algo referente a lo que ha sucedido hace una semana?-decía Spinel recordando los poderes del hechicero._  
_-Es posible que este relacionado con eso, pero aún no se que pueda significar…-decía angustiado y sin obtener respuesta para aquellas interrogantes._  
_-Debemos ser pacientes…-decía Nakuru sonriendo-Deberías de salir a divertirte y no estar encerrado todo el día aquí-riendo sutilmente._  
_-¡Deberías ayudar más y no estar tan tranquila…!-decía Spinel enfadado._  
_-Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas Supi…-tomándolo de los cachetes y estirándolos como si fueran una goma elástica-Nos vemos…-decía abandonando la biblioteca._  
_-¡A quién le dices Supi!-decía aún más enfadado por lo que había hecho mientras Eriol reía ante la tranquilidad de la joven._  
_-Creo que la señorita Nakuru amaneció muy feliz…-decía Kaho uniéndose a sus amigos-¿Sucedió algo?-decía observando la cara de enojado que tenía el guardián._  
_-Sólo fue la alegría de Nakuru lo que causó todo esto…-sonriendo encantadoramente._  
_-Entiendo…-sonriendo-Por cierto Eriol, iré al centro comercial por unas cosas que necesito y luego iré al templo… ¿quieres acompañarme?-_  
_-Preferiría quedarme en casa…necesito resolver unas cosas…-_  
_-Está bien-decía dedicándole una sonrisa-¿y tú Spinel, no quieres acompañarme?-decía mirándolo dulcemente._  
_-¿Eh?...Sí claro…-decía cambiando rápidamente de humor._  
_-Nos vemos más tarde Eriol…y trata de tranquilizarte un poco…-decía preocupada por el mago._  
_-Lo haré…-decía pasivamente._

Ambos dejaron sólo al mago en medio de sus pensamientos, mientras el seguía intentando entender aquellos recuerdos del pasado.

…

Sakura se dispuso a visitar a Yukito en el hospital y ayudarlo a ordenar sus cosas para el día siguiente en que saldría de allí. Tomoyo se ofreció en acompañarla y la iría a buscar y así aprovechar para ver a Kerberos, ya que Sakura se demoraba bastante en arreglar sus cosas y más todavía ahora que ayudaría a Yukito.  
Tomoyo había madrugado y prefirió salir más temprano de su casa, así que se arregló como de costumbre y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga. Partieron con sus guardaespaldas hasta la casa de Sakura y al llegar allí, bajo del auto y fue a llamar a la puerta; pero fue recibida por una persona inesperada.

_-¡Buenos días…!-decía cortésmente la joven mientras hacía reverencia-Vine a buscar a Sakura…-decía con su habitual sonrisa hasta alzar la mirada y observar nuevamente aquel rostro._  
_-¡Buenos días…! puedes pasar, ella te esta esperando- decía el joven Touya mientras observaba detenidamente su rostro lleno de asombro-Enseguida baja…-invitándola a pasar._  
_-Gracias…-decía caminando de manera incomoda al notar su mirada misteriosa sobre ella._

A cada paso que daba la muchacha su nerviosismo aumentaba, pero también necesitaba agradecerle por su cortesía aquella noche en que se había desvanecido, así que cuando entró dentro de la casa se detuvo en el pasillo. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí en tanto observaba cada movimiento que realizaba. Su rostro, su esbelta y delicada figura, su piel blanca y pálida; todo parecía perfecto en esa bella chiquilla que se había convertido en mujer. Pero al notar que se volvió a verlo, las miradas fueron las protagonistas del momento. Se observaban en silencio sin decir palabra mientras esos cinco minutos se convertían en una eternidad, hasta que ella recordó porque razón volteó a verlo mientras volvía al mundo real.

_-Joven Kinomoto…-decía un poco avergonzada-Quería agradecerle por…-siendo interrumpida por él mientras éste se acercaba lentamente en su dirección._  
_-No es necesario…-quedando a unos centímetros de ella –Se que quiere mucho a Sakura…-apreciando detalle a detalle su mirada._  
_-Era necesario que lo haga…-sorprendida por sus palabras mientras ella seguía sosteniéndole la mirada-Me siento muy agradecida con usted y con su padre, ya que me ayudaron en aquel momento…-comenzando a saborear sensaciones extrañas en su interior._  
_-También estoy agradecido contigo por cuidar de mi hermana…-observando sus cabellos- Creo que estamos a mano entonces…-aspirando su dulce aroma a rosas y continuando su recorrido por su rostro._  
_-Si...-decía sonriendo-*¿Pero que me sucede?*[1]-centrando su mirada en sus ojos profundos._  
_-Al parecer ha recobrado nuevamente su alegría…-acercándose aún más a ella._  
_-¿Por qué…lo dice?-hablando pausadamente mientras su aroma varonil la dejaba aturdida y la embriagaba más y más._  
_-Porque lo veo en tus ojos…-acorralándola contra la pared mientras un sentimiento escondido comenzaba a florecer entre ambos jóvenes._  
_-*¿Pero que está haciendo...?*-mirándolo aún más asombrada por su manera de actuar-*¿Acaso él…?-sintiéndose cada vez más asombrada y pegándose a la pared sin remedio._  
_-*Pero, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de observarla? Es tan sólo una chiquilla*-acercándose lentamente a su rostro-*¿Pero que diablos me sucede?*-mientras la muchacha quedaba estática sintiendo una fuerza extraña que la impedía moverse mientras él le daba continuidad a su frase anterior-Tu rostro denota tu alegría, se ve iluminado…radiante...-decía el joven para luego dar paso a unir sus labios con los de ella permitiendo así que sus emociones salgan a la luz y un beso rompiera las barreras de la distancia entre ambos._

Tomoyo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquel acto de parte del joven; se sentía temerosa y sorprendida por ese beso, pero poco a poco se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella en esos instantes, mientras Touya la rodeaba con sus brazos y acercaba más su cuerpo al suyo de manera delicada. Aquel beso se iba intensificando poco a poco, pero ambos sentían que aquel sentimiento no podía seguir escondido. Tomoyo sentía como si tocara la luna con las manos y fuera el tesoro más preciado en aquel instante mientras Touya, por su parte, se sentía embriagado por la dulzura y la ternura que poseía esa joven de largos cabellos. Mientras ambos disfrutaban de aquel beso lleno de ternura, unas voces que comenzaban a oír los trajo nuevamente a la realidad y se separaron ambos de manera automática mientras Touya maldecía por lo bajo. Sakura bajaba de las escaleras junto con Kero y trayendo algunas cosas para que Yukito pueda llevárselos a su casa. Animada y feliz no noto lo que había sucedido allí, aunque le dejo bastante extrañada la actitud de ambos.

_-¡Buenos días Tomoyo, hermano!-decía alegremente-¿te sucede algo Tomoyo?-decía inquisitiva mientras observaba la cara de espanto de su amiga-¿Te pasa algo hermano? Pareces molesto-mirándolos de manera dudosa a ambos sin entender lo que sucedía._  
_-Ya sé lo que esta pasando aquí…-decía la bestia dorada mientras Tomoyo se imaginaba lo peor y Touya quería asesinarlo en ese instante-¡Se comieron todo el pastel y no me dejaron un pedazo!-decía entre sollozos mientras todos caían al estilo anime._  
_-¡En lo único que piensas es comer!-decía exaltado el joven-Mejor me voy, debo ir al trabajo…-retirándose para ir a cumplir sus deberes._  
_-¡Que te vaya bien hermano!-despidiéndose alegremente la cerezo._  
_-Que le vaya bien…-decía la joven amatista tratando de mantener su postura._  
_-Gracias…-observándola antes de irse-Dile a Yuki que iré más tarde a verlo-colocándose los zapatos y abriendo la puerta principal._  
_-¿Hoe?...-decía sin entender la actitud de ambos._  
_-Monstruo…-decía aún más molesto por no recibir respuesta-¿Lo harás?-_  
_Lo haré…-observando dudosa a su hermano mientras lo salir de la casa._  
_-¿Sucede algo Tomoyo? Estás sonrojada…-decía observándola detenidamente-¿Te sientes mal?-apoyando su mano sobre la frente de ella._  
_-No pasa nada Sakura, estoy bien…-riendo de manera nerviosa._  
_-¿Estás segura?-decía alzando una ceja._  
_-Sí, sí descuida…-decía presurosa-¿nos vamos?-decía cambiando de tema…_  
_-Claro…-decía tranquilamente._

Cuando Touya se marchó, Tomoyo aún sentía aquel beso tan dulce en sus labios color carmín. La pobre muchacha se sentía muy confundida y a la vez extraña por lo ocurrido momentos antes. Intentó reincorporarse ante la situación, pero no podía negar que ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él. Sakura le preocupaba, ya que temía que sospechara algo al respecto, pero agradecía que sea bastante distraída. Ambas se marcharon al hospital junto con Kerberos que iba escondido en una bolsa llena de dulces que le ofreció Tomoyo (para que no se sintiera mal por no comer pastel).  
Touya aún seguía en el garaje, y las vio marcharse suspirando pesadamente. Seguía en el auto pensando en aquel beso que le proporciono a la ejecutiva momentos antes, pero aún no se podía explicar lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo

-*_¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?*-intentando entender lo que le pasaba con la joven amatista_

_…_

Yukito se encontraba en su habitación con un mejor semblante y fuera de peligro. Las heridas iban sanando de a poco mientras intentaba aclarar su mente.

_-Yue…-decía hablando con su otra identidad-¿Tú conoces a ese hechicero?-_  
_-No puedo explicarlo con exactitud…-decía meditando sobre aquella pregunta-Pero esa magia es bastante familiar…-decía dudoso._  
_-Aquel hechicero no descansará hasta obtener lo que quiere…-decía angustiado._  
_-Pero no permitiré que le dañe más a mi maestra…-decía decidido._  
_-Veo que la quieres mucho…-decía esbozando una sonrisa._  
_-Pero…-haciendo pausa-No debo permitirme ese sentir-decía tristemente._  
_-Cuando uno ama verdaderamente, no puedes detenerlo aunque lo desee…-decía de manera tranquila._

Pero en ese instante las jovencitas junto con Kerberos se adentraban en la habitación.

_-¡Buenos días Yukito!-decía animada Sakura._  
_-Buenos días joven Tsukishiro-saludando con una sonrisa la diseñadora._  
_-Muy buenos días Sakura, Tomoyo…-decía sonriente-Me alegra que hayan venido a visitarme…-decía agradecido._  
_-Estamos felices de que se haya recuperado…-decía Tomoyo hablando por todos._  
_-¡Ah! Por cierto Yukito, mi hermano vendrá más tarde a visitarte…-decía carraspeando-Estas cosas son para ti Yukito…-decía mostrándole un canasto lleno de comida-Es un obsequio de parte de la familia…-decía alegremente._  
_-¡Muchas gracias pequeña Sakura!-decía feliz el joven._  
_-Por favor…-decía Kerberos saliendo de su escondite-necesito hablar con Yue…-decía el guardián mientras unas alas rodeaban el cuerpo de Yukito y aparecía detrás de ellas la figura de Yue._  
_-Kerberos…-decía sorprendido de volver a verlo._  
_-Yue…-decía seriamente el guardián mientras adoptaba su forma original-Me alegra ver que estás bien…-decía sinceramente la bestia del sol._  
_-¿Cómo estas tú?-observando algunas heridas en su cuerpo-Veo que ese hechicero también te lastimó bastante…-_  
_-Sí, pero es lo de menos ahora… ¿Tu te recuerdas quien tenía este tipo de magia?-decía seriamente-Al parecer es una mezcla demasiado poderosa-decía de manera automática._  
_-Eso lo percibí cuando luchamos con él…-recordando lo sucedido-Pero debemos hablar con la reencarnación de Clow…-_  
_-Debemos hacerlo cuanto antes, ya que se avecina el peligro…-decía seriamente mientras el ángel asentía y las jóvenes lo observaban asustadas._

Continuará…Capitulo X

Viejos tiempos

Cada vez se iba enredando más la situación con respecto a aquel hombre que les causó varios problemas y más aún con los sueños de la reencarnación del mago, intentando hilar aquellos recuerdos pasados junto con los sucesos que se presentaron aquel día. No sería fácil encontrar ahora a Kioshi, ya que se había escondido muy bien mientras planeaba algo perverso para la antigua card captor.

-_Creo que todo esta saliendo muy bien…-decía Kioshi sentado frente a la chimenea, mientras apreciaba el fuego y su mente trabajaba sin parar._  
_-Veo que ha logrado arrebatarle una parte de la magia a esa joven…-decía una mujer muy elegante a sus espaldas._  
_-Aún no es suficiente...-decía visiblemente enojado-Es una magia muy débil-_  
_-No seas iluso…-decía colérica-Sabes muy bien que es poderosa. Lo único que sucede es que no sabes utilizarla correctamente…-_  
_-No me provoques, porque te puede ir muy mal…-poniéndose de pie y acercándose peligrosamente hacia la hermosa dama que se encontraba ante sí._  
_-Tú no tuviste las agallas de matar a esa joven…-rodeándolo con sus brazos-…y no creo que seas capaz de matarme a mí… ¿cierto?-observándolo pícaramente._  
_-No juegues con fuego mi querida Shiori, porque te puedes quemar…-riendo maliciosamente y tomándola de la barbilla._  
_-Lo dudo- riendo tranquilamente- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? Esa jovencita se ha recuperado y sus guardianes también. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?-_  
_-Shiori, Shiori, Shiori-besando su mano sutilmente-Todo a su tiempo. Mientras tanto dejémosla que disfrute de sus días tranquilos junto a sus guardianes para luego darle una pequeña sorpresa…-_

Mientras que en el hospital, las jóvenes intentaban asimilar lo que ambas criaturas afirmaban.

_-Pero…quiere decir entonces que… ¿Clow conocía a ese hombre?-cuestionaba la maestra de cartas._  
_-Talvez sea una posibilidad, pero no estamos seguros...-decía la bestia del sello._  
_-Podríamos ir a verlo y así aclarar las dudas…-opinaba la ejecutiva._  
_-Creo que no será necesario…-decía Eriol ingresando al lugar sorpresivamente._  
_-¡Eriol!-decían las jóvenes mientras los guardianes lo observaban seriamente._  
_-No pensaba salir de mi casa hoy, pero decidí venir a verlos ya que seguramente también se están cuestionando sobre el hechicero-fijando su mirada en ambos guardianes._  
_-Eriol, ¿tú lo conocías?-decía la joven castaña mirándolo seriamente._  
_-No lo conozco a él, pero sí conocía a un anciano que hasta ahora no entiendo porque razón me había visitado. Siempre esta presente en mis sueños, en mis recuerdos…pero nunca puedo recordarlo por completo-reprochándose a sí mismo e intentando volver al pasado._  
_-Usted a tenido visita de ese anciano…-decía Kerberos sacando de sus pensamientos al joven de mirada azul._  
_-Pero… ¿acaso tú recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas a ese anciano?-decía aturdido mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza repentino que se volvía insoportable._  
_-Entonces ese anciano talvez…-haciendo una breve pausa-talvez este relacionado con ese sujeto-decía la ejecutiva mientras todos la observaban perplejos._  
_-Talvez tenga relación con esa magia tan poderosa…-decía Yue analizando junto con los demás la situación._  
_-¿Te sientes bien Eriol?-inquirió dudosa la antigua card captor acercándose a él._  
_-Sólo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, es todo, no te preocupes-tratando de no alarmar a nadie._  
_-Ahora que lo pienso-recalcaba la reencarnación del mago-aquel anciano me revelaba un secreto muy importante junto con unos pergaminos antiguos, pero no estoy seguro de que se trataba toda esa información confidencial…-sintiéndose cada vez más débil._  
_-¡Es cierto!-decía exaltada la joven de mirada verde-Debería de utilizar la carta regreso para poder saber sobre los recuerdos del mago Lead-_  
_-Es muy peligroso que utilices tu magia ahora Sakura-decía Kerberos angustiado por tal idea._  
_-Él te ha arrebatado gran parte de tu magia sin que te dieras cuenta…-afirmaba Yue-Estoy de acuerdo con Kerberos…-decía fijando su mirada gris en su rostro lleno de desilusión._  
_-¡Pero…-decía la muchacha siendo interrumpida por Eriol._  
_-Ten paciencia Sakura. Debes volver a recuperar tu magia perdida y estar preparada ante cualquier eventualidad que llegue a suceder. Si te unes a tus cartas y centras todo tu poder, podrás vencer a la oscuridad…-afirmó el joven para luego caer rendido al suelo._  
_-¡Por todos los cielos! –decía la ejecutiva corriendo a auxiliarlo mientras los demás la emulaban._  
_-¡Eriol, Eriol!-mientras Sakura intentaba despertarlo desesperadamente sin lograr que éste reaccionara._  
_-¡Llamen al doctor!-decía Kerberos adoptando su identidad falsa mientras Yue hacía lo mismo._

El doctor ingresó ante el escándalo que provenía de la habitación de uno de sus pacientes, mientras las dos muchachas les comentaba sobre lo sucedido con Eriol. Rápidamente los enfermeros trasladaron al joven a una habitación para ser atendido. Tomoyo insistió en acompañar al joven Eriol y pidió a Sakura que regresara con Yukito, ya que se encargaría de él mientras ella ayudaba a sus amigos.  
La joven de mirada esmeralda ingresó nuevamente a la habitación. Se quedó parada junto a la puerta que había cerrado tras de sí mientras Kerberos se acercaba a ella.

_-¿Por qué sucede todo esto?-_  
_-Sé que es muy duro para ti…- acariciando su cabeza-Te entiendo Sakura-_  
_-Gracias Kero…-_  
_-Pequeña Sakura…-llamando su atención-Todo se arreglará, no te preocupes, no estas sola-levantándole el ánimo un afable y esperanzado Yukito._  
_-Sí…-asentía intentando recuperarse-Te lo agradezco mucho…a ambos-decía tímidamente sin dejar de lado a su otra criatura._  
_-Dice que debes seguir adelante y luchar…-haciendo pausa-Él confía en ti…-haciendo pausa-Te lo pasaré-cerrando sus ojos mientras la muchacha lo observaba atentamente._  
_-Yue…-murmuraba mientras veía a su protector aparecer ante sus ojos._  
_-Confío en ti, maestra. Nunca dudes de tu capacidad…-_  
_-¡Muchas gracias!-acercándose a él-No sabes cuan feliz estoy de oír esas palabras…-dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro._  
_-Sé que lograrás derrotar esa oscuridad y estaremos a tu lado protegiéndote…-_  
_-Sí…-asentía feliz recobrando los ánimos mientras Yukito aparecía nuevamente ante ellos sorpresivamente._  
_-¿Te sientes mejor?-_  
_-Mucho-sonriendo-¡gracias!-_  
_-Sakura…-_  
_-Dime…-_  
_-¿Me ayudas?-decía apenado mientras observaba sus pertenencias._  
_-¡Hoe!... ¡Es cierto! Para eso he venido…-carraspeando-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré!_  
_-¡Muchas gracias!-_  
_-¿Y yo qué?-chilló Kerberos ante las atenciones que tenía con Yukito y Yue._  
_-¿No me digas que estás celoso Kero?-decía sonriendo tiernamente su ama mientras lo observaba cruzar sus pequeños brazos._  
_-¡Por supuesto que no!-espetó furioso._  
_-Tu siempre me ayudaste Kero y sabes que nunca te dejaré de querer…-abrazándolo tiernamente-Pero nunca te sientas desplazado por ello-acariciando su cabecita-Todos ustedes también necesitan que alguien vele por su seguridad…-observando risueña la cara de asombro de su guardián._  
_-Lamento mucho haberme comportado así…-sintiéndose culpable._  
_-Descuida. Lo importante es que recuerdes que los quiero mucho, a ti y a Yue-sonriendo encantadoramente mientras adoptaba su verdadera forma el pequeñín._  
_-¡Gracias Sakurita!-mientras ésta lo abrazaba tiernamente y su guardián se inquietaba cada día que pasaba._  
_-¿Me ayudarás?-inquirió dudosa la joven._  
_-¡Cuentas conmigo!-sonriendo feliz Kerberos._

Mientras Sakura ayudaba a Yukito junto con Kero para que puedan tener todo listo sus cosas, Tomoyo seguía al lado de su amigo que estaba en recuperación.

-_Señorita Daidoji, el joven sólo se ha quedado inconciente, al parecer a causa del stress y de las presiones constantes que ha tenido…-le comentaba el doctor mientras veía a su amigo recostado en la cama-En unos minutos despertará y por favor…si no regreso enseguida, quiero que tome un vaso de agua con azúcar. Los enfermeros dejaron sobre aquella mesa todo preparado-apuntando en el lugar en que se encontraba-Volveré en cuanto pueda…-decía el doctor para luego retirarse._  
_-Descuide doctor…-viéndolo salir de la habitación mientras volteaba a ver a Eriol-Sólo espero que despierte pronto…-mirando a su amigo y viendo como empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos._  
_-¿To…Tomoyo?-reincorporándose lentamente-¿Pero qué…me sucedió?-_  
_-No hagas mucho esfuerzo. Sólo descansa…-_  
_-Lamento las molestias que les estoy ocasionando-_  
_-No es ninguna molestia y no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré mientras el doctor regresa-esbozando una dulce sonrisa-Por favor…-acercándose a la mesa y recogiendo el vaso de agua-Bebe esto...-alcanzándole el vaso._  
_-Muchas gracias…-bebiendo un sorbo para luego fruncir un poco el entrecejo a causa del sabor-Creo que esta…dulce-riendo divertido._  
_-Es para que tu presión se estabilice nuevamente…-decía sonriendo-O eso creo…-mirándolo dulcemente._  
_-Gracias por tus cuidados Tomoyo…-sonreía débilmente el joven inglés a modo de agradecimiento._  
_-No es nada…-_  
_-Por cierto…-haciendo una breve pausa-Te noté un poco extraña el día de hoy-observando su rostro lleno de inquietud-¿Te sucedió algo?-_  
_-No sucede nada malo. Es a ti lo que quisiera saber que te ha ocurrido…-bastante angustiada-Te estas haciendo mucho daño Eriol…-_  
_-Solo debo descansar, no te angusties querida amiga… además…estás evadiendo mi pregunta-_  
_-¡Pero Eriol…!-replicó rápidamente la muchacha tratando de evitar lo que sucedía con ella._  
_-Sé que te sucedió algo. Lo veo en tus ojos-tomándola de la mano-Has estado bastante distraída el día de hoy…y no creas que no lo noté-_  
_-Eres muy observador…-sonriendo-Pero a ti no te puedo engañar…-_  
_-Si quieres contarme algo, te escucho. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo…-_  
_-Ni siquiera yo caigo en cuenta de lo que me ha sucedido hoy, fue más que una sorpresa para mí-sonrojada ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa mañana- Pero necesitaba compartirlo con alguien…y quisiera hacerlo contigo-buscando ayuda en su amigo- Quién mejor que tú para escucharme ahora -_  
_-Estoy a tu entera disposición…-sonriendo._  
_-Gracias…-bastante apenada por lo que iría a contarle-No sé por donde empezar, pero… -siendo interrumpida por el doctor que ingresaba al lugar para avisarle que lo deje a solas con su paciente._  
_-Lamento las molestias, pero necesito examinar al paciente-decía el doctor bastante apenado._  
_-Descuide, hablamos después Eriol…-retirándose de la habitación y dejándolos a solas._  
_-Por supuesto-asentía cortésmente-*Creo que Tomoyo se vió en aprietos esta mañana*-riendo ante el sonrojo que tenía la diseñadora._

En tanto ella seguía esperando fuera de la habitación-y lamentando no haber podido contarle lo ocurrido- Sakura fue junto a la muchacha y le preguntó por el mismo.

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Eriol?-decía la castaña observando a su amiga._  
_-Esta mejor, ya ha despertado-sonreía de nuevo-Está un poco débil, pero se debe a causa del stress. Sólo necesita reposo-_  
_-¡Qué bueno!-decía aliviada-¡Pobre Eriol! Hasta a él le esta afectando mucho toda esta situación-pensaba la joven mientras su mente viajaba nuevamente a la conversión que tuvieron minutos atrás._  
_-Descuida Sakura. Se que lograrás salir con éxito de esta situación, eres una excelente maestra-afirmaba emocionada y segura de sus palabras-No en vano pasaste todas las pruebas impuestas por Eriol cuando aún eras una niña-_  
_-Y con la carta sellada…-decía nostálgica mientras su mente viajaba nuevamente al pasado y se encontraba con la mirada de su amado._  
_-¡Lo siento mucho Sakura!-pidiendo disculpas por haberle recordado aquel acontecimiento._  
_-¡Descuida!-reía tranquila-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no debes sentirte culpable, ya que tú y los demás siempre me han apoyado-lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga-¡Que haría yo sin ustedes!-decía sollozante._  
_-Por esa razón estamos aquí, para poder apoyarte y recordarte que eres una excelente persona y que siempre cuidas de todos sin siquiera preocuparte por ti misma-correspondiendo a su abrazo y ofreciéndole su apoyo-Por esa razón te admiramos mucho y queremos que luches-mirándola a sus ojos-y no olvides que siempre nos tendrás-esbozando una dulce sonrisa._  
_-¡Gracias, gracias por tu apoyo Tomoyo!-inmensamente feliz-¡Soy muy afortunada de tenerlos a todos ustedes! Y prometo dar lo mejor de mi-mirándola agradecida_  
_-Ahora si eres la Sakura de siempre- observando el pequeño rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas mientras ella asentía mecánicamente ante aquellas palabras._  
_-¡Ah! Por cierto, quisiera ir a ver a Eriol-recordando a su amigo y sintiéndose bastante apenada._  
_-Es imposible de momento ya que el doctor está con él, pero te avisaré cuando puedas entrar-_  
_-Te lo agradeceré mucho…-_  
_-Me quedaré con Eriol mientras estás con Yukito. Si quieres puedes ir con él, no te preocupes-tranquilizando a la joven._  
_-Está bien. Avisaré a Kero y a Yukito que le haré compañía a Eriol por unos instantes…-_  
_-Claro-_

En cuanto la vio marcharse del lugar, se quedó esperando sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones del pasillo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con Rika Sasaki que estaba esperando fuera de una de las habitaciones del hospital que se encontraba a unos pasos de la habitación de Eriol. Tomoyo feliz de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, se puso de pie y fue junto a su amiga para poder saludarla.

-_¡Qué alegría verte Rika!-decía feliz la muchacha._  
_-¡Tomoyo!-abrazándola-¡Me alegra mucho que estés aquí! No pensé que te encontraría en este lugar… ¿Te sucedió algo, o viniste por un chequeo?-_  
_-No, no vine por esa razón…-sonriendo tranquilamente-Acompañé a Sakura porque el joven Tsukishiro había sufrido un accidente hace unos días, pero mañana ya podrá regresar a su casa, además de que Eriol también está aquí porque se había desvanecido…-preocupada por su amigo._  
_-¿Eriol y Sakura también están aquí? ¿Pero como está Eriol? ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-decía visiblemente angustiada._  
_-Descuida, esta mejor. El doctor lo está examinando en estos momentos. Si quieres podemos ir juntas a verlo además de llamar a Sakura para verlo todas juntas. Estoy segura que estará encantado de volver a verte…ambos-sonriendo alegremente la joven de ojos amatista._  
_-¡Claro! ¡Sería estupendo!-reía feliz recordando viejos tiempos._  
_-Dime Rika… ¿y tú por qué razón estas en el hospital? ¿estuviste enferma?-_  
_-No…no es por eso…-decía levemente ruborizada-Es que vine a visitar al profesor Terada que estuvo enfermo hace varios días…-_  
_-No sabía que había enfermado, ¿pero ya se encuentra mejor?-_  
_-Sí, esta mucho mejor. Hoy sale del hospital, solamente lo estaba…esperando-_

Pero en ese momento, el hombre de cabellos castaños salía de una de las tantas habitaciones del amplio hospital. El rostro de Rika se quedó aún más ruborizado después de ver al hombre que se acercaba junto a ellas. El rostro iluminado y alegre de aquel hombre al ver a la joven de cabellos cortos fue aún más emotivo para él, mientras que ella se sentía cohibida por todo aquello y Tomoyo observaba divertida aquella escena que se presenciaba entre ambos.

_-¡Rika!-decía emocionado el hombre para luego percatarse de la presencia de la ejecutiva en aquel lugar-¡Buenos días señorita Daidoji!-haciendo reverencia-Lamento mi descortesía…no pensé que estaría aquí-decía bastante avergonzado._  
_-¡Buenos días!-haciendo reverencia-Y pierda cuidado. Me dijo Rika que estaba enfermo, pero me alegra saber que ya se ha recuperado nuevamente-decía sonriendo._  
_-Sí, así es…-decía observando a Rika, mientras ella permanecía en silencio-Se ha encargado de mis cuidados estos días…-esbozando una encantadora sonrisa._  
_-Por cierto Tomoyo…-sacando de su bolso dos tarjetas-Espero que asistas a nuestra boda-bastante apenada, mientras su prometido la tomaba de la mano-Estaríamos muy agradecidos si vas…-entregándole la tarjeta._  
_-¿Se casarán…?-sorprendida- ¡Muchas felicidades!-bastante emocionada-Cuentas conmigo, no faltaría por nada del mundo a tu boda…-sonriendo alegremente-Además…estaría encantada de diseñar y confeccionarles su vestuario para un acontecimiento tan importante como éste. Tómenlo como un obsequio, por favor-decía muy contenta mientras ambos se sentían bastante avergonzados._  
_-Pero Tomoyo…-_  
_-Señorita Daidoji…-_  
_-No acepto un no por respuesta…-con una risita pícara-Estaré muy feliz si aceptan mi regalo…-_  
_-¡Te lo agradecemos mucho!-decían ambos al unísono._  
_-¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por aceptar mi regalo! Pues entonces podemos empezar cuando ustedes quieran. Estoy a su disposición-_  
_-Se lo agradecemos sinceramente…-sonreía feliz su antiguo maestro._  
_-¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo!-decía Rika feliz y agradecida con su amiga-ahora solamente falta que llegue Sakura para decirle sobre nuestra boda._  
_-¿Se refieren a Kinomoto? ¿Ella está aquí?-decía el profesor sorprendido._  
_-Sí, ya que está ayudando al joven Tsukishiro con sus cosas para que mañana abandone el hospital, pero debo ir a avisarle que puede ver a Eriol en cuanto el doctor lo permita-sonriendo alegremente-Así que será una agradable sorpresa tanto para ella como para Eriol el volver a verlos._  
_-¡Que bueno!-reía feliz la muchacha._  
_- Iré a llamarla después de que el doctor me informe sobre lo ocurrido con él-._

Se quedaron hablando animadamente hasta que el doctor de la habitación donde se encontraba Eriol salió para informar que ya podía regresar a su hogar.

_-Señorita…-llamando la atención de Tomoyo-El joven ya esta mejor y puede regresar a su casa. Le he dado algunas indicaciones para que pueda recuperarse favorablemente. Además ya di la autorización para que abandone el establecimiento. Si gusta puede ir a verlo-_  
_-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor…-_  
_-Descuide, estoy a su disposición… Permiso…-se excusaba para poder realizar sus labores._  
_-Sí, claro…-asentía la joven._  
_-¿Vamos? …-preguntaba Rika._  
_-¡Por supuesto, vamos!-guiándolos hasta la habitación._

Todos fueron a ver a Eriol, el cual se había sorprendido bastante con la presencia de su compañera de primaria y su prometido que venían a verlo-¡y era nada menos que su maestro de primaria!-, además de anunciar la boda de ambos. Más fue su sorpresa ante aquella noticia que le resultó tan agradable, aceptando encantado la invitación. Sakura luego se les unió y viendo a su antigua amiga de primaria se sintió feliz y la saludo animadamente al igual que a su antiguo maestro mientras no salía de su asombro ante la boda que anunciaron ambos.

_-¡¿Se casarán?!-decía bastante asombrada mientras sus amigos la observaban detenidamente._  
_-A...Así es…-decía titubeante y apenada la muchacha temiendo que le desagrade la idea._  
_-¡Muchas felicidades!-alborotaba feliz y emocionada mirando a los novios._  
_-Nos alegra saber eso…-reía afablemente el futuro esposo de Sasaki._  
_-Pues entonces solamente falta avisar a Chiharu y Yamasaki sobre nuestra boda-reía risueña Rika ante el alboroto de su amiga._  
_-Me alegraría volver a ver a mi querido amigo Yamasaki…-riendo divertido mientras recordaba las mentiras que decían ambos._  
_-Sería excelente volver a verlos-le seguía Tomoyo divertida como si le hubiera leído la mente._  
_-Creo que sí…-decía Sakura recordando que siempre caía en sus juegos y una gruesa gota aparecía detrás de su cabeza al estilo anime._

Todos reían al recordar a Yamazaki mientras charlaban amenamente recordando los viejos tiempos, después de haber tenido un día tan duro en aquel lugar.

…

Touya se encontraba en una de las grandes construcciones supervisando que todo se encontrara en orden-ya que él era un importante ingeniero-pero se encontraba bastante distraído y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que hacía. Para su desdicha, recibiría la inesperada visita de Nakuru-ya que la habían asignado como nueva compañera para el proyecto que se estaba realizando-mientras Touya Kinomoto, justo en ese momento, se encontraba más aireado que nunca y sin la paciencia suficiente como para poder soportar la presencia de alguien más.

_-¡TOUYA!-decía eufórica y feliz la hermosa mujer al ver a Kinomoto mientras se aferraba a él._  
_-Akitsuki…-decía hastiado de tan sólo verla-¿Qué haces aquí?-bastante malhumorado._  
_-Llámame Nakuru mi querido…-riendo feliz-Pues me asignaron en este proyecto nuevo al igual que a ti-_  
_-¡¿QUÉ?!-decía más malhumorado que antes._  
_-¿No es increíble? ¡Ahora podré verte todos los días!-soltando una carcajada sonora mientras todos los obreros y compañeros de aquel proyecto giraban a observarlo y él pedía que se lo tragara la tierra._  
_-¡Ya déjame Nakuru!-sacándola de encima._  
_-¡Me llamaste Nakuru!-emocionada y volviéndolo a abrazar._  
_-¡Tengo cosas por hacer, así que ya DÉJAME!-esquivándose nuevamente de otro abrazo mientras los demás seguían observándolo y la incomodidad volvía al rostro del ingeniero._  
_-¡¿QUÉ TANTO VEN?!-gritaba el joven mientras ahuyentaba las miradas de sus compañeros ya que sabían sobre su carácter tan peculiar._  
_-No seas tan cruel Touya…-replicó Nakuru divertida ante tal escena._  
_-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE SER MI COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO?!-decía colérico y a gritos. Ya bastante tenía con verla ese día, y más todavía de que sea SU compañera de trabajo._  
_-¡Porque yo quería verte!-reía divertida ante el enojo del trigueño._

Suspiró pesadamente Touya Kinomoto y se resignó ante la presencia inusitada de la hermosa mujer. La sola idea de tener que ver a Nakuru todos los días le había arruinado la mañana y más aún de saber que estaría pegado a él como un chicle. Era como si le hubieran echado un bote de agua fría al pobre hombre mientras su paciencia se terminaba en ese instante.  
Todo parecía ir bien para algunos y para otros ni tanto, pero mientras todos tenían sus propias preocupaciones el joven Li aún intentaba buscar la manera de volver a pisar Japón y de reunirse nuevamente con su hermosa cerezo-a pesar de haberla hecha daño- pensaba en ella de manera desesperada y sabía que tenía que volver a verla y darle una explicación a todo aquello con la esperanza de volver a tenerla junto a ella, además de ayudarla en aquella batalla; ya que él junto con la reencarnación del mago Lead y la antigua card captor, serían los anfitriones principales de semejante batalla por salvar el mundo de una terrible oscuridad.

_-Talvez pronto nos volvamos a ver…-pensó recordando el pasado y apreciando unos hermosos árboles de cerezo mientras su mente volaba imaginando la mirada dulce y serena de Sakura ante sí, abrazándola tiernamente sin dejar que nada ni nadie los vuelva a separar._

Continuará…

Capitulo XI

Una sonrisa

La mañana se volvía tediosa y más molesta a cada minuto que pasaba. El hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto no podía seguir soportando a su nueva "compañera de trabajo" ya que estaba casi todo el tiempo detrás de él.

_-¿No crees que será maravilloso?-decía la joven mujer junto al hombre de cabellera oscura-Será estupendo poder hacer…-pero fue interrumpido por éste._  
_-¡Por qué no se lo dices a otra persona!-espetó furioso el hombre y más colérico que nunca._  
_-¡Pero Touya, querido!-decía melosa-No te enfades conmigo, solo quería…-_  
_-¡YA BASTA!-haciendo una breve pausa-Nos vemos Akitsuki, iré a resolver un asunto pendiente-dejándola sola._  
_-¡Pero Touya…!-mirándolo asombrada y quedándose furiosa por el desplante que le había hecho el trigueño-¡No es justo!-chilló._  
_-¿No cree que debe dejar en paz al joven Kinomoto?-sorprendiendo a la muchacha, además de haber visto lo ocurrido-Quería invitarla a cenar señorita Akitsuki, si usted gusta…por supuesto-decía galantemente un joven de unos años mayor que esta._  
_-Lo siento joven Fa, pero tengo muchas cosas que atender…nos vemos-retirándose del lugar a toda prisa._  
_-Si…intentando atrapar al joven Kinomoto-bufó el hombre por lo bajo._  
_….._

_-¡Listo!-decía emocionada la muchacha después de terminar su labor._  
_-Agradezco mucho tu ayuda Sakura…-sonreía feliz el joven de mirada gris-También estoy agradecido contigo Kerberos…-_  
_-Descuida…si sigues recompensándome con más pedazos de pastel, ayudaré con mucho gusto…-afirmó el osito amarillo para luego meter un bocado de pastel de fresa en la boca._  
_-¡KERO!-decía exaltada la maestra de cartas-¡Como eres! ¡Sólo piensas en comer!-decía bastante avergonzada._  
_-Descuida Sakura…-reía ante lo dicho por la bestia-Sé que le gusta mucho los dulces…-observando la cara de felicidad del guardián._  
_-¡Es un GOLOSO!-replicó molesta ante su actitud obsesiva por los dulces-Lamento mucho haberme tardado en regresar hace rato… ¡Pero es que mi amiga Rika se casa!-decía emocionada y feliz._  
_-¡Que buena noticia!-exclamó el joven-Pero no te sientas mal por eso Sakura, me has ayudado mucho y estoy eternamente agradecido contigo, además de estar agradecido con toda tu familia por cuidarme-esbozando una dulce sonrisa._  
_-Mi familia y yo te estimamos mucho Yukito-mirándola contenta-Además de que formas parte de ella…-reía feliz._  
_-Muchas gracias-decía el ingeniero y amigo de la joven cerezo._  
_-¡Hola Yuki!-entró el joven a la habitación sorprendiendo a los presentes._  
_-¡Touya!-_  
_-¿Hermano?... ¿acaso no deberías estar en el trabajo a estas horas?-observando el entrecejo fruncido de éste._  
_- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!-espetó furioso el joven-Akitsuki me estuvo molestando todo el día hoy, y más ahora porque es mi compañera de trabajo… ¡Justo a mí me tenía que suceder!-decía más enfadado que antes._  
_-¿Es nuestra compañera?-inquirió dudoso el joven de mirada gris._  
_-Si…-respirando profundamente para luego dejarse caer en el sofá._  
_-Creo que la verás más a menudo…-decía la hermana del trigueño con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza._  
_-Mejor no le recuerdes eso…-le mencionaba por lo bajo el joven Tsukishiro mientras Touya fruncía más el entrecejo de tanto fastidio por saber que Nakuru Akitsuki estaría cerca de él._

Justo en ese momento aparecía llegando Tomoyo Daidoji quien se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura para avisarle sobre el vestuario que le confeccionaría para la boda de Rika Sasaki-cosa que le emocionaba más que nunca- y que tenía que acompañarle para tomar sus medidas. Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación, dio unos leves golpes en el mismo y al escuchar que la invitaban a que pase, se adentró lentamente hasta el lugar y apenas dentro, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el rostro de Touya Kinomoto observando asombrado su llegada tan repentina.

_-¡Joven Kinomoto!-decía exaltada la diseñadora al verlo nuevamente-No pensé que estaría aquí…-decía visiblemente avergonzada._  
_-Yo tampoco pensé que estaría todavía aquí…-decía seriamente, pero denotando un brillo especial al verla._  
_-¿Viniste a buscar a Sakura?-decía Yukito salvándola de la situación._  
_-Así es…-decía casi de manera inconciente y agradeciendo ese gesto eternamente-Necesitaba que me acompañes más tarde para tomarte las medidas y poder confeccionarte un vestido para la boda-dirigiéndose a Sakura entre emocionada y aturdida._  
_-Es…está bien…-decía apenada recordando las tantas veces que le confeccionaba sus trajes cuando era niña-Te alcanzaré más tarde en tu oficina…-decía carraspeando bastante apenada._  
_-¿Pero de que boda están hablando?-decía Kinomoto al captar después de varios minutos la conversación de las jóvenes._  
_-Es que una amiga de Sakura se casará…-contestaba afable el amigo de éste y riendo divertido ante la actitud de su amigo y de la joven diseñadora._  
_-Pues nos vemos entonces Sakura…-sonriendo-Te estaré esperando…-y se despidió de los demás cortésmente a pesar de que seguía bastante nerviosa con la presencia de Touya, cosa que no pasó inadvertido para el joven de mirada gris._

Salió bastante angustiada de aquella habitación, aún seguía tensa a pesar de no haber charlado mucho con el hermano de su amiga. Camino a pasos largos hasta la salida y cuando llegó hasta la parte trasera del hospital, se quedó parada pensando en muchas cosas; se sintió tan avergonzada y ridícula ante esa persona, se sentía como una estudiante de secundaria nuevamente. Pasaban mil cosas por su mente mientras ella recordaba ese beso tan cálido y hermoso que había recibido y oprimía con una mano la cabeza intentando comprender lo que había hecho.

La tarde pasó rápidamente para sorpresa de todos. Sakura había ido a ver a Tomoyo para que le tomara las medidas y poder confeccionarle un hermoso vestido para la ocasión. Sakura aún se sentía avergonzada de que Tomoyo Daidoji siempre le este confeccionando sus atuendos, pero sabía que la dejaban feliz, además de que la amatista nunca la dejaba hablar, ya que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-_Con esto podré confeccionarte en breve tu vestido-reía feliz la muchacha._  
_-Pero no era necesario que lo hicieras Tomoyo-agregaba su amiga bastante apenada._  
_-¡No me digas eso Sakura!¡Tú sabes que me encanta poder confeccionarte tu ropa!-decía feliz._  
_-Así es-reía aún apenada._  
_-Pues ya tengo en mente un modelo…Estoy segura que te encantará-suspirando emocionada._  
_-¿Tan pronto?-inquirió presurosa ante lo que había dicho su interlocutora._  
_-Si-_  
_-¡Hola Sakura!-reía feliz Sonomi Daidoji al ingresar a la oficina de su hija._  
_-¡Buenas tardes!-saludándola amablemente como de costumbre._  
_-No sabía que tenías compañía hija…Me alegra verte Sakura-rió._  
_-También estoy feliz de verla-decía contenta._  
_-Pero dime… ¿a qué se debe tu hermosa visita a la empresa?-_  
_-Es que una antigua compañera de primaria se casará pronto y Tomoyo…-_  
_-Y yo le confeccionaré un hermoso vestido para esa ocasión-inquirió más que emocionada la joven._  
_-¡Que buena noticia!-con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-Te quedará hermoso el vestido, estoy segura… Eres tan bella como mi querida Nadeshiko-reía melancólica al recordarla-Era una modelo muy hermosa-mirándola feliz._  
_-Si…-decía la hermosa cerezo recordando a su madre._  
_-Son recuerdos tan hermosos…pero les dejaré que continúen su plática-dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-Por cierto hija, no olvides de darme los documentos para finalizar la compra de aquellas acciones-_  
_-Esta bien mamá, te las daré después…-con su habitual sonrisa._  
_- Me alegra saludarte Sakura…nos vemos-abandonando el lugar con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro._  
_-Igual yo…hasta pronto-despidiéndose alegremente-Tu madre es muy amable conmigo…-rió la muchacha._  
_-Guarda los mejores recuerdos de tu madre y de tu familia…-afirmó su amiga._  
_-¿De verdad?-_  
_-Sí…apreciaba mucho a tu madre, era como una hermana para ella-comentaba-Se sintió complacida al saber que ella vivía feliz junto a tu padre-sonreía ella mientras la cerezo se sumergía en sus propios recuerdos-Aunque le fue difícil aceptar aquel acontecimiento…-recordando el carácter posesivo de su madre-¿Sakura?-mirándola asombrada para luego sonreír al ver su rostro de felicidad._  
_-¿Eh?...-mirándola un poco extrañada-¡Ay! Lo lamento Tomoyo…es que sólo…-_  
_-Lo sé-decía tranquila-Estabas recordando a tu madre-_  
_-Sí…-decía admirando el cielo a través del amplio ventanal-A veces la extraño…pero mi hermano y mi padre me han ayudado en todo, y me siento feliz de no estar sola en casa-admitió sonriendo-Pero a veces Touya me sobreprotege demasiado…-con una gota en la cabeza-Pero es porque no quiere que me suceda nada malo…mi padre me lo recuerda siempre-dijo al fin._  
_-Touya…-repitió por lo bajo la muchacha para luego percatarse de lo que había dicho._  
_-¿Decías algo Tomoyo?-_  
_-No…no…-decía asustada pensando que había oído lo que dijo-Sólo que estaba pensando que tu familia te dio mucho amor Sakura y que a pesar de que extrañes a tu madre, debes recordar que ella siempre te guía en todo momento-_

Ella asentía en silencio esbozando una sonrisa ante lo dicho por su amiga, mientras era observada por una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados y sonreía feliz al ver a ambas jóvenes; pero esta había pasado inadvertidamente ante los presentes.  
Seguían charlando animadas las dos jóvenes hasta que llegó la hora en que Sakura debía marcharse a su casa. Tomoyo finalizó su labor, le entregó los documentos a su madre y fue a su departamento privado-ya que a veces iba allí para pensar y estar alejada de su enorme mansión-y de camino hasta allí se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado en el hospital y lo que había sucedido específicamente esa mañana. Se adentró en el edificio y subió hasta llegar a su departamento. Entró dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a un lado de una mesa un portafolios lleno de papeles importantes de la empresa junto con sus llaves. Aún estaba a oscuras la habitación y se quedó parada admirando el lugar iluminado con la luz natural de la luna que se colaba en el amplio lugar; se sentía aún muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho y quería entender porque razón no esquivó aquel beso que le había proporcionado ese joven.

_-¿Por qué permití que sucediera eso?-se reprochaba a sí misma por su actitud incorrecta mientras permanecía sentada en el amplio sofá de su departamento y cerraba los ojos por unos instantes para luego sentir que alguien le proporcionaba un cálido abrazo._  
_-¿Qué sucediera que?-inquirió dudoso un hombre, unos años mayor que esta, abrazando a la muchacha delicadamente._  
_-Eres tú...-afirmaba aturdida abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos por el susto que había recibido-Pero… ¿cómo entraste?-aún sorprendida por su hazaña._  
_-Creo que eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora…-mientras ella se giraba para observarlo de frente._  
_-Pero…-intentaba articular algunas palabras que se quedaban ahogadas en su garganta mientras sentía nuevamente esa fuerza que la impedía reaccionar._  
_-No digas nada…por favor…-posando su dedo sobre los labios de la muchacha impidiéndole hablar-Ahora no son necesarias las palabras…-_  
_-(…)-quedando en silencio, mientras el hombre se dirigía en su dirección y la tomaba del talle delicadamente y la estrechaba de manera amorosa y sentía el cuerpo de ella estremecerse al tenerla tan cerca de él._

Se quedaron así durante varios minutos en silencio, abrazados y sin decir nada más. Sentía como su pecho se llenaba de felicidad estando acomodada en los brazos de aquel hombre; él por su parte feliz de tenerla cerca, de poder sentir su aroma a rosas y ella de poder volver a verlo y de sentir que era correspondida a ese sentimiento. La observó nuevamente, contemplando su rostro pálido, ligeramente ruborizado y sus labios color carmín denotando una encantadora sonrisa.

_-Creo que con sólo estar a tu lado por un instante será suficiente…-agregaba tranquilo el hombre ante la sorpresa de la diseñadora mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para observar sus hermosos ojos y sus rostros quedaban nuevamente a centímetros de distancia._

Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, como si observaran el más profundo mar con su infinita belleza, mientras la luz sacaba a relucir la más bella noche que ambos hayan presenciado. Tomoyo se sentía feliz nuevamente, mientras que él se quedaba embelezado en la hermosura, sencillez y ternura que demostraban sus ojos y todo su ser.

_-Me alegra saber que estas aquí-decía lentamente mientras éste se acercaba a ella y sus labios se fundían en un apasionado y profundo beso._  
_-¡¿Tomoyo?!, ¡¿Tomoyo?...¡Hija!-repetía incansable la madre de la amatista._  
_-¿Mmm?...-dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro sin abrir los ojos siquiera._  
_-¡¿Despierta hija?!-repetía nuevamente Sonomi Daidoji._  
_-Pero... ¿qué sucede?-abriendo sus ojos lentamente y fregándolos para poder fijar su mirada en el rostro desesperado de su madre._  
_-¡Gracias al cielo hija!-abrazándola tiernamente-Pensé que te había sucedido algo…-con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-Repetías un nombre a cada instante que no alcancé a oír bien y me preocupaste mucho-afirmó con rapidez mientras ella intentaba entender lo que pasaba-Además de que no despertabas nunca-decía exasperada la mujer junto a ella._  
_-*¿Pero qué estaba soñando?*-mirando a su madre y observando que la mañana había llegado rápidamente y que aún seguía sin entender lo sucedido-¿De verdad no recuerdas el nombre que había repetido con continuidad?-temiendo lo peor al recordar su sueño nuevamente y comprender la reacción de su madre._  
_-No…solo lo susurrabas-mirándola con angustia-¿Te sientes bien hija?... Es que no entiendo porque me preguntas eso a estas alturas del campeonato…-frunciendo el entrecejo preocupada y afligida-Ni te imaginas el susto enorme que me llevé cuando tus guardaespaldas me dijeron que seguías aquí encerrada, además de no encontrarte en la empresa…-_  
_-¿Q-qué horas son?-preguntaba un poco nerviosa ante aquel comentario._  
_-Ya es casi hora del almuerzo…-_  
_-¡¿Qué?!-bastante asustada-¡Oh madre! Lo siento tanto…yo no quise…-_  
_-Lo importante es que estas a salvo…-aferrándose a su hija como nunca antes lo había hecho-_  
_-Estoy bien mamá…No te preocupes, estoy bien-comprendiendo la reacción de su madre-Lamento mucho haberte asustado así…-abrazándola amorosamente._  
_-Descansa hija…Es mejor que te des unas vacaciones, haz trabajado lo suficiente en la empresa y te mereces un descanso…-sonriendo más tranquila-Te he estado presionando mucho con la campaña y con la compra de…-_  
_-Descuida mamá…No es culpa tuya, además a mi me encanta mi trabajo y tú lo sabes, no creo que sea por esa razón que no haya despert…-siendo interrumpida por su madre._  
_-Lo es hija, es muy necesario que tengas vacaciones, ya que no has descansado nada estos últimos tres años…-con pesar-Ya esta dicho, tendrás tus vacaciones y dispondrás de tiempo para ayudar a tus amigas con la boda…¿de acuerdo?-_  
_-Pero…-_  
_-Nada de pero hija… ¿de acuerdo?-_  
_-De acuerdo…-dedicándole una dulce sonrisa._  
_-Será lo mejor para ti-reía más aliviada que nunca._

….

Sakura se sentía más que feliz por la recuperación parcial del joven Tsukishiro-ya que por fin regresaba nuevamente a su hogar-pero como estaría sólo allí, su familia se ofreció a que se quedara en su casa mientras se recuperaba en su totalidad. Así que él se quedó con la familia Kinomoto, disfrutando de la calidez de un hogar. Todos estaban animados con su presencia y disfrutaban de su almuerzo amenamente…o talvez no tanto.

_-¿Qué opinas del almuerzo?-preguntaba la antigua card captor al joven Tsukishiro._  
_-¡Está delicioso Sakura! Te haz vuelto toda una experta cocinando…-sonrió feliz el joven._  
_-¡Muchas gracias!-reía feliz y complacida ante el cumplido._  
_-Debes tener cuidado Yuki…talvez el monstruo envenenó tu comida y llegues a empeorar por su culpa…-en tono de burla y mirando a su hermana mientras esta la observaba con una mirada asesina y le daba una pisoteada en el pie bajo la mesa._  
_-Yukito no opina lo mismo, ¿verdad que no?-mirando al joven mientras este asentía sonriendo y observaba el rostro de su hermano estrujándose de dolor._  
_-No se puede esperar tanto de un monstruo-espetó furioso-Con una comida tan horrenda…-dijo burlescamente, mientras los presentes tenían una gota sobre la cabeza y la maestra de cartas cambiaba su expresión serena a una de ira._  
_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-levantándose de la mesa de golpe._  
_-¡No le digas eso a Sakurita!-defendió valientemente a su dueña el pequeño oso mientras el joven lo observaba molesto._  
_-Gracias por defenderme Kero-sonrió feliz la muchacha-Ten más comida…-sirviéndole más a Kerberos mientras este se sentía feliz._  
_-Si sigues comiendo así, explotarás…-riendo maliciosamente al ver su pequeño rostro lleno de ira por tal comentario._  
_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-gruñó bastante enojado el pequeño mientras su dueña intentaba detenerlo y Touya seguía burlándose y comenzar nuevamente la riña entre ambos que acabaría después de varios minutos._  
_-¿Quieres un poco más Yukito?-preguntaba con una sonrisa el señor Fujitaka ofreciéndole más camarones e intentando dejar de lado la escena que se presenciaba-Porque creo que tardarán un poco en terminar la discusión…-con una gota en la cabeza._  
_-Creo que sí…-sonriendo y sirviéndose un poco más de comida._

Después de terminar su almuerzo-aunque haya sido una dura batalla-fueron todos a descansar. Sakura regresó nuevamente a su habitación-después de terminar el quehacer-se recostó en la cama intentando asimilar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas por dentro, ya que ni siquiera podía contar con la persona que ella amaba y que la comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo. A pesar de que Kerberos estaba concentrado en sus videojuegos intentando romper un nuevo record ella sólo se quedó en su ensimismamiento sin que éste se percatara de ello y dejándolo divertirse como de costumbre.

_-*Aún no he podido olvidarte, a pesar de que haya pasado el tiempo*-pensaba ella cerrando los ojos y quedando profundamente dormida mientras el sueño comenzaba a tomar color y claridad ante sus ojos._

Se encontraba observando un árbol de cerezos en flor que había aparecido de la nada y se acercaba lentamente hasta él. Al llegar junto al árbol, se queda parada contemplándolo detenidamente hasta que siente unos cálidos brazos que la rodean tiernamente, siendo tan familiares para ella y al mismo tiempo tan ajenas para sí.

_-Siempre estaré a tu lado…jamás estarás sola…-afirmaba tranquilamente la figura masculina susurrándole al oído bien bajito-Mi corazón sólo late por ti y vive para ti-estrechando más el abrazo mientras ella se enternecía ante aquellas palabras._

Al intentar ver el rostro de aquella persona, esta desaparece mientras ella intenta saber quien es y comienza a buscar a esa persona por todo el lugar. Sin rastros de ella se siente un poco triste por no volver a verlo, hasta que de pronto oye una voz muy distinta a la que había oído minutos antes.

-_No olvides de luchar ante las adversidades que se presenten. En breve la oscuridad se desatará y deberás estar preparada para lo que se presente._

Pero en ese instante una oscuridad se apodera del lugar y despierta repentinamente observando su habitación a oscuras. Ella se pone de pie y observa a su guardián profundamente dormido, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba con su tenue luz la noche tan pacífica que se presenciaba ante sus verdes ojos.

_-Creo que me dormí bastante…-se dijo para si misma observando su reloj que marcaban las 12:30 de la noche._

Se desperezó un poco y salió silenciosamente de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Tomó una rebanada de pastel y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba junto a ella e intentó recordar nuevamente aquel sueño.

_-Me pregunto quien era esa persona…-recordando el cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba en aquel instante tan mágico para ella-Fue tan…tierno-sonriendo levemente-Si tan sólo pudiera verlo…-observando el pastel con un dejo de tristeza para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse con su guardián._  
_-Pensé que era Kerberos y por esa razón vine hasta aquí…-observando el rostro delicado de su interlocutora-Buenas noches…-dijo de manera automática y pasiva el ángel mientras se giraba lentamente a pesar de su estado para regresar de donde había venido._  
_-No te vayas Yue…-mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él-Por favor…-volviéndose y encontrándose con la mirada dulce y pacífica de su maestra, mientras ella acortaba la distancia entre ambos._  
_-¿Necesitas algo?-inquirió dudoso sosteniéndole la mirada._  
_-Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso…-decía avergonzada y levemente ruborizada-Me siento aún culpable por…-_  
_-Yo estoy para protegerte…-con su mirada decidida-Esa es mi misión…-con su habitual tranquilidad._  
_-Pero tanto tú como Kerberos necesitan de alguien que cuide de ustedes…-observando el rostro sorprendido de su guardián._  
_-Fuimos creados para proteger a nuestro amo y a las cartas mágicas de cualquier peligro en el que se encuentre…-observando el rostro de su maestra-Y agradecemos todo cuanto nos has dado y por tus atenciones para con nosotros maestra-con un brillo particular en su mirada-Y estamos más que agradecidos por habernos premiado siempre, cada día…con su pres…-callando repentinamente al darse cuenta de los disparates que iba a decir._  
_-No te calles…continua…-observando su rostro inexpresivo-Por favor…-_  
_-Ya es tarde maestra, debería descansar…-intentando esquivar la profunda mirada de esta._  
_-Lamento haberte presionad…-_  
_-Nunca lamentes nada maestra…-tomándola de la barbilla de manera automática-La persona que debe lamentar todo esto…-adoptando su postura seria nuevamente y callando sus sentimientos reprimidos al recordar quien era él en realidad y saliendo del lugar silenciosamente._  
_-*¿Por qué callaste?*-inquirió su otra identidad ante lo ocurrido._  
_-*Yo no puedo permitirme este sentir…nunca debe saber este sentimiento*-contestó presuroso para luego sentir una cálida mano posarse en su brazo._  
_-Yue… ¿qué sucede?-mirándolo confundida y sin comprender nada-Si tienes algo que decirme, por favor dímelo…Quisiera ayudarte de alguna manera…-mirándolo suplicante como si fuera una pequeña niña._  
_-Me has ayudado mucho…-esbozando una leve sonrisa que apareció después de tantos años ante los ojos de su dueña-Y estoy eternamente agradecida contigo por ese gesto-_  
_-A veces siento que me ocultas algo…-posando su mano sobre su rostro-Pero creo que sólo es imaginación mía…-sonriendo-Gracias por regalarme esa hermosa sonrisa…la guardaré conmigo siempre-observando tiernamente al ángel halado para luego abandonar el lugar y dejarlo sólo nuevamente._  
_-Y yo guardaré la tuya…siempre-susurró por lo bajo y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación._

La maestra de cartas subió un poco perturbada a causa de la reacción de su guardián. A pesar de seguir con ese pensamiento de que él ocultaba algo que no quería compartir con ella, se sintió triste, pero sabía que él también tenía derecho de guardar y mantener sus sentimientos en el fondo de su ser, en secreto. Con tales pensamientos, volvió a su habitación y contempló el cielo desde su ventana y permaneció allí durante toda la noche recordando la otra parte de su sueño.

-*_Ojala esa oscuridad pronto acabe…no soportaría ver a este mundo rodeado de oscuridad…no otra vez…*-_

Continuará…Capitulo XII

Un amor perdido

La mañana se acercaba con rapidez mientras los sueños desaparecían, trayendo a la realidad al joven. Despertó un poco aturdido a causa de los recuerdos que aparecían como ráfagas de viento y se disipaban en instantes. Se colocó sus gafas en medio de la oscuridad y se dirigió hasta su despacho esperando a que llegara la hora del desayuno, mientras leía unos documentos que había guardado durante varios años y se informaba un poco más sobre el mismo recuerdo que lo atormentaba siempre.

-_Ese anciano era Tsu Yang, el Hechicero Negro -dijo pensando en voz alta mientras los recuerdos regresaban lentamente.- Él me dejó a cargo de esos documentos, pero para llegar a obtener el máximo poder de esta magia se necesitaba… -hizo una pausa al recordarlo-, ¡de las cartas mágicas! Necesita…el poder de Sakura -._

Recordando todo en su momento, bastante angustiado comprendió al fin las intenciones de aquel sujeto ya que Sakura en estos momentos necesitaba practicar bastante para aquella batalla en la que estaba en juego sus poderes y el universo entero. Aún seguían difusos los recuerdos, pero rememoró lo suficiente como para poder partir de allí y averiguar más sobre el Hechicero Negro y Kioshi Tsugawa. Sin más se dispuso a realizar una llamada al extranjero.

_-Buenos días… -decía Eriol desde el teléfono.- Lamento las molestias… -recordando que aún era muy temprano- ¿Podría comunicarme con Li Shaoran, por favor? -._  
_-Enseguida le comunico con él -contestaba el señor Wei del otro lado, encaminándose a la habitación de este._  
_-Sí, ¿diga? -contestaba Shaoran presuroso._  
_-Soy yo amigo, Hiraguisawa -contestaba afablemente el joven._  
_-¡Eriol! ¡Qué sorpresa! –repuso alegre.- Y dime, ¿Cómo has estado? -._  
_-Estoy bien, pero las cosas aquí se han complicado bastante con el hechicero -contestaba mecánicamente._  
_-Lo sé…Yo tenía en mente buscar una solución -decía con pesar-, pero aún sigo investigando -._  
_-Recordé sobre un amigo que tuvo Clow en el pasado, pero aún así hay cosas que no encajan -._  
_-Supongo que te refieres a Tsu Yang, el Hechicero Negro -recordando sobre aquellos documentos y pergaminos antiguos que había consultado con anterioridad -._  
_-¿Cómo se apoderó de toda aquella magia…? -pensando nuevamente en el pasado- ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso? -._  
_-Sé que hubo una batalla después que Clow adquiriera aquella valiosa información que atraía la atención de varios ambiciosos -afirmó._  
_-¿Una batalla? -comenzando a rememorar algo y sintiéndose nuevamente endeble. -Sí. Luego de que Tsu Yang le confiara esos documentos, él había muerto y aquella magia quedó encerrado en las profundidades del río Irtysh… -comentaba el joven chino mientras un silencio repentino lo dejó inquieto- ¿Estás ahí, Eriol? -preguntaba inseguro._  
_-Sí…lamento haberme quedado en silencio –disculpándose por ello, ya que se sentía como si le afectara de manera brusca el pasado._  
_-¿Te encuentras bien? -bastante angustiado._  
_-Estoy bien…prosigue con toda la historia, por favor -._  
_-De acuerdo -haciendo una breve pausa.- Después de aquella batalla, tan sólo una parte quedó allí, los poderes de la luz quedaron encerrados en aquel río y la oscuridad quedo encerrado en la Torre de Tokio -._  
_-La Torre posee un poder sorprendente. Es el centro de la magia que mantiene en equilibrio el universo… -observando al sol que se adentraba en su despacho._  
_-Aún me faltan muchas informaciones al respecto… -con el entrecejo fruncido-, pero quería pedirte un favor -._  
_-¡Claro! Dime de que se trata -._  
_-Las informaciones restantes que consiga el día de hoy quisiera que los analizaras conmigo en el departamento que tengo en las afueras de Tomoeda -observando los árboles de cerezo a través de la ventana-, y no quiero que los demás se enteren que he vuelto. En especial Sakura… -apretando los puños._  
_-Descuida, nadie sabrá de tu regreso… -mencionó-, ¿a qué hora nos veremos? -._  
_-A las 10:00 a.m. en el aeropuerto, así después vamos directamente hasta allí -._  
_-Entonces te veré en un par de horas… -._  
_-Sí… -dando por terminada la comunicación._

La reencarnación del mago quedó bastante pensativo por la actitud de su amigo y más aún por ocultarle a Sakura sobre su llegada a Japón. Caminó en dirección a su habitación para asearse. Luego de finalizar, fue al comedor diario a desayunar solo. Al término del mismo recogió su maletín dispuesto a marcharse.

-_Has madrugado esta mañana Eriol -sonreía ampliamente la hermosa mujer a sus espaldas._  
_-Aún tengo cosas pendientes por resolver, Kaho -abriendo la puerta lentamente._  
_-Recibirás una sorpresa, pero talvez no sea muy agradable -decía seriamente._  
_-Espero que no se inquieten Ruby y Spinel por ello. No quiero que se preocupen por nimiedades…-sonreía como de costumbre._  
_-No se enterarán de esto, no te preocupes -mirándolo angustiada.- Ve con cuidado Eriol, por favor -._  
_-Estaré bien… -._

Salió con tranquilidad de su penthouse, pero su mente seguía el trayecto anterior. Al llegar hasta su trabajo, fue solucionando los pendientes que tenía en el día y llegado las 9:30 a.m. abandonó el edificio y fue junto a su amigo hasta el aeropuerto -tuvo que salir antes, ya que quedaba media hora en automóvil- así que su chofer privado lo llevó hasta su destino.  
Una vez allí, pudo divisar a su amigo Shaoran junto con el señor Wei. Quedó bastante contento de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, ya que él no lo volvió a ver desde que terminaron la primaria.

_-Bienvenido mi amigo. Espero que hayas llegado bien -sonreía afable-. Bienvenido señor Wei, me alegra volver a verlo -decía cortésmente._  
_-Muchas gracias joven Hiraguisawa -sonreía Wei junto a Shaoran._  
_-Me alegra volver a verte –mencionó contento el otro._  
_-Lo mismo digo -sonriendo- ¿Nos vamos? –propuso Eriol._  
_-Claro-._  
_-Por favor Peter, encárgate del equipaje del joven -dirigiéndose a su chofer._  
_-Enseguida joven, Hiraguisawa -._  
_-Pero no es necesario Eriol yo… -interrumpiéndolo su interlocutor._  
_-Él nos llevará hasta tu departamento, además no es molestia ya que sabré donde queda -sonreía animado._  
_-Le agradecemos su cortesía -decía Wei._  
_-Gracias –sonreía apenado Shaoran._  
_-No es nada -caminando en dirección a su automóvil de uso diario, en este caso una Mercedes-Benz del año, en el cual se marcharían hasta el departamento de su amigo._

Llegaron después de una hora, porque dicho departamento quedaba en Kyoto. El chofer bajo el equipaje de Shaoran y Wei, en tanto ellos se ocupaban de mostrarle el camino a Eriol. Al llegar y acomodarse en dicho local, Shaoran no perdió tiempo y trajo unas cuantas fotografías un poco antiguas.

-_Quiero que veas esto –entregándole dichas fotografías.- Estas fotos los recibí hoy en la mañana. Es el talismán y el adorno de cabello que estaban en las profundidades del Irtysh. Talvez lo conozcas –notando el asombro de su acompañante._  
_-Pensé que no volvería a ver esto -observando detenidamente aquella fotografía donde estaba el adorno de cabello._  
_-Fue sellado con el poder de las aguas. La magia del anciano representa el talismán y el otro objeto pertenece, si no mal recuerdo, a una mujer a la cual enfrentamos con Sakura –quedando pensativo.- Era extraña la manera en que reaccionaba… -murmuró._  
_-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó sin observarlo._  
_-Se quedó pasmada al ver la manera en que Sakura y yo manejábamos las cartas Clow sin ninguna dificultad -._  
_-¿Y por qué te pareció extraña su reacción? –reiteró nuevamente._  
_-Mencionaba a Clow… -observando unos documentos que tenía frente a si-. Quería verte, Eriol -._

El silencio reinó al oír aquello. Shaoran lo observó fijamente al notar su seriedad sin entender lo que ocurría.

_-¿Sucedió algo entre Clow y ella en el pasado? –cuestionó._  
_-Cuando Clow vivía en Hong Kong, Madoushi era también una hechicera capaz de leer la fortuna en las aguas –manteniendo la vista en el objeto que perteneció a ésta -, poseía unos poderes sorprendentes. Era la hechicera más poderosa y más famosa de Hong Kong. Pero cuando Clow llegó, sus presagios eran cada vez más acertados e hizo que desprestigiara a la joven hasta el punto que le tomó un cierto odio e intentó desafiarlo, aunque el siempre se negaba… - sintiendo una aflicción en el pecho al rememorarlo._  
_-¿Cómo se conocieron? –demostrando cierto interés en dicha historia._  
_-Ella vivió antes cerca del río Irtysh y después fue a vivir en Hong Kong, en el Templo Qin Shi, donde Clow había ido cierta vez, aunque había oído de cierta hechicera con poderes mágicos elevados… -._

Flash Back

En el Templo Qin Shi, Clow había ido en búsqueda de información para realizar su hechizo. Estaba decidido en averiguar sobre ciertas cosas en las que tenía interés. Al llegar allí, fue recibido por un anciano, el cual le había dado la información necesaria además de querer presentarle a su nueva inquilina.

-_Agradezco mucho su ayuda –haciendo reverencia-, con esto será más que suficiente –teniendo en sus manos varios libros._  
_-Acompáñeme –dijo cortante caminando en dirección al jardín._

El lugar era enorme y con un jardín tan hermoso que transmitía mucha paz y armonía. Estaba repleto de árboles, flores y plantas diversas que embellecían aquel ambiente. A lo lejos encontraron un pequeño aljibe, el cual estaba rodeado de verdes árboles y plantas, y junto a el, se encontraba sentada una hermosa joven de cabellera oscura, con una túnica larga de color rojo con símbolos chinos, percibiendo que era una persona con grandes poderes mágicos. El anciano se detuvo quedando a unos metros alejados de la muchacha.

_-Los dejaré a solas para que se conozcan –mencionó sereno.- Talvez la pueda ayudar –dando por terminada la discusión y retirándose en silencio._

Él se acercó y al llegar, ella comentó lo que veía en las aguas.

-_Eres un hechicero –dijo a modo de saludo-, y has creado dos criaturas mágicas junto con unas cartas –volviéndose a verlo._  
_-Veo que tienes habilidades especiales –mencionó el aludido notando grandes poderes mágicos en ella._  
_-El agua es la que revela las verdades ante mis ojos –poniéndose de pie-, pero sospecho que el anciano te comentó sobre esto –contestó serena frente a él._  
_-En realidad, él me condujo hasta aquí –sonriendo cortés._  
_-Ya veo… -mencionó firme-, supongo que usted es Clow -._  
_-Creo que esta bien informada –ampliando aún más su sonrisa._  
_-En los alrededores lo conocen muy bien, además que el anciano mencionó que vendría aquí –contestó-. Soy Madoushi –haciendo reverencia después de presentarse mientras su interlocutor hacía lo mismo._

Fin Flash Back

_-Era una persona muy correcta y seria… –agregó Eriol atribulado._  
_-¿Te encuentras bien? –notando su silencio repentino._  
_-Sí…tan sólo pensaba. Pero deberíamos seguir averiguando sobre esto –aún con la fotografía en sus manos._  
_-Es verdad... traeré lo que falta –abandonando la sala y dejando a un Eriol sumido en sus pensamientos._

_…_

_-¡Pero hija…! –repetía por segunda vez en el día Sonomi.- Te pedí que descansaras y tuvieras unas vacaciones… -imploró la mujer._  
_-Estoy bien, mamá. Además, es mi trabajo y no puedo darme el lujo de tomar un descanso ahora –añadió feliz.- Despreocúpate, estaré mejor manteniéndome ocupada –dando por terminado el asunto._  
_-Entonces ya no insisto –dijo con una media sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro-, pero si llega a suceder nuevamente… -interrumpiéndola la muchacha._  
_-No sucederá. Te lo aseguro –regalándole las mejores de sus sonrisas._  
_-Esta bien –dándose por vencida.- Por cierto hija, te ha llamado el antipático de Donato desesperado –bufó visiblemente incómoda._  
_-¿De… verdad? –preguntó nerviosa._  
_-Sí… –afirmó fastidiada-, lo que no entiendo es como lo puedes soportar –contestó colérica._  
_-Volveré después madre –saliendo apresurada de la oficina._

Al sólo mencionar el nombre de Donato, la diseñadora de modas olvidó por completo a esa persona sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo, así que se dirigió a realizar una llamada al joven.

_-Por favor, deje su nombre y un mensaje después del tono… -se escuchaba la contestadora automática desde el otro lado del teléfono móvil._

Tomoyo sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Donato Di Angelo, era su prometido y como tal, su desesperación era bastante normal en él. Era italiano y conoció a Tomoyo en uno de los desfiles de modas que se realizó el año pasado allí. El hombre quedó amartelado en su beldad, logrando conquistarla. Ella no tenía mucho interés en su persona, pero como su soledad fue tan grande, lo aceptó para evitar tal suceso en su vida –ya que lo consideraba como una compañía-. Nunca se enamoró de él, pese a transcurrir un año y sólo seguía con él por costumbre. Sabía de su carácter tan peculiar y comprendía que estaría molesto por tal descortesía, así que intentaría llamar más tarde y arreglar las cosas con él, antes que se agrave más la situación.

…

Sakura empezaba a ejercitarse con sus cartas para así poder adquirir habilidad y destreza junto con Kerberos. Yue por su parte seguía recuperándose poco a poco y tan sólo era testigo del entrenamiento que tenía su ama. Toda la mañana estuvo concentrando sus energías hasta lograr recuperar sus fuerzas, ya que en parte, ella también se había debilitado bastante.

-_Te has recuperado, Sakura –mencionó el muñequito amarillo.- ¡Te felicito! –sonriendo feliz._  
_-Me alegra saber eso –contestó suavemente._  
_-Pues… -revoloteando alrededor de la habitación.- En vista que hemos trabajado tan duro… -._  
_-Quieres un dulce, ¿verdad? –._  
_-¡SÍ! -afirmó con los ojitos brillantes._  
_-Puedes ir a buscarlo. Está en la nevera un pastel que hizo papá esta mañana -._  
_-¡PASTEL! –alborotó más feliz que antes y volando a toda velocidad, fue en busca del premio._  
_-¡Pero déjanos un pedazo…! –mencionó.- Creo que no quedará nada del pastel –afirmó con una gota detrás de la cabeza mientras Yue permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin decir palabra alguna._

Ella permaneció en silencio sin decir nada más, y se decidió a salir de la habitación sin interrumpir a su guardián, a pesar de que aún le embargaba la curiosidad. Temerosa por incomodarlo, volvió a verlo de frente y se aventuró a hablar.

_-Y…Yue –murmuró suavemente, bastante temerosa en tanto su guardián dejaba ver sus ojos que parecían espejos, reflejando un aire de superioridad y lentamente alzó la mirada para toparse con los verdes ojos que estaban temblorosos y tímidos ante si._

El no mencionó nada, como era costumbre, tan sólo la observaba y presintiendo que tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sólo esperó a que ella tuviera confianza y la incomodidad visible en el rostro de la joven castaña desapareciera, pero su preocupación por el era muy grande y de todas maneras, intentó averiguar lo que le sucedía.

-_Perdóname si insisto en lo mismo… –haciendo una pausa-,…pero me dejaste muy preocupada y yo quería saber si podía…-deteniéndose en seco ante la reacción de su guardián._

Yue se colocó de pie y avanzó hacia ella lentamente olvidando por un instante quien era él disponiéndose a estrecharla entre sus brazos y retenerla sin dejarla escapar. Se sentía hechizado en ese momento, como si nada lo retuviera a él de expresar lo que sentía y lo que hacía. Cuando estaba a centímetros de la joven, ella quedó observándolo sin mover un músculo, pero en un descuido apareció Kerberos observando a Yue muy cerca de su ama e intentando abrazarla para luego interrumpir secamente la escena antes de que suceda algo más.

_-¿Qué pensabas hacer, Yue? –preguntó fastidiado._  
_-¡Kero! –dijo consternada la antigua card captor.- No…pasa nada… -contestó su ama asustada por su repentina llegada._  
_-¡¿Cómo qué no pasa nada?! –chilló alterado- ¡¿Qué pretendías, Yue?! –adquiriendo su verdadera forma._  
_-¡Por favor, Kero! –implorando desesperada.- No hizo nada malo… -reteniéndolo con un abrazo._  
_-¡Contéstame! –repuso firme y dispuesto a todo por obtener una respuesta valida._  
_-Sígueme, Kerberos –dándole a entender que conversarían fuera de la habitación._

Kero se calmó y observó a su ama aún reteniéndolo con su abrazo. Sakura se puso de pie al instante y vio a sus guardianes abandonar el lugar en silencio –aunque el aire era bastante tenso- para poder ajustar cuentas con el ángel ante aquella escena que le pareció un total abuso y algo bastante anormal en él. La angustia de la card captor fue aún mayor ante la reacción del pequeño Kero, pero debía esperar hasta que ellos terminaran de charlar.

_¿Y bien?. Explícame... –dijo furioso conteniendo las ganas de darle una paliza-, ¿por qué te acercaste tanto a Sakura? -repuso chispeante y con la ira reflejada en su mirada dorada._

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo XIII

Momentos difíciles

La imponente Bestia del Sello no le quitaba la vista ni por un instante siquiera. El ser que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación no sentía el más mínimo temor de ser bombardeado con miles de interpelaciones. Entre cruces de miradas vivaces durante varios segundos, el imponente león dorado perdió la calma.

_— ¡Contéstame de una buena vez! —rezongó._  
— _No tengo porque darte explicaciones —afirmó con absoluta calma._  
— _¡¿QUÉ?! —dijo alterado conteniéndose a duras penas de darle la paliza que según él, la merecía—. Escucha, Yue —dijo entre dientes—, yo no deseo que nuestra conversación acabe en malos términos —afirmó ante el asombro del guardián, porque no parecía ser Kerberos el que estaba__hablando—, pero tu actitud no es la acostumbrada. Creí ver a otra ser ante mis ojos y quede estupefacto, pero aún así, no entiendo tu actitud para con Sakura —observando al guardián atentamente._  
_— Sigo siendo el mismo y mi deber es proteger a nuestra ama —contestó sin inmutarse._  
— _Eso no explica tu manera de proceder —mencionó—. Dime, Yue…__—caminando lentamente en torno a él—, acaso tú estas… —decía pausadamente sin evitar asombrarse—… ¿acaso sientes algo especial por nuestra dueña? —cuestionó dificultosamente._

El guardián halado no mencionó nada más, pero una voz familiar resonaba en su mente:

— _*Deberías ser sincero con Kerberos* —sintiendo una indecisión visible en su mirada grisácea._  
— _*No tiene porque saberlo* —contestó tajantemente con una aflicción que lo carcomía por dentro._  
— _*Sólo te haces daño. Lo que sientes por ella es inevitable y si le escondes a él esta verdad, de todas maneras sospechará*._

Kerberos aún no comprendía su silencio, pero sus sospechas crecían a tal punto que pensó no inmiscuirse en ello; pero antes de marcharse agregó:

— _Ya no te preguntaré nada más…pero sí realmente sientes algo por Sakura —sosteniéndole la mirada—, espero que la hagas feliz… —volviendo a su identidad temporal y marchándose de allí inmediatamente, comprendiendo que él necesitaba estar solo._

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente incesante sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban: "_espero que la hagas feliz"._Era la frase menos acertada en ese momento y más aún cuando debatía fervientemente con aquellos sentimientos que intentaba disuadir. Esa situación no se daría jamás y eso era seguro por el simple hecho de que la antigua card captor estaba enamorada del joven chino.

…

— _¡Ammore mio! —soltó emocionado al ver a la joven ante sí frente a uno de los aparadores que se encontraba en su despacho para después estrecharla entre sus brazos con ansiedad—, te he esperado tanto tiempo... —mencionó el joven aún sin soltarla._  
— _¡Donato! —dijo estupefacta__al volverse y verlo de frente._  
— _Fue muy injusto de tu parte dejarme sólo allí en Italia —protestó el hombre de mirada color café—, pero ahora no escaparás de mi, querida —saliendo a relucir una encantadora sonrisa._  
— _Es que quería llamarte, pero no pensé que vendrías hasta Japón a verme —comentó asfixiada al verlo a los ojos._  
— _¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —comentó sonriente besando su mano tiernamente._  
— _S…sí —afirmaba a duras penas la amatista._  
— _¡Pues entonces vamos a celebrar! —comentó alegre—. Que te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche, tú y yo solos —propuso presuroso, a lo cual la dulce diseñadora no pudo decir que no, ya que estaba en deuda con él._  
— _Esta bien, te veré en la noche ya que tengo mucho trabajo__—repuso la muchacha rápidamente._  
— _¡Estupendo! —mencionó feliz y triunfante—. Nos vemos —mencionó dándole un beso cargado de pasión, sorprendiendo enormemente a la diseñadora de modas._  
— _C…claro —se despidió casi sin aliento dejándola bastante aireada por un buen rato._

La sorpresa de la joven era tan grande que ni siquiera pudo creer que se tomara a la ligera aquella situación. Era tan extraño y más todavía que le diera un beso tan apasionado como aquel en vez de estar molesto con ella. Tomoyo, suspiró pesadamente al recordar que su "novio" era romántico y dulce con ella, en raras ocasiones, porque otras veces era muy cortante y con un talante que sólo ella era capaz de tolerar además de tranquilizarlo en momentos como aquellos, pero sacó la conclusión de que la distancia y el estar tan alejados salió a relucir nuevamente su dulzura y amor por ella, pese a que ésta se mostraba ausente y sin ninguna gota de chispa delatando que estuviera enamorada de él. Jamás se puso a pensar que su relación fuera una falsedad. Lo medito bastante y llegó a tomar una decisión muy importante que debía comunicárselo de inmediato a Donato y lo haría esa misma noche, durante la cena.

…

Akitsuki llegó animadamente hasta su puesto de trabajo, con el objetivo de lograr toparse con el Ing. Kinomoto, pese a que éste se molestaba tan sólo con verla. En tanto terminaba de verificar la estructura, fue rápidamente en busca de su blanco aprovechando que era hora del almuerzo y todos tendrían que comer en el restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la construcción. Al recorrer el largo trecho hasta llegar al restaurante, justo antes de que entrara a dicho establecimiento, la joven retuvo al ingeniero con un abrazo inesperado.

— _¡Touya! —comentó alegremente—, ¿por qué no me esperaste para almorzar? —haciendo una mueca de disgusto._  
— _Akitsuki… —dijo entre dientes—, estoy cansado… además, no invité a nadie porque quería estar solo__—agregó secamente sin darle mucha importancia a los berrinches de la muchacha._  
— _¿Solo?... Tú no deberías estar solo… —aseveró calmada—. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, además de ser una persona muy protectora. No le veo gracia de que permanezcas aislado de las personas todo el tiempo —liberándolo de su abrazo._  
— _¿Y qué te__hace pensar eso? —preguntó ante aquella afirmación._  
— _¡Es bastante obvio! Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de ello… La manera en que proteges a Sakura evitando a toda__costa que un joven se acerque a ella, por ejemplo; me parece que es una prueba más que suficiente —rió divertida la mujer ante la sorpresa del joven—. Por cierto… ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche? —ampliando aún más su sonrisa pícara._  
— _No tengo tiempo para esas cosas… —suspirando profundamente ante las ocurrencias de ella._  
— _¡No seas tan aguafiestas! —aferrándose a su brazo—, ¡vamos! Será divertido. Además te distraerás un poco… —notando el entrecejo fruncido de éste._  
—_Esta bien… —replicó sin opción—. Paso por ti a las nueve de la noche._  
— _¡Excelente! —robándole un beso—, ¡nos vemos! —se despidió dejándolo allí sumergido en sus pensamientos._

_…._

La hermosa muchacha de cabellos cortos observó risueña aquel vestido que parecía estar sacado de un cuento de hadas moderno. Tenía un trabajado exquisito en la parte frontal del mismo al igual que la cola del vestido. Un escote nada exagerado, pero sí sacando a relucir la felicidad que irradiaba su rostro tan enternecedor. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por realizar, pero el vestido empezaba a tomar forma poco a poco.

— _¿Qué opinas? ¿Te sientes cómoda con el?__—inquirió pasivamente Daidouji._  
— _¡Es… hermoso!__—suspiró feliz._  
— _Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque aún pensaba modificar algunos detalles que me parecieron exagerados en un principio y quería que lo vieras primero y me digas cómo te gustaría que fuera…__—tomando los diseños que había hecho._  
— _Creo que no será necesario ningún cambio, ya que has captado de manera intuitiva el vestido que soñaba…__—afirmó levemente ruborizada al recordar que en poco tiempo estaría casada con el amor de su vida._  
— _Eso me alegra saber, Rika. Pero realizaré los cambios que he tenido en cuenta para que los veas y luego me dices si aceptas o no__—propuso la joven sonriendo animada al notar la alegría de su amiga de infancia._  
— _¡Claro!__—afirmó sonriente._  
— _Con respecto al traje del profesor, ya tengo unos cuantos que he confeccionado hace poco en una campaña y quería que pase por aquí así los ve y escoge uno que le parezca cómodo y elegante…_  
— _Se lo diré__—sonriendo—. No sabes cuanto agradezco que me confecciones mi vestido de novia, además de darle un traje también a él._  
— _Era un obsequio y es lo mínimo que pude hacer__—esbozando una dulce sonrisa._  
— _Muchas gracias, Tomoyo._  
— _Descuida._  
— _Debo irme, ya que necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas en mi trabajo__—caminando en dirección al vestidor._  
— _Claro… Las muchachas te ayudarán a quitarte el vestido, lamento dejarte ahora y no acompañarte hasta tu casa, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente…__—guardando sus diseños en la carpeta—. Mándale mis saludos al profesor._  
— _Le haré llegar tus saludos y no te preocupes, una de mis compañeras de trabajo me esta esperando abajo__—comentaba desde el vestidor—. Nos vemos, Tomoyo…_  
— _Cuidate, Rika…__—abriendo la puerta del amplio salón para caminar por el largo pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente a su despacho._

Daidouji se sentía realmente extraña esa tarde, ya que presentía algo terrible en sus adentros dejándola muy angustiada y temiendo lo peor. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos absurdos y fue nuevamente a ocuparse de sus diseños.

…

Temerosa bajaba lentamente escalón a escalón las escaleras, pareciéndole eternos cada segundo que pasaba, esperando poder ver a uno de sus guardianes salir por aquella puerta. Pero en un descuido de la muchacha, el pequeño peluche amarillo apareció frente a sus ojos verdes, causando el sobresalto de la maestra de cartas.

— _¿Qué haces, Sakura?__—preguntó curioso el pequeño ante su maestra._  
— _¡AH!__—soltó un grito la castaña, dejando alarmado al ángel halado que salió presuroso de la habitación._

La muchacha, ante el susto provocado por el pequeño oso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó despavorida de las escaleras. Pero antes de tocar el piso, su guardián lunar logro sostenerla entre sus brazos evitando un golpe duro y certero. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados por el espanto y al abrirlos lentamente pensando que ya estaba en el suelo, se topó con la mirada más dulce y serena de su querido protector.

— _Yue… —susurró avergonzada al notar que la estaba sosteniendo con delicadeza._  
— _¿Se encuentra bien?__—interrogó pasivamente._  
— _S…sí__—afirmó aún más apenada con el rostro levemente ruborizado al notar la mirada tan tierna de su guardián._  
— _¿Y por qué razón te asustaste?__—cuestionó el peluche frente a ellos._  
— _¿Y todavía preguntas?__—dijo la joven pisando tierra firme nuevamente—.__¡Apareciste de la nada frente a mí! —objetó sudando frío._  
— _Lo siento, no fue mi intención…__—dijo apenado el pequeño._  
— _No te preocupes…__—acariciándole la cabeza y sonriendo feliz._  
— _Gracias, Yue__—sonrió agradecida por la ayuda brindada._  
— _Esa luna antipática no dirá nada…__—repuso Kero presuroso—. No sé porque le agradeces si sabes como es… —dijo molesto cruzando__sus pequeños bracitos._  
— _¡Cómo eres, Kero!_  
— _¡Bah! Iré a romper un record en los videojuegos…__—volando a toda velocidad a la habitación de la joven dejando solos a ambos._

La maestra suspiró nuevamente notando que Kerberos seguía siendo el mismo, pese a que hayan transcurrido varios años. Dio una media vuelta y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos tan misteriosos. Contempló las facciones de su guardián sin prisas, grabando en su memoria aquella mirada tan peculiar que, a pesar de su intenso color grisáceo, algo opacaba aquel brillo que se había desvanecido hace un tiempo. Él, por su parte, ansiaba tan sólo disuadir aquel sentimiento tan bello y tan doloroso al mismo tiempo; sólo lograba tener consigo un sentimiento tan novedoso en sus adentros, llenándolo de alegría al ver el rostro tan gentil y tierno de su dueña. El silencio desapareció cuando su maestra volvió a la realidad bruscamente, experimentando algo distinto momentáneamente.

_— ¿Por qué razón se molestó Kero contigo? —preguntó al recordar porque razón estaba allí._  
— _Por mi modo de proceder__—contestó sin prisas._  
— _¿A qué te refieres?__—inquirió nuevamente la aludida sin percibir lo que sucedía._  
— _Le pareció extraño mi manera de actuar y eso lo motivó a que reaccionara de tal forma__—contestó sin perturbarse._  
— _Ya veo… —dijo sin objetar nada más—.__Creo que iré a practicar con las cartas… —mencionó un poco intranquila al verlo nuevamente a los ojos—.__¿Necesitas algo?_  
— _Estoy bien__—contestó sereno._  
— _De acuerdo… volveré más tarde…_

Se retiró en silencio subiendo presurosa en dirección a sus aposentos al notar que se ponía un poco nerviosa con aquella mirada tan penetrante. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba sucediendo con él; le preocupaba tanto que hubiera cambiado de un día a otro y que su mirada no irradiara aquella alegría; no era el mismo de antes. Quería indagar más sobre ese asunto y lo haría con ayuda del joven Tsukishiro.

…

La noche llegó rápidamente indicando a la muchacha que era hora de marcharse con su prometido. Traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro, unos tacones no tan altos, pendientes plateados salpicados con un tono azul haciendo juego, una cadena, su preciosa melena que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y su pequeño bolso de mano, para terminar de embellecer a la joven. Al terminar de maquillarse, fue hasta el vestíbulo para encontrarse con el italiano. Observó anonadado a su enamorada y sonrió feliz al verla.

— _¡Querida! ¡Te ves bellísima!__—tomándola de la mano para conducirla fuera de la mansión y llevarla frente a su auto—. Por favor…__—abriendo la puerta de su auto invitándola a subir._  
— _Gracias…__—mencionó aún ausente debido a aquel temor que la estuvo persiguiendo durante toda la tarde._

Una vez dentro del automóvil, Donato manejó impaciente por llegar hasta el restaurante. Al aparecer frente al famoso _"Restaurant Chi Shuai",_bajaron del automóvil y caminado en dirección a la entrada, fueron recibidos por uno de los camareros que los condujo hasta su mesa. Era un sitio acogedor y bastante calmo, aunque todos estaban sorprendidos con la visita de la famosa diseñadora allí. Los obsequios fueron varios, desde flores hasta los vinos y champañas más caras. No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo todo eso, así que intentó concentrarse en lo más importante: lo que diría esa noche.

…

En otra parte de la hermosa ciudad, Touya Kinomoto terminaba de prepararse, conduciéndose hasta el vestíbulo para ir en busca de la hermosa Nakuru, no sin antes despedirse de su familia.

— _Voy de salida. Nos vemos en la mañana, ya que tardaré en regresar…__—afirmó._  
— _Ve con cuidado hijo…__—dijo Fujitaka desde el sofá, acompañado de su hija y el joven Tsukishiro._  
— _¿Tienes una cita, hermano?__—cuestionó la castaña._  
— _Saldré con Akitsuki… —suspirando por enésima vez._  
— _Creo que no te ves muy animado, Touya…__—repuso Yukito sentado junto a Sakura y Fujitaka—. Al parecer vas contra tu voluntad… —sonrió divertido recordando lo persistente que era Nakuru._  
— _Ni me lo__recuerdes… Nos vemos__—dijo cortante con una gota enorme detrás de su cabeza._

Al subir al auto, fue rápidamente junto a la joven para ir rumbo al restaurante. No tenía ningún tipo de interés en ser partícipe de una cena sin sentido junto a una mujer que estaba encaprichada con él, pero pensó que talvez con esta salida, la esbelta y elegante mujer lo dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo…o talvez no.

— _¡Es aquí! —contestó alegre al estar frente a la entrada del restaurante—.__¡Vamos!__—llevando al pobre Touya casi a rastras hasta aquel sitio._  
— _¿Mesa para dos?__—inquirió el joven que los había recibido._  
— _Sí…__—contesto el hombre hastiado a causa de las presiones de ella._  
— _Por aquí…__—indicándole la mesa en la cual estarían._

El lugar era enorme, con las mesas bien ubicadas y separadas ordenadamente unas de otras. El lujo se encontraba por doquier y la comodidad junto con la tranquilidad del lugar permitía a los presentes disfrutar de veladas amenas con una música suave. Se sentaron a esperar la carta y en cuanto fueron atendidos, hicieron su pedido. Al retirarse el mesero, Nakuru intentaba pasarla de lo mejor en aquel sitio.

— _Me gusta mucho este lugar__—comentó la pelicafé—. Creo que deberíamos venir más a menudo… —comentó alegre._  
— _Dirás por ti misma, porque yo tengo muchas cosas por resolver__—dijo cortante._  
— _Vendrás conmigo, ya verás…__—rió triunfante._

Touya hizo caso omiso ante el comentario de la atractiva mujer y prefirió observar el lugar con más detenimiento, buscando algo que lo distrajera un poco, hasta que divisó a lo lejos a una figura bastante familiar. En efecto, Tomoyo Daidouji y Touya Kinomoto se encontraban en el mismo restaurante por casualidad, cosa que sorprendió mucho al trigueño, verla allí y acompañada de un hombre. Se sintió incómodo ante tal coincidencia con aquel personaje que le desagradaba tan sólo al verlo, notándose perfectamente que era un extranjero. Nakuru seguía hablando de muchas cosas, mientras que la vista de Touya no abandonaba la mesa de la diseñadora de modas. Pero del otro lado del amplio restaurante, la señorita Daidouji aún seguía temerosa de hablar. Reunió valor hasta lograr animarse a conversar sobre aquella situación que la inquietaba tanto.

— _Donato…__—susurró la muchacha observando como se deleitaba con su cena y bebía un poco de vino—. Necesito decirte algo muy importante__—reuniendo valor para hablar._  
— _Te escucho querida._  
— _Hace un año que estamos juntos y me he dado cuenta de que esta relación no tiene sentido alguno…__—notando las facciones tensas de su interlocutor._  
— _¿Qué no tiene sentido alguno?__—dejando de lado completamente su cena para prestar oídos a las afirmaciones de su acompañante._  
— _Así es…__—haciendo una pausa para respirar profundamente—. Lo que quiero decir es que…__—interrumpiéndola repentinamente._  
— _¿Quieres decirme que esta relación acabo?__—dijo con un tono de voz frío y seco._  
— _Cuando estuve en Italia, mi soledad fue tan grande a causa de varias situaciones a las que me he enfrentado__—recordando por un instante aquel momento—, pero cuando te conocí me sentí aliviada por tener a alguien que me apoye en ese instante —observando al hombre detenidamente—.__Pero cuando estuvimos juntos y compartimos tantas cosas, después de pasar varios meses, percibí que…percibí que nunca estuve enamorada de ti y que me parece justo y correcto que es mejor que termináramos con esta relación —observando su mirada que empezaba a cambiar repentinamente._  
— _¿Y me lo dices así de tranquila?__—con la voz ronca y llena de incredulidad._  
— _Entiendo que me reproches y me juzgues después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero era mejor la verdad que una mentira y vivir una relación sin amor…__—el joven se colocó de pie y la tomo de la mano llevándola fuera del restaurante._

Nadie prestó atención a lo que sucedía, excepto el ingeniero Kinomoto que se había percatado de que no era muy normal la actitud del italiano. La condujo hasta una plaza que estaba cerca de allí alejándose bastante de las personas y la aprisionó contra un árbol —cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha—, y la retuvo sin más, fijando su mirada insensible sobre la joven.

— _¿Crees qué con decirme todo esto se solucionarán las cosas? —mencionó indiferente recorriendo su rostro con su mirada._  
— _¿Y acaso no…será así?__—sintiendo un escalofrío terrible en todo el cuerpo._  
_— Nunca… —notando el entumecimiento de la chica—. Escúchame bien… ¡nunca será así! —gruñó en un arrebato de ira._  
— _Sé que es bastante impactante para ti lo que acabo de decir, pero quiero que comprendas que esta relación debe terminar…__—contestó tratando de calmarlo, sintiendo las manos de él sujetándola con fuerza._  
— _¿Qué esto debe terminar…?__—lastimándola aún más._  
— _Por favor…me lastimas…__—suplicó la muchacha empezando a forcejear, deseando que la libere._  
— _Si tanto te duele, te aguantas porque de aquí, no te irás…_

Dentro del local, Touya se puso de pie mecánicamente comprendiendo que algo malo sucedía. Como Nakuru preguntaría el porqué de su actitud, tuvo que inventar una excusa.

— _¿Qué te sucede? ¿a dónde vas?__—inquirió la mujer ante la actitud tan extraña de su acompañante._  
— _Olvide el celular, enseguida regreso__—contestó rápidamente dirigiéndose fuera del local._

La muchacha no objetó nada más y esperó allí al joven. El trigueño siguió a Donato sigilosamente para que la joven no se percate de lo que ocurría. Una vez fuera del restaurante, observaba por todos lados buscando a la pareja, pero no lograba divisarlos. Mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco apartado del restaurante, Tomoyo seguía luchando por liberarse de aquel hombre de alguna forma. Aún retenía a la pobre chica del brazo hasta que, en un descuido de él, ella escapó.

— _¡Ayúdenme, por favor!__—gritó desesperada corriendo en dirección al restaurante._

El ingeniero escuchó a lo lejos su voz y fue corriendo en dirección a ella. Pero el hábil italiano la persiguió nuevamente alcanzando a sujetarla de la ropa, siendo ésta nuevamente su prisionera, pero no dejaba de luchar pese a las dificultosas circunstancias en la cual se encontraba. Touya divisó a la joven a varios metros de allí y trató de apresurarse más para poder auxiliarla.

— _¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!__—imploró la muchacha forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas._  
— _¡CÁLLATE! —espetó con furia zarandeándola sin piedad alguna—. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a huir?!_  
— _¡Suéltame, por favor!__—al borde de la desesperación—. Por favor Donato, entiende que esto se acabo…_  
— _¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTO ACABO?!__—gritándola a la cara._  
— _¡Cálmate, te lo suplico!__—con la mirada espantada—. Lamento que haya sucedido esto —continuaba la muchacha aterrada—, pero necesito que te calmes para que podamos conversar…_  
— _¡NO! —espetó colérico—. ¡Me vas a pagar y muy caro lo que me has hecho, Tomoyo…! —__callándola con una bofetada en el rostro, cosa que alcanzó a ver Touya y fue directamente a enfrentarse al irracional ser._

En cuanto se acercó, lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que éste soltara a la muchacha que cayo al suelo lastimándose una pierna, mientras el trigueño le entregó un golpe en plena cara echándolo a unos metros de allí. Fue y lo levanto tomándolo de su camisa blanca, entregándole nuevamente un golpe más.

— _¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A LEVANTARLE LA MANO! ¡¿ME OYES?!__¡JAMÁS!__—dejándolo en el suelo sin piedad y corriendo a auxiliar a la amatista._  
— _No eres rival para mi__—observando la mirada enfurecida de Touya._

En un descuido del ingeniero, el italiano recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, dejando aterrada a la muchacha que se puso de pie como pudo para ir junto a éste, pero Donato impidió que se acercara, colocándose frente a la chica.

— _¡¿A DÓNDE PIENSAS IR?!__—dijo cargado de ira arrojándola al suelo una vez más._  
— _¡DESGRACIADO!__—gritó Kinomoto a sus espaldas, levantándose rápidamente para luego entregarle una patada en la espalda, cayéndose éste estrepitosamente al suelo, dejándolo inmóvil por unos instantes._

Ella seguía aterrada ante lo que había ocurrido y presuroso, Touya se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

— _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿estas herida…?_

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo avergonzada. Él la tomó de la barbilla observándola a los ojos notando una marca roja y unos rasguños en su rostro tan delicado. La molestia del Ing. Kinomoto aumentó al verla en aquel estado y con las lágrimas demostrando su pánico ante lo ocurrido. La diseñadora se aferró a él con tal fuerza haciendo que éste la estrechara entre sus brazos pretendiendo tranquilizarla. Al estar más calma intento colocarse de pie como pudo con la ayuda del trigueño, pero un quejido de dolor le recordó aquella caída de hace unos instantes, así que él la cargó entre sus brazos pese a estar tan apenada y se encaminaron hasta el estacionamiento para poder llevarla hasta su casa. Donato se colocó de pie lentamente al ver a Touya cargando a la diseñadora, mientras que su animadversión reflejada en su fría mirada lo decía todo.

— _No tienes…ningún derecho de llevarte a…MI novia__—decía entrecortadamente a causa del golpe._  
— _Tan sólo márchate…__—comentó de espaldas continuando su camino._  
— _No me iré sin Tomoyo__—caminando en dirección a ellos a duras penas._  
— _En estas condiciones, lo mejor es que te marches y no vuelvas jamás a acercarse a ella...__—deteniéndose para volverse a verlo._  
— _Ella es…__—dijo a duras penas cayendo de rodillas y estrujándose de dolor se sostuvo con una mano de un banco cercano a él y lo observó desafiante nuevamente—…es mía y de nadie más… —aseveró aún quejumbroso._  
— _Creo que nunca lo fue… —volviendo sobre sus pasos y caminando rumbo a su destino._

El extranjero observó al joven alejarse una vez más y en medio de odio y rabia no le quedó de otra, más que aceptar su cruel derrota.  
Capítulo XIV

Reconociendo al verdadero amor

Eriol y Shaoran seguían informándose de los documentos a pesar de estar exhaustos. El reloj marcaba las 12: 36 de la noche mientras Eriol observaba detenidamente aquel artefacto que no paraba ni un instante y quedando en silencio repentinamente, llevándolo accidentalmente a aquellos sueños tan repetitivos en los últimos días. Wei se acercó a los jóvenes para ofrecerles té y galletas notando el cansancio en el rostro de ambos.

— _¿Gustan té y galletas? —propuso Wei colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa._  
— _Gracias, Wei… —sonrió el joven de ojos café._

Eriol continuaba en su ensimismamiento sin percatarse siquiera de lo que había mencionado el hombre que se encontraba de pie a unos metros de él. Shaoran lo observó por un buen rato a su amigo hasta que intentó traerlo nuevamente a la realidad.

— _¿Eriol…? ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió el joven pasando su mano frente a su rostro._  
— _¿Eh…? Lo lamento amigo… —dijo sonriente— ando un poco cansado, es todo —comentó sin prisas._  
— _Has estado bastante distraído… —mencionó el chino tomando un sorbo de té—, ¿qué ocurre… acaso recordaste algo? —inquirió esperanzado._  
— _Ese hechicero había dejado aquellos pergaminos en la casa de Clow y para evitar que alguien se apodere de aquella información, él había colocado un hechizo para sellarlo definitivamente…_  
— _Pero si estaba sellado… ¿quiere decir que existió una manera de romperlo…? —cuestionó nuevamente el joven._  
— _Aunque quisiera decirte que no… sí existía un método —con la mirada centelleante._  
— _¿Cuál?_  
— _El agua… —aseveró Eriol para sorpresa de su amigo de primaria._

…

La chica de ojos verdes seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la cama observando a su guardián solar dormido apacible en su diminuta cama. Se volvió a ver el reloj que estaba detrás de ella notando que era la 01:00 de la madrugada. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama otra vez, admirando el techo de su habitación; recordó momentáneamente lo ocurrido horas atrás, sintiendo aquel nerviosismo ante la mirada de su protector cuando la había ayudado. La tristeza invadió nuevamente su corazón al rememorar cuanto había cambiado. Creía, o talvez imaginaba, que existía algún motivo muy grande en medio para que él actúe así, además de haber tenido aquella discusión con el osito amarillo. Se sentía angustiada pese a todo.  
Suspiró resignada recordando cuan reservado era con sus sentimientos.

— _Ojala supiera lo que esta sucediendo con él… —murmuró suavemente sintiendo sus párpados pesados cerrarse lentamente._

Fue trasladada de inmediato al país de los sueños. Niebla, una ventisca fría, silencio. Escuchaba algo a lo lejos, parecía que alguien se acercaba a ella viendo de manera difusa una figura masculina ante sus ojos.

— _¿Quién eres…? —inquirió temerosa mientras éste se desvanecía en el aire lentamente—. Pero… ¿dónde…dónde esta?_

Caminó un largo trecho encontrándose con varias personas desconocidas allí. Ahora se situaba en la ciudad, en medio de la multitud que caminaban sin detenerse un segundo. Recorrió impaciente en dirección a una plaza que se encontraba no muy lejos; poco después se acercó a un árbol de cerezos sintiendo nostalgia ante los recuerdos que le traían. Una brisa suave revolvió sus cabellos danzando al compás del viento, resaltando aún más su mirada verde llena de dulzura.  
Su sorpresa aumento al sentir unos brazos rodeándola, haciéndola estremecer.

— _Tú… —susurró abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos._  
— _Lamento mucho el haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo —comentó tranquilo—. Nunca podría olvidarte y quería que lo supieras…_  
— _¿Acaso…te conozco? —volteando a verlo, pero éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno._

Giraba su cabeza en varias direcciones intentando divisar a aquella persona, pero no tuvo éxito… él se había marchado. Pero de pronto, volvió a oír aquella voz:

— _Talvez jamás sepas quien soy, pero sólo tu corazón revelará la respuesta a tus interrogantes… si realmente tu deseo es conocerme, tan sólo basta con abrir tus ojos para que puedas verme…_

La joven despertó perezosa al escuchar el reloj que daban las 06:30 de la mañana. La lluvia caía tranquila invitando a la castaña a volver a la cama. Como era domingo y su padre despertaría un poco tarde, volvió a cubrirse con sus sábanas.

— _Pero… ¿por qué no puedo recordar lo que soñé…? —cerrando los ojos por un par de minutos intentando volver al sueño—. Presiento que se trataba de algo muy importante._

Aún seguía meditando sobre lo ocurrido aunque no tenía éxito en ello. Se levanto un poco perturbada a causa de ese sueño y trató de olvidarlo buscando la manera de distraerse. Fue al lavabo a lavarse los dientes, cambió el pijama por un vestido sencillo de color rosa pálido y peinó sus cabellos. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras para no despertar a nadie y fue rápidamente a la cocina. Se preparó unas tostadas con un poco de leche y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se revolvían en su interior sin comprender muchas cosas. Extrañaba al joven chino pese a todo lo que había ocurrido y su corazón seguía amándolo aunque el suyo no comparta la misma sensación. Una presencia masculina apareció frente a ella saludando amablemente, causando un sobresalto en la chica.

— _Buenos días, Sakura —saludó sonriente el joven de gafas._  
— _Bu…buenos días, Yukito —articuló débilmente a causa del susto._  
— _Lamento haberte asustado…_  
— _Descuida —sonrió—. Es que estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que ya estabas aquí… ¿Qué desearías desayunar? —cuestionó presurosa._  
— _No te preocupes, no tengo hambre… —aseveró para su sorpresa._  
— _¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédula._  
— _De verdad, no tengo hambre… —sonriendo alegremente—. Haz estado muy distraída estos últimos días, Sakura… y creo que tiene que ver con Yue, ¿verdad?_

Reinó el silencio entre ambos dejándose escuchar la lluvia que caía tranquilamente. La joven hechicera no pudo evitar angustiarse nuevamente con respecto a ese tema siendo notable aquella preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirada esmeralda. Tsukishiro admiró enternecido a la pobre chica que sufría a causa del cambio que acontecía con su guardián lunar. Se sentó frente a ella para luego agregar:

— _Es por la discusión que había tenido con Kerberos, ¿cierto?_  
— _Creo que es más que eso… —repuso entristecida._  
— _¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó una vez más._  
— _Siento que Yue no esta a gusto con algo o con alguien. Hace unos días que me percate de su cambio de actitud… y temo que sea por mi causa… —comentó observando unos árboles a lo lejos._  
— _En realidad él esta angustiado por la aparición de ese hechicero y por no haberte podido defender como él quisiera…_  
— _¡Pero casi muere por mi culpa…! ¡Ambos! —argumentó azorada._  
— _Sakura… —sonriendo levemente—…tú estabas en peligro y tanto él como yo debíamos cumplir con nuestro deber… —notando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._  
— _¡Pero no quiero que les suceda nada malo…! —dijo entre sollozos oyendo nuevamente aquella voz:_

_"Si realmente tu deseo es conocerme, tan sólo basta con abrir tus ojos para que puedas verme…"_

Sakura se sintió mareada siendo sujetada por el guardían que apareció rápidamente en la cocina. La llevó en silencio a su habitación sabiendo que tantas emociones juntas provocaron todo eso. La recostó en su cama con cuidado, pero cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación sin decir nada más, antes de que lo haga ella lo tomó de sus manos en un desespero por saber lo que ocurría.

— _No te marches…por favor… —suplicó entre lágrimas._

El guardián lunar permaneciendo de espaldas en silencio, callaba su más profundo sentir, el cual intentaba disuadir de alguna forma u otra. Se volvió a verla al oír los llantos de su maestra sin poder evitar sentirse el peor ser sobre la tierra. La hermosa joven seguía sosteniendo la mano de su protector con ahínco y con esperanzas de ser escuchada.

— _Es acaso por mi causa… —decía entrecortadamente—… es por mi causa que has cambiado tanto, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con un brillo especial en su ojos._  
— _No… —comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba escondiéndose bajo su antifaz._  
— _¡No mientas…! —dijo ahogadamente quedando sentada sobre su lecho despertando a su hermano en ese momento._

Se desperezó velozmente sin comprender la situación, pero por órdenes de su ama, tuvo que abandonar la habitación.

— _Lamento despertarte, Kero… —observando al peluche detenidamente—…tu desayuno esta abajo. Bajaremos enseguida… —agregó con una sonrisa pese al estado en que se encontraba._  
— _Claro… —comento comprendiendo después de varios minutos—. Gracias por ese gesto, Sakura… —abandonando en silencio el lugar._

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente acongojados. Sakura se puso de pie a pesar de sentirse todavía un poco mareada y colocándose frente a él cuestionó por última vez.

— _Dime… ¿por qué estas tan distante…? ¿por qué siento que me escondes algo que te aflige y que te perturba…? —sosteniéndole la mirada tan serena que poseía—. ¿Es por mi causa…?_  
— _No… —negó una vez más._  
— _¡No es cierto…! —cayendo más lágrimas—. Dímelo, por favor… —suplico al borde de la desesperación—… por favor…_

Aunque el guardián lunar seguía ocultándose tras aquel disfraz, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al verla así, y se acercó a ella estrechándola entre sus brazos con ternura. La antigua card captor quedó pasmada ante lo sucedido y entre desespero y angustia sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el acercamiento de su cuerpo con la del guardián.

— _Tan sólo prométeme que nunca más te sentirás culpable por mi causa… —alejándose un poco para secar sus lágrimas—…porque no merezco que llores por mi culpa, ya que no soy merecedor de lágrimas tan inocentes como las tuyas… —perdiéndose en el mar verdoso de sus brillantes ojos._  
— _Pero… —intentando decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por él._  
— _Tan sólo… —acariciando tiernamente su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente y se dejaba llevar por aquel extraño sentimiento—…promételo… —acercándose lentamente a sus labios color carmín._  
— _Te lo prometo… —aseveró suavemente manteniendo aún sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el momento._

La distancia entre ambos era mínima en ese lapso de tiempo. Sentía como sus labios clamaban unirse a los de ella, teniendo conciencia de que eran prohibidos. Ella aún sentía las caricias proporcionadas por su protector lunar sin percibir la cercanía de él.  
Él no podía negar que ansiaba fervientemente robarle un beso aunque sea, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con esos ojos, con esos maravillosos ojos; una vez más cometía un grave error —pensaba—, pero…ya era inevitable negar. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

…

En las afueras de Tomoeda, el clima empezaba a cambiar bruscamente. El cielo fue cubierto de nubes grises y los vientos huracanados daban inicio al caos que se desataba en ese preciso instante. Las personas que se encontraban aún caminando por aquellas calles comenzaban a refugiarse lo más rápido que podían. Los huracanes eran cada vez más grandes, acompañados de truenos que empezaban a destrozar todo a su paso. Las presencias malignas aumentaban más y más y el joven empresario debía detener aquello a toda costa.

— _Debo evitar esto de alguna manera…no puedo dejar que esta gente muera… —mencionó perturbado corriendo en dirección al lugar de donde provenía toda aquella magia… La Torre de Tokio._

Continuará...  
Continuará…Capitulo XV

El objetivo del Hechicero Negro: La venganza y el poder

La Torre de Tokio estaba rodeada de una presencia muy poderosa. El joven inglés llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta allí invocando un conjuro para evitar los destrozos. Kioshi Tsugawa era el responsable de semejante catástrofe en plenas horas de la mañana.  
La antigua card captor sintió aquella presencia rápidamente y abrió sus ojos asustada al sentir aquellos poderes que provenían de la Torre.

— _Esa presencia… —mencionó la castaña._  
— _Proviene de la Torre —dijo el antiguo juez._  
— _Sakura —repuso Kerberos adoptando su verdadera identidad, entrando a la habitación con prisa._  
— _Sí…_

Utilizó su llave mágica e invocó a la carta vuelo abandonando su hogar en compañía de sus guardianes. Al llegar allí divisaron a la reencarnación del mago Lead y a sus guardianes expectantes a que apareciera el mago.

— _Pero, ¿qué sucedió, Eriol? —repuso angustiada observando algunos edificios destrozados._  
— _La magia era muy poderosa… —observando atentamente en lo alto de la construcción._  
— _Revisaremos los alrededores, amo —repuso Spinel Sun con seriedad._  
— _Bien, pero tengan cuidado, ya que él puede aparecer en cualquier lugar._  
— _No te preocupes —mencionó Ruby Moon con una sonrisa alentadora._

Ambos recorrieron con cautela por los alrededores en busca de alguna pista importante. Los demás emularon sus acciones. Eriol recorrió el interior de la Torre pese a que aún no cesaban los truenos. Estaba a oscuras la ciudad, ya que las nubes lo cubrieron por completo. Kerberos y Yue fueron en dirección a los edificios y Sakura recorrió el mismo lugar que el joven inglés, pero en la parte alta.  
Sintiéndose un poco nerviosa fue elevándose hasta llegar a divisar a toda la ciudad desde allí. Descendió hasta el mirador con tranquilidad y observó un objeto extraño. No entendía muy bien de que se trataba, y curiosa, se acercó a éste para verlo de cerca.

— _Esto es —tomando entre sus manos un adorno de cabello— pero, ¿cómo llegó aquí…? —observando el siniestro lugar bastante desierto._  
— _Sakura._  
— _¡Ay! —gritó asustada volviéndose para ver a Kerberos— ¿Qué…sucede? —dijo temblorosa._  
— _No encontramos nada anormal, el lugar esta desierto —repuso seriamente._  
— _¿Y dónde esta Yue? —inquirió buscándolo._  
— _No creo que sea necesaria su presencia ahora —apareciendo ante ella el hechicero._

La japonesa quedó perpleja al ver la imagen de su guardián convertirse en ese despreciable ser. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras él se acercaba a ella lentamente. Los protectores de las cartas se percataron la presencia del mago en lo alto de la torre y fueron impetuosamente junto a ella. Sakura lo contemplaba con raigambre pese a todo. Él esbozaba una leve sonrisa acorralándola en un rincón.

— _No es necesario que me mires con tanta desconfianza —dijo sonriente._  
— _¿De qué te sirve que hagas esto? —inquirió sin inmutarse._  
— _Me haré más poderoso que cualquiera, además de que podré aniquilar a la reencarnación del mago Lead y vengarme por todo lo que me ha hecho —dijo entre dientes._  
— _¿Vengarte…? —dijo dubitativa la joven hechicera._  
— _Deberías de entregarme tus poderes sin hacer tantas preguntas, así nadie saldrá herido nuevamente —riendo a carcajadas._  
— _Yue —susurró asustada recordando a su protector._  
— _No querrás que las personas más cercanas a ti sigan sufriendo uno a uno, ¿verdad?_  
— _¡Nunca permitiré que los lastimes! ¡Esta vez no! —replicó decidida._  
— _Haremos una pequeña prueba._

Los cuatro guardianes llegaron hasta allí y tras ellos se encontraba Eriol dispuesto a defender a su amiga. El mago comenzó a girar su báculo con agilidad lanzándoles cristales. Todos se mantuvieron en guardia repeliendo de alguna manera aquel ataque.

— _¡Escudo! —invocó la castaña para proteger a los que estaban en peligro._  
— _Te advertí —repuso con fastidio el hombre de gabardina negra, volviéndose para atacarla._  
— _No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos —tomando una de sus cartas en la mano._  
— _Te daré una oportunidad para que te retractes, Sakura._  
— _¡Nunca! —utilizó la carta vuelo para alejarse de allí._  
— _¡No hagas eso, Sakura! —gritó despavorido el inglés dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo en el camino. Una barrera._

Sakura se alejo lo suficiente de ellos sin dar oídos a Eriol. El Hechicero Negro la perseguía con rapidez para alcanzarla.

— _*No puedo permitir que alguien más vuelva a salir lastimado* —pensaba insistentemente la hechicera._  
— _¡Sakura…! —gritaba desesperado Kerberos intentando romper aquel muro._  
— _Es inútil amo, no podemos atravesarla —repuso hastiado la pantera negra, observando a los demás intentar socorrer a su ama._  
— _Apártense —ordenó el joven de gafas elevando en lo alto su bastón, rodeándose de un poder sorprendente._

Cerca de una antigua construcción, el hechicero lanzó unos hilos que sujetaron a la muchacha de los pies. Ella invocó a la carta Espada, cortándolos de inmediato. Al estar lo suficientemente alejada de sus amigos, decidió enfrentarlo sabiendo que ellos estarían a salvo.

— _¿Ahora decidirás atacarme? —cuestionó impaciente el hombre._  
— _No me dejas otra opción._  
— _Esto será interesante. ¡Fuego!_

Las ardientes llamas rodearon a la antigua card captor, obligándola a utilizar la carta Agua.

— _¿No crees que la venganza no es nada buena? —cuestionó ella._  
— _Tú no entiendes —arrojándole una lluvia de cristales._  
— _¡Escudo! —manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo—. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Clow? —preguntó una vez más._  
— _Deberías hablar menos y no bajar la guardia… —atravesando su escudo y arrojándola a unos metros de allí._

La castaña cayó sin remedio sobre los escombros y poniéndose de pie a duras penas, trató de defenderse. El mago fue nuevamente tras su presa inmovilizándola totalmente.

— _Creo que ahora será tu fin —preparándose para matarla, pero antes de que eso suceda, una luz cegadora impidió que la atacara._  
— _¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla! —mencionó el joven que apareció en escena provocando al hechicero._  
— _Shaoran —murmuró la joven anonadada._  
— _¡No debiste interrumpir! —gruñó el hombre._  
— _¿Te lastimó? —inquirió el joven chino acercándose a ella._  
— _Estoy bien —dijo aún asombrada—. Gracias por la ayuda._  
— _Ten cuidado… —mencionó blandiendo su espada._  
— _Te arrepentirás de haberte entrometido._

El hechicero embistió contra el joven chino con todas sus fuerzas logrando repeler los ataques con habilidad. La maestra de cartas fue a ayudarlo. Durante unos minutos lograron detener sus ataques, pero sus ganas de lograr su objetivo, reavivaron sus habilidades.

— _Ni creas que con esto impedirás que lleve a cabo mis planes._  
— _¡No puede ser! —exclamó asombrada la joven._  
— _Prepárate para lo peor…_

_…_

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto, el dueño no se sentía tranquilo. Caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose con insistencia donde podrían estar sus hijos. Fue en busca de las llaves del auto, pero el espectro de su difunta esposa lo detuvo en seco.

— _Nadeshiko —mencionó boquiabierto._  
— _Es mejor que te quedes aquí —repuso serena su esposa— el peligro esta cerca, aquí estarás a salvo._  
— _Pero, Sakura no esta en casa, salió rápidamente de aquí y Touya no ha regresado aún. No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados —dijo angustiado y con el tono de voz desesperado._  
— _Touya esta bien, a salvo de cualquier peligro —tranquilizando un poco a su esposo—. Sakura encontrará ayuda, despreocúpate —admirando el rostro despavorido del hombre—. Prométeme que no saldrás de casa._  
— _Pero es que… —interrumpiéndolo antes de que objetara algo más._  
— _No debes intervenir, porque podría ocurrir una desgracia._

_….._

Eriol seguía intentando romper aquel obstáculo sin tener éxito. El león dorado estaba casi al borde de la locura al igual que su hermano. Todo era un caos.

— _Será imposible que yo atraviese este campo hecho con magia —comunicó a todos—. La única forma de que desaparezca será en el momento en que esa persona nos permita ser partícipes de la batalla…_  
— _¡¿Pero qué clase de mago eres?! ¡¿Tú eres la reencarnación de Clow y me dices que no puedes con algo tan simple como esto?! —chilló de rabia la imponente bestia dorada._  
— _No puedo luchar con alguien que posee mis mismos niveles de magia._  
— _¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó espantado Kerberos al igual que los demás._  
— _No puedo creer que ella nos mantenga encerrada aquí —replicó la guardiana de mirada rojiza._  
— _¡Debo protegerla, no puedo quedarme aquí a observar como atacan a mi ama! —profirió el ángel guardián buscando un método para salir e ir a proteger a quien más amaba._

Kioshi desapareció sin dejar rastros. Ambos jóvenes se asombraron, pero la hermosa damisela temía lo peor. Sintió un escalofrío tenebroso recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta que la figura masculina se hizo presente, situándose detrás de ella. Todo había sucedido en un pestañear. Su cuerpo entumecido no le permitía reaccionar mientras que él se disponía atravesar su pecho con su báculo.

— _¡Muere! —vociferó el mago._  
— _¡NO…! —bramó petrificado el joven chino al ver tal escena._

Pero antes de que él pudiera lograr su cometido, un misterioso chorro de agua lanzó a Tsugawa lejos de allí logrando impedir que matara a la muchacha. El joven jefe del clan Li fue rápidamente junto a su amada, para cerciorarse de que no este lastimada. Pero entonces una mujer surgió ante ellos.

— _Pero tú eres —susurró ella anonadada._  
— _¿Cómo es que? —dijo exaltado el rapaz._

Mientras que cerca de la torre:

— _Esta presencia… —susurró la reencarnación de Clow abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos— ¡es imposible! —imprecó atormentado evocando el pasado._  
— _¿Qué le ocurre amo? —cuestionó angustiada su guardiana admirando el pálido rostro del muchacho._

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros sonrió débilmente observando a la castaña. El Hechicero Negro había desaparecido misteriosamente de allí sin dejar rastros. Ambos quedaron impresionados con la aparición de aquella mujer.

— _Por cierto —buscando al mago— ¿dónde esta él? —preguntaba volando en dirección a donde había caído anteriormente._  
— _No puedo sentir su presencia —comunicó el joven jefe—. Creo que se ha marchado._  
— _De momento no les volverá a ocasionar más problemas —repuso la misteriosa dama._  
— _¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió el rapaz._  
— _Sus poderes se han debilitado considerablemente y dudo que intente enfrentarlos estando en esas condiciones. Deben permanecer atentos ante cualquier situación sospechosa que aparezca —dando por terminado su labor._  
— _¡Espera! ¡No te marches! —suplicó la antigua card captor—. ¿Acaso no deseas verlo…?_

La hechicera se detuvo al oír a la muchacha. Su frágil y delicado cuerpo tembló al sentir tan cerca esa magia, esos poderes tan familiares. Se acercó lentamente a la misteriosa mujer y preguntó una vez más:

— _¿No quieres verlo? —observándola de espaldas—. Él esta aquí._  
— _¿A quién te refieres, Sakura? —inquirió dubitativo el chico sin comprender nada._  
— _Creo que no le agradaría encontrarse conmigo —mencionó afligida—. Nos veremos en breve —alejándose de ellos sin prisas._

En ese instante, las barreras que les habían colocado la maestra de cartas se había desvanecido completamente, y todos fueron junto a ella para saber que había ocurrido, excepto Eriol. Se encontraron con la hechicera que se alejaba de allí, aunque no todos discernían de la tempestiva aparición de esa persona.

— _¡Sakura! —exclamó aliviado al ver a su maestra a salvo— ¡¿Por qué no permitiste que te ayudáramos?! —vociferó entre quejas el león._  
— _¡Ejem! Bu…bueno —decía titubeante— Creo que no es momento de que me preguntes eso Kero, además Shaoran me ayudó —con una gota detrás de la cabeza._  
— _¡Otra vez tú, mocoso! —chilló desafiante— ¿Por qué regresaste?_  
— _No son asuntos de tu incumbencia —repuso hastiado recordando el mal genio del guardián._  
— _¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó cortésmente el ángel a sus espaldas._  
— _¿Eh? —volviéndose a verlo de frente—. Sí —aseveró tímidamente notando su mirada tan dulce posarse en ella._  
— _¿Qué sucedió con ese hechicero? —preguntó la pantera negra intrigado._  
— _Desapareció misteriosamente junto con esa mujer —afirmó el jefe del clan Li._  
— _¿De qué mujer estás hablando? —intervino Ruby Moon, buscando a alguien más a su alrededor._  
— _¿Y dónde esta Eriol? —buscando a su amigo por todos lados._  
— _¿Acaso no venía detrás de ti, Spi? —observando a su compañero con atención._  
— _¿A quién llamas Spi? ¡Soy Spinel Sun! —replicó con fastidio._  
— _Creo que prefirió estar sólo —confesó Yue con seriedad._

Sakura y Shaoran fueron junto a éste para ver si se encontraba bien. La reencarnación del mago Lead sentía que se alejaba aquella presencia rápidamente, buscando la manera de retenerla allí.

— *_Necesito hablar contigo* —pensaba.._  
— _¡Eriol! —trayendo al joven a la realidad—. ¿Te sientes bien? —examinando su rostro inexpresivo._  
— _¿Qué pasa, Eriol? —inquirió la bella joven al verlo en aquel estado._  
— _Se marchó, ¿cierto?_  
— _Si te refieres a ese hombre, sí se ha marchado —afirmó su amigo._  
— _Lo lamento… —dijo entristecida la castaña comprendiendo a lo que él se refería._  
— _Descuida —sonriendo levemente—. Nos veremos después Li, Sakura —retirándose de allí y dejando a ambos solos._

_..._

Después de haberse arreglado un poco las cosas, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando a Sakura y Shaoran. Ambos fueron a un templo cercano de allí para charlar tranquilamente, después de todo necesitaban hablar. La molestia de Kerberos era genuina, aunque Yue no se inmutaba de todas maneras se sentía atribulado al ver a ese joven cerca de su maestra. Sabía que el corazón de ella le pertenecía a otro.

— _¿Pero cómo osa venir hasta aquí después de todo lo que ha hecho? —dando vueltas en círculos—. ¿Y tú por qué no dices nada? —situándose frente a su compañero y hermano._

Él tan sólo permaneció en silencio. La imponente bestia mantuvo la calma por un instante contemplando al ángel.

— _Sí realmente ella es alguien tan importante para ti, ¿por qué callas ese sentimiento? —interpeló abiertamente._  
— _Mi deber es ser su guardián y acatar sus órdenes —contestó crudamente._  
— _¿Acaso crees que es un error que ella lo sepa? —observándolo con detenimiento._  
— _No puedo darme esas libertades, mis obligaciones como su protector y guardián de las cartas son mi prioridad ante todo —repuso serio y firme._  
— _Tú y yo somos los protectores de esas cartas y cuidamos de Sakura en todo momento. Ella aún siente algo por ese mocoso, pero preferiría que este contigo y no con él —repuso enojado el pequeño osito amarillo mientras Yue lo observaba con una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza._  
— _Es mejor que las cosas permanezcan tal y como están —pensaba el ángel observando a su ama sentada junto al joven chino._

Continuará...

Capitulo XVI

La verdad

La muchacha quedó perpleja ante las palabras del trigueño aquella terrible noche. Él seguía junto a ella hasta ahora. Ya había amanecido completamente, siendo la lluvia su compañía esa mañana. Él había conducido lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital —manejando con precaución, por supuesto—, que para su desgracia quedaba lejos. Tomó su celular a toda prisa y se comunicó con Nakuru, oyendo las quejas de la hermosa mujer a quien había dejado plantada en aquel restaurante.

— _¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decirme esto?! —le recriminaba sin piedad alguna— ¡Ni siquiera has sido capaz de cenar conmigo de manera decente!_  
— _Tuve un problema urgente por resolver, lo lamento —se disculpaba el joven conteniéndose como podía, ya que deseaba arrojar el celular por la ventana a tener que volver a oír sus quejas a pesar de que en este caso, tenía una razón muy válida la muchacha._  
— _¡Me debes una cena, Touya Kinomoto! —chilló enojada imponiendo una orden que se debería cumplir al pie de la letra._  
— _Te prometo que este fin de semana saldremos._  
— _Eso tenlo por seguro —comentó molesta—. Nos vemos mañana —cortando la comunicación sin más preámbulos._

Una enorme vena tenía en la cabeza que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría a causa de las promesas que debía cumplir gracias a aquel incidente con el extranjero. Recordó repentinamente que tenía a la muchacha sentada junto a él y observándola de reojo notó que aún seguía asustada por lo ocurrido. La diseñadora se sintió apenada y agradecida al mismo tiempo, ya que si él no hubiera estado la noche anterior con ella, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

— _Lamento haber arruinado la cena con tu prometida —dijo cabizbaja._  
— _Tan sólo fui para no ser descortés ante la insistencia de ella —confesó manteniendo su mirada en la carretera._  
— _Agradezco mucho que me haya defendido ayer —repuso aturdida con la piel erizada tan sólo imaginándose nuevamente aquella difícil situación._  
— _Lo importante es que no ha pasado a mayores._  
— _¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó la muchacha._  
— _Al hospital, tú pierna esta lesionada y deberían examinarla._

Al llegar hasta el hospital, fueron atendidos de inmediato. El médico junto con la enfermera fue inspeccionando a Daidouji. Realizaron unas radiografías por si hubiese sido alguna fractura, pero como no fue nada grave, sólo debía reposar por un día y descansar además de proporcionarle un calmante para el dolor.

— _No ha sido nada grave señorita, tan sólo debe reposar bien y no realizar movimientos bruscos —mencionaba el médico._  
— _Que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso._  
— _Tome este medicamento por ahora y deseo que vuelva nuevamente mañana._  
— _Claro._  
— _Y usted joven… —dirigiéndose a Kinomoto que estaba un poco alejado de ellos— encárguese de cuidarla bien —sonriendo afablemente el hombre._  
— _Pierda cuidado —comentó el ingeniero._  
— _Bien, entonces puede llevarla a su casa. Allí estará mucho mejor._  
— _Se lo agradecemos —acercándose a la joven lentamente mientras el doctor se retiraba de allí._

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y encaminarse hasta la salida del hospital. Él se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negaba rotundamente:

— _La llevaré —mencionó sin prisas observando a la diseñadora._  
— _Agradezco su ayuda, pero prefiero ir sola. Aún debo arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes —caminando lentamente._  
— _Ni piense que la dejaré ir y más estando ese loco suelto —aseveró con fastidio recordando al italiano._  
— _Ya no quiero ocasionarle más problemas._  
— _No se preocupe de eso, insisto… la llevaré a su casa —observando a la joven detenidamente—. Tan sólo dime la dirección._  
— _Puedo irme en taxi hasta mi departamento, descuide —esbozando una media sonrisa._  
— _No pienso dejarla aquí y menos sin sus guardaespaldas —dijo cortante—. La llevaré… suba —abriendo la puerta del automóvil._  
— _Esta bien —comentó dándose por vencida entrando en el automóvil con su ayuda para luego subirse él, dispuesto a conducir a dónde ella le guíe._  
— _Entonces dígame, ¿dónde queda su departamento? —cuestionó._  
— _¿Podría llevarme antes a la empresa?_  
— _De acuerdo —comento el trigueño poniendo en marcha su automóvil._

Recorrieron bastante la ciudad ya que estaban un poco retiradas las empresas Daidouji. Una vez que llegaron allí, ella bajo del automóvil con cuidado, ayudado por Kinomoto. La hermosa joven lucía bastante desarreglada, cosa que sorprendió a los empleados y a los guardias.

— _Señorita Daidouji, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó con timidez uno de los guardias._  
— _Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Caí de las escaleras esta mañana —sonriendo tranquilamente—. ¿Mi madre ya llegó?_  
— _Esta en su despacho._  
— _Ya veo —observando uno de los espejos que estaban cerca de ella, viendo su rostro pálido dibujado en él—. Dígale a Sakiko que se comunique conmigo en la tarde, por favor._  
— _Pierda cuidado, se lo diré._  
— _Gracias…_

En cuanto terminó de charlar con el guardia, subió hasta el despacho de su madre acompañada del ingeniero. Como siempre, estaba repleto de guardaespaldas—mujeres en este caso— cuidando la entrada de la oficina. Al ver a la señorita, la dejaron entrar sin problemas. Una vez que se adentraron al interior del gran salón, el aire se volvió tenso al ver Sonomi a la joven Tomoyo acompañada del hijo de Fujitaka.

— _Buenos días —saludó Tomoyo ante la mirada desconcertada de su madre._  
— _Buenos días, señora —saludó cortésmente el joven._  
— _¿Dónde estuviste, hija? Te he intentado localizar en todo el día —acercándose a ella con rapidez—. ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro? ¡¿Acaso te han asaltado?! —examinándola con cuidado._  
— _Tan sólo caí de las escaleras. No es nada grave, además fui al médico esta mañana para que me examinara._  
— _No me mientas, Tomoyo —estrechándola entre sus brazos temiendo lo peor—. Sé que no fue eso lo que sucedió —contemplando el rostro de Kinomoto._  
— _El hermano de Sakura fue gentil y me ayudo —comentó separándose un poco de ella—. Si él no hubiera estado ahí, quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido —dijo asustada._  
— _¿Realmente fue eso lo que sucedió, Kinomoto? —interpeló Sonomi con desconfianza._

La amatista tan sólo volvió su mirada al amplio ventanal deseando que no le dijera nada al respecto, y comprendiendo los motivos de ella, guardó el secreto.

— _Había ido a visitar a un compañero de trabajo esta mañana y encontré a su hija bajando las escaleras, pero accidentalmente resbaló y la sujete antes de que el golpe empeore._  
— _¿Y qué me dice de los rasguños en su rostro?_  
— _Eso me lo gané esta mañana cuando me di un baño —agregó su hija terminando la frase._  
— _Aún no me convence tu explicación, Tomoyo —comentaba bastante dudosa e incómoda con la presencia del joven allí—, pero espero que tan sólo haya sido un accidente —fijándose en el rostro inexpresivo de Touya—. Por cierto, Donato llamó esta mañana bastante molesto comentando que lo habías dejado plantado —comentó visiblemente feliz—. Creo que al fin te has dado cuenta de la clase de hombre que es. Me alegra saber que no hayas acudido a su cita —sonriendo maliciosamente._  
— _¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó con la piel erizada y los nervios de punta._  
— _Sólo dijo que esperaba a que lo llames —comentó sin darle mucha importancia—. Deseo sinceramente que termines con esta relación absurda. Él no te merece, Tomoyo —comentó con fastidio viendo cierto cambio en la mirada de Kinomoto._  
— _Creo que esa relación nunca había iniciado —dijo para sorpresa de su madre y del trigueño—. Iré a mi departamento. Estaré allí por si me necesites._  
— _Tus guardaespaldas están allí y no quiero que te apartes de ellas, por favor —suplicó ahogadamente la hermosa dama._  
— _No te preocupes —despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo._  
— _Que tenga un buen día, señora —contestó con tranquilidad el joven._  
— _Antes de que se retire, quisiera hablar con usted. Acompáñeme, por favor —caminando en dirección a la salida del despacho._

Cada uno fue hasta la puerta con angustias distintas y pensamientos diferentes, pero que tenían algo en común: Tomoyo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí el trigueño quedando ambos en el pasillo dispuesto a oír a la distinguida madre de Daidouji. Su mirada tan perspicaz no perdía de vista ningún detalle en particular en las facciones de Kinomoto y sin rodeos fue directamente al punto que quería tratar con él, asolas.

— _Agradezco mucho que haya cuidado y acompañado a Tomoyo al hospital —comentó un poco inquieta._  
— _No fue nada. Sé que Sakura y ella se quieren como hermanas y se hubiera angustiado mucho si le hubiese ocurrido algo inesperado._  
— _Lo sé. Tu hermana es tan encantadora. Tiene un gran parecido con tu madre —recordando a su prima—. Pero debo advertirte que no quiero verte cerca de mi hija. Tu padre se había robado a mi querida Nadeshiko y sería una terrible desgracia que se robe a mi único tesoro usted también —comentaba dramáticamente._  
— _Aunque usted no lo crea, mi madre fue inmensamente feliz junto a él —dijo sonriendo—, y si su hija encuentra la felicidad, estoy seguro que no pensará dos veces en verla feliz junto a la persona que ame verdaderamente, pese a que desapruebe su noviazgo —confesó viendo los ojos brillantes de Sonomi—. Debo marcharme._

Ella permaneció asombrada al oír tales palabras y antes de que se alejara demasiado dijo:

— _Debo admitir que nunca había aprobado el casamiento de Nadeshiko con el profesor. Ella era tan joven en aquel entonces y cuando me había dicho que se iba a casar con él y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, comprendí que ella deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo —pensando en aquello que había sucedido hace tantos años—. Admito que te pareces mucho a tu madre al haberme dicho esas palabras —reflexionando al respecto._  
— _Ella era una mujer excepcional en la vida de mi padre —contestó de espaldas a ella—. También en mi vida y en la de Sakura, pese a que ella la recuerde muy poco. Pero sus enseñanzas quedaron vivas en el interior de nuestros corazones a pesar de los años que hayan transcurrido —volviéndose a verla—. Estoy seguro que usted comprende muy bien a lo que me refiero._  
— _Por supuesto –aseveró—. Bien, eso era todo —acomodándose el cabello—. De todos modos, ¡aléjese de mi hija! —reiteró la elegante mujer entrando en su despacho mientras el ingeniero sonreía ante aquel comentario._

Sonomi ingresó nuevamente a su lugar de trabajo y observó el rostro casi inexpresivo de su hija. Al verla en aquel estado, prefirió dejarla sola.

— _Espera, mamá —dijo viéndola cerca de la puerta—. ¿Ya te vas?_  
— _Preferí dejarte sola, te veías muy pensativa —manifestó con la voz angustiada._  
— _No tenía mucha importancia —hablando débilmente—. ¿El joven Kinomoto ya se marchó?_  
— _Así es. Es mejor que se marche, no quiero que se acerque mucho a ti querida —acercándose a ella._  
— _Creo que luzco terrible el día de hoy —poniéndose de pie ayudada por su madre._  
— _Mis guardaespaldas te llevarán —haciendo tronar los dedos apareciendo en un santiamén dos mujeres vestidas de negro con un traje de color discreto y unos lentes oscuros—. Llévenla hasta su departamento y vuelvan enseguida por favor —ordenó sin pérdida de tiempo._  
— _Como usted ordene —dijeron ambas al unísono._  
— _Cuídate mucho, hija. Después hablaremos de esto —regalándole un beso en la mejilla._  
— _Claro._

Ambas mujeres ayudaron a la diseñadora a salir de allí y abandonaron los edificios sin ser vistas. Kinomoto aún seguía en su auto y al fijarse en el asiento delantero noto que la amatista había olvidado su pequeño bolso de mano.

….

Ojos verdes, ojos chocolate. Cada uno posándose en algún punto inespecífico del templo, como si las palabras no lograran encontrar un medio de escape para ser oídas por alguien más. Todo era confuso en el corazón y en la mente de Sakura. La razón no la sabía, pero sus sueños, esos sueños que tenía con tanta frecuencia y que los veía con tanta nitidez algunas veces y en otras ni siquiera las recordaba, pero sus intuiciones de que se trababan de algo importante cada uno de ellos, la dejaban pensativa en momentos así. Ella aún quería y amaba a Shaoran, pero ahora parecía que todo se revolvía en su corazón, bastante afectado con el rechazo de su gran amor y con el regreso tan repentino de él. Aún sentados uno junto al otro, el joven de ojos café decidió romper el silencio:

— _Ojala algún día logres perdonarme por lo que te he hecho —profirió con un dolor agudo invadiendo su corazón en ese momento—. Sé que me fui sin siquiera lograr decir los motivos que me llevaron a afirmarte que tenía una novia en el extranjero…además de haberte dicho una mentira tan grande como esa —comentó ya sin lograr contener toda esa desesperación que lo estaba arruinando por dentro._  
— _Pero, ¿por qué…? —inquirió viéndolo con cierto enojo reflejado en su mirada verde._  
— _Si yo llegaba a aproximarme más de ti, el peligro iba a ser aún peor —explicó—. Sabía que no habías visto venir la aparición de ese hechicero ni siquiera en sueños, como cuando eras una niña y creí conveniente…_  
— _Me dejaste destrozada, Shaoran —dijo al borde del llanto—. Me dejaste sola y no lograste nada con haberte alejado de mí de esa manera, ya que el hechicero hizo de las suyas de todas formas —fijándose en la profundidad de sus ojos._  
— _Sé que cometí el peor error de mi vida —arrepintiéndose al respecto—, y no me lo perdonaré nunca y creo que tú tampoco lo harás —dijo con la voz bastante apagada y triste._  
— _Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Ahora conozco el verdadero motivo y te agradezco sinceramente —sonriendo tiernamente, viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de éste—. Sé que quisiste protegerme y que querías mi bien y no tienes culpa de nada de lo que ha ocurrido, fue inevitable que ocurriera eso y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso —comento sonriendo débilmente._  
— _Sakura… —susurró incrédulo tomándola de la mano._  
— _Sólo quiero que no te angusties por lo que ocurrió, es lo de menos —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Me siento agotada y quisiera tomar un descanso por ahora —poniéndose de pie._  
— _¿Nos volveremos a ver…? —preguntó sintiendo una inquietud en su interior._  
— _Claro… —anunció no tan convencida de lo que había dicho._

Había esperado demasiado para verla temiendo que dijera algo así, que ya ni siquiera representaba una posibilidad, más bien, significaba que todo había terminado. Él no dejaría de luchar por su amor, no ahora que se atrevió a decir la verdad.  
La vio alejarse con lentitud de aquel banco que habían compartido por breves instantes, percibiendo que iba a perder algo tan bello que comenzó hace tantos años. Sonrió melancólico al recordar esos tiempos, pero era inevitable que piense al respecto de su lejanía, que cada vez se convertía en algo más real.

Los guardianes de la hermosa hechicera fueron junto a ella al verla fuera del templo, esperándola con ansias. El primero en llegar fue Kerberos, que no perdió tiempo alguno en hablar y quejarse al respecto de la presencia de Shaoran.

— _¿Ya se va ir el mocoso? —interpeló sin pestañear la imponente bestia frente a su ama._  
— _Eso creo —dijo con la voz apagada—. Vamos a casa, Kero. Me siento un poco exhausta —argumento a modo de excusa para evitar preocuparlo._  
— _Me parece bien —dijo acomodándose para que ella pueda subir a su espalda._  
— _¿Y Yue…? —buscándolo a su alrededor._  
— _Lamento que no puedan hablar ahora, pero debo ir al hospital. El médico me esta esperando y quería que vaya a pesar de que sea domingo —afirmó Tsukishiro ante ella—, prometo volver en la noche. Iré a hablar con Touya después —anunció sonriendo animado._  
— _Entiendo. Nos vemos después y ve con cuidado, por favor —dijo afligida al recordar que tanto Yue como Yukito podían correr peligro estando el Hechicero Negro por ahí._  
— _Descuida, estaremos bien —acomodando sus gafas—. ¿Podrías esperarme en la noche? —interpeló—. Quiero charlar contigo sobre algo importante._  
— _No creo que pueda dormir esta noche…créeme —murmuró bastante abatida—. Te esperare en la sala, ya que nadie va estar en casa hoy. Papá irá de viaje si no mal recuerdo._  
— _Comprendo. Tu padre andaba muy ocupado estos días, pero se ve bastante feliz con su trabajo —comentó sonriendo alegre tratando de contagiarle su alegría a la joven—. Te veré más tarde —alejándose sin prisas del andurrial._  
— _Sí —aseveró viéndolo partir._

Apenas se había alejado el hombre, la bestia del sol y su dueña emprendieron el vuelo. Al llegar a su hogar, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes se encerró en su habitación sin decirle nada a su padre. Fujitaka estaba tan preocupado de ver en ese estado a su hija, pero le alivió aún más que ella estuviera a salvo más que nada. Subió hasta su habitación abriendo la puerta con lentitud y la encontró recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida, acercándose a ella para darle apoyo.

— _Estuve muy angustiado por ti, hija —profirió sonriendo débilmente._  
— _Quédate tranquilo papá, no me paso nada malo —sintiendo repentinamente un dolor en la pierna y en la espalda—. Pero estoy un poco adolorida a causa de la caída que recibí...ya se me pasará —posando su mano en el rostro de su padre._  
— _Iré a traerte…_  
— _No, déjalo. Tan sólo, quédate conmigo… ¿sí? —pidió ahogadamente a punto de llorar._  
— _Cariño —abrazando con ternura a su hija—…tan sólo espero que logres sonreír nuevamente —comento aún reteniéndola entre sus brazos—, pero no voy a pedirte que me cuentes que ocurrió. Sé que sería difícil para ti hablar sobre eso ahora —separándose de ella para secarle las lágrimas._  
— _Gracias, muchas gracias papá —sonriendo débilmente pese a las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas._  
— _Lo importante es que logres reponerte de esto —acariciando su cabeza—. Debo ir a hacer una llamada para comunicar que no me presentaré para…_  
— _¡No hagas eso! —exclamó exaltada—. Has esperado por mucho tiempo para poder ir nuevamente con tus compañeros de arqueología e ir a investigar aquellas piezas tan antiguas que hallaron hace poco —levantándose de la cama automáticamente—. No quiero que por mi culpa dejes de hacer lo que te gusta._  
— _Peor, hija…_  
— _No se diga más. Te ayudaré con tus maletas, además…ya son las 14:30 y tú debes llegar antes allá, así acomodas tus cosas y charlas un poco con ellos._  
— _Pero no quiero dejarte sola sabiendo que ese sujeto puede lastimarte —comentó angustiado su padre._  
— _No te preocupes. Yukito me hará compañía y Touya seguramente vendrá hoy a casa también —explicó tranquilizándolo—. Vamos, debemos ir para arreglar tus cosas —jalándolo con mucho entusiasmo hasta su habitación._  
— _Pero…_  
— _Sin peros…yo me haré cargo de todo —riendo alegre a pesar de sentirse bastante confundida._

Su padre sonrió al ver que su hija deseaba que fuera. No pudo protestar, porque Sakura sin pérdida de tiempo arregló sus maletas y todos los demás materiales que debía llevar consigo. Fujitaka le había ayudado con lo demás y terminaron de arreglar todo en un santiamén.

— _¡Listo! —exclamó feliz la muchacha—. Ahora es cuestión de avisarles que llegaras en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?_

El hombre de rostro maduro asintió sonriendo y fue a comunicarles que estaría en breve allí. Recogió sus boletos de avión junto con sus maletas. Las colocó en el auto con ayuda de Sakura, cerraron las puertas de la casa y fueron hasta el aeropuerto minutos después.

— _Tengan mucho cuidado —pidió su padre—. Volveré lo más rápido posible._  
— _Tómate tu tiempo. Estaremos bien —sonriendo alegre—, despreocúpate —dándole un efusivo abrazo al oír que su avión ya iba a partir en breve._

Una vez que su padre se marchó, la joven de mirada verde fue hasta el automóvil y se adentró en el suspirando pesadamente. Estaba feliz que su padre se marche, sabía que era importante para el ese trabajo y que era lo mejor para evitar ver cuan deprimente estaba ella. Al menos estaría más segura sabiendo que él estaría lejos de los peligros de ese hechicero.  
Puso en marcha el carro y fue hasta su hogar lo más rápido que podía. Tan sólo quería evitar pensar en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en su interior, pero no podría lograrlo aunque lo deseara.

…

— _¡Es increíble como ha mejorado en un lapso tan breve de tiempo! —exclamó el doctor examinando sus heridas que estaban cicatrizando con velocidad—. Jamás he visto que unos de mis pacientes se hayan recuperado tan pronto —limpiando las heridas con cuidado._  
— _Me alegra saber eso —dijo riendo de manera nerviosa aún recostado en la pequeña camilla._  
— _Su prometida ha de estar muy feliz de saber que esta mucho mejor —comentó recordando a la castaña—. Estaba tan angustiada cuando lo trajeron aquel día._  
— _Sí, así es —asintiendo con una sonrisa el joven de gafas—. Fue muy generoso de su parte que haya estado tan al pendiente de mí._  
— _Gracias a ella usted esta vivo. Le había donado su sangre —confesó sonriente el doctor de avanzada edad._  
— _Yo tan sólo recuerdo que me había ayudado a llegar a tiempo al hospital, pero no sabía que ella hizo eso —pensó tratando de recordar más cosas._  
— _Es una muchacha muy hermosa y dispuesta a dar su vida por sus seres queridos —comentó viendo el rostro asombrado de Yukito._  
— _Tiene razón. Sakura tiene el corazón noble y puro —articuló segundos después ante lo dicho por él, recordando a la muchacha._  
— _Bien, deseo que vuelva la próxima semana y no se olvide de tomar este medicamento en caso de que sienta algún dolor y esta pomada para que la herida cicatrice bien —comentó mostrándole la receta ya casi a punto de terminar de limpiar las heridas—. Sólo trate de no hacer mucho esfuerzo —terminando de taparlas con unas gasas y una venda—. Muy bien, ya hemos terminado por hoy joven —quitándose los guantes blancos._  
— _Me alegra saber eso —abrochándose la camisa azul que traía puesto._  
— _No se olvide de esto —entregándole la receta—. Cuídese como hasta ahora y verá que en breve esas heridas desaparecerán —viéndolo asentir en silencio._

Se despidió del doctor cortésmente y fue hasta la salida del hospital a tomar un taxi. Fue directo al departamento de Touya para saber de su amigo y de comunicarle que se verían en el trabajo en breve. Al llegar al enorme edificio que se situaba delante de él, fue con rapidez hasta el 9º piso encontrándose con su amigo justo frente a la puerta de su cómodo departamento.

— _Touya —profirió acercándose a él._  
— _¿Cómo esta Sakura? —inquirió a modo de saludo._  
— _Despreocúpate, esta bien. Fue a la casa de tu padre —comentó sonriendo—. ¿Y qué haces tú con ese bolso? —interpeló al ver aquel objeto que estaba sosteniendo en la mano izquierda._  
— _Es de Naruku —mintió._  
— _No mientas, Touya. Es un bolso muy fino y caro…es muy fácil notar que es así pese a estar un poco sucio —argumentó con su mirada bastante aguda sin perder detalle alguno—. Parece ser de diseñador —reflexionó al ver su modelito bastante particular pese a ser pequeño._  
— _¿Acaso eres diseñador? —preguntó con fastidio sabiendo que al joven no se le escapaba nada._  
— _No —dijo riendo—, pero sé que estas molesto por lo que dije y sabes que es la verdad._  
— _Odio cuando haces eso Yuki —comentó con el entrecejo fruncido y con el rostro bastante malhumorado._  
— _¿Acaso dejaste plantada a Nakuru para salir con una diseñadora…?_  
— _No fue así —abriendo la puerta para que pueda ingresar—. Entra._  
— _Bien —dijo sonriendo—. Tan sólo he venido a visitarte, además Sakura me dijo que tu padre iría de viaje hoy —recordando la conversación que tuvo con la castaña para después sentarse en el sofá._  
— _Es verdad. Lo he olvidado —maldiciendo por lo bajo—. Iré a casa después de resolver unos asuntos pendientes —observando el bolso que dejo sobre la mesa._  
— _Recuerda que Sakura no estará sola._  
— _Me alegra saber que estarás con ella —comentó aliviado dejándose caer pesadamente en el cómodo sillón que estaba cerca de él._  
— _Mañana iré nuevamente al trabajo y quería que me dejes al tanto de las cosas, si no te importa._  
— _No hay mucho que decir. La obra va en progreso con lentitud. Prácticamente sigue en lo mismo —sin darle mucha importancia—. Además, no me recuerdes el trabajo…mañana volveré a verme con Akitsuki, cosa que me deja de peor humor —cruzándose de brazos._  
— _Creí que ya le habías dado una oportunidad —sonriendo._  
— _Más bien, ella me dio una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas —bufó con fastidio._  
— _¿A qué te refieres? —sin entender lo que ocurría_  
— _La deje plantada, pero no fue apropósito —recordando a la amatista una vez más._  
— _Ya imagino cuán molesta se habrá quedado —recordando el peculiar carácter de la chica._  
— _Ni me lo recuerdes —tratando de pensar con claridad las cosas._

Su amigo tan sólo rió sin poder evitarlo, ya que sabía que era un martirio que la hermosa joven sea su compañera de trabajo y que este en el mismo sector en el que él se encuentra. Touya observó a Yukito con tanta rabia ante sus burlas que prefirió dejar el tema de lado. Siguieron charlando hasta que el atardecer se hiciera presente, hablando un poco sobre el trabajo y sobre algunas cosas sin importancia, disfrutando de un momento más grato y ameno.

…..

La mirada verde de la antigua card captor, se posó sobre una fotografía que había encontrado en un diario antiguo que ella había dejado de escribir. Observó con detenimiento la imagen que se veía en ella sin entender porque razón experimentaba una sensación de angustia. Estuvo llorando desde que regreso del aeropuerto. El pequeño guardián solar intentaba consolarla de alguna forma, pero no lograba nada; hasta que se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de alguien. Se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta sin importarle siquiera como lucía en ese instante. Se encontró con los ojos alegres de Tsukishiro que cambiaron drásticamente de expresión al ver en ese estado a Sakura.

— _Aún estás confundida, ¿cierto? —interpeló sin rodeos al ver sus párpados hinchados y rojos._  
— _(…) —el silencio se apoderó de ella pero con un leve movimiento de la cabeza le hizo saber que era verdad lo que había dicho._

Ingresó en la sala acompañada de la débil muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Segundos después Kerberos sintió la presencia de Yue en el lugar y bajó de inmediato hasta la sala.

— _Me alegra saber que regresaste —comentó el pequeñín al ver a su hermano aparecer ante ellos._

La joven que se había quedado sentada en un rincón del amplio sofá, manteniendo la vista en el suelo, no se percató que el ángel de alas blancas estaba a su lado. Observó al pequeño Kerberos para darle a entender que deseaba estar a solas con ella. Este accedió sin quejarse, ya que sabía que su dueña no se encontraba bien emocionalmente. Una vez que ambos quedaron asolas en la sala, él se acerco con cautela a su dueña al verla allí, tan confusa y tan angustiada por todo lo que ocurrió en la tarde, en esa charla.

— _Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto —viéndola estremecerse ante aquellas palabras alzando la vista con rapidez._  
— _Y-yue —dijo titubeante la joven al recordar aquellas palabras que había oído en algún lugar—. Creí que Yukito quería hablar conmigo —comentó._  
— _La verdad, es que quería saber si usted se encontraba bien y si necesitaba algo —inquirió al verla ponerse de pie y quedarse a la altura de sus ojos—. Me sentí preocupado al verla así en el templo —viendo como se acercaba a él con lentitud._

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se abrazó a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, sabiendo que a su lado lograría hallar esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. El guardián, aún incrédulo de lo que ella acababa de hacer, quedó pasmado sin poder comprender que la había impulsado a que se aferrara a él de esa manera.

— _Me alegra saber que estas aquí, Yue —musitó ahogadamente—, prométeme que te quedarás aquí…por favor —imploró hundiendo su rostro en su pecho sin separarse de él en ningún instante._

Aún con esa serenidad reflejada en su blanquecino rostro, la envolvió entre sus brazos regalándole ternura y calidez, experimentando otra vez esa sensación de retenerla a su lado para siempre. Ella aún esperaba una respuesta de él, pese a saber que con ese abrazo, le dio a conocer sus sentimientos, los cuales ella ignoraba por completo.

— _Te lo prometeré cuantas veces desees —confesó—. Nunca te dejaré. Jamás podría hacerlo…jamás —sintiendo que se apartaba de él por un momento para verlo a los ojos._

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, posando su mano en el rostro de su protector lunar. Deseaba sinceramente oír lo que tanto le había preocupado y nuevamente salió a relucir esa pregunta que tanto le atormentaba desde que se percato de su lejanía.

— _¿Por qué razón te alejas de mí, Yue? —cuestionó desapareciendo aquella sonrisa tan dulce que había mostrado._  
— _Nunca me he alejado de usted —contestó tratando de evadir la respuesta._  
— _Dime la verdad —acariciando su rostro con suavidad—. Necesito saberlo porque quiero ayudarte, ayudarte de alguna forma y saber que…_  
— _Estoy bien —dijo interrumpiéndola—. Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz —con los ojos nublados por la tristeza._  
— _No confías en mí —profirió apartándose de él—. No confías en mí, ¿cierto? —derramando lágrimas de tristeza y dolor al saber que su guardián no confiaba en ella._  
— _Confío en usted plenamente —viéndola alejarse a los pocos de él._  
— _*Dile la verdad* —comentó su otra identidad._  
— _*No puedo hacerlo estando ella en esas condiciones*._  
— _*Si no le dices ahora, talvez no exista otra oportunidad…* —advirtió Yukito para después callar y no decir nada más._

El hermoso ángel de mirada plateada se acercó a ella con lentitud, pero el sufrimiento de la inocente joven la impulsaba a salir huyendo de allí. Antes de que logre hacerlo, su guardián la retuvo y la atrajo hacia sí con agilidad apresándola entre sus brazos. Aún con el rostro sereno, contempló la faz de su dueña y le secó las lágrimas que opacaban su hermosa mirada verde llena de dulzura. Ella no se inmutó ante tal acción, tan sólo lo veía fijamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que estaba oculto tras su mirada gris.

— _Yo confío en usted._  
— _No es cierto —dijo la chica aún esperanzada en poder oír la verdad de sus propios labios._  
— _Aún no es momento para hablar de esto…no esta en condiciones de…_  
— _Dime lo que te ocurre, porque hasta ahora me siento culpable de tu lejanía —huyendo de su mirada tan profunda y enigmática._  
— _Sakura —profirió al ver que alzaba la mirada para verlo—. Eres el ser más puro e inocente que he conocido en mi vida —comentó—, pero quiero que hablemos al respecto cuando estés en mejores condiciones, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada…eso tenlo por seguro —recorriendo la vista por cada rincón de su rostro._  
— _Yo quiero saber, necesito que me digas la verdad —pidió suplicante—. Sé que te estoy presionando demasiado, pero…se que esto tiene que ver conmigo, mi intuición me dice a gritos que esa es la verdad además de sentir que mi vida depende de eso…_

La joven, aún presa entre sus brazos, recordó vagamente sus sueños sintiendo esa misma ternura al estar con su guardián.

— _*¿Acaso era él…? ¿Él era la persona de mis sueños?* —pensó ilusionada y confusa viéndolo a los ojos, pero de repente escuchó nuevamente aquella voz._

_"Talvez jamás sepas quien soy, pero sólo tu corazón revelará la respuesta a tus interrogantes. Si realmente tu deseo es conocerme, tan sólo basta con abrir tus ojos para que puedas verme."_

La muchacha experimento un repentino mareo y gracias a su guardián pudo evitar caerse. La ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Intentó ir a buscar un poco de jugo en la cocina, pero ella lo tomó de la mano evitando que se aleje de ella.

— _Estoy bien —dijo con los ojos cerrados._  
— _Deberías ir a descansar._  
— _Siempre estas al pendiente de mí, Yue —dejando ver sus ojos verdes—. Te lo agradezco —colocándose de pie, pero al no equilibrarse bien casi cae al suelo._  
— _Es mejor que vaya a dormir —sujetándole de la cintura dispuesta a cargarla._  
— _No quiero irme a la habitación —balbuceó—. Llévame al parque, ¿sí? —pidió a punto de desmayarse._

Obediente, la llevó hasta el lugar que deseaba visitar. El sitio estaba desolado, sin un alma recorriendo por allí. Se acomodó en un sitio en el cual no podrían ser vistos por nadie, contemplando la luz de la luna que iluminaba de un tono azulado esa parte del parque. La joven abrió los ojos reconociendo al instante esos árboles y vio a su guardián aún sujetándola en brazos. La acomodó en un banco que estaba cerca de ellos sin decirle nada, hasta que ella decidió hablar:

— _Gracias —dijo sonriente._

Él tan sólo asintió en silencio viendo la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Sabía que todo lo que ocurría con ella en esos momentos era por su causa, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

— _¿Realmente es tan importante para usted todo esto? —interpeló sin rodeos._

Ella asintió en silencio viendo como su mano se posaba en la tez pálida de ella y su guardián se acercaba aún más, rompiendo las barreras que los dividían. No podía verla sufrir por su causa una vez más y olvidándose de sus responsabilidades, dejó salir a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos con aquel beso que le había dado esa noche bajo la luz de la luna; logrando estremecer a la hermosa dama que no sabía como reaccionar en ese instante.

Continuará…Capitulo XVII

Complicaciones

Ya había pasado exactamente 15 días desde que Sakura había iniciado nuevamente sus clases en la universidad después de haber tenido esas largas vacaciones y casi ya no se veía con sus guardianes a causa de las extenuantes actividades que tenía que realizar a diario.  
Casi siempre evitaba poder verse con el ángel o cruzarse con él. Su hermano se percato de su extraña reacción y del nerviosismo al estar presente Yukito a la hora del desayuno y de la cena. La tensión parecía que la iba consumiendo a los pocos y su corazón ahora hecho una espesa niebla de desconcierto empeoraba las cosas. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su padre aún no regresaba de su viaje y las veces que llamaba se notaba la alegría en su voz. Eso la calmaba bastante y la dejaba feliz de que haya ido. Como los cambios de actitud entre su guardián y ella habían sido tan radicales, el joven de cabellos grises decidió volver a su hogar porque ya estaba bastante recuperado. Esa misma mañana comenzó a realizar su pequeña mudanza aprovechando que Sakura estaba en la universidad y que llegaría tarde.

—_Bien, creo que ya esta todo aquí —dejando las cajas fuera de la casa—. Touya ya llegará muy entrada la noche, aún tiene mucho trabajo —comentó Yukito recogiendo de apoco las cosas en su automóvil._  
_—Estoy seguro que le avisará —comento el pequeño león sospechando algo—. Hoy debo ir a ver a Spinel._  
_—¿Ella lo sabe?_  
_—Así es…despreocúpate —afirmó agitando su pequeña patita—. Por cierto, quisiera hablar con Yue._

Sin rodeos apareció el ángel ante su hermano, observándolo con cierta suspicacia. Ambos ingresaron al interior de la casa nuevamente para no ser vistos y poder conversar con más calma.

—_Necesito que cuides a Sakura mientras este fuera —pidió con cierta intranquilidad—, por esa razón quédate aquí hasta que venga su hermano. Yo iré para averiguar más sobre ese sujeto —manifestó con cierto disgusto._

Yue no dijo nada, tan sólo hubo un gran silencio que le dio a entender al osito amarillo que cumpliría con su petición sin problemas. Se acercó él hasta la luna y soltando un suspiro dijo:

—_Debo hablar seriamente contigo y espero que estés dispuesto a emitir algunas palabras. Has estado menos comunicativo que antes —declaró admirando sus ojos grises._

Aún con los brazos cruzados este tan sólo cerró los ojos y desplegando sus alas blancas a lo largo se volvió a esconder en ellas para dejar aparecer a Yukito segundos después. Luego de eso, Kerberos fue volando fuera de la casa para encaminarse en la nueva residencia de Eriol sin pérdida de tiempo. Yukito aprovecho el momento y fue a terminar de recoger sus pertenencias para luego ir a su trabajo.

…..

—_¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? Estás muy distante —mencionó Tsuki al verla sentada bajo los árboles._  
_—¿Hoe…? —reaccionando al oír la voz de su compañera de clase—. Perdóname, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas que deje pendiente._  
_—¿De veras…? —enarcando una ceja bastante desconfiada—. No creo que sea eso lo que te tiene así —sentándose junto a ella—. Conozco muy bien esa mirada que tienes._  
_—¿A qué te refieres?_  
_—Estas melancólica desde que iniciamos las clases y te la pasas en las nubes pese a que realices los trabajos que nos dan los maestros —cruzándose de brazos al ver el rostro confundido de su compañera—. Te diré de la manera más simple —tomando un poco de aire para continuar—. Sufres por un amor no correspondido, eso es lo que te ocurre —cerrando los ojos por unos instantes._  
_—¿No…correspondido? —parpadeando varias veces sin entender porque le decía esas cosas._  
_—Sí —aseveró su acompañante—. Ya me sucedió algo similar —analizando la mirada verde de la castaña al notar algo más en la profundidad de ellos—. Hay no._  
_—¿Q-qué ocurre?_  
_—No solo sufres por amor si no que estas… ¡enamorada de otra persona! —exclamó emocionada._  
_—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó espantada alejándose unos metros reptando._  
_—Eso si no me lo esperaba —declaró con los ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción._

Tsuki era una persona bastante extraña. Se emocionaba con todo lo referente a las rupturas amorosas o sufrimientos provocados por un amor imposible. Casi siempre actuaba de consejera y era muy buena en ello. Tenía la habilidad de dar en el blanco con respecto a lo que sentían las personas tan sólo con verlas a los ojos, pero en este caso, Sakura pensaba que exageraba las cosas.  
Estaba tan asustada con lo que ella mencionó que ni siquiera pensó que le iba a decir tal cosa. Ahora toda esa conversación la dejaba más perturbada que nunca.

—_T-te equivocas, no es eso —dijo bastante inquieta._  
_—Sí lo es, porque si no fuera así no estarías en shock como lo estás ahora —sonriendo triunfante._  
_—Por favor, Tsuki —suplicaba sudando frío—. Dejemos esto de lado, ¿sí?_  
_—De acuerdo, pero sé que estoy en lo cierto. Veo en tus ojos que estas perdida en ese laberinto del cual no puedes salir por ahora —observando como se incorporaba lentamente—. Pero en breve lograrás encontrar la salida —sonriendo alegre._  
_—Eso…espero —riendo nerviosa—. Nos vemos después —caminando en dirección a la entrada de la universidad._

La chica de cabellos negros tan sólo sonrió ante el susto que le provoco a su compañera teniendo la seguridad de que no se equivocó en lo más mínimo.

…

La obra iba en progreso y cada vez más rápido lograrían llegar al objetivo final. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus respectivas labores. Al llegar Tsukishiro allí, tanto él como Kinomoto seguían sus inspecciones de rutina por la construcción y dando las órdenes necesarias para que todo vaya de acuerdo a lo planeado en un principio. En medio de todo aquel desorden en una de las áreas del terreno en que estaban edificando, entre idas y venidas por parte de Kinomoto, se topó con su compañera, la cual, no perdió la oportunidad de recordarle lo más importante que dejaron para ese día en la noche.

_—¡Touya! —emitió con mucha energía la hermosa pelicafé—. Recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente, que no se te olvide —manifestó a modo de orden._  
_—Te pasaré a buscar hoy a las 8 —con su habitual seriedad._  
_—Me parece bien —plantándole un beso en medio de sus compañeros—. Nos vemos —caminando seductoramente ante todos los obreros y demás arquitectos que estaban presentes._

Una sonrisa bastante graciosa se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo que los estaba observando a unos metros de allí. Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados ante aquella demostración de afecto por parte de Akitsuki. Para todos fue sorprendente, pero para Touya fue ponerlo en total ridículo frente a los demás. Tsukishiro se acercó con tranquilidad hasta su amigo al ver lo molesto que se situaba en ese momento.

—_Supongo que esto nos demuestra que sí tienes algo que ver con Nakuru —recalcó lo que veía en la mirada de los presentes._  
_—Mejor no digas nada, por favor —dijo entre dientes—. Continúen con su trabajo… —declaró a modo de excusa para continuar con lo suyo._  
_—Touya —viendo que éste se volvía a verlo—, necesito hab…_  
_—Kinomoto —interrumpió de golpe la conversación uno de sus compañeros—. Te buscan —comentó sin rodeos._  
_—¿Quién…?_  
_—Es un hombre. Al parecer un extranjero. Su japonés es horrible —dijo burlescamente._

Apenas con oír la palabra extranjero algo se revolvió en los adentros del trigueño. El joven de gafas noto cierto cambio de humor en la expresión de su amigo. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Fue hasta la entrada para cerciorarse de quien lo iba a buscar en horas de trabajo encontrándose con un hombre bastante mayor, bien trajeado y acompañado de dos guardaespaldas.

—_Buenos días —saludó amablemente el hombre de unos 40 años—. Lamento haberlo molestado, pero vengo a entregarle esto —alcanzándole una pequeña caja._  
_—¿De qué se trata?_  
_—El joven Di Angelo me encargó que le entregara esto —observando el rostro pensativo del ingeniero—. Lamento no poder darle más información. Tan sólo soy su mayordomo —explicaba el hombre en su idioma natal._

Caviló por unos instantes aquel apellido y recordó la situación por la que atravesó Daidouji aquella noche. No le parecía nada normal lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tan sólo extendió la mano para tomar lo que le había traído sin decir nada más.

_—Que tenga un buen día —profesó marchándose el sujeto con tranquilidad hasta el Mercedes-Benz negro lleno de guardaespaldas._

El ingeniero fue hasta un pequeño remolque que estaba alejado de la construcción y se adentró en él para analizar la caja que tenía en manos. La abrió con tranquilidad topándose con un pendiente bastante costoso. Junto a el, se hallaba una pequeña nota dónde le citaba a un sitio bastante apartado de Tomoeda. Con rapidez recogió lo necesario y fue dónde Yukito para que lo cubriera por unas horas. Éste accedió sin problemas al ver cuán inquieto estaba.

_—¿Qué ocurre, Touya? —dijo inquisitivo el joven al ver que se montaba en su auto._  
_—Ocurrió un imprevisto, es todo. Volveré en cuanto termine —arrancando el auto apresurado._

Lo vio alejarse sin poder siquiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora todo seria más complicado para la amatista y el trigueño.

—_Sólo espero que no haya sido nada grave… —musitó para sí el joven de gafas observando la carretera._

_…_

La visita tan inesperada de la joven azabache tomo por sorpresa a la futura esposa de su ex maestro de primaria. Le había ido a entregar el vestido de novia que se terminó de confeccionar hace algunos días atrás. Aún se hallaba en su casa preparando unas cuantas cosas más para la boda en su patio, rodeada de muchos arreglos florales, hasta que logró divisar a la diseñadora que se encaminaba al pequeño barandal. Estaba tan alegre de verla que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirla.

—_Buenos días, Tomoyo. Que grata sorpresa —saludó amable._  
_—Buenos días —esbozando una encantadora sonrisa—. Te traje el vestido. Ya esta listo —alcanzándole una enorme caja blanca que traía en manos—. Pensé que sería mejor que te lo traiga hasta aquí en tu casa porque sé que estas muy ocupada con tu trabajo por las tardes además de que estas haciéndote cargo de tu boda._  
_—¡Oh! Aprecio mucho que me lo hayas traído hasta aquí, no debiste molestarte. Tu tienes aún más trabajo que yo —expresó avergonzada._  
_—No te preocupes por eso, por favor —tranquilizando a la joven—. Tan sólo avísame si todo esta de acuerdo a tu gusto._  
_—Estoy segura que está mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba —manifestó emocionada—. El modelo que habías diseñado parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas —admirando lo que sostenía en manos._  
_—Agradezco mucho tus elogios._  
_—Perdóname, que descortés fui —dejando sobre la mesa la caja—. Por favor, siéntate —dándole paso para que tome asiento— ¿No gustas un poco de té?_  
_—No, muchas gracias. Tan sólo he venido por un rato porque, además de eso, quería invitarte a dar un paseo por el centro comercial si no estas muy ocupada —propuso casi sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho._  
_—Me parece una buena idea. Aprovecharé y compraré unas cosas que me faltan —tratando de recordar todo lo que debía traer—. Iré por mi bolso._  
_—Claro._

Minutos más tarde Rika apareció con su bolso en manos y fueron juntas al centro comercial acompañadas de sus guardaespaldas. Habían disfrutado un estupendo día de compras y más aún charlando de cosas del pasado y de cuando aún estaban en la escuela primaria.  
Todo parecía muy calmo y relajante para ambas pero no se percataron que estaban siendo seguidas por unos cuantos hombres. Una vez que Rika volvió a lo suyo, Tomoyo fue hasta la empresa, ignorando el peligro que la estaba acechando.

…

La tarde llegó veloz y junto con ella se avecinaba una tormenta. El firmamento oscuro y cubierto de nubes grises envolvían a la ciudad con rapidez. La fuerte brisa que empezaba a sentirse en los alrededores comenzaba a anunciar a los habitantes que debían resguardarse bajo un techo seguro. Mientras tanto, los alumnos del 4º año aún estaban escuchando las últimas instrucciones para luego marcharse a sus hogares.

—_No olviden leer todo el capitulo XVI y XIX para la próxima clase —informaba el maestro—. Ahora procederé a entregarles los exámenes de la vez pasada antes de que se retiren._

Los fue llamando de a uno para que revisen sus calificaciones hasta que la lluvia se dejó oír fuera del campus. Apenas Sakura terminó de revisar sus calificaciones fue corriendo hasta la salida para poder ir a su casa. Tsuki había ido tras ella puesto que siempre la acompañaba, notando con cuanta rapidez iba su compañera esa tarde.

—_¡Espera, Sakura! —gritaba persiguiéndola por las escaleras._  
_—¡Lo siento, Tsuki pero llevo mucha prisa!_  
_—¡No puedes marcharte así!_  
_—¡Pero debo llegar a casa a tiempo! —dijo deteniéndose bruscamente frente a la entrada al ver a la furia de la naturaleza._  
_—Te mojaras…y pescarás un resfriado —musito bastante cansada después de haber corrido tanto._  
_—No importa, correré el riesgo —echándose a correr nuevamente en medio de la fuerte tormenta._  
_—¡Sakura, regresa! —pedía con desespero su compañera._  
_—¡Nos vemos mañana, adiós! —comentó la joven agitando la mano y echándose a correr a toda velocidad._

No le quedó más remedio que ir en esas condiciones. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que en breve llegaría puesto que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa el campus. Pese a que ya ni siquiera le importaba cuan mojada estaba al menos estaría más tranquila de llegar temprano.  
Media hora después Sakura podía vislumbrar su casa, adentrándose lo más rápido que podía.

—_¡Ya llegue! —anunciaba olvidando que estaba sola—. Es verdad, Kero…no esta en casa —se dijo para sí misma sentándose de golpe en el vestíbulo a causa del cansancio._

El ángel guardián estaba parado en la sala sin un motivo aparente. La castaña aún no se percató de su presencia al estar tan concentrada secando sus cosas. Al ponerse de pie y dar unos pasos se encontró con ese ser halado observándola fijamente. La tensión entre ambos era muy grande y la incomodidad aún mayor. Un enredo indescriptible ocurría con la muchacha al rememorar las palabras de Tsuki. Su mirada revelaba muchas cosas y su corazón latía con fuerza como si fuera a salir en cualquier instante.

—_No pensé…que estarías en la casa —manifestó estremeciéndose levemente._

Éste no dijo nada, tan sólo permaneció en silencio observándola con mucha preocupación al ver cuan ruborizada estaba. Se encaminó con cuidado hasta su habitación dejando a solas a su protector puesto que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Un suspiro leve se dejo oír en los pasillos anunciando cuan deprimida estaba. Dejo caer sus libros un poco hecho trizas a causa de la lluvia y los dejo a un lado sin darle importancia. Su guardián le siguió los pasos al notar la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Antes de llegar a su habitación se detuvo en seco al oír que su maestra hablaba consigo misma casi en un susurro.

_—Sé que por mi culpa esto quedó así, pero debo hablar con él —comentó decidida saliendo impetuosamente de su habitación._

Fue sin fijarse en su camino chocando con él de frente, sujetándola antes de caer al suelo. Abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo al notar que no se hallaba en el piso, sino que pegada al pecho de éste. Quedó bastante asustada en un principio y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, se sentía…diferente. Como la castaña no reaccionaba a causa del susto su guardián preguntó por su estado logrando estremecerla accidentalmente al oír su voz.

_—¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó tomándola de los hombros._  
_—S-sí —musitó bastante nerviosa con su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza—. Lo siento mucho, no sabía que habías subido—éste no dijo nada tan sólo siguió en silencio—. *Lo siento tan lejos* —pensaba sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Podemos hablar? —inquirió con un hilo de voz separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos._

Éste afirmó moviendo la cabeza por un momento y guiado por ella se adentraron en su habitación. Llovía y pareciera que los sentimientos de ella estaban de acuerdo con ese clima tan frío y nublado. Repentinamente, con esa sensación amarga en su pecho que provocaba cierta tristeza al tener que estar tan distanciada de su guardián, recordó el momento en el que él le había revelado la verdad.

Flash back

Ese beso, ese beso tan cálido y lleno de amor que le había obsequiado la dejo desbaratada, la desarmó por completo y no sabia que decir o hacer al recibir tal sorpresa. Ambos se veían fijamente mientras el rostro de su dueña se ruborizaba por completo. La noche estrellada y bastante pacífica otorgaba tanta paz y al mismo tiempo tanta inquietud meciéndose en los adentros de la muchacha y de su protector. Ante aquel silencio sepulcral, su custodio decidió confesar verbalmente sus sentimientos puesto que ya le había robado un tierno beso a su dulce acompañante.

_—Me he enamorado de usted —emitió de manera sencilla admirando los orbes esmeralda que tenía ante sí._

Ésta abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante tal revelación. La japonesa no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Pensaba que era un sueño, pero era lo más real que había vivido esos últimos días. Su rostro quedó más enrojecido que antes sin saber cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para esa situación.

_—Yue —profirió con pesar—. Yo…no creí que tú sentías algo por mí y que te haya hecho…sufrir tanto —admirando sus ojos color plata._  
_—Nunca me ha hecho sufrir —manifestó con honestidad—. Usted me quería a su modo y yo al mío._  
_—Sí, pero esto es…diferente —comentó admirando la pasiva expresión de su rostro._  
_—No quería mortificarla con esto —poniéndose de pie—. Ahora que ya sabe la verdad no es necesario que se sienta culpable o confusa puesto que yo soy su guardián y le debo mi respeto y lealtad como tal —dijo sin esperar una respuesta—. Tan sólo espero que perdone mi atrevimiento —alejándose de aquel banco en el cual estaba sentada la dueña de su corazón._  
_—Espera, Yue… —tratando de detenerlo._

Intentó ir tras él, pero el ya se había alejado lo suficiente sin darle tiempo de poder explicarle las cosas.

Fin flash back

Ambos estaban en silencio sin decir nada, ambos de pie y distanciados tan solo unos pasos el uno del otro. Su vigilante admiraba de pies a cabeza aquella menuda figura tan sencilla y tan bella tanto por dentro como por fuera, notando cuan nerviosa estaba sin saber como iniciar la conversación. Estaba con las manos juntas y con el cabello ensopado a causa de las aguas frías de esa tormenta sin darle importancia a su exposición a pescar un horrible resfriado o algo peor. De pronto, después de tanto trastabillar esa tarde y darle vueltas al asunto durante tantos días sin poder expresarlo como ella quisiera, decidió hablar al fin:

—_Sé que estuve huyendo de ti estos últimos días sin poder siquiera decirte buenos días —pasando saliva con dificultad—, pero aquella noche yo no pensé… —callando por un momento—, no pensé que tú estabas guardando contigo aquellos sentimientos hacía mí —dijo casi en un murmullo—. Y por esa razón yo… —callando súbitamente al ver que se acercaba a ella._

La mirada tan penetrante de él la había dominado por completo provocando una conmoción en ella. Había quedado en absoluto silencio al notar que la veía de una forma extraña. Su elegante figura y la seriedad plasmada en su rostro angelical denotaban su angustia al verla en ese estado, pero de momento la salud de su maestra importaba más.

—_Será mejor que se cambie de ropa ahora mismo o la fiebre aumentará —al ver su tez levemente ruborizada._  
_—No me importa eso ahora… —comentó de manera ahogada—, lo importante es lo que tengo que decirte y ya no pienso esperar —profirió quedamente._  
_—Por favor, maestra —pidió con la voz angustiada._

Dejo ver una sonrisa bastante desanimada creyendo que él no quería escucharla. Recogió lo necesario y fue a tomar un baño mientras él aguardaba escaleras abajo.

_—*¿Por qué no me dejo continuar…? —pensaba mientras colocaba shampoo en su cabellera larga—. Ni siquiera pude decir lo que quería y si sigo callando creo que no soportaré esto por mucho tiempo* —fregando su cabello con lentitud._

Después de largo rato había terminado de darse un buen baño y arreglarse. Se sentía un poco cansada pero de todos modos decidiría solucionar lo que quedó pendiente hace tantos días atrás. Fue en busca de su guardián hallándolo en el mismo sitio. Sus ojos grises denotaban más serenidad al ver que ella cumplió con su petición. Ahora que estaba más calmo, esperó a que la joven diga algo.

—_Seré breve —farfulló—. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte porque eres libre de amar a quien quieras tanto tú como Kero —manifestó con timidez admirando la profundidad de sus ojos—. Aún no es fácil para mí asimilar todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que el decirle lo que sientes a alguien no es incorrecto. Lamento mucho todo esto, Yue —argumentó con la aflicción a flor de piel._

Un molesto silencio volvió a reinar en la casa de los Kinomoto por largo rato. La luna no se inmutó ante lo dicho por ella, tan sólo se limito a verla. A Sakura le empezaba a desquiciar aquella actitud tan suya y en un arrebato de impaciencia y con el corazón latiéndole de manera furiosa en su pecho dijo:

—_¿Acaso no me dirás nada…? —frunciendo su entrecejo y dejando ver en sus ojos verdes cierta incredulidad por la actitud de su protector—. Al menos dime algo, por favor —suplicó desesperada cayendo rendida en el sofá._

Dio unos pasos hasta ella y quedando a su altura la contemplaba pese a que ocultaba su rostro con sus manos. Sintió su presencia junto a ella y apartó sus manos para poder ver si no estaba equivocada.  
Efectivamente, él estaba frente a sus ojos, admirándola con tanta calma y al mismo tiempo con tanta consideración al oírla tan desesperada y confusa. Ella esperaba con ansias que emita aunque sea una palabra y conciente de lo que anhelaba tanto en ese momento su dueña, profirió su más sincero sentir hacia ésta:

—_Te amo._

Parpadeó sorprendida ante aquella respuesta sin evitar alargar un poco los brazos y aferrarse a él con la misma ansiedad con que había esperado que le dijera algo. Sakura experimentó tanta paz y tanta felicidad al estar cerca de él que no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar aquel sueño que tuvo hace algún tiempo. Su ángel guardián correspondió dichoso aquel abrazo que, al separarse ella para poder verlo al rostro, atisbó algo distinto en la profundidad de aquellos ojos grises tan misteriosos.  
Ya no supo ni como ni cuando sus labios volvieron a sentir la calidez de los suyos con aquel beso tan dulce como la miel y al mismo tiempo tan embriagador, logrando renacer en sus adentros ese sentimiento tan maravilloso y extraordinario.  
Era inevitable intentar negar cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro y se dieron cuenta de ello con aquel sentimiento que empezaba a florecer en ese momento.

Continuará…

Capitulo XVIII

El plan de Donato

La fuerte tormenta por fin había cesado y con ella llegaba la calma de los ciudadanos. Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y la joven de cabellos azabache seguía aterrada ante la situación que atravesaba en esos momentos. El joven italiano sonreía maliciosamente al tenerla a su merced, y más aún, sabiendo que ella debería complacerlo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Aquella expresión de victoria plasmada en su rostro esperaba paciente la llegada de su invitado a la fiesta que pretendía dar en la pequeña casa abandonada ubicada cerca de una mansión que empezaban a construir. Lo ayudaba bastante puesto que estaban alejados de las demás casas y no tendría problemas para llevar a cabo su plan.  
Admiraba a la amatista atada de pies y manos en una cama. Notaba el horror en su rostro. Estaba feliz al haber caído en su trampa sin que se percaten siquiera sus guardaespaldas de tal jugarreta del destino ignorando completamente quien la había secuestrado.

Flash back…

La distinguida joven (después de haber pasado una hermosa mañana), decidió ir a su lugar de trabajo como era costumbre. Recorría con tranquilidad los pasillos de la empresa hasta subir a uno de los ascensores para poder llegar a su oficina. Una vez allí salió escoltada de sus discretas acompañantes y al recordar que ni siquiera habían almorzado aún, sintió piedad de ellas y un poco avergonzada profirió pasivamente:

_—Pueden retirarse —comunicó—. Lamento haberlas retenido tanto, y en compensación por lo sucedido, tienen la tarde libre. Les avisaré cuando necesite de sus servicios —sonriendo levemente._  
_—Agradecemos su generosidad —manifestó una de ellas—. Con su permiso —retirándose las 4 jóvenes en absoluto silencio._

Una vez que quedó asolas fue hasta la puerta que daba a su oficina y, al estar dentro, sus ojos vislumbraron una pequeña caja que reposaba en su escritorio. Bastante curiosa se acercó hasta aquel objeto y lo observó con mucha atención sin tocarlo. Se sentó en la cómoda silla analizando desde allí la caja hasta que el golpeteo constante en la puerta la sobresalto lo suficiente para poder reaccionar.

—_Adelante —pronunció como una autómata al ver a su secretaria que ingresaba._  
_—Lamento no haber venido antes pero le han traído esto en su ausencia —entregándole un sobre—. Venía junto con la caja —señalándole con los ojos aquel objeto que reposaba aún sobre el escritorio._  
_—¿Entregaron los vestidos para la nueva campaña…? —dejando a un lado el sobre._  
_—Así es. Ya esta todo listo, tan sólo falta que supervise los calzados y los trajes masculinos. Le hemos enviado al señor Terada el traje que escogió para su boda en su domicilio como usted había pedido._  
_—Se lo agradezco, Sakiko. Eso es todo lo quería saber —sonriendo de manera extraña._

La muchacha tan sólo asintió y abandonó la oficina sin decir nada más. Tomó el sobre blanco en sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado. Lo único que pedía aquella nota que había dentro era que acepte el regalo como muestra de cariño. Dejo a un lado la nota y sintiéndose atraída por la caja lo abrió y observó algo extrañada la cadena que se hallaba dentro. Le parecía muy familiar aquella preciosidad tan costosa pero delicada a la vez, hasta que, minutos después le llegaron los recuerdos a la mente como un rayo.

—_Donato —declaró estremeciéndose involuntariamente._

La cadena que sostenía en manos era la misma que había llevado puesta la última vez que vio a Donato en el restaurante. Ella se encaminaba junto a su secretaria para darle unas órdenes, pero antes de poder llegar junto a ella los mismos hombres que la estaban vigilando en toda la mañana se interpusieron en su camino.

_—Señorita Daidouji —dijo uno de ellos—. Me halaga haberla encontrado. Soy Hiroshi Komagata —se presentaba el hombre con tranquilidad—. He venido en representación del señor Yoruishi para hablar de la nueva campaña._  
_—Señorita…estos hombres insistieron en verla —decía Sakiko sintiéndose avergonzada al no lograr detenerlos a tiempo para informarle a ella._  
_—Yo…los atenderé —dijo casi en un susurró sin entender lo que pasaba—. Puedes retirarte —viendo como se alejaba nuevamente la muchacha._  
_—Lamento mucho mi insistencia pero necesitaba hablar personalmente con usted sobre esto —explicó el fornido hombre—. Usted comprenderá._  
_—Por…supuesto —articuló a duras penas—. No estaba enterada que vendría hoy —analizando sus palabras con cuidado—. El señor Yoruishi no me ha comunicado nada al respecto._  
_—Lamentamos esta inesperada visita a su empresa, pero el tuvo que realizar un viaje de emergencia. Ojala no le incomode que hablemos de negocios ahora —sonriendo abiertamente con la joven._  
_—No es ninguna molestia…adelante —dijo amable invitándolos a ingresar a su despacho._

Como todo hombre cortes, dejó entrar a la dama primero y tras él iban los demás que se hacían pasar por sus guardaespaldas. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro —sintiéndose seguros de que las cámaras de vigilancia no estorbarían— cerraron la puerta y tomaron a la joven del brazo, le taparon la boca para que no grite y oyera atentamente las órdenes impuestas por su jefe. Daidouji forcejeaba pero no lograba nada hasta que uno de ellos decidió proseguir con el plan impuesto por su amo.

_—Si intenta gritar o llamar a seguridad, tenga por seguro que la pasará muy mal y su madre junto a usted, ¿entendido? —ésta asintió sin remedio—. Perfecto. Ahora escuche muy bien lo que hará en los próximos minutos que le daré…nosotros la estaremos esperando en el edificio Honkan. Usted deberá ir sola y no podrá realizar ningún tipo de aviso o llamada siquiera ya que esta bien vigilada. Deberá abandonar el edificio con toda naturalidad para ir a nuestro encuentro. En cuanto salgamos de aquí esperará 10 minutos que son los suficientes para que abandonemos la empresa. Tiene 15 minutos para llegar hasta allí así que es mejor que coopere —liberándola sus hombres._

La pobre mujer aterrorizada tan sólo se dejo caer en el cómodo sofá al ver que todos los hombres la rodeaban como lobos salvajes acorralando a su presa. Intentando poder pensar con la cabeza fría sin echarse a la desesperación inquirió:

_—¿Quién está…detrás de todo esto?_  
_—Pronto lo sabrá —caminando en dirección a la puerta—. Uno de los míos la estará esperando fuera de la empresa. No se le ocurra dar un paso en falso —advirtió—. Por cierto —dijo hurgando en uno de sus bolsillos—. Colóquese esto —pasándole un prendedor pequeño y bastante discreto—. Con esto sabremos que no cometerá ninguna estupidez._

Le parecía un espantoso sueño todo lo que estaba pasando y al ver los hombres que estaba tan asustada la tomó del rostro con rudeza logrando volverla en sí.

_—No querrá que se lo coloque yo, ¿o sí muñeca? —notando como apartaba su rostro a un lado y se colocaba aquel objeto por su saco._

Después de concretar la primera parte de la misión todos los hombres se retiraron con absoluta tranquilidad abandonando el edificio. La elegante joven estaba muy asustada pero debía actuar con naturalidad si no quería que le hagan daño a su madre. Como pudo trató de tranquilizarse y actuar de manera normal —cosa que le costaba bastante en un momento así—. Al pasar los 10 minutos abandono su despacho y de manera natural salió a las calles para ir al encuentro de esos sujetos. Con la cámara que traía puesto ella monitoreaban cada uno de sus movimientos y una vez que llegó al lugar citado, los hombres la escoltaron al sitio en el que se encontraba su jefe, no sin antes atarle las manos y los pies, amordazarla y vendarle los ojos.

Fin flash back…

La diseñadora no sabía que ocurría a su alrededor puesto que no oía voces, tan sólo los pasos de alguien que la rodeaba constantemente hasta que oyó que cerraban la puerta con violencia y la dejaban sola en aquella habitación.  
Donato había ido hasta el recibidor junto a los hombres de confianza que había contratado, dándole las nuevas órdenes que deberían cumplir al pie de la letra.

—_Una vez que llegue ese sujeto hasta aquí, custodiarán la entrada a como de lugar._  
_—Descuide señor, por aquí no frecuentan mucho las personas —comentó uno de los hombres._  
_—Me parece bien. Ahora es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo —dijo riendo._

…

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, el Hechicero Negro seguía maldiciendo la mala suerte de haberse encontrado con su nueva contrincante y con el joven Li defendiendo a Sakura en todo momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya de ese suceso, pero el no había olvidado su plan que se hecho a perder. Aún tenía cartas bajo la manga pero con toda esa ira que lo poseía de momento sería difícil pensar en una nueva treta para la dueña de las cartas mágicas.

_—¡Este estúpido talismán es inservible! —arrojándolo al suelo—. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que apareció esa despreciable mujer!—espetó colérico Kioshi caminando de un lado a otro en su pequeño y lujoso refugio— Ahora todo será más complicado si ella y ese estúpido chino están en medio de esta batalla._  
_—Deberías ser más paciente —caminando en dirección a él la seductora dama—, aún tienes oportunidad de lograr tu objetivo, es cuestión de astucia e inteligencia —recogiendo aquel objeto místico entre sus manos—. Tus poderes aún son muy débiles, pero siguen siendo tuyos. Deberías buscar el punto débil de esa muchachita —sonriendo maliciosamente—, todos tienen uno._

El hechicero se detuvo un momento al oír esa fantástica idea que le brindó su fiel y bella compañera. Se volvió a verla con cierto interés y se acercó lentamente hasta ella volviendo a planear algo nuevo.

_— Es verdad y ya sé lo que voy a hacer gracias a tu brillante idea —tomándola de su tez—, pero esta vez no habrá errores —besándola apasionadamente a modo de agradecimiento._

…

El trigueño había hecho lo posible y lo imposible para encontrar a la famosa y distinguida diseñadora de todo Japón. Aquel aparato no descansó ni siquiera un minuto en toda la mañana hasta esas horas de la tarde con el fin de localizar su paradero. Ya pronto se cumpliría el horario citado en aquel papel que estaba en el asiento delantero de su automóvil y la desesperación se había apoderado completamente de su ser. Quedaban cada vez menos posibilidades de hallarla y los minutos que pasaban hacían la diferencia.

—_¡Maldición! —grito exasperado arrojando su teléfono celular por la ventana del auto logrando romper el vidrio—. Ese desgraciado no puede salirse con la suya, ¡no puede! —decía manejando a toda velocidad por la carretera._

Ya no le quedaba de otra, debía ir al encuentro del italiano. Tenía el suficiente tiempo para llegar puntual al sitio en el cual lo habían citado esa mañana y ni siquiera logró advertirla del peligro que corría.  
Empezaba a oscurecer y las calles parecían desiertas en esa parte de la ciudad iluminada con una luz tenue a punto de consumirse con tal solo una ventisca. El ingeniero había llegado 5 minutos antes aparcando el automóvil en un callejón oscuro. Dejó sus llaves en la guantera y cerró la puerta del mismo sin asegurarlo. Había caminado una cuadra exactamente al divisar la entrada de la casa. Al estar a unos pasos, uno de sus hombres dio el aviso pertinente a su jefe de que él había llegado y fue a ocupar rápidamente su puesto sin ser visto por él. Al ingeniero no le daba muy buena espina todo aquello, de modo que permaneció quieto frente a la entrada principal, observando detenidamente a la casa para luego ingresar.  
Al estar dentro quedó a solas en el largo pasillo. Caminó un poco inspeccionando detalladamente el lugar hasta que una voz bastante conocida lo detuvo al estar frente a la puerta de la sala.

_—Me alegra saber que eres puntual —manifestó el joven extranjero._  
_—Sé que la tienes aquí —aseveró—, y quiero que la dejes ir. Este asunto es entre nosotros dos —analizando cada uno de sus movimientos._  
_—Ella debe participar también de la fiesta que pienso dar justo ahora —tronando los dedos para dar inicio a su juego siniestro._

Dos hombres aparecieron tras Touya inyectándole una pequeña dosis de sedante sin darle tiempo de defenderse. Al quedar inconciente e indefenso, los servidores del extranjero lo esposaron y lo trasladaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Tomoyo. Sintiendo un escalofrío terrible, la joven oyó la puerta que se quedó abierta por unos instantes, unos ruidos extraños y murmullos para luego volver a cerrarse la puerta quedando tan sólo Touya, Donato y ella en la oscura habitación.

…

—_¿Ya la encontraron…? —decía desesperada la distinguida dama._  
_—Lo sentimos, señora. Pero aún seguimos rastreando el paradero de su hija —comentaba el oficial al ver a la mujer caminar de un lado a otro._  
_—¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?! —gritaba exasperada—. ¿Cómo…? —replicó mirando a las protectoras de la diseñadora de modas._  
_—Lo sentimos —decían todas.  
— Nosotras estamos encargadas del secuestro de la señorita Daidouji —explicaba la líder._  
_—Lo lamento —se disculpaba la mujer—. Ustedes estaban en su hora de descanso cuando esto sucedió._  
_—Descuide, señora Sonomi —anunció el oficial—, estamos analizando detalladamente todas las cámaras de seguridad y los locales que haya visitado recientemente…la dejaremos al tanto de las investigaciones —retirándose de la amplia sala de su mansión._

La pobre mujer seguía destrozada y desesperada por saber dónde estaba su hija. No se había separado de la fotografía de ella en ningún momento desde que noto su ausencia y lo comunicó a las autoridades. Pero la pobre mujer ignoraba las atrocidades que le esperaban a ella.

….

Oía unos pasos leves que rondaban por allí y el sonido del agua que caían en el vaso. Donato había tomado el vaso con el agua y se lo arrojó al trigueño en el rostro logrando despertarlo a los pocos. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de divisar a la persona que tenía a unos metros de él. Las tenues luces de las lámparas no ayudaban lo suficiente, pero jamás podría olvidar aquella piel tan blanca como el alabastro y esos cabellos largos que adornaban y embellecían aún más a esa mujer. La vio tan asustada, estando atenta para oír con atención lo que ocurría en su entorno puesto que ni siquiera podía protestar a causa de aquella tela atascada en su boca. Intentaba de todo para soltarse y rescatar a su doncella en apuros pero no lograba nada al estar sujeto a una incomoda silla.

_—¡Suéltala…! —gritó enfurecido logrando asustar aún más a Tomoyo._  
_—"Esa voz… —pensaba analizando las cosas a duras penas—, yo la conozco"._  
_—Aún no —dijo el italiano sereno—. Es hora de que empiece la fiesta —caminando hasta la joven para sacarle la venda de los ojos._

Lentamente se dejo ver su mirada amatista parpadeando con lentitud para después ver con claridad a su alrededor. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al toparse con Touya a unos metros de ella y a Donato sosteniendo una pequeño tela en las manos. Sus chillidos casi inaudibles suplicaban con desespero que lo dejara ir, pero era imposible que sus súplicas sean oídas estando amordazada. Touya observaba a la muchacha con tanta impotencia sin poder ayudarla hasta que el joven italiano decidió continuar con su plan.

_—¿Te sorprende verme querida…? —declaró riendo—. Te dije que esto no había acabado y él será testigo de eso pagándome uno por uno los golpes que me propino esa vez —amordazando al ingeniero para luego golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en su abdomen._

Tomoyo admiró horrorizada al joven que se estrujaba de dolor ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y los gritos desesperados por detenerlo apenas eran escuchados por el joven que seguía golpeando brutalmente al ingeniero que soportaba tal castigo. Tenía varias heridas en el rostro, abdomen y un corte profundo que le había hecho con un pequeño cuchillo a un costado del mismo. La camisa blanca que traía puesto se había teñido de rojo y la desesperada muchacha estaba a punto de enloquecer al verlo a punto de desfallecer en aquella silla. Donato había disfrutado verlo así de modo que ahora llevaría a cabo la otra parte de su plan. Fue junto a Tomoyo y tomó el cuchillo en sus manos y volviéndose a ver a su maltrecho invitado comunicó:

—_Ahora mi querida Tomoyo te demostrará que verdaderamente me ama —volviéndose a ver el rostro horrorizado de ella—, y como lo prometido es deuda lo verás en primera fila._

Tomoyo intentaba zafarse pero no había logrado nada. El extranjero, con el cuchillo en manos procedió a desgarrar las prendas de la muchacha una por una quedando ésta en ropa interior. Ella había quedado inmóvil y sollozante sin poder defenderse siquiera por temor a lo que vaya a hacerle. Dejo a un lado aquel objeto punzante observando maravillado a la belleza que tenía delante. Sin pérdida de tiempo dejo caer sus manos rudas sobre las piernas de ella sintiendo la tersura y suavidad de su delicada piel blanca, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. La pobre muchacha lloraba y se sacudía como desquiciada mientras recibía una cachetada por parte de él y sujetándola con fuerza para que no se moviera. El trigueño, con aquella furia que lo carcomía por dentro al ver lo que pretendía, cogió la poca fuerza que le quedaba para defender a la joven y rompió las esposas que traía en las manos. Sin se percate el hombre, se desató con rapidez los pies y una vez libre, advirtió por última vez:

_—¡Suéltala! —tomándolo por los hombros y arrojándolo al suelo sin clemencia—. Te…advertí que la dejes ir —ahogando un gemido de dolor a causa del corte._  
_—¡Maldito japonés…! —gritó enfadado—. Ahora me las pagarás —incorporándose con impetuosidad para darle otro golpe._

Donato le propino un golpe tras otro en el estómago logrando dejarlo tirado en el suelo por unos instantes más, pero en un descuido suyo Touya lo tomó de las piernas le devolvió el golpe en el rostro con tal fuerza que fue a darse contra la pared quedando inconciente. La batalla había sido dura ya que Touya estaba muy herido y débil, pero como pudo fue hasta Tomoyo.  
Ya sin previo aviso los hombres que custodiaban la entrada fueron hasta él. El ingeniero se defendió como pudo de los 4 hombres que lo rodeaban, saliendo peor que antes. Había caído al suelo nuevamente y a rastras fue y tomo el cuchillo tirado en el suelo para liberarla. Al quitarse ésta la mordaza poso su mano trémula en el rostro del joven.

—_¿Estas…bien? —inquirió viendo cuan impactada estaba al verlo en ese estado. Ella asintió en silencio mientras el continuaba—. Escucha…me —decía lo más rápido que podía—. Ve y busca mi auto…esta a unas calles…de…aquí. Esta en un callejón…oscuro—ahogando gemidos de dolor—. Las llaves están…en la guantera —quitándose la camisa que traía puesto—. Cúbrete y…busca ayuda. Diles…dónde estabas —explicaba él—. Ahora vete. ¡Vete! —gritó para traerla en sí y que reaccione._

Ella no pensaba dejarlo, de modo que pese al shock en el que se encontraba decidió ayudarlo a salir, pero el se rehusaba.

—_¡Ve sola…! —dijo a punto de desfallecer—. En breve despertarán… ¡VETE! —obedeciendo a duras penas las órdenes de él._

Con cuidado salio de la casa y fue a cerciorarse de que nadie más estuviera en el exterior. Al tener el camino libre, salio disparada como una bala y fue en busca del auto. Mientras tanto Touya seguía intentando huir de aquel sitio al ver una imagen borrosa de una persona frente a sí y caer desmayado al suelo.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo XIII

Momentos difíciles

La imponente Bestia del Sello no le quitaba la vista ni por un instante siquiera. El ser que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación no sentía el más mínimo temor de ser bombardeado con miles de interpelaciones. Entre cruces de miradas vivaces durante varios segundos, el imponente león dorado perdió la calma.

_— ¡Contéstame de una buena vez! —rezongó._  
— _No tengo porque darte explicaciones —afirmó con absoluta calma._  
— _¡¿QUÉ?! —dijo alterado conteniéndose a duras penas de darle la paliza que según él, la merecía—. Escucha, Yue —dijo entre dientes—, yo no deseo que nuestra conversación acabe en malos términos —afirmó ante el asombro del guardián, porque no parecía ser Kerberos el que estaba__hablando—, pero tu actitud no es la acostumbrada. Creí ver a otra ser ante mis ojos y quede estupefacto, pero aún así, no entiendo tu actitud para con Sakura —observando al guardián atentamente._  
_— Sigo siendo el mismo y mi deber es proteger a nuestra ama —contestó sin inmutarse._  
— _Eso no explica tu manera de proceder —mencionó—. Dime, Yue…__—caminando lentamente en torno a él—, acaso tú estas… —decía pausadamente sin evitar asombrarse—… ¿acaso sientes algo especial por nuestra dueña? —cuestionó dificultosamente._

El guardián halado no mencionó nada más, pero una voz familiar resonaba en su mente:

— _*Deberías ser sincero con Kerberos* —sintiendo una indecisión visible en su mirada grisácea._  
— _*No tiene porque saberlo* —contestó tajantemente con una aflicción que lo carcomía por dentro._  
— _*Sólo te haces daño. Lo que sientes por ella es inevitable y si le escondes a él esta verdad, de todas maneras sospechará*._

Kerberos aún no comprendía su silencio, pero sus sospechas crecían a tal punto que pensó no inmiscuirse en ello; pero antes de marcharse agregó:

— _Ya no te preguntaré nada más…pero sí realmente sientes algo por Sakura —sosteniéndole la mirada—, espero que la hagas feliz… —volviendo a su identidad temporal y marchándose de allí inmediatamente, comprendiendo que él necesitaba estar solo._

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente incesante sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban: "_espero que la hagas feliz"._Era la frase menos acertada en ese momento y más aún cuando debatía fervientemente con aquellos sentimientos que intentaba disuadir. Esa situación no se daría jamás y eso era seguro por el simple hecho de que la antigua card captor estaba enamorada del joven chino.

…

— _¡Ammore mio! —soltó emocionado al ver a la joven ante sí frente a uno de los aparadores que se encontraba en su despacho para después estrecharla entre sus brazos con ansiedad—, te he esperado tanto tiempo... —mencionó el joven aún sin soltarla._  
— _¡Donato! —dijo estupefacta__al volverse y verlo de frente._  
— _Fue muy injusto de tu parte dejarme sólo allí en Italia —protestó el hombre de mirada color café—, pero ahora no escaparás de mi, querida —saliendo a relucir una encantadora sonrisa._  
— _Es que quería llamarte, pero no pensé que vendrías hasta Japón a verme —comentó asfixiada al verlo a los ojos._  
— _¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —comentó sonriente besando su mano tiernamente._  
— _S…sí —afirmaba a duras penas la amatista._  
— _¡Pues entonces vamos a celebrar! —comentó alegre—. Que te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche, tú y yo solos —propuso presuroso, a lo cual la dulce diseñadora no pudo decir que no, ya que estaba en deuda con él._  
— _Esta bien, te veré en la noche ya que tengo mucho trabajo__—repuso la muchacha rápidamente._  
— _¡Estupendo! —mencionó feliz y triunfante—. Nos vemos —mencionó dándole un beso cargado de pasión, sorprendiendo enormemente a la diseñadora de modas._  
— _C…claro —se despidió casi sin aliento dejándola bastante aireada por un buen rato._

La sorpresa de la joven era tan grande que ni siquiera pudo creer que se tomara a la ligera aquella situación. Era tan extraño y más todavía que le diera un beso tan apasionado como aquel en vez de estar molesto con ella. Tomoyo, suspiró pesadamente al recordar que su "novio" era romántico y dulce con ella, en raras ocasiones, porque otras veces era muy cortante y con un talante que sólo ella era capaz de tolerar además de tranquilizarlo en momentos como aquellos, pero sacó la conclusión de que la distancia y el estar tan alejados salió a relucir nuevamente su dulzura y amor por ella, pese a que ésta se mostraba ausente y sin ninguna gota de chispa delatando que estuviera enamorada de él. Jamás se puso a pensar que su relación fuera una falsedad. Lo medito bastante y llegó a tomar una decisión muy importante que debía comunicárselo de inmediato a Donato y lo haría esa misma noche, durante la cena.

…

Akitsuki llegó animadamente hasta su puesto de trabajo, con el objetivo de lograr toparse con el Ing. Kinomoto, pese a que éste se molestaba tan sólo con verla. En tanto terminaba de verificar la estructura, fue rápidamente en busca de su blanco aprovechando que era hora del almuerzo y todos tendrían que comer en el restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la construcción. Al recorrer el largo trecho hasta llegar al restaurante, justo antes de que entrara a dicho establecimiento, la joven retuvo al ingeniero con un abrazo inesperado.

— _¡Touya! —comentó alegremente—, ¿por qué no me esperaste para almorzar? —haciendo una mueca de disgusto._  
— _Akitsuki… —dijo entre dientes—, estoy cansado… además, no invité a nadie porque quería estar solo__—agregó secamente sin darle mucha importancia a los berrinches de la muchacha._  
— _¿Solo?... Tú no deberías estar solo… —aseveró calmada—. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, además de ser una persona muy protectora. No le veo gracia de que permanezcas aislado de las personas todo el tiempo —liberándolo de su abrazo._  
— _¿Y qué te__hace pensar eso? —preguntó ante aquella afirmación._  
— _¡Es bastante obvio! Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de ello… La manera en que proteges a Sakura evitando a toda__costa que un joven se acerque a ella, por ejemplo; me parece que es una prueba más que suficiente —rió divertida la mujer ante la sorpresa del joven—. Por cierto… ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche? —ampliando aún más su sonrisa pícara._  
— _No tengo tiempo para esas cosas… —suspirando profundamente ante las ocurrencias de ella._  
— _¡No seas tan aguafiestas! —aferrándose a su brazo—, ¡vamos! Será divertido. Además te distraerás un poco… —notando el entrecejo fruncido de éste._  
—_Esta bien… —replicó sin opción—. Paso por ti a las nueve de la noche._  
— _¡Excelente! —robándole un beso—, ¡nos vemos! —se despidió dejándolo allí sumergido en sus pensamientos._

_…._

La hermosa muchacha de cabellos cortos observó risueña aquel vestido que parecía estar sacado de un cuento de hadas moderno. Tenía un trabajado exquisito en la parte frontal del mismo al igual que la cola del vestido. Un escote nada exagerado, pero sí sacando a relucir la felicidad que irradiaba su rostro tan enternecedor. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por realizar, pero el vestido empezaba a tomar forma poco a poco.

— _¿Qué opinas? ¿Te sientes cómoda con el?__—inquirió pasivamente Daidouji._  
— _¡Es… hermoso!__—suspiró feliz._  
— _Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque aún pensaba modificar algunos detalles que me parecieron exagerados en un principio y quería que lo vieras primero y me digas cómo te gustaría que fuera…__—tomando los diseños que había hecho._  
— _Creo que no será necesario ningún cambio, ya que has captado de manera intuitiva el vestido que soñaba…__—afirmó levemente ruborizada al recordar que en poco tiempo estaría casada con el amor de su vida._  
— _Eso me alegra saber, Rika. Pero realizaré los cambios que he tenido en cuenta para que los veas y luego me dices si aceptas o no__—propuso la joven sonriendo animada al notar la alegría de su amiga de infancia._  
— _¡Claro!__—afirmó sonriente._  
— _Con respecto al traje del profesor, ya tengo unos cuantos que he confeccionado hace poco en una campaña y quería que pase por aquí así los ve y escoge uno que le parezca cómodo y elegante…_  
— _Se lo diré__—sonriendo—. No sabes cuanto agradezco que me confecciones mi vestido de novia, además de darle un traje también a él._  
— _Era un obsequio y es lo mínimo que pude hacer__—esbozando una dulce sonrisa._  
— _Muchas gracias, Tomoyo._  
— _Descuida._  
— _Debo irme, ya que necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas en mi trabajo__—caminando en dirección al vestidor._  
— _Claro… Las muchachas te ayudarán a quitarte el vestido, lamento dejarte ahora y no acompañarte hasta tu casa, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente…__—guardando sus diseños en la carpeta—. Mándale mis saludos al profesor._  
— _Le haré llegar tus saludos y no te preocupes, una de mis compañeras de trabajo me esta esperando abajo__—comentaba desde el vestidor—. Nos vemos, Tomoyo…_  
— _Cuidate, Rika…__—abriendo la puerta del amplio salón para caminar por el largo pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente a su despacho._

Daidouji se sentía realmente extraña esa tarde, ya que presentía algo terrible en sus adentros dejándola muy angustiada y temiendo lo peor. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos absurdos y fue nuevamente a ocuparse de sus diseños.

…

Temerosa bajaba lentamente escalón a escalón las escaleras, pareciéndole eternos cada segundo que pasaba, esperando poder ver a uno de sus guardianes salir por aquella puerta. Pero en un descuido de la muchacha, el pequeño peluche amarillo apareció frente a sus ojos verdes, causando el sobresalto de la maestra de cartas.

— _¿Qué haces, Sakura?__—preguntó curioso el pequeño ante su maestra._  
— _¡AH!__—soltó un grito la castaña, dejando alarmado al ángel halado que salió presuroso de la habitación._

La muchacha, ante el susto provocado por el pequeño oso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó despavorida de las escaleras. Pero antes de tocar el piso, su guardián lunar logro sostenerla entre sus brazos evitando un golpe duro y certero. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados por el espanto y al abrirlos lentamente pensando que ya estaba en el suelo, se topó con la mirada más dulce y serena de su querido protector.

— _Yue… —susurró avergonzada al notar que la estaba sosteniendo con delicadeza._  
— _¿Se encuentra bien?__—interrogó pasivamente._  
— _S…sí__—afirmó aún más apenada con el rostro levemente ruborizado al notar la mirada tan tierna de su guardián._  
— _¿Y por qué razón te asustaste?__—cuestionó el peluche frente a ellos._  
— _¿Y todavía preguntas?__—dijo la joven pisando tierra firme nuevamente—.__¡Apareciste de la nada frente a mí! —objetó sudando frío._  
— _Lo siento, no fue mi intención…__—dijo apenado el pequeño._  
— _No te preocupes…__—acariciándole la cabeza y sonriendo feliz._  
— _Gracias, Yue__—sonrió agradecida por la ayuda brindada._  
— _Esa luna antipática no dirá nada…__—repuso Kero presuroso—. No sé porque le agradeces si sabes como es… —dijo molesto cruzando__sus pequeños bracitos._  
— _¡Cómo eres, Kero!_  
— _¡Bah! Iré a romper un record en los videojuegos…__—volando a toda velocidad a la habitación de la joven dejando solos a ambos._

La maestra suspiró nuevamente notando que Kerberos seguía siendo el mismo, pese a que hayan transcurrido varios años. Dio una media vuelta y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos tan misteriosos. Contempló las facciones de su guardián sin prisas, grabando en su memoria aquella mirada tan peculiar que, a pesar de su intenso color grisáceo, algo opacaba aquel brillo que se había desvanecido hace un tiempo. Él, por su parte, ansiaba tan sólo disuadir aquel sentimiento tan bello y tan doloroso al mismo tiempo; sólo lograba tener consigo un sentimiento tan novedoso en sus adentros, llenándolo de alegría al ver el rostro tan gentil y tierno de su dueña. El silencio desapareció cuando su maestra volvió a la realidad bruscamente, experimentando algo distinto momentáneamente.

_— ¿Por qué razón se molestó Kero contigo? —preguntó al recordar porque razón estaba allí._  
— _Por mi modo de proceder__—contestó sin prisas._  
— _¿A qué te refieres?__—inquirió nuevamente la aludida sin percibir lo que sucedía._  
— _Le pareció extraño mi manera de actuar y eso lo motivó a que reaccionara de tal forma__—contestó sin perturbarse._  
— _Ya veo… —dijo sin objetar nada más—.__Creo que iré a practicar con las cartas… —mencionó un poco intranquila al verlo nuevamente a los ojos—.__¿Necesitas algo?_  
— _Estoy bien__—contestó sereno._  
— _De acuerdo… volveré más tarde…_

Se retiró en silencio subiendo presurosa en dirección a sus aposentos al notar que se ponía un poco nerviosa con aquella mirada tan penetrante. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba sucediendo con él; le preocupaba tanto que hubiera cambiado de un día a otro y que su mirada no irradiara aquella alegría; no era el mismo de antes. Quería indagar más sobre ese asunto y lo haría con ayuda del joven Tsukishiro.

…

La noche llegó rápidamente indicando a la muchacha que era hora de marcharse con su prometido. Traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro, unos tacones no tan altos, pendientes plateados salpicados con un tono azul haciendo juego, una cadena, su preciosa melena que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y su pequeño bolso de mano, para terminar de embellecer a la joven. Al terminar de maquillarse, fue hasta el vestíbulo para encontrarse con el italiano. Observó anonadado a su enamorada y sonrió feliz al verla.

— _¡Querida! ¡Te ves bellísima!__—tomándola de la mano para conducirla fuera de la mansión y llevarla frente a su auto—. Por favor…__—abriendo la puerta de su auto invitándola a subir._  
— _Gracias…__—mencionó aún ausente debido a aquel temor que la estuvo persiguiendo durante toda la tarde._

Una vez dentro del automóvil, Donato manejó impaciente por llegar hasta el restaurante. Al aparecer frente al famoso _"Restaurant Chi Shuai",_bajaron del automóvil y caminado en dirección a la entrada, fueron recibidos por uno de los camareros que los condujo hasta su mesa. Era un sitio acogedor y bastante calmo, aunque todos estaban sorprendidos con la visita de la famosa diseñadora allí. Los obsequios fueron varios, desde flores hasta los vinos y champañas más caras. No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo todo eso, así que intentó concentrarse en lo más importante: lo que diría esa noche.

…

En otra parte de la hermosa ciudad, Touya Kinomoto terminaba de prepararse, conduciéndose hasta el vestíbulo para ir en busca de la hermosa Nakuru, no sin antes despedirse de su familia.

— _Voy de salida. Nos vemos en la mañana, ya que tardaré en regresar…__—afirmó._  
— _Ve con cuidado hijo…__—dijo Fujitaka desde el sofá, acompañado de su hija y el joven Tsukishiro._  
— _¿Tienes una cita, hermano?__—cuestionó la castaña._  
— _Saldré con Akitsuki… —suspirando por enésima vez._  
— _Creo que no te ves muy animado, Touya…__—repuso Yukito sentado junto a Sakura y Fujitaka—. Al parecer vas contra tu voluntad… —sonrió divertido recordando lo persistente que era Nakuru._  
— _Ni me lo__recuerdes… Nos vemos__—dijo cortante con una gota enorme detrás de su cabeza._

Al subir al auto, fue rápidamente junto a la joven para ir rumbo al restaurante. No tenía ningún tipo de interés en ser partícipe de una cena sin sentido junto a una mujer que estaba encaprichada con él, pero pensó que talvez con esta salida, la esbelta y elegante mujer lo dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo…o talvez no.

— _¡Es aquí! —contestó alegre al estar frente a la entrada del restaurante—.__¡Vamos!__—llevando al pobre Touya casi a rastras hasta aquel sitio._  
— _¿Mesa para dos?__—inquirió el joven que los había recibido._  
— _Sí…__—contesto el hombre hastiado a causa de las presiones de ella._  
— _Por aquí…__—indicándole la mesa en la cual estarían._

El lugar era enorme, con las mesas bien ubicadas y separadas ordenadamente unas de otras. El lujo se encontraba por doquier y la comodidad junto con la tranquilidad del lugar permitía a los presentes disfrutar de veladas amenas con una música suave. Se sentaron a esperar la carta y en cuanto fueron atendidos, hicieron su pedido. Al retirarse el mesero, Nakuru intentaba pasarla de lo mejor en aquel sitio.

— _Me gusta mucho este lugar__—comentó la pelicafé—. Creo que deberíamos venir más a menudo… —comentó alegre._  
— _Dirás por ti misma, porque yo tengo muchas cosas por resolver__—dijo cortante._  
— _Vendrás conmigo, ya verás…__—rió triunfante._

Touya hizo caso omiso ante el comentario de la atractiva mujer y prefirió observar el lugar con más detenimiento, buscando algo que lo distrajera un poco, hasta que divisó a lo lejos a una figura bastante familiar. En efecto, Tomoyo Daidouji y Touya Kinomoto se encontraban en el mismo restaurante por casualidad, cosa que sorprendió mucho al trigueño, verla allí y acompañada de un hombre. Se sintió incómodo ante tal coincidencia con aquel personaje que le desagradaba tan sólo al verlo, notándose perfectamente que era un extranjero. Nakuru seguía hablando de muchas cosas, mientras que la vista de Touya no abandonaba la mesa de la diseñadora de modas. Pero del otro lado del amplio restaurante, la señorita Daidouji aún seguía temerosa de hablar. Reunió valor hasta lograr animarse a conversar sobre aquella situación que la inquietaba tanto.

— _Donato…__—susurró la muchacha observando como se deleitaba con su cena y bebía un poco de vino—. Necesito decirte algo muy importante__—reuniendo valor para hablar._  
— _Te escucho querida._  
— _Hace un año que estamos juntos y me he dado cuenta de que esta relación no tiene sentido alguno…__—notando las facciones tensas de su interlocutor._  
— _¿Qué no tiene sentido alguno?__—dejando de lado completamente su cena para prestar oídos a las afirmaciones de su acompañante._  
— _Así es…__—haciendo una pausa para respirar profundamente—. Lo que quiero decir es que…__—interrumpiéndola repentinamente._  
— _¿Quieres decirme que esta relación acabo?__—dijo con un tono de voz frío y seco._  
— _Cuando estuve en Italia, mi soledad fue tan grande a causa de varias situaciones a las que me he enfrentado__—recordando por un instante aquel momento—, pero cuando te conocí me sentí aliviada por tener a alguien que me apoye en ese instante —observando al hombre detenidamente—.__Pero cuando estuvimos juntos y compartimos tantas cosas, después de pasar varios meses, percibí que…percibí que nunca estuve enamorada de ti y que me parece justo y correcto que es mejor que termináramos con esta relación —observando su mirada que empezaba a cambiar repentinamente._  
— _¿Y me lo dices así de tranquila?__—con la voz ronca y llena de incredulidad._  
— _Entiendo que me reproches y me juzgues después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero era mejor la verdad que una mentira y vivir una relación sin amor…__—el joven se colocó de pie y la tomo de la mano llevándola fuera del restaurante._

Nadie prestó atención a lo que sucedía, excepto el ingeniero Kinomoto que se había percatado de que no era muy normal la actitud del italiano. La condujo hasta una plaza que estaba cerca de allí alejándose bastante de las personas y la aprisionó contra un árbol —cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha—, y la retuvo sin más, fijando su mirada insensible sobre la joven.

— _¿Crees qué con decirme todo esto se solucionarán las cosas? —mencionó indiferente recorriendo su rostro con su mirada._  
— _¿Y acaso no…será así?__—sintiendo un escalofrío terrible en todo el cuerpo._  
_— Nunca… —notando el entumecimiento de la chica—. Escúchame bien… ¡nunca será así! —gruñó en un arrebato de ira._  
— _Sé que es bastante impactante para ti lo que acabo de decir, pero quiero que comprendas que esta relación debe terminar…__—contestó tratando de calmarlo, sintiendo las manos de él sujetándola con fuerza._  
— _¿Qué esto debe terminar…?__—lastimándola aún más._  
— _Por favor…me lastimas…__—suplicó la muchacha empezando a forcejear, deseando que la libere._  
— _Si tanto te duele, te aguantas porque de aquí, no te irás…_

Dentro del local, Touya se puso de pie mecánicamente comprendiendo que algo malo sucedía. Como Nakuru preguntaría el porqué de su actitud, tuvo que inventar una excusa.

— _¿Qué te sucede? ¿a dónde vas?__—inquirió la mujer ante la actitud tan extraña de su acompañante._  
— _Olvide el celular, enseguida regreso__—contestó rápidamente dirigiéndose fuera del local._

La muchacha no objetó nada más y esperó allí al joven. El trigueño siguió a Donato sigilosamente para que la joven no se percate de lo que ocurría. Una vez fuera del restaurante, observaba por todos lados buscando a la pareja, pero no lograba divisarlos. Mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco apartado del restaurante, Tomoyo seguía luchando por liberarse de aquel hombre de alguna forma. Aún retenía a la pobre chica del brazo hasta que, en un descuido de él, ella escapó.

— _¡Ayúdenme, por favor!__—gritó desesperada corriendo en dirección al restaurante._

El ingeniero escuchó a lo lejos su voz y fue corriendo en dirección a ella. Pero el hábil italiano la persiguió nuevamente alcanzando a sujetarla de la ropa, siendo ésta nuevamente su prisionera, pero no dejaba de luchar pese a las dificultosas circunstancias en la cual se encontraba. Touya divisó a la joven a varios metros de allí y trató de apresurarse más para poder auxiliarla.

— _¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!__—imploró la muchacha forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas._  
— _¡CÁLLATE! —espetó con furia zarandeándola sin piedad alguna—. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a huir?!_  
— _¡Suéltame, por favor!__—al borde de la desesperación—. Por favor Donato, entiende que esto se acabo…_  
— _¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTO ACABO?!__—gritándola a la cara._  
— _¡Cálmate, te lo suplico!__—con la mirada espantada—. Lamento que haya sucedido esto —continuaba la muchacha aterrada—, pero necesito que te calmes para que podamos conversar…_  
— _¡NO! —espetó colérico—. ¡Me vas a pagar y muy caro lo que me has hecho, Tomoyo…! —__callándola con una bofetada en el rostro, cosa que alcanzó a ver Touya y fue directamente a enfrentarse al irracional ser._

En cuanto se acercó, lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que éste soltara a la muchacha que cayo al suelo lastimándose una pierna, mientras el trigueño le entregó un golpe en plena cara echándolo a unos metros de allí. Fue y lo levanto tomándolo de su camisa blanca, entregándole nuevamente un golpe más.

— _¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A LEVANTARLE LA MANO! ¡¿ME OYES?!__¡JAMÁS!__—dejándolo en el suelo sin piedad y corriendo a auxiliar a la amatista._  
— _No eres rival para mi__—observando la mirada enfurecida de Touya._

En un descuido del ingeniero, el italiano recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, dejando aterrada a la muchacha que se puso de pie como pudo para ir junto a éste, pero Donato impidió que se acercara, colocándose frente a la chica.

— _¡¿A DÓNDE PIENSAS IR?!__—dijo cargado de ira arrojándola al suelo una vez más._  
— _¡DESGRACIADO!__—gritó Kinomoto a sus espaldas, levantándose rápidamente para luego entregarle una patada en la espalda, cayéndose éste estrepitosamente al suelo, dejándolo inmóvil por unos instantes._

Ella seguía aterrada ante lo que había ocurrido y presuroso, Touya se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

— _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿estas herida…?_

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo avergonzada. Él la tomó de la barbilla observándola a los ojos notando una marca roja y unos rasguños en su rostro tan delicado. La molestia del Ing. Kinomoto aumentó al verla en aquel estado y con las lágrimas demostrando su pánico ante lo ocurrido. La diseñadora se aferró a él con tal fuerza haciendo que éste la estrechara entre sus brazos pretendiendo tranquilizarla. Al estar más calma intento colocarse de pie como pudo con la ayuda del trigueño, pero un quejido de dolor le recordó aquella caída de hace unos instantes, así que él la cargó entre sus brazos pese a estar tan apenada y se encaminaron hasta el estacionamiento para poder llevarla hasta su casa. Donato se colocó de pie lentamente al ver a Touya cargando a la diseñadora, mientras que su animadversión reflejada en su fría mirada lo decía todo.

— _No tienes…ningún derecho de llevarte a…MI novia__—decía entrecortadamente a causa del golpe._  
— _Tan sólo márchate…__—comentó de espaldas continuando su camino._  
— _No me iré sin Tomoyo__—caminando en dirección a ellos a duras penas._  
— _En estas condiciones, lo mejor es que te marches y no vuelvas jamás a acercarse a ella...__—deteniéndose para volverse a verlo._  
— _Ella es…__—dijo a duras penas cayendo de rodillas y estrujándose de dolor se sostuvo con una mano de un banco cercano a él y lo observó desafiante nuevamente—…es mía y de nadie más… —aseveró aún quejumbroso._  
— _Creo que nunca lo fue… —volviendo sobre sus pasos y caminando rumbo a su destino._

El extranjero observó al joven alejarse una vez más y en medio de odio y rabia no le quedó de otra, más que aceptar su cruel derrota.  
Capítulo XIV

Reconociendo al verdadero amor

Eriol y Shaoran seguían informándose de los documentos a pesar de estar exhaustos. El reloj marcaba las 12: 36 de la noche mientras Eriol observaba detenidamente aquel artefacto que no paraba ni un instante y quedando en silencio repentinamente, llevándolo accidentalmente a aquellos sueños tan repetitivos en los últimos días. Wei se acercó a los jóvenes para ofrecerles té y galletas notando el cansancio en el rostro de ambos.

— _¿Gustan té y galletas? —propuso Wei colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa._  
— _Gracias, Wei… —sonrió el joven de ojos café._

Eriol continuaba en su ensimismamiento sin percatarse siquiera de lo que había mencionado el hombre que se encontraba de pie a unos metros de él. Shaoran lo observó por un buen rato a su amigo hasta que intentó traerlo nuevamente a la realidad.

— _¿Eriol…? ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió el joven pasando su mano frente a su rostro._  
— _¿Eh…? Lo lamento amigo… —dijo sonriente— ando un poco cansado, es todo —comentó sin prisas._  
— _Has estado bastante distraído… —mencionó el chino tomando un sorbo de té—, ¿qué ocurre… acaso recordaste algo? —inquirió esperanzado._  
— _Ese hechicero había dejado aquellos pergaminos en la casa de Clow y para evitar que alguien se apodere de aquella información, él había colocado un hechizo para sellarlo definitivamente…_  
— _Pero si estaba sellado… ¿quiere decir que existió una manera de romperlo…? —cuestionó nuevamente el joven._  
— _Aunque quisiera decirte que no… sí existía un método —con la mirada centelleante._  
— _¿Cuál?_  
— _El agua… —aseveró Eriol para sorpresa de su amigo de primaria._

…

La chica de ojos verdes seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la cama observando a su guardián solar dormido apacible en su diminuta cama. Se volvió a ver el reloj que estaba detrás de ella notando que era la 01:00 de la madrugada. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama otra vez, admirando el techo de su habitación; recordó momentáneamente lo ocurrido horas atrás, sintiendo aquel nerviosismo ante la mirada de su protector cuando la había ayudado. La tristeza invadió nuevamente su corazón al rememorar cuanto había cambiado. Creía, o talvez imaginaba, que existía algún motivo muy grande en medio para que él actúe así, además de haber tenido aquella discusión con el osito amarillo. Se sentía angustiada pese a todo.  
Suspiró resignada recordando cuan reservado era con sus sentimientos.

— _Ojala supiera lo que esta sucediendo con él… —murmuró suavemente sintiendo sus párpados pesados cerrarse lentamente._

Fue trasladada de inmediato al país de los sueños. Niebla, una ventisca fría, silencio. Escuchaba algo a lo lejos, parecía que alguien se acercaba a ella viendo de manera difusa una figura masculina ante sus ojos.

— _¿Quién eres…? —inquirió temerosa mientras éste se desvanecía en el aire lentamente—. Pero… ¿dónde…dónde esta?_

Caminó un largo trecho encontrándose con varias personas desconocidas allí. Ahora se situaba en la ciudad, en medio de la multitud que caminaban sin detenerse un segundo. Recorrió impaciente en dirección a una plaza que se encontraba no muy lejos; poco después se acercó a un árbol de cerezos sintiendo nostalgia ante los recuerdos que le traían. Una brisa suave revolvió sus cabellos danzando al compás del viento, resaltando aún más su mirada verde llena de dulzura.  
Su sorpresa aumento al sentir unos brazos rodeándola, haciéndola estremecer.

— _Tú… —susurró abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos._  
— _Lamento mucho el haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo —comentó tranquilo—. Nunca podría olvidarte y quería que lo supieras…_  
— _¿Acaso…te conozco? —volteando a verlo, pero éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno._

Giraba su cabeza en varias direcciones intentando divisar a aquella persona, pero no tuvo éxito… él se había marchado. Pero de pronto, volvió a oír aquella voz:

— _Talvez jamás sepas quien soy, pero sólo tu corazón revelará la respuesta a tus interrogantes… si realmente tu deseo es conocerme, tan sólo basta con abrir tus ojos para que puedas verme…_

La joven despertó perezosa al escuchar el reloj que daban las 06:30 de la mañana. La lluvia caía tranquila invitando a la castaña a volver a la cama. Como era domingo y su padre despertaría un poco tarde, volvió a cubrirse con sus sábanas.

— _Pero… ¿por qué no puedo recordar lo que soñé…? —cerrando los ojos por un par de minutos intentando volver al sueño—. Presiento que se trataba de algo muy importante._

Aún seguía meditando sobre lo ocurrido aunque no tenía éxito en ello. Se levanto un poco perturbada a causa de ese sueño y trató de olvidarlo buscando la manera de distraerse. Fue al lavabo a lavarse los dientes, cambió el pijama por un vestido sencillo de color rosa pálido y peinó sus cabellos. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras para no despertar a nadie y fue rápidamente a la cocina. Se preparó unas tostadas con un poco de leche y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se revolvían en su interior sin comprender muchas cosas. Extrañaba al joven chino pese a todo lo que había ocurrido y su corazón seguía amándolo aunque el suyo no comparta la misma sensación. Una presencia masculina apareció frente a ella saludando amablemente, causando un sobresalto en la chica.

— _Buenos días, Sakura —saludó sonriente el joven de gafas._  
— _Bu…buenos días, Yukito —articuló débilmente a causa del susto._  
— _Lamento haberte asustado…_  
— _Descuida —sonrió—. Es que estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que ya estabas aquí… ¿Qué desearías desayunar? —cuestionó presurosa._  
— _No te preocupes, no tengo hambre… —aseveró para su sorpresa._  
— _¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédula._  
— _De verdad, no tengo hambre… —sonriendo alegremente—. Haz estado muy distraída estos últimos días, Sakura… y creo que tiene que ver con Yue, ¿verdad?_

Reinó el silencio entre ambos dejándose escuchar la lluvia que caía tranquilamente. La joven hechicera no pudo evitar angustiarse nuevamente con respecto a ese tema siendo notable aquella preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirada esmeralda. Tsukishiro admiró enternecido a la pobre chica que sufría a causa del cambio que acontecía con su guardián lunar. Se sentó frente a ella para luego agregar:

— _Es por la discusión que había tenido con Kerberos, ¿cierto?_  
— _Creo que es más que eso… —repuso entristecida._  
— _¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó una vez más._  
— _Siento que Yue no esta a gusto con algo o con alguien. Hace unos días que me percate de su cambio de actitud… y temo que sea por mi causa… —comentó observando unos árboles a lo lejos._  
— _En realidad él esta angustiado por la aparición de ese hechicero y por no haberte podido defender como él quisiera…_  
— _¡Pero casi muere por mi culpa…! ¡Ambos! —argumentó azorada._  
— _Sakura… —sonriendo levemente—…tú estabas en peligro y tanto él como yo debíamos cumplir con nuestro deber… —notando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._  
— _¡Pero no quiero que les suceda nada malo…! —dijo entre sollozos oyendo nuevamente aquella voz:_

_"Si realmente tu deseo es conocerme, tan sólo basta con abrir tus ojos para que puedas verme…"_

Sakura se sintió mareada siendo sujetada por el guardían que apareció rápidamente en la cocina. La llevó en silencio a su habitación sabiendo que tantas emociones juntas provocaron todo eso. La recostó en su cama con cuidado, pero cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación sin decir nada más, antes de que lo haga ella lo tomó de sus manos en un desespero por saber lo que ocurría.

— _No te marches…por favor… —suplicó entre lágrimas._

El guardián lunar permaneciendo de espaldas en silencio, callaba su más profundo sentir, el cual intentaba disuadir de alguna forma u otra. Se volvió a verla al oír los llantos de su maestra sin poder evitar sentirse el peor ser sobre la tierra. La hermosa joven seguía sosteniendo la mano de su protector con ahínco y con esperanzas de ser escuchada.

— _Es acaso por mi causa… —decía entrecortadamente—… es por mi causa que has cambiado tanto, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con un brillo especial en su ojos._  
— _No… —comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba escondiéndose bajo su antifaz._  
— _¡No mientas…! —dijo ahogadamente quedando sentada sobre su lecho despertando a su hermano en ese momento._

Se desperezó velozmente sin comprender la situación, pero por órdenes de su ama, tuvo que abandonar la habitación.

— _Lamento despertarte, Kero… —observando al peluche detenidamente—…tu desayuno esta abajo. Bajaremos enseguida… —agregó con una sonrisa pese al estado en que se encontraba._  
— _Claro… —comento comprendiendo después de varios minutos—. Gracias por ese gesto, Sakura… —abandonando en silencio el lugar._

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente acongojados. Sakura se puso de pie a pesar de sentirse todavía un poco mareada y colocándose frente a él cuestionó por última vez.

— _Dime… ¿por qué estas tan distante…? ¿por qué siento que me escondes algo que te aflige y que te perturba…? —sosteniéndole la mirada tan serena que poseía—. ¿Es por mi causa…?_  
— _No… —negó una vez más._  
— _¡No es cierto…! —cayendo más lágrimas—. Dímelo, por favor… —suplico al borde de la desesperación—… por favor…_

Aunque el guardián lunar seguía ocultándose tras aquel disfraz, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al verla así, y se acercó a ella estrechándola entre sus brazos con ternura. La antigua card captor quedó pasmada ante lo sucedido y entre desespero y angustia sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el acercamiento de su cuerpo con la del guardián.

— _Tan sólo prométeme que nunca más te sentirás culpable por mi causa… —alejándose un poco para secar sus lágrimas—…porque no merezco que llores por mi culpa, ya que no soy merecedor de lágrimas tan inocentes como las tuyas… —perdiéndose en el mar verdoso de sus brillantes ojos._  
— _Pero… —intentando decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por él._  
— _Tan sólo… —acariciando tiernamente su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente y se dejaba llevar por aquel extraño sentimiento—…promételo… —acercándose lentamente a sus labios color carmín._  
— _Te lo prometo… —aseveró suavemente manteniendo aún sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el momento._

La distancia entre ambos era mínima en ese lapso de tiempo. Sentía como sus labios clamaban unirse a los de ella, teniendo conciencia de que eran prohibidos. Ella aún sentía las caricias proporcionadas por su protector lunar sin percibir la cercanía de él.  
Él no podía negar que ansiaba fervientemente robarle un beso aunque sea, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con esos ojos, con esos maravillosos ojos; una vez más cometía un grave error —pensaba—, pero…ya era inevitable negar. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

…

En las afueras de Tomoeda, el clima empezaba a cambiar bruscamente. El cielo fue cubierto de nubes grises y los vientos huracanados daban inicio al caos que se desataba en ese preciso instante. Las personas que se encontraban aún caminando por aquellas calles comenzaban a refugiarse lo más rápido que podían. Los huracanes eran cada vez más grandes, acompañados de truenos que empezaban a destrozar todo a su paso. Las presencias malignas aumentaban más y más y el joven empresario debía detener aquello a toda costa.

— _Debo evitar esto de alguna manera…no puedo dejar que esta gente muera… —mencionó perturbado corriendo en dirección al lugar de donde provenía toda aquella magia… La Torre de Tokio._

Continuará...  
Continuará…Capitulo XV

El objetivo del Hechicero Negro: La venganza y el poder

La Torre de Tokio estaba rodeada de una presencia muy poderosa. El joven inglés llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta allí invocando un conjuro para evitar los destrozos. Kioshi Tsugawa era el responsable de semejante catástrofe en plenas horas de la mañana.  
La antigua card captor sintió aquella presencia rápidamente y abrió sus ojos asustada al sentir aquellos poderes que provenían de la Torre.

— _Esa presencia… —mencionó la castaña._  
— _Proviene de la Torre —dijo el antiguo juez._  
— _Sakura —repuso Kerberos adoptando su verdadera identidad, entrando a la habitación con prisa._  
— _Sí…_

Utilizó su llave mágica e invocó a la carta vuelo abandonando su hogar en compañía de sus guardianes. Al llegar allí divisaron a la reencarnación del mago Lead y a sus guardianes expectantes a que apareciera el mago.

— _Pero, ¿qué sucedió, Eriol? —repuso angustiada observando algunos edificios destrozados._  
— _La magia era muy poderosa… —observando atentamente en lo alto de la construcción._  
— _Revisaremos los alrededores, amo —repuso Spinel Sun con seriedad._  
— _Bien, pero tengan cuidado, ya que él puede aparecer en cualquier lugar._  
— _No te preocupes —mencionó Ruby Moon con una sonrisa alentadora._

Ambos recorrieron con cautela por los alrededores en busca de alguna pista importante. Los demás emularon sus acciones. Eriol recorrió el interior de la Torre pese a que aún no cesaban los truenos. Estaba a oscuras la ciudad, ya que las nubes lo cubrieron por completo. Kerberos y Yue fueron en dirección a los edificios y Sakura recorrió el mismo lugar que el joven inglés, pero en la parte alta.  
Sintiéndose un poco nerviosa fue elevándose hasta llegar a divisar a toda la ciudad desde allí. Descendió hasta el mirador con tranquilidad y observó un objeto extraño. No entendía muy bien de que se trataba, y curiosa, se acercó a éste para verlo de cerca.

— _Esto es —tomando entre sus manos un adorno de cabello— pero, ¿cómo llegó aquí…? —observando el siniestro lugar bastante desierto._  
— _Sakura._  
— _¡Ay! —gritó asustada volviéndose para ver a Kerberos— ¿Qué…sucede? —dijo temblorosa._  
— _No encontramos nada anormal, el lugar esta desierto —repuso seriamente._  
— _¿Y dónde esta Yue? —inquirió buscándolo._  
— _No creo que sea necesaria su presencia ahora —apareciendo ante ella el hechicero._

La japonesa quedó perpleja al ver la imagen de su guardián convertirse en ese despreciable ser. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras él se acercaba a ella lentamente. Los protectores de las cartas se percataron la presencia del mago en lo alto de la torre y fueron impetuosamente junto a ella. Sakura lo contemplaba con raigambre pese a todo. Él esbozaba una leve sonrisa acorralándola en un rincón.

— _No es necesario que me mires con tanta desconfianza —dijo sonriente._  
— _¿De qué te sirve que hagas esto? —inquirió sin inmutarse._  
— _Me haré más poderoso que cualquiera, además de que podré aniquilar a la reencarnación del mago Lead y vengarme por todo lo que me ha hecho —dijo entre dientes._  
— _¿Vengarte…? —dijo dubitativa la joven hechicera._  
— _Deberías de entregarme tus poderes sin hacer tantas preguntas, así nadie saldrá herido nuevamente —riendo a carcajadas._  
— _Yue —susurró asustada recordando a su protector._  
— _No querrás que las personas más cercanas a ti sigan sufriendo uno a uno, ¿verdad?_  
— _¡Nunca permitiré que los lastimes! ¡Esta vez no! —replicó decidida._  
— _Haremos una pequeña prueba._

Los cuatro guardianes llegaron hasta allí y tras ellos se encontraba Eriol dispuesto a defender a su amiga. El mago comenzó a girar su báculo con agilidad lanzándoles cristales. Todos se mantuvieron en guardia repeliendo de alguna manera aquel ataque.

— _¡Escudo! —invocó la castaña para proteger a los que estaban en peligro._  
— _Te advertí —repuso con fastidio el hombre de gabardina negra, volviéndose para atacarla._  
— _No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos —tomando una de sus cartas en la mano._  
— _Te daré una oportunidad para que te retractes, Sakura._  
— _¡Nunca! —utilizó la carta vuelo para alejarse de allí._  
— _¡No hagas eso, Sakura! —gritó despavorido el inglés dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo en el camino. Una barrera._

Sakura se alejo lo suficiente de ellos sin dar oídos a Eriol. El Hechicero Negro la perseguía con rapidez para alcanzarla.

— _*No puedo permitir que alguien más vuelva a salir lastimado* —pensaba insistentemente la hechicera._  
— _¡Sakura…! —gritaba desesperado Kerberos intentando romper aquel muro._  
— _Es inútil amo, no podemos atravesarla —repuso hastiado la pantera negra, observando a los demás intentar socorrer a su ama._  
— _Apártense —ordenó el joven de gafas elevando en lo alto su bastón, rodeándose de un poder sorprendente._

Cerca de una antigua construcción, el hechicero lanzó unos hilos que sujetaron a la muchacha de los pies. Ella invocó a la carta Espada, cortándolos de inmediato. Al estar lo suficientemente alejada de sus amigos, decidió enfrentarlo sabiendo que ellos estarían a salvo.

— _¿Ahora decidirás atacarme? —cuestionó impaciente el hombre._  
— _No me dejas otra opción._  
— _Esto será interesante. ¡Fuego!_

Las ardientes llamas rodearon a la antigua card captor, obligándola a utilizar la carta Agua.

— _¿No crees que la venganza no es nada buena? —cuestionó ella._  
— _Tú no entiendes —arrojándole una lluvia de cristales._  
— _¡Escudo! —manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo—. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Clow? —preguntó una vez más._  
— _Deberías hablar menos y no bajar la guardia… —atravesando su escudo y arrojándola a unos metros de allí._

La castaña cayó sin remedio sobre los escombros y poniéndose de pie a duras penas, trató de defenderse. El mago fue nuevamente tras su presa inmovilizándola totalmente.

— _Creo que ahora será tu fin —preparándose para matarla, pero antes de que eso suceda, una luz cegadora impidió que la atacara._  
— _¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla! —mencionó el joven que apareció en escena provocando al hechicero._  
— _Shaoran —murmuró la joven anonadada._  
— _¡No debiste interrumpir! —gruñó el hombre._  
— _¿Te lastimó? —inquirió el joven chino acercándose a ella._  
— _Estoy bien —dijo aún asombrada—. Gracias por la ayuda._  
— _Ten cuidado… —mencionó blandiendo su espada._  
— _Te arrepentirás de haberte entrometido._

El hechicero embistió contra el joven chino con todas sus fuerzas logrando repeler los ataques con habilidad. La maestra de cartas fue a ayudarlo. Durante unos minutos lograron detener sus ataques, pero sus ganas de lograr su objetivo, reavivaron sus habilidades.

— _Ni creas que con esto impedirás que lleve a cabo mis planes._  
— _¡No puede ser! —exclamó asombrada la joven._  
— _Prepárate para lo peor…_

_…_

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto, el dueño no se sentía tranquilo. Caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose con insistencia donde podrían estar sus hijos. Fue en busca de las llaves del auto, pero el espectro de su difunta esposa lo detuvo en seco.

— _Nadeshiko —mencionó boquiabierto._  
— _Es mejor que te quedes aquí —repuso serena su esposa— el peligro esta cerca, aquí estarás a salvo._  
— _Pero, Sakura no esta en casa, salió rápidamente de aquí y Touya no ha regresado aún. No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados —dijo angustiado y con el tono de voz desesperado._  
— _Touya esta bien, a salvo de cualquier peligro —tranquilizando un poco a su esposo—. Sakura encontrará ayuda, despreocúpate —admirando el rostro despavorido del hombre—. Prométeme que no saldrás de casa._  
— _Pero es que… —interrumpiéndolo antes de que objetara algo más._  
— _No debes intervenir, porque podría ocurrir una desgracia._

_….._

Eriol seguía intentando romper aquel obstáculo sin tener éxito. El león dorado estaba casi al borde de la locura al igual que su hermano. Todo era un caos.

— _Será imposible que yo atraviese este campo hecho con magia —comunicó a todos—. La única forma de que desaparezca será en el momento en que esa persona nos permita ser partícipes de la batalla…_  
— _¡¿Pero qué clase de mago eres?! ¡¿Tú eres la reencarnación de Clow y me dices que no puedes con algo tan simple como esto?! —chilló de rabia la imponente bestia dorada._  
— _No puedo luchar con alguien que posee mis mismos niveles de magia._  
— _¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó espantado Kerberos al igual que los demás._  
— _No puedo creer que ella nos mantenga encerrada aquí —replicó la guardiana de mirada rojiza._  
— _¡Debo protegerla, no puedo quedarme aquí a observar como atacan a mi ama! —profirió el ángel guardián buscando un método para salir e ir a proteger a quien más amaba._

Kioshi desapareció sin dejar rastros. Ambos jóvenes se asombraron, pero la hermosa damisela temía lo peor. Sintió un escalofrío tenebroso recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta que la figura masculina se hizo presente, situándose detrás de ella. Todo había sucedido en un pestañear. Su cuerpo entumecido no le permitía reaccionar mientras que él se disponía atravesar su pecho con su báculo.

— _¡Muere! —vociferó el mago._  
— _¡NO…! —bramó petrificado el joven chino al ver tal escena._

Pero antes de que él pudiera lograr su cometido, un misterioso chorro de agua lanzó a Tsugawa lejos de allí logrando impedir que matara a la muchacha. El joven jefe del clan Li fue rápidamente junto a su amada, para cerciorarse de que no este lastimada. Pero entonces una mujer surgió ante ellos.

— _Pero tú eres —susurró ella anonadada._  
— _¿Cómo es que? —dijo exaltado el rapaz._

Mientras que cerca de la torre:

— _Esta presencia… —susurró la reencarnación de Clow abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos— ¡es imposible! —imprecó atormentado evocando el pasado._  
— _¿Qué le ocurre amo? —cuestionó angustiada su guardiana admirando el pálido rostro del muchacho._

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros sonrió débilmente observando a la castaña. El Hechicero Negro había desaparecido misteriosamente de allí sin dejar rastros. Ambos quedaron impresionados con la aparición de aquella mujer.

— _Por cierto —buscando al mago— ¿dónde esta él? —preguntaba volando en dirección a donde había caído anteriormente._  
— _No puedo sentir su presencia —comunicó el joven jefe—. Creo que se ha marchado._  
— _De momento no les volverá a ocasionar más problemas —repuso la misteriosa dama._  
— _¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió el rapaz._  
— _Sus poderes se han debilitado considerablemente y dudo que intente enfrentarlos estando en esas condiciones. Deben permanecer atentos ante cualquier situación sospechosa que aparezca —dando por terminado su labor._  
— _¡Espera! ¡No te marches! —suplicó la antigua card captor—. ¿Acaso no deseas verlo…?_

La hechicera se detuvo al oír a la muchacha. Su frágil y delicado cuerpo tembló al sentir tan cerca esa magia, esos poderes tan familiares. Se acercó lentamente a la misteriosa mujer y preguntó una vez más:

— _¿No quieres verlo? —observándola de espaldas—. Él esta aquí._  
— _¿A quién te refieres, Sakura? —inquirió dubitativo el chico sin comprender nada._  
— _Creo que no le agradaría encontrarse conmigo —mencionó afligida—. Nos veremos en breve —alejándose de ellos sin prisas._

En ese instante, las barreras que les habían colocado la maestra de cartas se había desvanecido completamente, y todos fueron junto a ella para saber que había ocurrido, excepto Eriol. Se encontraron con la hechicera que se alejaba de allí, aunque no todos discernían de la tempestiva aparición de esa persona.

— _¡Sakura! —exclamó aliviado al ver a su maestra a salvo— ¡¿Por qué no permitiste que te ayudáramos?! —vociferó entre quejas el león._  
— _¡Ejem! Bu…bueno —decía titubeante— Creo que no es momento de que me preguntes eso Kero, además Shaoran me ayudó —con una gota detrás de la cabeza._  
— _¡Otra vez tú, mocoso! —chilló desafiante— ¿Por qué regresaste?_  
— _No son asuntos de tu incumbencia —repuso hastiado recordando el mal genio del guardián._  
— _¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó cortésmente el ángel a sus espaldas._  
— _¿Eh? —volviéndose a verlo de frente—. Sí —aseveró tímidamente notando su mirada tan dulce posarse en ella._  
— _¿Qué sucedió con ese hechicero? —preguntó la pantera negra intrigado._  
— _Desapareció misteriosamente junto con esa mujer —afirmó el jefe del clan Li._  
— _¿De qué mujer estás hablando? —intervino Ruby Moon, buscando a alguien más a su alrededor._  
— _¿Y dónde esta Eriol? —buscando a su amigo por todos lados._  
— _¿Acaso no venía detrás de ti, Spi? —observando a su compañero con atención._  
— _¿A quién llamas Spi? ¡Soy Spinel Sun! —replicó con fastidio._  
— _Creo que prefirió estar sólo —confesó Yue con seriedad._

Sakura y Shaoran fueron junto a éste para ver si se encontraba bien. La reencarnación del mago Lead sentía que se alejaba aquella presencia rápidamente, buscando la manera de retenerla allí.

— *_Necesito hablar contigo* —pensaba.._  
— _¡Eriol! —trayendo al joven a la realidad—. ¿Te sientes bien? —examinando su rostro inexpresivo._  
— _¿Qué pasa, Eriol? —inquirió la bella joven al verlo en aquel estado._  
— _Se marchó, ¿cierto?_  
— _Si te refieres a ese hombre, sí se ha marchado —afirmó su amigo._  
— _Lo lamento… —dijo entristecida la castaña comprendiendo a lo que él se refería._  
— _Descuida —sonriendo levemente—. Nos veremos después Li, Sakura —retirándose de allí y dejando a ambos solos._

_..._

Después de haberse arreglado un poco las cosas, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando a Sakura y Shaoran. Ambos fueron a un templo cercano de allí para charlar tranquilamente, después de todo necesitaban hablar. La molestia de Kerberos era genuina, aunque Yue no se inmutaba de todas maneras se sentía atribulado al ver a ese joven cerca de su maestra. Sabía que el corazón de ella le pertenecía a otro.

— _¿Pero cómo osa venir hasta aquí después de todo lo que ha hecho? —dando vueltas en círculos—. ¿Y tú por qué no dices nada? —situándose frente a su compañero y hermano._

Él tan sólo permaneció en silencio. La imponente bestia mantuvo la calma por un instante contemplando al ángel.

— _Sí realmente ella es alguien tan importante para ti, ¿por qué callas ese sentimiento? —interpeló abiertamente._  
— _Mi deber es ser su guardián y acatar sus órdenes —contestó crudamente._  
— _¿Acaso crees que es un error que ella lo sepa? —observándolo con detenimiento._  
— _No puedo darme esas libertades, mis obligaciones como su protector y guardián de las cartas son mi prioridad ante todo —repuso serio y firme._  
— _Tú y yo somos los protectores de esas cartas y cuidamos de Sakura en todo momento. Ella aún siente algo por ese mocoso, pero preferiría que este contigo y no con él —repuso enojado el pequeño osito amarillo mientras Yue lo observaba con una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza._  
— _Es mejor que las cosas permanezcan tal y como están —pensaba el ángel observando a su ama sentada junto al joven chino._

Continuará...

Capitulo XVI

La verdad

La muchacha quedó perpleja ante las palabras del trigueño aquella terrible noche. Él seguía junto a ella hasta ahora. Ya había amanecido completamente, siendo la lluvia su compañía esa mañana. Él había conducido lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital —manejando con precaución, por supuesto—, que para su desgracia quedaba lejos. Tomó su celular a toda prisa y se comunicó con Nakuru, oyendo las quejas de la hermosa mujer a quien había dejado plantada en aquel restaurante.

— _¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decirme esto?! —le recriminaba sin piedad alguna— ¡Ni siquiera has sido capaz de cenar conmigo de manera decente!_  
— _Tuve un problema urgente por resolver, lo lamento —se disculpaba el joven conteniéndose como podía, ya que deseaba arrojar el celular por la ventana a tener que volver a oír sus quejas a pesar de que en este caso, tenía una razón muy válida la muchacha._  
— _¡Me debes una cena, Touya Kinomoto! —chilló enojada imponiendo una orden que se debería cumplir al pie de la letra._  
— _Te prometo que este fin de semana saldremos._  
— _Eso tenlo por seguro —comentó molesta—. Nos vemos mañana —cortando la comunicación sin más preámbulos._

Una enorme vena tenía en la cabeza que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría a causa de las promesas que debía cumplir gracias a aquel incidente con el extranjero. Recordó repentinamente que tenía a la muchacha sentada junto a él y observándola de reojo notó que aún seguía asustada por lo ocurrido. La diseñadora se sintió apenada y agradecida al mismo tiempo, ya que si él no hubiera estado la noche anterior con ella, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

— _Lamento haber arruinado la cena con tu prometida —dijo cabizbaja._  
— _Tan sólo fui para no ser descortés ante la insistencia de ella —confesó manteniendo su mirada en la carretera._  
— _Agradezco mucho que me haya defendido ayer —repuso aturdida con la piel erizada tan sólo imaginándose nuevamente aquella difícil situación._  
— _Lo importante es que no ha pasado a mayores._  
— _¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó la muchacha._  
— _Al hospital, tú pierna esta lesionada y deberían examinarla._

Al llegar hasta el hospital, fueron atendidos de inmediato. El médico junto con la enfermera fue inspeccionando a Daidouji. Realizaron unas radiografías por si hubiese sido alguna fractura, pero como no fue nada grave, sólo debía reposar por un día y descansar además de proporcionarle un calmante para el dolor.

— _No ha sido nada grave señorita, tan sólo debe reposar bien y no realizar movimientos bruscos —mencionaba el médico._  
— _Que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso._  
— _Tome este medicamento por ahora y deseo que vuelva nuevamente mañana._  
— _Claro._  
— _Y usted joven… —dirigiéndose a Kinomoto que estaba un poco alejado de ellos— encárguese de cuidarla bien —sonriendo afablemente el hombre._  
— _Pierda cuidado —comentó el ingeniero._  
— _Bien, entonces puede llevarla a su casa. Allí estará mucho mejor._  
— _Se lo agradecemos —acercándose a la joven lentamente mientras el doctor se retiraba de allí._

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y encaminarse hasta la salida del hospital. Él se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negaba rotundamente:

— _La llevaré —mencionó sin prisas observando a la diseñadora._  
— _Agradezco su ayuda, pero prefiero ir sola. Aún debo arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes —caminando lentamente._  
— _Ni piense que la dejaré ir y más estando ese loco suelto —aseveró con fastidio recordando al italiano._  
— _Ya no quiero ocasionarle más problemas._  
— _No se preocupe de eso, insisto… la llevaré a su casa —observando a la joven detenidamente—. Tan sólo dime la dirección._  
— _Puedo irme en taxi hasta mi departamento, descuide —esbozando una media sonrisa._  
— _No pienso dejarla aquí y menos sin sus guardaespaldas —dijo cortante—. La llevaré… suba —abriendo la puerta del automóvil._  
— _Esta bien —comentó dándose por vencida entrando en el automóvil con su ayuda para luego subirse él, dispuesto a conducir a dónde ella le guíe._  
— _Entonces dígame, ¿dónde queda su departamento? —cuestionó._  
— _¿Podría llevarme antes a la empresa?_  
— _De acuerdo —comento el trigueño poniendo en marcha su automóvil._

Recorrieron bastante la ciudad ya que estaban un poco retiradas las empresas Daidouji. Una vez que llegaron allí, ella bajo del automóvil con cuidado, ayudado por Kinomoto. La hermosa joven lucía bastante desarreglada, cosa que sorprendió a los empleados y a los guardias.

— _Señorita Daidouji, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó con timidez uno de los guardias._  
— _Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Caí de las escaleras esta mañana —sonriendo tranquilamente—. ¿Mi madre ya llegó?_  
— _Esta en su despacho._  
— _Ya veo —observando uno de los espejos que estaban cerca de ella, viendo su rostro pálido dibujado en él—. Dígale a Sakiko que se comunique conmigo en la tarde, por favor._  
— _Pierda cuidado, se lo diré._  
— _Gracias…_

En cuanto terminó de charlar con el guardia, subió hasta el despacho de su madre acompañada del ingeniero. Como siempre, estaba repleto de guardaespaldas—mujeres en este caso— cuidando la entrada de la oficina. Al ver a la señorita, la dejaron entrar sin problemas. Una vez que se adentraron al interior del gran salón, el aire se volvió tenso al ver Sonomi a la joven Tomoyo acompañada del hijo de Fujitaka.

— _Buenos días —saludó Tomoyo ante la mirada desconcertada de su madre._  
— _Buenos días, señora —saludó cortésmente el joven._  
— _¿Dónde estuviste, hija? Te he intentado localizar en todo el día —acercándose a ella con rapidez—. ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro? ¡¿Acaso te han asaltado?! —examinándola con cuidado._  
— _Tan sólo caí de las escaleras. No es nada grave, además fui al médico esta mañana para que me examinara._  
— _No me mientas, Tomoyo —estrechándola entre sus brazos temiendo lo peor—. Sé que no fue eso lo que sucedió —contemplando el rostro de Kinomoto._  
— _El hermano de Sakura fue gentil y me ayudo —comentó separándose un poco de ella—. Si él no hubiera estado ahí, quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido —dijo asustada._  
— _¿Realmente fue eso lo que sucedió, Kinomoto? —interpeló Sonomi con desconfianza._

La amatista tan sólo volvió su mirada al amplio ventanal deseando que no le dijera nada al respecto, y comprendiendo los motivos de ella, guardó el secreto.

— _Había ido a visitar a un compañero de trabajo esta mañana y encontré a su hija bajando las escaleras, pero accidentalmente resbaló y la sujete antes de que el golpe empeore._  
— _¿Y qué me dice de los rasguños en su rostro?_  
— _Eso me lo gané esta mañana cuando me di un baño —agregó su hija terminando la frase._  
— _Aún no me convence tu explicación, Tomoyo —comentaba bastante dudosa e incómoda con la presencia del joven allí—, pero espero que tan sólo haya sido un accidente —fijándose en el rostro inexpresivo de Touya—. Por cierto, Donato llamó esta mañana bastante molesto comentando que lo habías dejado plantado —comentó visiblemente feliz—. Creo que al fin te has dado cuenta de la clase de hombre que es. Me alegra saber que no hayas acudido a su cita —sonriendo maliciosamente._  
— _¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó con la piel erizada y los nervios de punta._  
— _Sólo dijo que esperaba a que lo llames —comentó sin darle mucha importancia—. Deseo sinceramente que termines con esta relación absurda. Él no te merece, Tomoyo —comentó con fastidio viendo cierto cambio en la mirada de Kinomoto._  
— _Creo que esa relación nunca había iniciado —dijo para sorpresa de su madre y del trigueño—. Iré a mi departamento. Estaré allí por si me necesites._  
— _Tus guardaespaldas están allí y no quiero que te apartes de ellas, por favor —suplicó ahogadamente la hermosa dama._  
— _No te preocupes —despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo._  
— _Que tenga un buen día, señora —contestó con tranquilidad el joven._  
— _Antes de que se retire, quisiera hablar con usted. Acompáñeme, por favor —caminando en dirección a la salida del despacho._

Cada uno fue hasta la puerta con angustias distintas y pensamientos diferentes, pero que tenían algo en común: Tomoyo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí el trigueño quedando ambos en el pasillo dispuesto a oír a la distinguida madre de Daidouji. Su mirada tan perspicaz no perdía de vista ningún detalle en particular en las facciones de Kinomoto y sin rodeos fue directamente al punto que quería tratar con él, asolas.

— _Agradezco mucho que haya cuidado y acompañado a Tomoyo al hospital —comentó un poco inquieta._  
— _No fue nada. Sé que Sakura y ella se quieren como hermanas y se hubiera angustiado mucho si le hubiese ocurrido algo inesperado._  
— _Lo sé. Tu hermana es tan encantadora. Tiene un gran parecido con tu madre —recordando a su prima—. Pero debo advertirte que no quiero verte cerca de mi hija. Tu padre se había robado a mi querida Nadeshiko y sería una terrible desgracia que se robe a mi único tesoro usted también —comentaba dramáticamente._  
— _Aunque usted no lo crea, mi madre fue inmensamente feliz junto a él —dijo sonriendo—, y si su hija encuentra la felicidad, estoy seguro que no pensará dos veces en verla feliz junto a la persona que ame verdaderamente, pese a que desapruebe su noviazgo —confesó viendo los ojos brillantes de Sonomi—. Debo marcharme._

Ella permaneció asombrada al oír tales palabras y antes de que se alejara demasiado dijo:

— _Debo admitir que nunca había aprobado el casamiento de Nadeshiko con el profesor. Ella era tan joven en aquel entonces y cuando me había dicho que se iba a casar con él y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, comprendí que ella deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo —pensando en aquello que había sucedido hace tantos años—. Admito que te pareces mucho a tu madre al haberme dicho esas palabras —reflexionando al respecto._  
— _Ella era una mujer excepcional en la vida de mi padre —contestó de espaldas a ella—. También en mi vida y en la de Sakura, pese a que ella la recuerde muy poco. Pero sus enseñanzas quedaron vivas en el interior de nuestros corazones a pesar de los años que hayan transcurrido —volviéndose a verla—. Estoy seguro que usted comprende muy bien a lo que me refiero._  
— _Por supuesto –aseveró—. Bien, eso era todo —acomodándose el cabello—. De todos modos, ¡aléjese de mi hija! —reiteró la elegante mujer entrando en su despacho mientras el ingeniero sonreía ante aquel comentario._

Sonomi ingresó nuevamente a su lugar de trabajo y observó el rostro casi inexpresivo de su hija. Al verla en aquel estado, prefirió dejarla sola.

— _Espera, mamá —dijo viéndola cerca de la puerta—. ¿Ya te vas?_  
— _Preferí dejarte sola, te veías muy pensativa —manifestó con la voz angustiada._  
— _No tenía mucha importancia —hablando débilmente—. ¿El joven Kinomoto ya se marchó?_  
— _Así es. Es mejor que se marche, no quiero que se acerque mucho a ti querida —acercándose a ella._  
— _Creo que luzco terrible el día de hoy —poniéndose de pie ayudada por su madre._  
— _Mis guardaespaldas te llevarán —haciendo tronar los dedos apareciendo en un santiamén dos mujeres vestidas de negro con un traje de color discreto y unos lentes oscuros—. Llévenla hasta su departamento y vuelvan enseguida por favor —ordenó sin pérdida de tiempo._  
— _Como usted ordene —dijeron ambas al unísono._  
— _Cuídate mucho, hija. Después hablaremos de esto —regalándole un beso en la mejilla._  
— _Claro._

Ambas mujeres ayudaron a la diseñadora a salir de allí y abandonaron los edificios sin ser vistas. Kinomoto aún seguía en su auto y al fijarse en el asiento delantero noto que la amatista había olvidado su pequeño bolso de mano.

….

Ojos verdes, ojos chocolate. Cada uno posándose en algún punto inespecífico del templo, como si las palabras no lograran encontrar un medio de escape para ser oídas por alguien más. Todo era confuso en el corazón y en la mente de Sakura. La razón no la sabía, pero sus sueños, esos sueños que tenía con tanta frecuencia y que los veía con tanta nitidez algunas veces y en otras ni siquiera las recordaba, pero sus intuiciones de que se trababan de algo importante cada uno de ellos, la dejaban pensativa en momentos así. Ella aún quería y amaba a Shaoran, pero ahora parecía que todo se revolvía en su corazón, bastante afectado con el rechazo de su gran amor y con el regreso tan repentino de él. Aún sentados uno junto al otro, el joven de ojos café decidió romper el silencio:

— _Ojala algún día logres perdonarme por lo que te he hecho —profirió con un dolor agudo invadiendo su corazón en ese momento—. Sé que me fui sin siquiera lograr decir los motivos que me llevaron a afirmarte que tenía una novia en el extranjero…además de haberte dicho una mentira tan grande como esa —comentó ya sin lograr contener toda esa desesperación que lo estaba arruinando por dentro._  
— _Pero, ¿por qué…? —inquirió viéndolo con cierto enojo reflejado en su mirada verde._  
— _Si yo llegaba a aproximarme más de ti, el peligro iba a ser aún peor —explicó—. Sabía que no habías visto venir la aparición de ese hechicero ni siquiera en sueños, como cuando eras una niña y creí conveniente…_  
— _Me dejaste destrozada, Shaoran —dijo al borde del llanto—. Me dejaste sola y no lograste nada con haberte alejado de mí de esa manera, ya que el hechicero hizo de las suyas de todas formas —fijándose en la profundidad de sus ojos._  
— _Sé que cometí el peor error de mi vida —arrepintiéndose al respecto—, y no me lo perdonaré nunca y creo que tú tampoco lo harás —dijo con la voz bastante apagada y triste._  
— _Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Ahora conozco el verdadero motivo y te agradezco sinceramente —sonriendo tiernamente, viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de éste—. Sé que quisiste protegerme y que querías mi bien y no tienes culpa de nada de lo que ha ocurrido, fue inevitable que ocurriera eso y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso —comento sonriendo débilmente._  
— _Sakura… —susurró incrédulo tomándola de la mano._  
— _Sólo quiero que no te angusties por lo que ocurrió, es lo de menos —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Me siento agotada y quisiera tomar un descanso por ahora —poniéndose de pie._  
— _¿Nos volveremos a ver…? —preguntó sintiendo una inquietud en su interior._  
— _Claro… —anunció no tan convencida de lo que había dicho._

Había esperado demasiado para verla temiendo que dijera algo así, que ya ni siquiera representaba una posibilidad, más bien, significaba que todo había terminado. Él no dejaría de luchar por su amor, no ahora que se atrevió a decir la verdad.  
La vio alejarse con lentitud de aquel banco que habían compartido por breves instantes, percibiendo que iba a perder algo tan bello que comenzó hace tantos años. Sonrió melancólico al recordar esos tiempos, pero era inevitable que piense al respecto de su lejanía, que cada vez se convertía en algo más real.

Los guardianes de la hermosa hechicera fueron junto a ella al verla fuera del templo, esperándola con ansias. El primero en llegar fue Kerberos, que no perdió tiempo alguno en hablar y quejarse al respecto de la presencia de Shaoran.

— _¿Ya se va ir el mocoso? —interpeló sin pestañear la imponente bestia frente a su ama._  
— _Eso creo —dijo con la voz apagada—. Vamos a casa, Kero. Me siento un poco exhausta —argumento a modo de excusa para evitar preocuparlo._  
— _Me parece bien —dijo acomodándose para que ella pueda subir a su espalda._  
— _¿Y Yue…? —buscándolo a su alrededor._  
— _Lamento que no puedan hablar ahora, pero debo ir al hospital. El médico me esta esperando y quería que vaya a pesar de que sea domingo —afirmó Tsukishiro ante ella—, prometo volver en la noche. Iré a hablar con Touya después —anunció sonriendo animado._  
— _Entiendo. Nos vemos después y ve con cuidado, por favor —dijo afligida al recordar que tanto Yue como Yukito podían correr peligro estando el Hechicero Negro por ahí._  
— _Descuida, estaremos bien —acomodando sus gafas—. ¿Podrías esperarme en la noche? —interpeló—. Quiero charlar contigo sobre algo importante._  
— _No creo que pueda dormir esta noche…créeme —murmuró bastante abatida—. Te esperare en la sala, ya que nadie va estar en casa hoy. Papá irá de viaje si no mal recuerdo._  
— _Comprendo. Tu padre andaba muy ocupado estos días, pero se ve bastante feliz con su trabajo —comentó sonriendo alegre tratando de contagiarle su alegría a la joven—. Te veré más tarde —alejándose sin prisas del andurrial._  
— _Sí —aseveró viéndolo partir._

Apenas se había alejado el hombre, la bestia del sol y su dueña emprendieron el vuelo. Al llegar a su hogar, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes se encerró en su habitación sin decirle nada a su padre. Fujitaka estaba tan preocupado de ver en ese estado a su hija, pero le alivió aún más que ella estuviera a salvo más que nada. Subió hasta su habitación abriendo la puerta con lentitud y la encontró recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida, acercándose a ella para darle apoyo.

— _Estuve muy angustiado por ti, hija —profirió sonriendo débilmente._  
— _Quédate tranquilo papá, no me paso nada malo —sintiendo repentinamente un dolor en la pierna y en la espalda—. Pero estoy un poco adolorida a causa de la caída que recibí...ya se me pasará —posando su mano en el rostro de su padre._  
— _Iré a traerte…_  
— _No, déjalo. Tan sólo, quédate conmigo… ¿sí? —pidió ahogadamente a punto de llorar._  
— _Cariño —abrazando con ternura a su hija—…tan sólo espero que logres sonreír nuevamente —comento aún reteniéndola entre sus brazos—, pero no voy a pedirte que me cuentes que ocurrió. Sé que sería difícil para ti hablar sobre eso ahora —separándose de ella para secarle las lágrimas._  
— _Gracias, muchas gracias papá —sonriendo débilmente pese a las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas._  
— _Lo importante es que logres reponerte de esto —acariciando su cabeza—. Debo ir a hacer una llamada para comunicar que no me presentaré para…_  
— _¡No hagas eso! —exclamó exaltada—. Has esperado por mucho tiempo para poder ir nuevamente con tus compañeros de arqueología e ir a investigar aquellas piezas tan antiguas que hallaron hace poco —levantándose de la cama automáticamente—. No quiero que por mi culpa dejes de hacer lo que te gusta._  
— _Peor, hija…_  
— _No se diga más. Te ayudaré con tus maletas, además…ya son las 14:30 y tú debes llegar antes allá, así acomodas tus cosas y charlas un poco con ellos._  
— _Pero no quiero dejarte sola sabiendo que ese sujeto puede lastimarte —comentó angustiado su padre._  
— _No te preocupes. Yukito me hará compañía y Touya seguramente vendrá hoy a casa también —explicó tranquilizándolo—. Vamos, debemos ir para arreglar tus cosas —jalándolo con mucho entusiasmo hasta su habitación._  
— _Pero…_  
— _Sin peros…yo me haré cargo de todo —riendo alegre a pesar de sentirse bastante confundida._

Su padre sonrió al ver que su hija deseaba que fuera. No pudo protestar, porque Sakura sin pérdida de tiempo arregló sus maletas y todos los demás materiales que debía llevar consigo. Fujitaka le había ayudado con lo demás y terminaron de arreglar todo en un santiamén.

— _¡Listo! —exclamó feliz la muchacha—. Ahora es cuestión de avisarles que llegaras en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?_

El hombre de rostro maduro asintió sonriendo y fue a comunicarles que estaría en breve allí. Recogió sus boletos de avión junto con sus maletas. Las colocó en el auto con ayuda de Sakura, cerraron las puertas de la casa y fueron hasta el aeropuerto minutos después.

— _Tengan mucho cuidado —pidió su padre—. Volveré lo más rápido posible._  
— _Tómate tu tiempo. Estaremos bien —sonriendo alegre—, despreocúpate —dándole un efusivo abrazo al oír que su avión ya iba a partir en breve._

Una vez que su padre se marchó, la joven de mirada verde fue hasta el automóvil y se adentró en el suspirando pesadamente. Estaba feliz que su padre se marche, sabía que era importante para el ese trabajo y que era lo mejor para evitar ver cuan deprimente estaba ella. Al menos estaría más segura sabiendo que él estaría lejos de los peligros de ese hechicero.  
Puso en marcha el carro y fue hasta su hogar lo más rápido que podía. Tan sólo quería evitar pensar en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en su interior, pero no podría lograrlo aunque lo deseara.

…

— _¡Es increíble como ha mejorado en un lapso tan breve de tiempo! —exclamó el doctor examinando sus heridas que estaban cicatrizando con velocidad—. Jamás he visto que unos de mis pacientes se hayan recuperado tan pronto —limpiando las heridas con cuidado._  
— _Me alegra saber eso —dijo riendo de manera nerviosa aún recostado en la pequeña camilla._  
— _Su prometida ha de estar muy feliz de saber que esta mucho mejor —comentó recordando a la castaña—. Estaba tan angustiada cuando lo trajeron aquel día._  
— _Sí, así es —asintiendo con una sonrisa el joven de gafas—. Fue muy generoso de su parte que haya estado tan al pendiente de mí._  
— _Gracias a ella usted esta vivo. Le había donado su sangre —confesó sonriente el doctor de avanzada edad._  
— _Yo tan sólo recuerdo que me había ayudado a llegar a tiempo al hospital, pero no sabía que ella hizo eso —pensó tratando de recordar más cosas._  
— _Es una muchacha muy hermosa y dispuesta a dar su vida por sus seres queridos —comentó viendo el rostro asombrado de Yukito._  
— _Tiene razón. Sakura tiene el corazón noble y puro —articuló segundos después ante lo dicho por él, recordando a la muchacha._  
— _Bien, deseo que vuelva la próxima semana y no se olvide de tomar este medicamento en caso de que sienta algún dolor y esta pomada para que la herida cicatrice bien —comentó mostrándole la receta ya casi a punto de terminar de limpiar las heridas—. Sólo trate de no hacer mucho esfuerzo —terminando de taparlas con unas gasas y una venda—. Muy bien, ya hemos terminado por hoy joven —quitándose los guantes blancos._  
— _Me alegra saber eso —abrochándose la camisa azul que traía puesto._  
— _No se olvide de esto —entregándole la receta—. Cuídese como hasta ahora y verá que en breve esas heridas desaparecerán —viéndolo asentir en silencio._

Se despidió del doctor cortésmente y fue hasta la salida del hospital a tomar un taxi. Fue directo al departamento de Touya para saber de su amigo y de comunicarle que se verían en el trabajo en breve. Al llegar al enorme edificio que se situaba delante de él, fue con rapidez hasta el 9º piso encontrándose con su amigo justo frente a la puerta de su cómodo departamento.

— _Touya —profirió acercándose a él._  
— _¿Cómo esta Sakura? —inquirió a modo de saludo._  
— _Despreocúpate, esta bien. Fue a la casa de tu padre —comentó sonriendo—. ¿Y qué haces tú con ese bolso? —interpeló al ver aquel objeto que estaba sosteniendo en la mano izquierda._  
— _Es de Naruku —mintió._  
— _No mientas, Touya. Es un bolso muy fino y caro…es muy fácil notar que es así pese a estar un poco sucio —argumentó con su mirada bastante aguda sin perder detalle alguno—. Parece ser de diseñador —reflexionó al ver su modelito bastante particular pese a ser pequeño._  
— _¿Acaso eres diseñador? —preguntó con fastidio sabiendo que al joven no se le escapaba nada._  
— _No —dijo riendo—, pero sé que estas molesto por lo que dije y sabes que es la verdad._  
— _Odio cuando haces eso Yuki —comentó con el entrecejo fruncido y con el rostro bastante malhumorado._  
— _¿Acaso dejaste plantada a Nakuru para salir con una diseñadora…?_  
— _No fue así —abriendo la puerta para que pueda ingresar—. Entra._  
— _Bien —dijo sonriendo—. Tan sólo he venido a visitarte, además Sakura me dijo que tu padre iría de viaje hoy —recordando la conversación que tuvo con la castaña para después sentarse en el sofá._  
— _Es verdad. Lo he olvidado —maldiciendo por lo bajo—. Iré a casa después de resolver unos asuntos pendientes —observando el bolso que dejo sobre la mesa._  
— _Recuerda que Sakura no estará sola._  
— _Me alegra saber que estarás con ella —comentó aliviado dejándose caer pesadamente en el cómodo sillón que estaba cerca de él._  
— _Mañana iré nuevamente al trabajo y quería que me dejes al tanto de las cosas, si no te importa._  
— _No hay mucho que decir. La obra va en progreso con lentitud. Prácticamente sigue en lo mismo —sin darle mucha importancia—. Además, no me recuerdes el trabajo…mañana volveré a verme con Akitsuki, cosa que me deja de peor humor —cruzándose de brazos._  
— _Creí que ya le habías dado una oportunidad —sonriendo._  
— _Más bien, ella me dio una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas —bufó con fastidio._  
— _¿A qué te refieres? —sin entender lo que ocurría_  
— _La deje plantada, pero no fue apropósito —recordando a la amatista una vez más._  
— _Ya imagino cuán molesta se habrá quedado —recordando el peculiar carácter de la chica._  
— _Ni me lo recuerdes —tratando de pensar con claridad las cosas._

Su amigo tan sólo rió sin poder evitarlo, ya que sabía que era un martirio que la hermosa joven sea su compañera de trabajo y que este en el mismo sector en el que él se encuentra. Touya observó a Yukito con tanta rabia ante sus burlas que prefirió dejar el tema de lado. Siguieron charlando hasta que el atardecer se hiciera presente, hablando un poco sobre el trabajo y sobre algunas cosas sin importancia, disfrutando de un momento más grato y ameno.

…..

La mirada verde de la antigua card captor, se posó sobre una fotografía que había encontrado en un diario antiguo que ella había dejado de escribir. Observó con detenimiento la imagen que se veía en ella sin entender porque razón experimentaba una sensación de angustia. Estuvo llorando desde que regreso del aeropuerto. El pequeño guardián solar intentaba consolarla de alguna forma, pero no lograba nada; hasta que se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de alguien. Se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta sin importarle siquiera como lucía en ese instante. Se encontró con los ojos alegres de Tsukishiro que cambiaron drásticamente de expresión al ver en ese estado a Sakura.

— _Aún estás confundida, ¿cierto? —interpeló sin rodeos al ver sus párpados hinchados y rojos._  
— _(…) —el silencio se apoderó de ella pero con un leve movimiento de la cabeza le hizo saber que era verdad lo que había dicho._

Ingresó en la sala acompañada de la débil muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Segundos después Kerberos sintió la presencia de Yue en el lugar y bajó de inmediato hasta la sala.

— _Me alegra saber que regresaste —comentó el pequeñín al ver a su hermano aparecer ante ellos._

La joven que se había quedado sentada en un rincón del amplio sofá, manteniendo la vista en el suelo, no se percató que el ángel de alas blancas estaba a su lado. Observó al pequeño Kerberos para darle a entender que deseaba estar a solas con ella. Este accedió sin quejarse, ya que sabía que su dueña no se encontraba bien emocionalmente. Una vez que ambos quedaron asolas en la sala, él se acerco con cautela a su dueña al verla allí, tan confusa y tan angustiada por todo lo que ocurrió en la tarde, en esa charla.

— _Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto —viéndola estremecerse ante aquellas palabras alzando la vista con rapidez._  
— _Y-yue —dijo titubeante la joven al recordar aquellas palabras que había oído en algún lugar—. Creí que Yukito quería hablar conmigo —comentó._  
— _La verdad, es que quería saber si usted se encontraba bien y si necesitaba algo —inquirió al verla ponerse de pie y quedarse a la altura de sus ojos—. Me sentí preocupado al verla así en el templo —viendo como se acercaba a él con lentitud._

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se abrazó a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, sabiendo que a su lado lograría hallar esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. El guardián, aún incrédulo de lo que ella acababa de hacer, quedó pasmado sin poder comprender que la había impulsado a que se aferrara a él de esa manera.

— _Me alegra saber que estas aquí, Yue —musitó ahogadamente—, prométeme que te quedarás aquí…por favor —imploró hundiendo su rostro en su pecho sin separarse de él en ningún instante._

Aún con esa serenidad reflejada en su blanquecino rostro, la envolvió entre sus brazos regalándole ternura y calidez, experimentando otra vez esa sensación de retenerla a su lado para siempre. Ella aún esperaba una respuesta de él, pese a saber que con ese abrazo, le dio a conocer sus sentimientos, los cuales ella ignoraba por completo.

— _Te lo prometeré cuantas veces desees —confesó—. Nunca te dejaré. Jamás podría hacerlo…jamás —sintiendo que se apartaba de él por un momento para verlo a los ojos._

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, posando su mano en el rostro de su protector lunar. Deseaba sinceramente oír lo que tanto le había preocupado y nuevamente salió a relucir esa pregunta que tanto le atormentaba desde que se percato de su lejanía.

— _¿Por qué razón te alejas de mí, Yue? —cuestionó desapareciendo aquella sonrisa tan dulce que había mostrado._  
— _Nunca me he alejado de usted —contestó tratando de evadir la respuesta._  
— _Dime la verdad —acariciando su rostro con suavidad—. Necesito saberlo porque quiero ayudarte, ayudarte de alguna forma y saber que…_  
— _Estoy bien —dijo interrumpiéndola—. Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz —con los ojos nublados por la tristeza._  
— _No confías en mí —profirió apartándose de él—. No confías en mí, ¿cierto? —derramando lágrimas de tristeza y dolor al saber que su guardián no confiaba en ella._  
— _Confío en usted plenamente —viéndola alejarse a los pocos de él._  
— _*Dile la verdad* —comentó su otra identidad._  
— _*No puedo hacerlo estando ella en esas condiciones*._  
— _*Si no le dices ahora, talvez no exista otra oportunidad…* —advirtió Yukito para después callar y no decir nada más._

El hermoso ángel de mirada plateada se acercó a ella con lentitud, pero el sufrimiento de la inocente joven la impulsaba a salir huyendo de allí. Antes de que logre hacerlo, su guardián la retuvo y la atrajo hacia sí con agilidad apresándola entre sus brazos. Aún con el rostro sereno, contempló la faz de su dueña y le secó las lágrimas que opacaban su hermosa mirada verde llena de dulzura. Ella no se inmutó ante tal acción, tan sólo lo veía fijamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que estaba oculto tras su mirada gris.

— _Yo confío en usted._  
— _No es cierto —dijo la chica aún esperanzada en poder oír la verdad de sus propios labios._  
— _Aún no es momento para hablar de esto…no esta en condiciones de…_  
— _Dime lo que te ocurre, porque hasta ahora me siento culpable de tu lejanía —huyendo de su mirada tan profunda y enigmática._  
— _Sakura —profirió al ver que alzaba la mirada para verlo—. Eres el ser más puro e inocente que he conocido en mi vida —comentó—, pero quiero que hablemos al respecto cuando estés en mejores condiciones, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada…eso tenlo por seguro —recorriendo la vista por cada rincón de su rostro._  
— _Yo quiero saber, necesito que me digas la verdad —pidió suplicante—. Sé que te estoy presionando demasiado, pero…se que esto tiene que ver conmigo, mi intuición me dice a gritos que esa es la verdad además de sentir que mi vida depende de eso…_

La joven, aún presa entre sus brazos, recordó vagamente sus sueños sintiendo esa misma ternura al estar con su guardián.

— _*¿Acaso era él…? ¿Él era la persona de mis sueños?* —pensó ilusionada y confusa viéndolo a los ojos, pero de repente escuchó nuevamente aquella voz._

_"Talvez jamás sepas quien soy, pero sólo tu corazón revelará la respuesta a tus interrogantes. Si realmente tu deseo es conocerme, tan sólo basta con abrir tus ojos para que puedas verme."_

La muchacha experimento un repentino mareo y gracias a su guardián pudo evitar caerse. La ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Intentó ir a buscar un poco de jugo en la cocina, pero ella lo tomó de la mano evitando que se aleje de ella.

— _Estoy bien —dijo con los ojos cerrados._  
— _Deberías ir a descansar._  
— _Siempre estas al pendiente de mí, Yue —dejando ver sus ojos verdes—. Te lo agradezco —colocándose de pie, pero al no equilibrarse bien casi cae al suelo._  
— _Es mejor que vaya a dormir —sujetándole de la cintura dispuesta a cargarla._  
— _No quiero irme a la habitación —balbuceó—. Llévame al parque, ¿sí? —pidió a punto de desmayarse._

Obediente, la llevó hasta el lugar que deseaba visitar. El sitio estaba desolado, sin un alma recorriendo por allí. Se acomodó en un sitio en el cual no podrían ser vistos por nadie, contemplando la luz de la luna que iluminaba de un tono azulado esa parte del parque. La joven abrió los ojos reconociendo al instante esos árboles y vio a su guardián aún sujetándola en brazos. La acomodó en un banco que estaba cerca de ellos sin decirle nada, hasta que ella decidió hablar:

— _Gracias —dijo sonriente._

Él tan sólo asintió en silencio viendo la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Sabía que todo lo que ocurría con ella en esos momentos era por su causa, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

— _¿Realmente es tan importante para usted todo esto? —interpeló sin rodeos._

Ella asintió en silencio viendo como su mano se posaba en la tez pálida de ella y su guardián se acercaba aún más, rompiendo las barreras que los dividían. No podía verla sufrir por su causa una vez más y olvidándose de sus responsabilidades, dejó salir a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos con aquel beso que le había dado esa noche bajo la luz de la luna; logrando estremecer a la hermosa dama que no sabía como reaccionar en ese instante.

Continuará…Capitulo XVII

Complicaciones

Ya había pasado exactamente 15 días desde que Sakura había iniciado nuevamente sus clases en la universidad después de haber tenido esas largas vacaciones y casi ya no se veía con sus guardianes a causa de las extenuantes actividades que tenía que realizar a diario.  
Casi siempre evitaba poder verse con el ángel o cruzarse con él. Su hermano se percato de su extraña reacción y del nerviosismo al estar presente Yukito a la hora del desayuno y de la cena. La tensión parecía que la iba consumiendo a los pocos y su corazón ahora hecho una espesa niebla de desconcierto empeoraba las cosas. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su padre aún no regresaba de su viaje y las veces que llamaba se notaba la alegría en su voz. Eso la calmaba bastante y la dejaba feliz de que haya ido. Como los cambios de actitud entre su guardián y ella habían sido tan radicales, el joven de cabellos grises decidió volver a su hogar porque ya estaba bastante recuperado. Esa misma mañana comenzó a realizar su pequeña mudanza aprovechando que Sakura estaba en la universidad y que llegaría tarde.

—_Bien, creo que ya esta todo aquí —dejando las cajas fuera de la casa—. Touya ya llegará muy entrada la noche, aún tiene mucho trabajo —comentó Yukito recogiendo de apoco las cosas en su automóvil._  
_—Estoy seguro que le avisará —comento el pequeño león sospechando algo—. Hoy debo ir a ver a Spinel._  
_—¿Ella lo sabe?_  
_—Así es…despreocúpate —afirmó agitando su pequeña patita—. Por cierto, quisiera hablar con Yue._

Sin rodeos apareció el ángel ante su hermano, observándolo con cierta suspicacia. Ambos ingresaron al interior de la casa nuevamente para no ser vistos y poder conversar con más calma.

—_Necesito que cuides a Sakura mientras este fuera —pidió con cierta intranquilidad—, por esa razón quédate aquí hasta que venga su hermano. Yo iré para averiguar más sobre ese sujeto —manifestó con cierto disgusto._

Yue no dijo nada, tan sólo hubo un gran silencio que le dio a entender al osito amarillo que cumpliría con su petición sin problemas. Se acercó él hasta la luna y soltando un suspiro dijo:

—_Debo hablar seriamente contigo y espero que estés dispuesto a emitir algunas palabras. Has estado menos comunicativo que antes —declaró admirando sus ojos grises._

Aún con los brazos cruzados este tan sólo cerró los ojos y desplegando sus alas blancas a lo largo se volvió a esconder en ellas para dejar aparecer a Yukito segundos después. Luego de eso, Kerberos fue volando fuera de la casa para encaminarse en la nueva residencia de Eriol sin pérdida de tiempo. Yukito aprovecho el momento y fue a terminar de recoger sus pertenencias para luego ir a su trabajo.

…..

—_¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? Estás muy distante —mencionó Tsuki al verla sentada bajo los árboles._  
_—¿Hoe…? —reaccionando al oír la voz de su compañera de clase—. Perdóname, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas que deje pendiente._  
_—¿De veras…? —enarcando una ceja bastante desconfiada—. No creo que sea eso lo que te tiene así —sentándose junto a ella—. Conozco muy bien esa mirada que tienes._  
_—¿A qué te refieres?_  
_—Estas melancólica desde que iniciamos las clases y te la pasas en las nubes pese a que realices los trabajos que nos dan los maestros —cruzándose de brazos al ver el rostro confundido de su compañera—. Te diré de la manera más simple —tomando un poco de aire para continuar—. Sufres por un amor no correspondido, eso es lo que te ocurre —cerrando los ojos por unos instantes._  
_—¿No…correspondido? —parpadeando varias veces sin entender porque le decía esas cosas._  
_—Sí —aseveró su acompañante—. Ya me sucedió algo similar —analizando la mirada verde de la castaña al notar algo más en la profundidad de ellos—. Hay no._  
_—¿Q-qué ocurre?_  
_—No solo sufres por amor si no que estas… ¡enamorada de otra persona! —exclamó emocionada._  
_—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó espantada alejándose unos metros reptando._  
_—Eso si no me lo esperaba —declaró con los ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción._

Tsuki era una persona bastante extraña. Se emocionaba con todo lo referente a las rupturas amorosas o sufrimientos provocados por un amor imposible. Casi siempre actuaba de consejera y era muy buena en ello. Tenía la habilidad de dar en el blanco con respecto a lo que sentían las personas tan sólo con verlas a los ojos, pero en este caso, Sakura pensaba que exageraba las cosas.  
Estaba tan asustada con lo que ella mencionó que ni siquiera pensó que le iba a decir tal cosa. Ahora toda esa conversación la dejaba más perturbada que nunca.

—_T-te equivocas, no es eso —dijo bastante inquieta._  
_—Sí lo es, porque si no fuera así no estarías en shock como lo estás ahora —sonriendo triunfante._  
_—Por favor, Tsuki —suplicaba sudando frío—. Dejemos esto de lado, ¿sí?_  
_—De acuerdo, pero sé que estoy en lo cierto. Veo en tus ojos que estas perdida en ese laberinto del cual no puedes salir por ahora —observando como se incorporaba lentamente—. Pero en breve lograrás encontrar la salida —sonriendo alegre._  
_—Eso…espero —riendo nerviosa—. Nos vemos después —caminando en dirección a la entrada de la universidad._

La chica de cabellos negros tan sólo sonrió ante el susto que le provoco a su compañera teniendo la seguridad de que no se equivocó en lo más mínimo.

…

La obra iba en progreso y cada vez más rápido lograrían llegar al objetivo final. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus respectivas labores. Al llegar Tsukishiro allí, tanto él como Kinomoto seguían sus inspecciones de rutina por la construcción y dando las órdenes necesarias para que todo vaya de acuerdo a lo planeado en un principio. En medio de todo aquel desorden en una de las áreas del terreno en que estaban edificando, entre idas y venidas por parte de Kinomoto, se topó con su compañera, la cual, no perdió la oportunidad de recordarle lo más importante que dejaron para ese día en la noche.

_—¡Touya! —emitió con mucha energía la hermosa pelicafé—. Recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente, que no se te olvide —manifestó a modo de orden._  
_—Te pasaré a buscar hoy a las 8 —con su habitual seriedad._  
_—Me parece bien —plantándole un beso en medio de sus compañeros—. Nos vemos —caminando seductoramente ante todos los obreros y demás arquitectos que estaban presentes._

Una sonrisa bastante graciosa se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo que los estaba observando a unos metros de allí. Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados ante aquella demostración de afecto por parte de Akitsuki. Para todos fue sorprendente, pero para Touya fue ponerlo en total ridículo frente a los demás. Tsukishiro se acercó con tranquilidad hasta su amigo al ver lo molesto que se situaba en ese momento.

—_Supongo que esto nos demuestra que sí tienes algo que ver con Nakuru —recalcó lo que veía en la mirada de los presentes._  
_—Mejor no digas nada, por favor —dijo entre dientes—. Continúen con su trabajo… —declaró a modo de excusa para continuar con lo suyo._  
_—Touya —viendo que éste se volvía a verlo—, necesito hab…_  
_—Kinomoto —interrumpió de golpe la conversación uno de sus compañeros—. Te buscan —comentó sin rodeos._  
_—¿Quién…?_  
_—Es un hombre. Al parecer un extranjero. Su japonés es horrible —dijo burlescamente._

Apenas con oír la palabra extranjero algo se revolvió en los adentros del trigueño. El joven de gafas noto cierto cambio de humor en la expresión de su amigo. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Fue hasta la entrada para cerciorarse de quien lo iba a buscar en horas de trabajo encontrándose con un hombre bastante mayor, bien trajeado y acompañado de dos guardaespaldas.

—_Buenos días —saludó amablemente el hombre de unos 40 años—. Lamento haberlo molestado, pero vengo a entregarle esto —alcanzándole una pequeña caja._  
_—¿De qué se trata?_  
_—El joven Di Angelo me encargó que le entregara esto —observando el rostro pensativo del ingeniero—. Lamento no poder darle más información. Tan sólo soy su mayordomo —explicaba el hombre en su idioma natal._

Caviló por unos instantes aquel apellido y recordó la situación por la que atravesó Daidouji aquella noche. No le parecía nada normal lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tan sólo extendió la mano para tomar lo que le había traído sin decir nada más.

_—Que tenga un buen día —profesó marchándose el sujeto con tranquilidad hasta el Mercedes-Benz negro lleno de guardaespaldas._

El ingeniero fue hasta un pequeño remolque que estaba alejado de la construcción y se adentró en él para analizar la caja que tenía en manos. La abrió con tranquilidad topándose con un pendiente bastante costoso. Junto a el, se hallaba una pequeña nota dónde le citaba a un sitio bastante apartado de Tomoeda. Con rapidez recogió lo necesario y fue dónde Yukito para que lo cubriera por unas horas. Éste accedió sin problemas al ver cuán inquieto estaba.

_—¿Qué ocurre, Touya? —dijo inquisitivo el joven al ver que se montaba en su auto._  
_—Ocurrió un imprevisto, es todo. Volveré en cuanto termine —arrancando el auto apresurado._

Lo vio alejarse sin poder siquiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora todo seria más complicado para la amatista y el trigueño.

—_Sólo espero que no haya sido nada grave… —musitó para sí el joven de gafas observando la carretera._

_…_

La visita tan inesperada de la joven azabache tomo por sorpresa a la futura esposa de su ex maestro de primaria. Le había ido a entregar el vestido de novia que se terminó de confeccionar hace algunos días atrás. Aún se hallaba en su casa preparando unas cuantas cosas más para la boda en su patio, rodeada de muchos arreglos florales, hasta que logró divisar a la diseñadora que se encaminaba al pequeño barandal. Estaba tan alegre de verla que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirla.

—_Buenos días, Tomoyo. Que grata sorpresa —saludó amable._  
_—Buenos días —esbozando una encantadora sonrisa—. Te traje el vestido. Ya esta listo —alcanzándole una enorme caja blanca que traía en manos—. Pensé que sería mejor que te lo traiga hasta aquí en tu casa porque sé que estas muy ocupada con tu trabajo por las tardes además de que estas haciéndote cargo de tu boda._  
_—¡Oh! Aprecio mucho que me lo hayas traído hasta aquí, no debiste molestarte. Tu tienes aún más trabajo que yo —expresó avergonzada._  
_—No te preocupes por eso, por favor —tranquilizando a la joven—. Tan sólo avísame si todo esta de acuerdo a tu gusto._  
_—Estoy segura que está mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba —manifestó emocionada—. El modelo que habías diseñado parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas —admirando lo que sostenía en manos._  
_—Agradezco mucho tus elogios._  
_—Perdóname, que descortés fui —dejando sobre la mesa la caja—. Por favor, siéntate —dándole paso para que tome asiento— ¿No gustas un poco de té?_  
_—No, muchas gracias. Tan sólo he venido por un rato porque, además de eso, quería invitarte a dar un paseo por el centro comercial si no estas muy ocupada —propuso casi sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho._  
_—Me parece una buena idea. Aprovecharé y compraré unas cosas que me faltan —tratando de recordar todo lo que debía traer—. Iré por mi bolso._  
_—Claro._

Minutos más tarde Rika apareció con su bolso en manos y fueron juntas al centro comercial acompañadas de sus guardaespaldas. Habían disfrutado un estupendo día de compras y más aún charlando de cosas del pasado y de cuando aún estaban en la escuela primaria.  
Todo parecía muy calmo y relajante para ambas pero no se percataron que estaban siendo seguidas por unos cuantos hombres. Una vez que Rika volvió a lo suyo, Tomoyo fue hasta la empresa, ignorando el peligro que la estaba acechando.

…

La tarde llegó veloz y junto con ella se avecinaba una tormenta. El firmamento oscuro y cubierto de nubes grises envolvían a la ciudad con rapidez. La fuerte brisa que empezaba a sentirse en los alrededores comenzaba a anunciar a los habitantes que debían resguardarse bajo un techo seguro. Mientras tanto, los alumnos del 4º año aún estaban escuchando las últimas instrucciones para luego marcharse a sus hogares.

—_No olviden leer todo el capitulo XVI y XIX para la próxima clase —informaba el maestro—. Ahora procederé a entregarles los exámenes de la vez pasada antes de que se retiren._

Los fue llamando de a uno para que revisen sus calificaciones hasta que la lluvia se dejó oír fuera del campus. Apenas Sakura terminó de revisar sus calificaciones fue corriendo hasta la salida para poder ir a su casa. Tsuki había ido tras ella puesto que siempre la acompañaba, notando con cuanta rapidez iba su compañera esa tarde.

—_¡Espera, Sakura! —gritaba persiguiéndola por las escaleras._  
_—¡Lo siento, Tsuki pero llevo mucha prisa!_  
_—¡No puedes marcharte así!_  
_—¡Pero debo llegar a casa a tiempo! —dijo deteniéndose bruscamente frente a la entrada al ver a la furia de la naturaleza._  
_—Te mojaras…y pescarás un resfriado —musito bastante cansada después de haber corrido tanto._  
_—No importa, correré el riesgo —echándose a correr nuevamente en medio de la fuerte tormenta._  
_—¡Sakura, regresa! —pedía con desespero su compañera._  
_—¡Nos vemos mañana, adiós! —comentó la joven agitando la mano y echándose a correr a toda velocidad._

No le quedó más remedio que ir en esas condiciones. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que en breve llegaría puesto que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa el campus. Pese a que ya ni siquiera le importaba cuan mojada estaba al menos estaría más tranquila de llegar temprano.  
Media hora después Sakura podía vislumbrar su casa, adentrándose lo más rápido que podía.

—_¡Ya llegue! —anunciaba olvidando que estaba sola—. Es verdad, Kero…no esta en casa —se dijo para sí misma sentándose de golpe en el vestíbulo a causa del cansancio._

El ángel guardián estaba parado en la sala sin un motivo aparente. La castaña aún no se percató de su presencia al estar tan concentrada secando sus cosas. Al ponerse de pie y dar unos pasos se encontró con ese ser halado observándola fijamente. La tensión entre ambos era muy grande y la incomodidad aún mayor. Un enredo indescriptible ocurría con la muchacha al rememorar las palabras de Tsuki. Su mirada revelaba muchas cosas y su corazón latía con fuerza como si fuera a salir en cualquier instante.

—_No pensé…que estarías en la casa —manifestó estremeciéndose levemente._

Éste no dijo nada, tan sólo permaneció en silencio observándola con mucha preocupación al ver cuan ruborizada estaba. Se encaminó con cuidado hasta su habitación dejando a solas a su protector puesto que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Un suspiro leve se dejo oír en los pasillos anunciando cuan deprimida estaba. Dejo caer sus libros un poco hecho trizas a causa de la lluvia y los dejo a un lado sin darle importancia. Su guardián le siguió los pasos al notar la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Antes de llegar a su habitación se detuvo en seco al oír que su maestra hablaba consigo misma casi en un susurro.

_—Sé que por mi culpa esto quedó así, pero debo hablar con él —comentó decidida saliendo impetuosamente de su habitación._

Fue sin fijarse en su camino chocando con él de frente, sujetándola antes de caer al suelo. Abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo al notar que no se hallaba en el piso, sino que pegada al pecho de éste. Quedó bastante asustada en un principio y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, se sentía…diferente. Como la castaña no reaccionaba a causa del susto su guardián preguntó por su estado logrando estremecerla accidentalmente al oír su voz.

_—¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó tomándola de los hombros._  
_—S-sí —musitó bastante nerviosa con su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza—. Lo siento mucho, no sabía que habías subido—éste no dijo nada tan sólo siguió en silencio—. *Lo siento tan lejos* —pensaba sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Podemos hablar? —inquirió con un hilo de voz separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos._

Éste afirmó moviendo la cabeza por un momento y guiado por ella se adentraron en su habitación. Llovía y pareciera que los sentimientos de ella estaban de acuerdo con ese clima tan frío y nublado. Repentinamente, con esa sensación amarga en su pecho que provocaba cierta tristeza al tener que estar tan distanciada de su guardián, recordó el momento en el que él le había revelado la verdad.

Flash back

Ese beso, ese beso tan cálido y lleno de amor que le había obsequiado la dejo desbaratada, la desarmó por completo y no sabia que decir o hacer al recibir tal sorpresa. Ambos se veían fijamente mientras el rostro de su dueña se ruborizaba por completo. La noche estrellada y bastante pacífica otorgaba tanta paz y al mismo tiempo tanta inquietud meciéndose en los adentros de la muchacha y de su protector. Ante aquel silencio sepulcral, su custodio decidió confesar verbalmente sus sentimientos puesto que ya le había robado un tierno beso a su dulce acompañante.

_—Me he enamorado de usted —emitió de manera sencilla admirando los orbes esmeralda que tenía ante sí._

Ésta abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante tal revelación. La japonesa no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Pensaba que era un sueño, pero era lo más real que había vivido esos últimos días. Su rostro quedó más enrojecido que antes sin saber cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para esa situación.

_—Yue —profirió con pesar—. Yo…no creí que tú sentías algo por mí y que te haya hecho…sufrir tanto —admirando sus ojos color plata._  
_—Nunca me ha hecho sufrir —manifestó con honestidad—. Usted me quería a su modo y yo al mío._  
_—Sí, pero esto es…diferente —comentó admirando la pasiva expresión de su rostro._  
_—No quería mortificarla con esto —poniéndose de pie—. Ahora que ya sabe la verdad no es necesario que se sienta culpable o confusa puesto que yo soy su guardián y le debo mi respeto y lealtad como tal —dijo sin esperar una respuesta—. Tan sólo espero que perdone mi atrevimiento —alejándose de aquel banco en el cual estaba sentada la dueña de su corazón._  
_—Espera, Yue… —tratando de detenerlo._

Intentó ir tras él, pero el ya se había alejado lo suficiente sin darle tiempo de poder explicarle las cosas.

Fin flash back

Ambos estaban en silencio sin decir nada, ambos de pie y distanciados tan solo unos pasos el uno del otro. Su vigilante admiraba de pies a cabeza aquella menuda figura tan sencilla y tan bella tanto por dentro como por fuera, notando cuan nerviosa estaba sin saber como iniciar la conversación. Estaba con las manos juntas y con el cabello ensopado a causa de las aguas frías de esa tormenta sin darle importancia a su exposición a pescar un horrible resfriado o algo peor. De pronto, después de tanto trastabillar esa tarde y darle vueltas al asunto durante tantos días sin poder expresarlo como ella quisiera, decidió hablar al fin:

—_Sé que estuve huyendo de ti estos últimos días sin poder siquiera decirte buenos días —pasando saliva con dificultad—, pero aquella noche yo no pensé… —callando por un momento—, no pensé que tú estabas guardando contigo aquellos sentimientos hacía mí —dijo casi en un murmullo—. Y por esa razón yo… —callando súbitamente al ver que se acercaba a ella._

La mirada tan penetrante de él la había dominado por completo provocando una conmoción en ella. Había quedado en absoluto silencio al notar que la veía de una forma extraña. Su elegante figura y la seriedad plasmada en su rostro angelical denotaban su angustia al verla en ese estado, pero de momento la salud de su maestra importaba más.

—_Será mejor que se cambie de ropa ahora mismo o la fiebre aumentará —al ver su tez levemente ruborizada._  
_—No me importa eso ahora… —comentó de manera ahogada—, lo importante es lo que tengo que decirte y ya no pienso esperar —profirió quedamente._  
_—Por favor, maestra —pidió con la voz angustiada._

Dejo ver una sonrisa bastante desanimada creyendo que él no quería escucharla. Recogió lo necesario y fue a tomar un baño mientras él aguardaba escaleras abajo.

_—*¿Por qué no me dejo continuar…? —pensaba mientras colocaba shampoo en su cabellera larga—. Ni siquiera pude decir lo que quería y si sigo callando creo que no soportaré esto por mucho tiempo* —fregando su cabello con lentitud._

Después de largo rato había terminado de darse un buen baño y arreglarse. Se sentía un poco cansada pero de todos modos decidiría solucionar lo que quedó pendiente hace tantos días atrás. Fue en busca de su guardián hallándolo en el mismo sitio. Sus ojos grises denotaban más serenidad al ver que ella cumplió con su petición. Ahora que estaba más calmo, esperó a que la joven diga algo.

—_Seré breve —farfulló—. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte porque eres libre de amar a quien quieras tanto tú como Kero —manifestó con timidez admirando la profundidad de sus ojos—. Aún no es fácil para mí asimilar todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que el decirle lo que sientes a alguien no es incorrecto. Lamento mucho todo esto, Yue —argumentó con la aflicción a flor de piel._

Un molesto silencio volvió a reinar en la casa de los Kinomoto por largo rato. La luna no se inmutó ante lo dicho por ella, tan sólo se limito a verla. A Sakura le empezaba a desquiciar aquella actitud tan suya y en un arrebato de impaciencia y con el corazón latiéndole de manera furiosa en su pecho dijo:

—_¿Acaso no me dirás nada…? —frunciendo su entrecejo y dejando ver en sus ojos verdes cierta incredulidad por la actitud de su protector—. Al menos dime algo, por favor —suplicó desesperada cayendo rendida en el sofá._

Dio unos pasos hasta ella y quedando a su altura la contemplaba pese a que ocultaba su rostro con sus manos. Sintió su presencia junto a ella y apartó sus manos para poder ver si no estaba equivocada.  
Efectivamente, él estaba frente a sus ojos, admirándola con tanta calma y al mismo tiempo con tanta consideración al oírla tan desesperada y confusa. Ella esperaba con ansias que emita aunque sea una palabra y conciente de lo que anhelaba tanto en ese momento su dueña, profirió su más sincero sentir hacia ésta:

—_Te amo._

Parpadeó sorprendida ante aquella respuesta sin evitar alargar un poco los brazos y aferrarse a él con la misma ansiedad con que había esperado que le dijera algo. Sakura experimentó tanta paz y tanta felicidad al estar cerca de él que no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar aquel sueño que tuvo hace algún tiempo. Su ángel guardián correspondió dichoso aquel abrazo que, al separarse ella para poder verlo al rostro, atisbó algo distinto en la profundidad de aquellos ojos grises tan misteriosos.  
Ya no supo ni como ni cuando sus labios volvieron a sentir la calidez de los suyos con aquel beso tan dulce como la miel y al mismo tiempo tan embriagador, logrando renacer en sus adentros ese sentimiento tan maravilloso y extraordinario.  
Era inevitable intentar negar cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro y se dieron cuenta de ello con aquel sentimiento que empezaba a florecer en ese momento.

Continuará…

Capitulo XVIII

El plan de Donato

La fuerte tormenta por fin había cesado y con ella llegaba la calma de los ciudadanos. Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y la joven de cabellos azabache seguía aterrada ante la situación que atravesaba en esos momentos. El joven italiano sonreía maliciosamente al tenerla a su merced, y más aún, sabiendo que ella debería complacerlo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Aquella expresión de victoria plasmada en su rostro esperaba paciente la llegada de su invitado a la fiesta que pretendía dar en la pequeña casa abandonada ubicada cerca de una mansión que empezaban a construir. Lo ayudaba bastante puesto que estaban alejados de las demás casas y no tendría problemas para llevar a cabo su plan.  
Admiraba a la amatista atada de pies y manos en una cama. Notaba el horror en su rostro. Estaba feliz al haber caído en su trampa sin que se percaten siquiera sus guardaespaldas de tal jugarreta del destino ignorando completamente quien la había secuestrado.

Flash back…

La distinguida joven (después de haber pasado una hermosa mañana), decidió ir a su lugar de trabajo como era costumbre. Recorría con tranquilidad los pasillos de la empresa hasta subir a uno de los ascensores para poder llegar a su oficina. Una vez allí salió escoltada de sus discretas acompañantes y al recordar que ni siquiera habían almorzado aún, sintió piedad de ellas y un poco avergonzada profirió pasivamente:

_—Pueden retirarse —comunicó—. Lamento haberlas retenido tanto, y en compensación por lo sucedido, tienen la tarde libre. Les avisaré cuando necesite de sus servicios —sonriendo levemente._  
_—Agradecemos su generosidad —manifestó una de ellas—. Con su permiso —retirándose las 4 jóvenes en absoluto silencio._

Una vez que quedó asolas fue hasta la puerta que daba a su oficina y, al estar dentro, sus ojos vislumbraron una pequeña caja que reposaba en su escritorio. Bastante curiosa se acercó hasta aquel objeto y lo observó con mucha atención sin tocarlo. Se sentó en la cómoda silla analizando desde allí la caja hasta que el golpeteo constante en la puerta la sobresalto lo suficiente para poder reaccionar.

—_Adelante —pronunció como una autómata al ver a su secretaria que ingresaba._  
_—Lamento no haber venido antes pero le han traído esto en su ausencia —entregándole un sobre—. Venía junto con la caja —señalándole con los ojos aquel objeto que reposaba aún sobre el escritorio._  
_—¿Entregaron los vestidos para la nueva campaña…? —dejando a un lado el sobre._  
_—Así es. Ya esta todo listo, tan sólo falta que supervise los calzados y los trajes masculinos. Le hemos enviado al señor Terada el traje que escogió para su boda en su domicilio como usted había pedido._  
_—Se lo agradezco, Sakiko. Eso es todo lo quería saber —sonriendo de manera extraña._

La muchacha tan sólo asintió y abandonó la oficina sin decir nada más. Tomó el sobre blanco en sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado. Lo único que pedía aquella nota que había dentro era que acepte el regalo como muestra de cariño. Dejo a un lado la nota y sintiéndose atraída por la caja lo abrió y observó algo extrañada la cadena que se hallaba dentro. Le parecía muy familiar aquella preciosidad tan costosa pero delicada a la vez, hasta que, minutos después le llegaron los recuerdos a la mente como un rayo.

—_Donato —declaró estremeciéndose involuntariamente._

La cadena que sostenía en manos era la misma que había llevado puesta la última vez que vio a Donato en el restaurante. Ella se encaminaba junto a su secretaria para darle unas órdenes, pero antes de poder llegar junto a ella los mismos hombres que la estaban vigilando en toda la mañana se interpusieron en su camino.

_—Señorita Daidouji —dijo uno de ellos—. Me halaga haberla encontrado. Soy Hiroshi Komagata —se presentaba el hombre con tranquilidad—. He venido en representación del señor Yoruishi para hablar de la nueva campaña._  
_—Señorita…estos hombres insistieron en verla —decía Sakiko sintiéndose avergonzada al no lograr detenerlos a tiempo para informarle a ella._  
_—Yo…los atenderé —dijo casi en un susurró sin entender lo que pasaba—. Puedes retirarte —viendo como se alejaba nuevamente la muchacha._  
_—Lamento mucho mi insistencia pero necesitaba hablar personalmente con usted sobre esto —explicó el fornido hombre—. Usted comprenderá._  
_—Por…supuesto —articuló a duras penas—. No estaba enterada que vendría hoy —analizando sus palabras con cuidado—. El señor Yoruishi no me ha comunicado nada al respecto._  
_—Lamentamos esta inesperada visita a su empresa, pero el tuvo que realizar un viaje de emergencia. Ojala no le incomode que hablemos de negocios ahora —sonriendo abiertamente con la joven._  
_—No es ninguna molestia…adelante —dijo amable invitándolos a ingresar a su despacho._

Como todo hombre cortes, dejó entrar a la dama primero y tras él iban los demás que se hacían pasar por sus guardaespaldas. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro —sintiéndose seguros de que las cámaras de vigilancia no estorbarían— cerraron la puerta y tomaron a la joven del brazo, le taparon la boca para que no grite y oyera atentamente las órdenes impuestas por su jefe. Daidouji forcejeaba pero no lograba nada hasta que uno de ellos decidió proseguir con el plan impuesto por su amo.

_—Si intenta gritar o llamar a seguridad, tenga por seguro que la pasará muy mal y su madre junto a usted, ¿entendido? —ésta asintió sin remedio—. Perfecto. Ahora escuche muy bien lo que hará en los próximos minutos que le daré…nosotros la estaremos esperando en el edificio Honkan. Usted deberá ir sola y no podrá realizar ningún tipo de aviso o llamada siquiera ya que esta bien vigilada. Deberá abandonar el edificio con toda naturalidad para ir a nuestro encuentro. En cuanto salgamos de aquí esperará 10 minutos que son los suficientes para que abandonemos la empresa. Tiene 15 minutos para llegar hasta allí así que es mejor que coopere —liberándola sus hombres._

La pobre mujer aterrorizada tan sólo se dejo caer en el cómodo sofá al ver que todos los hombres la rodeaban como lobos salvajes acorralando a su presa. Intentando poder pensar con la cabeza fría sin echarse a la desesperación inquirió:

_—¿Quién está…detrás de todo esto?_  
_—Pronto lo sabrá —caminando en dirección a la puerta—. Uno de los míos la estará esperando fuera de la empresa. No se le ocurra dar un paso en falso —advirtió—. Por cierto —dijo hurgando en uno de sus bolsillos—. Colóquese esto —pasándole un prendedor pequeño y bastante discreto—. Con esto sabremos que no cometerá ninguna estupidez._

Le parecía un espantoso sueño todo lo que estaba pasando y al ver los hombres que estaba tan asustada la tomó del rostro con rudeza logrando volverla en sí.

_—No querrá que se lo coloque yo, ¿o sí muñeca? —notando como apartaba su rostro a un lado y se colocaba aquel objeto por su saco._

Después de concretar la primera parte de la misión todos los hombres se retiraron con absoluta tranquilidad abandonando el edificio. La elegante joven estaba muy asustada pero debía actuar con naturalidad si no quería que le hagan daño a su madre. Como pudo trató de tranquilizarse y actuar de manera normal —cosa que le costaba bastante en un momento así—. Al pasar los 10 minutos abandono su despacho y de manera natural salió a las calles para ir al encuentro de esos sujetos. Con la cámara que traía puesto ella monitoreaban cada uno de sus movimientos y una vez que llegó al lugar citado, los hombres la escoltaron al sitio en el que se encontraba su jefe, no sin antes atarle las manos y los pies, amordazarla y vendarle los ojos.

Fin flash back…

La diseñadora no sabía que ocurría a su alrededor puesto que no oía voces, tan sólo los pasos de alguien que la rodeaba constantemente hasta que oyó que cerraban la puerta con violencia y la dejaban sola en aquella habitación.  
Donato había ido hasta el recibidor junto a los hombres de confianza que había contratado, dándole las nuevas órdenes que deberían cumplir al pie de la letra.

—_Una vez que llegue ese sujeto hasta aquí, custodiarán la entrada a como de lugar._  
_—Descuide señor, por aquí no frecuentan mucho las personas —comentó uno de los hombres._  
_—Me parece bien. Ahora es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo —dijo riendo._

…

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, el Hechicero Negro seguía maldiciendo la mala suerte de haberse encontrado con su nueva contrincante y con el joven Li defendiendo a Sakura en todo momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya de ese suceso, pero el no había olvidado su plan que se hecho a perder. Aún tenía cartas bajo la manga pero con toda esa ira que lo poseía de momento sería difícil pensar en una nueva treta para la dueña de las cartas mágicas.

_—¡Este estúpido talismán es inservible! —arrojándolo al suelo—. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que apareció esa despreciable mujer!—espetó colérico Kioshi caminando de un lado a otro en su pequeño y lujoso refugio— Ahora todo será más complicado si ella y ese estúpido chino están en medio de esta batalla._  
_—Deberías ser más paciente —caminando en dirección a él la seductora dama—, aún tienes oportunidad de lograr tu objetivo, es cuestión de astucia e inteligencia —recogiendo aquel objeto místico entre sus manos—. Tus poderes aún son muy débiles, pero siguen siendo tuyos. Deberías buscar el punto débil de esa muchachita —sonriendo maliciosamente—, todos tienen uno._

El hechicero se detuvo un momento al oír esa fantástica idea que le brindó su fiel y bella compañera. Se volvió a verla con cierto interés y se acercó lentamente hasta ella volviendo a planear algo nuevo.

_— Es verdad y ya sé lo que voy a hacer gracias a tu brillante idea —tomándola de su tez—, pero esta vez no habrá errores —besándola apasionadamente a modo de agradecimiento._

…

El trigueño había hecho lo posible y lo imposible para encontrar a la famosa y distinguida diseñadora de todo Japón. Aquel aparato no descansó ni siquiera un minuto en toda la mañana hasta esas horas de la tarde con el fin de localizar su paradero. Ya pronto se cumpliría el horario citado en aquel papel que estaba en el asiento delantero de su automóvil y la desesperación se había apoderado completamente de su ser. Quedaban cada vez menos posibilidades de hallarla y los minutos que pasaban hacían la diferencia.

—_¡Maldición! —grito exasperado arrojando su teléfono celular por la ventana del auto logrando romper el vidrio—. Ese desgraciado no puede salirse con la suya, ¡no puede! —decía manejando a toda velocidad por la carretera._

Ya no le quedaba de otra, debía ir al encuentro del italiano. Tenía el suficiente tiempo para llegar puntual al sitio en el cual lo habían citado esa mañana y ni siquiera logró advertirla del peligro que corría.  
Empezaba a oscurecer y las calles parecían desiertas en esa parte de la ciudad iluminada con una luz tenue a punto de consumirse con tal solo una ventisca. El ingeniero había llegado 5 minutos antes aparcando el automóvil en un callejón oscuro. Dejó sus llaves en la guantera y cerró la puerta del mismo sin asegurarlo. Había caminado una cuadra exactamente al divisar la entrada de la casa. Al estar a unos pasos, uno de sus hombres dio el aviso pertinente a su jefe de que él había llegado y fue a ocupar rápidamente su puesto sin ser visto por él. Al ingeniero no le daba muy buena espina todo aquello, de modo que permaneció quieto frente a la entrada principal, observando detenidamente a la casa para luego ingresar.  
Al estar dentro quedó a solas en el largo pasillo. Caminó un poco inspeccionando detalladamente el lugar hasta que una voz bastante conocida lo detuvo al estar frente a la puerta de la sala.

_—Me alegra saber que eres puntual —manifestó el joven extranjero._  
_—Sé que la tienes aquí —aseveró—, y quiero que la dejes ir. Este asunto es entre nosotros dos —analizando cada uno de sus movimientos._  
_—Ella debe participar también de la fiesta que pienso dar justo ahora —tronando los dedos para dar inicio a su juego siniestro._

Dos hombres aparecieron tras Touya inyectándole una pequeña dosis de sedante sin darle tiempo de defenderse. Al quedar inconciente e indefenso, los servidores del extranjero lo esposaron y lo trasladaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Tomoyo. Sintiendo un escalofrío terrible, la joven oyó la puerta que se quedó abierta por unos instantes, unos ruidos extraños y murmullos para luego volver a cerrarse la puerta quedando tan sólo Touya, Donato y ella en la oscura habitación.

…

—_¿Ya la encontraron…? —decía desesperada la distinguida dama._  
_—Lo sentimos, señora. Pero aún seguimos rastreando el paradero de su hija —comentaba el oficial al ver a la mujer caminar de un lado a otro._  
_—¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?! —gritaba exasperada—. ¿Cómo…? —replicó mirando a las protectoras de la diseñadora de modas._  
_—Lo sentimos —decían todas.  
— Nosotras estamos encargadas del secuestro de la señorita Daidouji —explicaba la líder._  
_—Lo lamento —se disculpaba la mujer—. Ustedes estaban en su hora de descanso cuando esto sucedió._  
_—Descuide, señora Sonomi —anunció el oficial—, estamos analizando detalladamente todas las cámaras de seguridad y los locales que haya visitado recientemente…la dejaremos al tanto de las investigaciones —retirándose de la amplia sala de su mansión._

La pobre mujer seguía destrozada y desesperada por saber dónde estaba su hija. No se había separado de la fotografía de ella en ningún momento desde que noto su ausencia y lo comunicó a las autoridades. Pero la pobre mujer ignoraba las atrocidades que le esperaban a ella.

….

Oía unos pasos leves que rondaban por allí y el sonido del agua que caían en el vaso. Donato había tomado el vaso con el agua y se lo arrojó al trigueño en el rostro logrando despertarlo a los pocos. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de divisar a la persona que tenía a unos metros de él. Las tenues luces de las lámparas no ayudaban lo suficiente, pero jamás podría olvidar aquella piel tan blanca como el alabastro y esos cabellos largos que adornaban y embellecían aún más a esa mujer. La vio tan asustada, estando atenta para oír con atención lo que ocurría en su entorno puesto que ni siquiera podía protestar a causa de aquella tela atascada en su boca. Intentaba de todo para soltarse y rescatar a su doncella en apuros pero no lograba nada al estar sujeto a una incomoda silla.

_—¡Suéltala…! —gritó enfurecido logrando asustar aún más a Tomoyo._  
_—"Esa voz… —pensaba analizando las cosas a duras penas—, yo la conozco"._  
_—Aún no —dijo el italiano sereno—. Es hora de que empiece la fiesta —caminando hasta la joven para sacarle la venda de los ojos._

Lentamente se dejo ver su mirada amatista parpadeando con lentitud para después ver con claridad a su alrededor. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al toparse con Touya a unos metros de ella y a Donato sosteniendo una pequeño tela en las manos. Sus chillidos casi inaudibles suplicaban con desespero que lo dejara ir, pero era imposible que sus súplicas sean oídas estando amordazada. Touya observaba a la muchacha con tanta impotencia sin poder ayudarla hasta que el joven italiano decidió continuar con su plan.

_—¿Te sorprende verme querida…? —declaró riendo—. Te dije que esto no había acabado y él será testigo de eso pagándome uno por uno los golpes que me propino esa vez —amordazando al ingeniero para luego golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en su abdomen._

Tomoyo admiró horrorizada al joven que se estrujaba de dolor ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y los gritos desesperados por detenerlo apenas eran escuchados por el joven que seguía golpeando brutalmente al ingeniero que soportaba tal castigo. Tenía varias heridas en el rostro, abdomen y un corte profundo que le había hecho con un pequeño cuchillo a un costado del mismo. La camisa blanca que traía puesto se había teñido de rojo y la desesperada muchacha estaba a punto de enloquecer al verlo a punto de desfallecer en aquella silla. Donato había disfrutado verlo así de modo que ahora llevaría a cabo la otra parte de su plan. Fue junto a Tomoyo y tomó el cuchillo en sus manos y volviéndose a ver a su maltrecho invitado comunicó:

—_Ahora mi querida Tomoyo te demostrará que verdaderamente me ama —volviéndose a ver el rostro horrorizado de ella—, y como lo prometido es deuda lo verás en primera fila._

Tomoyo intentaba zafarse pero no había logrado nada. El extranjero, con el cuchillo en manos procedió a desgarrar las prendas de la muchacha una por una quedando ésta en ropa interior. Ella había quedado inmóvil y sollozante sin poder defenderse siquiera por temor a lo que vaya a hacerle. Dejo a un lado aquel objeto punzante observando maravillado a la belleza que tenía delante. Sin pérdida de tiempo dejo caer sus manos rudas sobre las piernas de ella sintiendo la tersura y suavidad de su delicada piel blanca, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. La pobre muchacha lloraba y se sacudía como desquiciada mientras recibía una cachetada por parte de él y sujetándola con fuerza para que no se moviera. El trigueño, con aquella furia que lo carcomía por dentro al ver lo que pretendía, cogió la poca fuerza que le quedaba para defender a la joven y rompió las esposas que traía en las manos. Sin se percate el hombre, se desató con rapidez los pies y una vez libre, advirtió por última vez:

_—¡Suéltala! —tomándolo por los hombros y arrojándolo al suelo sin clemencia—. Te…advertí que la dejes ir —ahogando un gemido de dolor a causa del corte._  
_—¡Maldito japonés…! —gritó enfadado—. Ahora me las pagarás —incorporándose con impetuosidad para darle otro golpe._

Donato le propino un golpe tras otro en el estómago logrando dejarlo tirado en el suelo por unos instantes más, pero en un descuido suyo Touya lo tomó de las piernas le devolvió el golpe en el rostro con tal fuerza que fue a darse contra la pared quedando inconciente. La batalla había sido dura ya que Touya estaba muy herido y débil, pero como pudo fue hasta Tomoyo.  
Ya sin previo aviso los hombres que custodiaban la entrada fueron hasta él. El ingeniero se defendió como pudo de los 4 hombres que lo rodeaban, saliendo peor que antes. Había caído al suelo nuevamente y a rastras fue y tomo el cuchillo tirado en el suelo para liberarla. Al quitarse ésta la mordaza poso su mano trémula en el rostro del joven.

—_¿Estas…bien? —inquirió viendo cuan impactada estaba al verlo en ese estado. Ella asintió en silencio mientras el continuaba—. Escucha…me —decía lo más rápido que podía—. Ve y busca mi auto…esta a unas calles…de…aquí. Esta en un callejón…oscuro—ahogando gemidos de dolor—. Las llaves están…en la guantera —quitándose la camisa que traía puesto—. Cúbrete y…busca ayuda. Diles…dónde estabas —explicaba él—. Ahora vete. ¡Vete! —gritó para traerla en sí y que reaccione._

Ella no pensaba dejarlo, de modo que pese al shock en el que se encontraba decidió ayudarlo a salir, pero el se rehusaba.

—_¡Ve sola…! —dijo a punto de desfallecer—. En breve despertarán… ¡VETE! —obedeciendo a duras penas las órdenes de él._

Con cuidado salio de la casa y fue a cerciorarse de que nadie más estuviera en el exterior. Al tener el camino libre, salio disparada como una bala y fue en busca del auto. Mientras tanto Touya seguía intentando huir de aquel sitio al ver una imagen borrosa de una persona frente a sí y caer desmayado al suelo.

Continuará...


End file.
